Strawberries and Skinny Dipping: Hatori's Remedy
by bugaboo107
Summary: Tohru literally 'falls' for Hatori one fateful summer day. When will it be too hard for them to bear their romantic feelings toward each other? Will love blossom under the dreary conditions that plague the Sohmas?
1. Strawberries and a Full Moon

I own **_nothing_** (Not even Hatori; Boo-hoo.). Fruits Basket is my favorite manga-storybook. Natsuki Takaya is a WONDERFUL, talented artist and author and I admire her work very much. I am merely playing' with the characters; I do not intend to make any money. Please enjoy! I love comments! Thanks everyone!

**H****atori's Remedy** **_presents:_**

**Chapter 1: Strawberries**

The sky shone down upon her auburn-brown hair as she took her usual path home from the garden she and Yuki tended to. Spring had withered away, but brought the warmth of summer… and vacation.

"Ah, school is _finally_ over. Now I only have to stress about the final grade. It should be here in a month or so. Argh. I really must thank Sohma-kun for all the help he gave me," Tohru sighed happily, her eyes sparkling; its intensity almost matching that of the sun.

Just a week ago, she had discovered a small watering hole, the perfect swimming pond. _Someone long ago might have built the enclosure at the bottom of a small overhang you could jump off of_ she thought_, how very nice._ There was a small trickling waterfall, almost dried from the early summer's heat, and a small dock. The water was fresh, sweet, and relaxing. She had been there every day since, bringing her mom's picture enclosed inside a plastic bag to float about the calm ripples: it was peaceful, serene, and the perfect antidote for a hard day's work. It was a sanctuary. _Hers_. She closed her eyes and told her mom of the day's events, her wonderful experiences with the Sohmas. She told her mom about _all_ of them, even Akito, whom she had met upon a few occasions.

She planned to go to the watering hole tonight.

---

Now, she had just picked her favorite strawberries, _luscious and sweet_; from the garden- she was planning to make crepes sprinkled with fresh berries and whipped cream, a recipe she had learned from her mother. The thoughts of her mother brought back aching memories—her smiling face, kind words, everything about her made Tohru smile, but now she was living with the boys of summer, a rowdy bunch she had grown to love. They brought her pleasures that nothing else could bring, except sometimes chocolate. She almost reached the porch, holding the big, heavy wicker basket. Suddenly, Tohru's knees coupled below her as she stumbled, the basket in midair. Her vision blurred as the nanoseconds slipped by, her arms flailing dramatically, like that of oars slicing through the water's surface. Instead of feeling the pain of the hard wood splinters piercing her bare skin, and seeing the dark crimson blood, she fell against something solid, broad, sturdy.

"It" broke her fall and cradled her against him as he fell onto the porch backwards. Tohru cursed herself for letting the strawberries fall onto the dirt paved path leading up to Shigure's house. Everything focused again as she looked up. The man holding her was tall and masculine, wearing a tailored gray suit and striped tie. Shaking her hair away from her eyes she saw the handsome face.

Hatori Sohma, before he transformed into his Juunishi form.

"Ahhh!" she shouted.

---

She had never really conversed with him, seeing him as an invincible stronghold of the Sohma family. Everyone went to him with their problems, medical and emotional. He was very kind (and handsome), but also _very_ distant. He would seem cold towards other people, but to her, he was just shy, timid, a little mouse. She saw through his façade, a vulnerable, gentle creature. The first time they met, at school, he gave off a scary "wave" as Saki would say. He had told her to visit him when she was free. She had been so scared. With Momiji by her side, she managed to stay calm (or so she thought). He had told her the family was cursed, and that she should leave immediately. She was unraveled by his directness, but learned the truth of his question. He, like Tohru, had lost someone he loved very dearly; only he wasn't able to step away from the past, it was carved into his soul, branded into his heart. His heart had been stomped, stampeded on, crushed as though it was a dirt clod. Now it was a mere shell. Cold drafts blew through the hole in the center. It felt an icy barrier, a cold, hard exterior. The others called him cold-blooded'. Momiji told her that Hatori cried.

That night, Tohru could not help but wonder about this "curse". She cried. She felt his pain coursing through her veins. That was one of her weaknesses, feeling what others around her did; in a way, she lived through those around her, through thick and thin. Why had no one been there to help Hatori?—she had asked herself during many sleepless nights. It made her understand the position she was in and the deep secret she held. She would never betray the ones she loved. She could never. _Would never_. She wanted to help Hatori, but he was too reserved, too pround; he always disappeared before she got a chance to be alone with him.

"Uh… hi Hatori-san," Tohru blubbered, breathless from the fall, "I…I…I am really sorry," as she searched in the piled clothing for the small seahorse. Finding it buried in a long sleeve, she sighed in relief. "It's just that I was carrying this really heavy basket of strawberries that I picked from the garden. I was going to make French crepes if you'd like to stay over, not that you have to, I was just wondering if you like to try some, they are really good with whipped cream and chocolate…"

"Tohru, are you okay?" Hatori said in her palm, lying still and motionless.

She replied hastily, "Do you need any water?" shrugging off the question with a bobble of her head, even though the pain ached in her hands.

Before she could make a move for the house, Hatori said more firmly, but with a strong air of concern, "Don't worry about me, is that hand of yours okay?"

She looked down at her bloody hand; she had used it as support when it fell hard against the splintered railing. Suddenly, Hatori changed back and Tohru spun away to avoid the naked man, her face turning a bright crimson color. Quickly, he said, "You can look now."

_Hatori thought Tohru was one of the few people in the world who treated him respectfully, but not because of his role as the family doctor. She treated him as a friend. After Kana, he had been lost, swirling in guilt, pain, shame, loss. He remembered when he was with her, he never smoked. She had changed him, taunting him, "Ha'ri, smoking is bad. It'll burn your lungs. Plus, I want to be able to kiss you without gulping in the smoke." Kana loved him for who he was, even if he was cursed and they would never truly be intimate. She had taken care of him, emotionally and socially. It had been inevitable. He had been in love. He had never told her how he felt though. She was the one who initiated the "I love you", and he always nodded complacently. That day at the beach, just the two of them, he opened up himself, told Kana about the curse, the family, himself. Old habits die hard. Kana was gone, and his smoking was back. Now, he felt like Tohru had shone light on him, bringing him back into the world. She cared about him as she had showed in previous occasions. Even the small things, like putting on a blanket and reminding him not to smoke made him ache for love. He was falling apart, and he knew it._

_---_

"Let's get you into the house," as he put his hand at her waist and gently propelled her forward. "Do you know where Shigure keeps the first-aid stuff? We need to get you some anti-bacterial spray and a bandage."

Dazed from the pain that tingled in her hand, she said, "It's in the downstairs bathroom."

Together, the two walked into the bathroom. Hatori opened the medicine cabinet and found a butterfly bandage, spray, and tweezers. "You might have a splinter or two."

They sat down at the edge of the tub and Tohru offered her hand to Hatori. He looked at it with a sad grimace on his face, the skin was scraped and blood oozed. Gently, using the tweezers, he removed the bits of wood. Her pained face stung his heart.

_He longed to kiss the agony away, to hold the young girl in his arms._

_Mentally he slapped himself in the forehead._ _What was he thinking? Were Shigure's smutty novels getting to him? Ugh.__Wrong, wrong, WRONG!__He was a decade older than Tohru. She was an innocent high-school girl (someone a pervert like Shigure would be attracted to__… a compliment for her… a sin for him__), and he… an old, broken, scarred man who swatted away any compassion that came toward him, including Tohru's. She had attempted to open his heart out, but he couldn't let anyone see his tormented soul._ _It was too painful. For anyone. Even this angel'._

"Tohru, it's done." He put the oversized bandage across her hand. Then he pulled away and looked at her, the sweet, tender face, tears brimming.

"Thank you so much Hatori, first for saving me, now for putting on the bandage." Tohru said sincerely. _Hatori was mysterious. Around the other men, he seemed so… distant and cold. However, now he was showing a new side of himself._

He nodded slowly, hating to hear apologies, because he didn't deserve them and rose. "Would you like some tea?"

She rose to her feet too, left the bathroom, and entered the kitchen, Hatori following. She tried to get the kettle, but her hand sprung away, she snuffled a sound. Hatori's hand instantly moved toward hers. He helped her bring the kettle to the cup. Hand on hand, they poured two cups of steaming tea. He didn't want to let go. She turned around and looked directly into his eyes, dark and opaque.

Disliking the silence, Tohru smiled back and asked, "Hatori, would you like something to eat?" It was late afternoon, and the others were busy, Yuki at school discussing the next semesters' clubs, Kyo in the mountains, and Shigure away on a "business" trip, which Tohru took to be a "pleasure" trip because he had brought along beachwear.

"Uh… sure. Do you need any help, if it's not any trouble?" Hatori asked openly.

"No…ahhhhh, the strawberries are still outside!" She ran out the door on to the porch. Grey nimbus clouds loomed overhead, forshadowing, casting an ominous harbinger. She began grabbing the red berries, blowing the dirt off. Hatori came alongside her, doing the same thing. Tohru looked up, and saw Hatori genuinely smiling (actually a smirk; it was as close to a smile as Hatori could get).

_He looked at Tohru, always so eager and willing to do things for others. She also looked good doing it. Her hair fluttered in the gentle zephyr and her blouse flapped against her skin. He saw her blushed cheeks and shoulders from the wind, yearning for him to touch. Hatori unconsciously leaned in to place a strand of her silky hair back behind her ears. Tohru smiled at him playfully, bringing her gentle hands to cup his cheeks, swiping back his bangs to see his precious eyes._

"Hatori, would you like to make crepes with me?" Tohru said eagerly as a light drizzle began to pitter-patter softly on the roof. The perfect atmosphere for warm crepes.

---

**Chapter 2: A Full Moon**

Hatori stared, surprised at the questions, but soon the revelation turned into a small, sexy smile. He helped her gather the berries in the basket and they headed toward the kitchen, Tohru leading the way. Hatori couldn't help but wonder the life they could live together; with Tohru, he never though about Kana, his lost love. Tohru was the perfect match for him.

In the kitchen, Tohru placed the strawberries in a large wash basin and turned the faucet on. Humming lightly to herself, she patted the strawberries clean in a small hand towel. Meanwhile, Hatori looked at her musingly leaning against the threshold leading into the kitchen, his feet bare and relaxed.

"Hatori, would you like to cut up the berries while I make the batter?" she asked innocently.

He headed toward the knife drawer and drew out a small knife and cutting board. Then he meticulously began to chop the strawberries—with the agility of a top chef. Hmm. Tohru got the crepe ingredients—wheat flour, milk, butter, sugar, and a pinch of salt. Working side-by-side, they were quiet and once in a while turned to look at one another. Tohru reddened when she saw Hatori stare intently at her. His dark eyes bore into hers. She turned away quickly.

_Was this "attraction"? Does he like me? Or was he merely seeing her as an interesting specimen? Was her hair messy from the wind? Did she have a crush on him?_

_Hormones!_

_No, Hatori was too perfect for her, he was smart, handsome, well-mannered (unlike Kyo, who was too hotheaded for any reasoning of any sort) and mysterious. Characteristics of the perfect male being. Was she getting a crush on an older Sohma?__No. It wasn't a sudden epiphany, but rather a growing fondness for the older man. Something about him…_

She drew her hands to her hair to smooth out any bumps there might be, self-consciously. The sky outside grew dark and cold, but inside was cozy and warm, the stove top on and the crepes cooking. She had poured on a thin layer of batter. Using the spatula deftly, Tohru flipped the crepe, not wanting to burn anything. She already added the strawberries. Just as she was about to reach for the mitts in the drawer to carry the pan, Hatori gave them to her swiftly. She stared up into the eyes of her benefactor; they were warm with a tinge of mystery. A phone call disrupted the tense air.

Hatori reached the phone quickly and answered gruffly, "Hello?"

"Tori-san, oh you are there? Ah, perfect, because I won't be home tonight, I am at a business trip that will involve staying overnight," Shigure continued, while Hatori smirked, "I wouldn't be home tonight, so you can take care of the youngsters. You owe me. You can take my room. It's a little messy for your taste, and don't trip on my books. Don't do anything to my little flower Ha-san." And the phone clicked off. But not before Hatori heard loud grunts in the background.

How did Shigure always seem to know what was on his mind? Not that he planned to do anything. Tohru was too young, too innocent, too… perfect.

"Shigure won't be home tonight, so I will stay over with you and the others. Where are they by the way?"

Tohru replied, "Kyo won't be home tonight, he's in the mountains for a week or so. That's all he told me."

The crepes were finished and Tohru was adding the finishing touches to the dish, extra strawberries, whipped cream, and powdered sugar.

"I'm sorry Hatori, I know you're hungry after a busy day's work. Is all this stuff okay for you? I didn't ask before." She said, pulling her lower lip between her teeth. He looked at her, liking the habit. He felt warmness fill throughout his body, especially the lower half. He nodded and helped her carry the two plates over to nook. Tohru brought over the forks and knifes.

They ate in silence. Finally, Tohru got to look at him from head to toe-- his long legs were spread next to the table. (They couldn't fit under the small table, Ha'ri being 5'11" and all) He was wearing a double-breasted gray blazer, oyster-colored slacks, and a white shirt. The shirt's collar was opened to reveal… _what was she thinking? Why was she looking at him like that? His casual appearance sent streaks of sensation from the top of her head to the tips of her toes._

When they were done, she brought the dishes to the sink to wash. Hatori slipped his fingers to her shoulders.

"Can I do those for you?"

Deep down in her chest, butterflies danced, one fluttered up to her throat as she tried to speak. She didn't struggle out of his hold, but felt her cheeks burn. She continued working so he wouldn't see the desire in her eyes.

"Ah no, it's okay."

Just then, the door opened quietly, Yuki stood in the doorway, damp from the light precipitation looking at the two of them.

Tohru spun around, "Would you like some dinner?" directed towards the both of them.

"If Hatori wants any, I already had some at the meeting. I'm really tired; I'm going to head upstairs. I also need a shower. Good night guys." Yuki yawned, stumbling up the stairs to his room.

Tohru finished and said, "Would you like any dinner?" He shook his head lightly. The truth was, Hatori was too star-struck to be hungry. Looking at Tohru's sweet face melted away all his fears, desires, hopes…life. She became his only focus, a remedy to all his internal pain.

Then he asked, before thinking (something he rarely did) "If you aren't hungry, would you like to… to… go for a walk outside. It's a full moon tonight and the rain has stopped."

It was only seven o'clock and the sky was clearing up. Tohru nodded in compliance. "I'll be right back, let me get a sweater."

It would be nice to go for a nice, refreshing walk, though Hatori, sitting down on the porch bench, arms and legs crossed in front of him. His eyes were closed as he dreamed.

"_I want to touch you," he rasped as one hand snaked its way around her shoulder and spun her toward him, chest to chest. The moonlight lit her face, his_ _eyes penetrating deep into hers__. He could see through her_ _diaphanous__dress, unyielding around the curves of her breasts.__Her breasts were pert, yet soft and ever-kissable.__His arms embraced her tightly as he snuggled his body against hers, unable to get close enough. She didn't know what to do with her hands, so she hesitantly rested them on his shoulders. Her breasts ached for his touch. Insanity and love kept her from pulling away._ _Hatori's__hand skillfully worked its way_ _down the front of the bodice of the dress__. When all the buttons were unfastened, he slid his hands into the open dress and pressed affec__tionately into her full breasts, caressing, molding.__"Oh, you feel so good," he said against her lips. "Soft and beautiful, perfect. I want to see you. Kiss you."_

_He took her mouth, making love to it with his tongue while his__thumb stroked her nubs until they__peaked with desire__—pencil tips on the cold night air__. Sh__e moaned desperately between short breathes; t__he breaths form__ed__a haze of seclusion around the couple as they glistened in the moonlight. Her chest and his molded together, a puzzle that could not break apart. An ache grew inside him, winding tighter and tighter, until, until… until._

He snapped back into reality. What is going on? Was it the full moon? Was it making him lustful and wanton? How could his chest touch hers without bad consequences? He hadn't been like this for a while.

Well, ever. Damn fantasy!

She was too perfect, and… and, he would never be released from his pains. Kana. Akito. Broken glass shards. Blindness.

Pain.

Looking at the impassive man, Tohru was the first to speak.

"Would you like to visit the veggie garden?"

The air was clean and cool against their skins. Hatori stood up and said, "Sure." They followed the dirt path leading into the wilderness. They walked side by side. Tohru thought it was amusing that they walked in step. Left leg, right leg, left leg, right leg.

Her arm grazed his, softly, bringing a stinging sensation to his groin area. Wrong, wrong, WRONG! He turned away slightly just in case she saw his lap or his face. Tohru, seeing him turn away thought she had offended him in someway, so the remainder of the stroll they walked silently, letting their minds wander. They reached the garden. She bent down and shook the newest inhabitants slightly... the pumpkin squash.

"These are our newest little babies," she beamed, looking up at Hatori, "When they are ripe enough, maybe you could come over for some sweet pumpkin squash soup."

The word, "babies" brought Hatori naughty thoughts. He couldn't admit it, but he wanted Tohru in bed with him. He would love to "create" a child with her. _What am I thinking again?__Stupid moon, playing tricks on my mind,_ Hatori thought. The night was too dark for Tohru to see him blush, and he said, "Sounds good."

"This is about it. Yuki and I have been pretty busy with school and all. This summer we plan to grow a jungle—more strawberries, watermelon, peppers, carrots, sweet peas… any other ideas"

Without any further thought, Hatori asked, "Can I help with the garden sometime?"

_What was he thinking? This was Tohru and Yuki's_ _garden;__he couldn't just intrude upon a sanctuary with his dark aura. Spending any more time with Tohru would, would… tame him. Release him from..._ **_what?_**

_Pain._

His past. Kana. Akito.

Tohru, a little surprised, smiled.

"Of course, Hatori! I would love that!"

She stood up, almost wanting to hug him, but remembered the "curse" and instead brought her hand out for a shake. Very professional, she thought. After all, he was a doctor.

Hatori took it tentatively. She felt his large, warm, callused hand grasp hers, and she gasped a bit. It felt so good. Warm. It sculpted into hers perfectly, Cinderella's shoe. Hatori couldn't help but smile a bit; she did so many things that surprised him. And he loved it. He finally let go of the little flower's' hand. He longed to stroke her rosy cheeks and embrace her.

Tohru lead the way home.

"Goodnight, Ha'ri," Tohru yawned, walking up the stairs after removing her sweater and hanging it in the foyer closet, along with her slippers.

Lapsing back to reality, Hatori mumbled, "You too." He stared at her back as she disappeared at the top of the staircase. His mind was worn out from his feelings toward her (especially since she had just called him is pet name).

She was a "normal" girl, like Kana, and he was a cursed Juunishi—someone who no one else could love. He had been trained to suppress memories, even the ones he most cherished. He could never utter the words, "I love you." Even when he was in love with Kana; he had never once uttered those beautiful yet harsh words. Saying them would have broken his hard, cold demeanor, which had grown over the past two years.

Hatori took off his vest, unbuttoned his shirt, and went to the porch with his cigarettes. Smoking was the only way he could release his pains. Looking at the darkened sky, he saw a falling star; it faded away just as fast. Even though he did not believe in superstition, he made a wish-- that Tohru would find someone to love. _To be loved._

For eternity.

As long as the life of a star.

_---_

**A/N:** I hope everyone enjoyed this story. I'd love to hear your thoughts, constructive criticism, anything that's on your mind! Thanks.


	2. Secret Confession and the Golden Touch

**I own zip, zilch, nada! I love Hatori (as if I didn't emphasize it enough ) I hope to continue to enjoy my story (if it doesn't scare off readers…) If you have any fun, cute plot twists for Tohru and Hatori, COMMENT! The plot is building up… if you haven't already figured it out, it is the torn love between two 'star-crossed' lovers (Romeo and Juliet, lol) and their inability to tell/show each other. **

**Thanks everybody! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 Secret Confession**

Hatori drifted off to a deep slumber, a cool fog enveloping Shigure's porch. An outsider would see the house as a "floating" castle in the clearing in the forest.

Tohru woke in the middle of the night to a sweat, her room like a dry sauna from the day's heat shining in through her large bay windows overlooking the forest. She went to the window and opened it, feeling a gust of fresh, woodsy air. Feeling thirsty, she tiptoed downstairs barefoot. Seeing the front door open, she went over to close it but saw the shadow of Hatori's sleeping-- cast on the threshold, lit by the full moon. The large moon was at its peak in the sky; the crevices and craters on its surface seemed to form a smile that shone down upon her.

Tohru whispered to the cloudless skies, "Thank you for allowing me to live here with the Sohmas. I am so happy."

Not wanting to awaken the dragon, Tohru opened the foyer closet door to grab a cotton throw; then returning outside to drape it onto Hatori's trim body. She took in his features; on the surface they were weathered and sunken, with dark shadows under his eyes. Yet, it was… sexy and open She couldn't help but think the man beside her exerted an aura of sexuality and potency. She wanted to care for him, spoil him, love him… and feel his love.

"I love you, Hatori," she breathed keenly before returning into the house.

After grabbing a bottle of water, she was on her way upstairs when she decided to take a pit stop at Shigure's _legendary_ bookshelf. Now awake and alert, she did not feel like sleeping, so she decided to take up one of Shigure's novels. He had never showed her his collection, being locked up in his room for the most part of the day, but she remembered distinctly he had said, "My precious little flower, you can read and do whatever you'd like in this house. You **are **one of the family, practically a Sohma," as she dusted the bookshelf one spring day. _Shi-san is so thoughtful and kind_, she thought, smiling. Grabbing a thin paperback she could probably finish in one sitting, she went to her room and turned on her lamp.

Tohru propped up her pillows against the headboard, made her self comfortable and picked up the novella. The book was titled Evanescent Love. A romance novel--- interesting, she thought. The cover showed a pencil-sketched drawing of an attractive young girl, a _vixen_, wearing a stringy, black, silk camisole dazing off, her hair streaming onto her shoulders, her eyes gleaming with…

**_Lust?_**

Tohru looked at the author's name. Yes, it stated 'the bestselling author: Shigure Sohma', but she had never thought he wrote _this_ kind of novel, _smutty_, she thought. Being too comfortable to go downstairs and retrieve another book, she flipped though, seeing naughty words pop up everywhere—Tohru had opened Pandora's Box. Too curious, she flipped to a 'welcoming' paragraph in the beginning of the book that caught her eye and began reading.

_The branches of the old oak tree swayed back and forth as Risa sat up in her bed. She had just awoken from a dream of her and her lover. She had many similar dreams of him lately. She got out of bed, wrapped a sweater over her skimpy swim suit, grabbed a big beach towel, and went outside, onto the porch. She had dressed in her swim suit before going to sleep so there wouldn't be too much noise. The warm summer breeze made her skin tingle as she followed the dirt path from her uncle's house to the swimming hole. It was a half mile walk into the heart of the forest, secluded and peaceful. As she removed her long tunic, she tied her hair into a loose, playful ponytail before stepping into the cool water. _

_Suddenly, she felt a presence. She turned around and saw him. His deep, dark pools focused only on her, drinking in her body, from head to toe, zooming in her intense features.._

"_Skinny-dipping, are we?" he asked in his smooth, silky voice, with a tint of amusement._

"_I am not, I'm wearing a bathing suit. Care to join me?" Risa offered good-humoredly, daring to reach for his hands. _

"_Of course." He said, gently squeezing her hands._

_Before she knew it, he stripped down to his boxers and jumped into the water, splashing her. She used her swift swimmer legs, spraying him with water. He swam toward her, grabbing her long, slender legs pulling her into the water. Chest to chest, she breathed in deep, looking tentatively into his impious eyes. They had grown to love each other's unique personality—herself, shy and furtive, and he, collected and sexy. He had taught her to be more open and audacious. She remembered him say to her on their first fateful meeting, "I don't bite, you know." _

_Now, her eyes began to tear; this would be their last time together. _

_Until next summer. _

_Trying to stifle her emotions, she gave him a weak smile._

"_This is it. I won't see you until… until… next summer," mumbling the last few words. He pulled her in closer, gently kissing her forehead, closed eyelids, cheeks, the tip of her nose, and her lips—sucking in the salty tears, before pulling back._

"_I…I…I love you, Risa," he said gently._

_He had finally said it. As if those words blew away all her troubles, she said brazenly, "I'm ready for you. Embrace me."_

_He smiled sincerely, "Are you sure?"_

_She nodded. She was very sure that this was the person she wanted to give herself up to, the one who would clear all her troubles and make her forget the pain that she had been feeling for the past week because of her departure. He kissed her passionately, her lips turning swollen with ardor before he pulled away. He could finally release the love (and lust) that had built up within him for all this weeks. He hugged her tightly, picking her up as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his back. He carried her over to the dock, sitting her down on the edge. _

What a great cliff-hanger, Tohru thought to her self, Shigure sure writes good novels (not truly knowing what "I'm ready" foretold), she thought before drifting off to into a deep slumber. She would catch up on the book some other time…

She returned into the cozy warmth of her bed, only covering half her body with the blanket because it was too hot. It felt good with the window open.

At around three in the morning, Hatori stirred to the chill that shrouded him, finding the blanket across his body. Tohru, he thought. Why was her heart so wonderful?

And why was he so unwilling to show his true nature? Even as a young teen, he never had the courage to go out on a date with a girl (even though he was titled in the yearbook as, "Enigmatically Handsome" during his senior year, along with "Most Likely to Succeed). _Yeah right, he thought—now he was a doctor to an incurable patient with no life. _

Was he afraid, or just 'cold', as the other Sohma's had called him. He was so unlike his best friends, Shigure and Aya (Just thinking about those hoodlums made Hatori shake his head and grimace). He blamed his remoteness on no one, not even Akito… only himself. Sighing, he rose to his feet and sauntered into the house, closing the door behind him. He went upstairs to check up on Yuki and Tohru.

Peeking in on Yuki, he grinned, being reminded of himself when he saw the young teen still dressed in his school uniform on his bed. Closing the door softly, he peeked into the room whose door was left ajar with the lights on. He saw her facing away from the door, the blanket fallen away from her to reveal a perfect being. Her hair was spread behind her in a messy array.

Tohru was wearing a yellow tank top with matching cotton shorts. Her window was left gaping, the sharp draft piling into her room. He strolled toward the window and shut it quietly.

Then Hatori turned to see Tohru's front side. He moaned, feeling himself harden at the sight of her chest heave up and down-- her luscious, soft curves. He wanted to touch her, kiss her… Love her. Tohru's soft facial features, lit by the warm glow from the night lamp, softened his countenance. He stared for a few minutes, wanting to store the image in his long term memory. He silently turned off the light before catching sight of a provocative book cover of a young girl. He scowled in his mind, did Shigure give this to her? Boy, was he up to some trouble, he considered before seizing the book.

He finally turned away before hearing a faint, "Thank you, Ha'ri."

Every ounce of Hatori wanted to get into the bed with Tohru, to have her warmth snuggle against him. However, he knew it was impossible because of two reasons: (1) she would never love him in a romantic light, no one did, except Kana, (2) he was a cursed Juunishi destined to be Akito's puppet, unable to live and decide for himself. Akito, who was younger than him had made him into virtually a robot: an entity 'that' whatever he was told.

"_Hatori-san, try to understand that no 'normal' person would ever understand us. We must support ourselves. Kana Sohma is no different. She is emotionally lost now; it would be best to suppress her memory before any damage is done. Hatori, do what is best for you and her. I need my rest now, please leave." _

Hatori had let Akito destroy him—his soul.

He entered Shigure's room and scoffed at the mess. It wasn't any ordinary misplacing, it was a pigsty! Clothing (mostly Shigure's robes) were strewn across every part of the bedroom, on the bureau, chairs, and even on his computer. Crumpled papers were shoved into every nook and cranny of Shigure's room after the small trash pail had been filled to the brim. He picked his way across the room to the oversized bed. The blanket was folded in the corner of the bed and the pillows had been fluffed, probably Tohru's doing. The lovesick man didn't even bother taking off his white Oxford shirt and pants. Why did it matter? No one cared about him. He collapsed onto the bed, tired from his physical and emotional pain. _What was going on with him? A pre-mid-life crisis? _

However, he hadn't forgotten about the Shi-san's book. Shigure had tried to get Hatori to read them on a few attempts, but they just didn't interest him, they were too lovey-dovey (the girl being a pathetic life form dependent on the boy), emotional-- the perfect relationship, the seamless ending. Nevertheless, he flipped a couple pages before where Tohru had bookmarked and began to read.

**Chapter 4 The Golden Touch**

Tohru awoke at six in the morning on Saturday. After taking a quick early shower, she headed downstairs into the kitchen.

Putting of her lacey apron that Aya had kindly created for her she said cheerfully, "I think today I'll make a nice, healthy, western style breakfast. Pancakes, poached eggs, bacon, and fresh-squeezed orange juice," Tohru said aloud, to no one in particular.

Behind her, Hatori said sexily, "Mmm, sounds good. Need help?"

"Ah… no, Ha-san, you can just relax, this will only take a little while." Tohru replied, her legs feeling as wobbly as Jello, not wanting to turn toward him to see his unreadable face. Her breathing became unsteady, her palms clammy. She closed her eyes to stabilize her nerves. They were running haywire!

After reading the Shigure's smut last night, he had been very aroused, brewing up a desire that had been suppressed for so long. Now, he ached for a female's touch.

Using the morning newspaper as a distraction, he thought about Tohru.

"Is breakfast ready yet, Tohru-san?" asked a quiet voice from behind them.

"Aie, Sohma-kun."

Tohru brought over a tray full of tasty foods. The smell reminded him of how ravenous he was. Setting the food down, she used tongs to serve everyone the pancakes.

"I hope everyone likes my special strawberry pancakes, my own creation," she grinned, her eyes squeezing tight to form perfect crescents.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, I forgot to buy syrup yesterday. How irresponsible of me. I'll go to the supermarket right now to get it."

Hatori stood up, blocking the kitchen threshold with his massive hold. "You are NOT going anywhere." He said, a little too firmly.

Tohru sadly slumped into her chair. "I'm sorry."

"Tohru, it is no big deal. I'll take you to the supermarket after dinner, I mean breakfast." _What was going on with his mind? Dinner? Hatori never spoke the wrong words. His speech was concise and clear. Tohru's presence was definitely playing a role in his "strange" behavior._

"You don't have to, "Ha'ri," she said softly. He said nothing while they ate their homemade meal quickly. The forks and knifes clinked against their plates quietly, with the periodic sip of orange juice. Hatori needed fresh air.

After the uptight breakfast, Hatori helped Tohru bring the dishes to the sink.

"Hatori, I'm going to make a visit to Kyo and Shishou. I gotta practice. The mountains would also clear my mind of all the club duties and all. I'll go pack and get a ride on the bus. Boy will Kyo be surprised to see me. Time to pay him pack for that time he showed up at the club meeting, ranting about the cafeteria food and all. I'll call you guys when I get there to tell you when we'll be back. 'kay? Said Yuki.

Hatori nodded before bringing his eyes to the work in front of him. Turning the sink on, Hatori rolled up the sleeves of his now wrinkled shirt and began to use the natural sponge and detergent to clean the dishes. Tohru, hovered near Hatori, not wanting to set the dragon off, her hands empty with nothing to do.

"Here, dry these," handing Tohru a dish towel.

After finishing the dishes during the apprehensive air, Hatori said, "Let's go."

Obediently, Tohru got her sweater from the closet and went out. The sky was cerulean blue, cloudless, without any sign of the sun, though the temperature was high. The perfect weather to garden in. Hatori opened the passenger side door for Tohru as she slid in swiftly.

"Thank you, Ha-san," she said tenderly.

He went around to the driver's seat and started up the car. The drive into the city was quiet, the radio news on. It blared, "_A serial killer has escaped from Horsehead Prison just three hours ago. If anyone has any information, please call authorities as soon possible. Avoid any contact or attempted capture, he is dangerous. Keep children at home_."

Hatori's heart began pulsing. He couldn't leave Tohru alone tonight. She was too precious to him. She would welcome the killer in with tea and cakes. He would have to stay another night and avoid any desire.

Parking the car in the shopping center lot, Tohru and Hatori got out simultaneously.

"Will you be staying over tonight, Ha-san?"

"Yes."

Hatori got the shopping cart and followed behind Tohru into the Super Food Deport. He thought to himself, _I must look like her father or something_. She cavorted to Aisle 34 and asked, "Is maple syrup okay for you?"

"God Tohru, will you stop always trying to please others. Get what you'd like for once."

_Did I anger Hatori? He's seems irritated today. I hope it wasn't about the western breakfast. I should have asked him last night. _

_I guess I will have to stay out of his way. Maybe he has a lot of work to do at the clinic. Is it out of pity that he is staying tonight? _

Her heart dropped and before she knew it, her tear ducts began to gush. She turned away and stifled, "I'm sorry Hatori. I'm sorry for being so bothersome and needy. You don't have to stay over tonight. I'll make you a bento."

He couldn't let her cry. When she was in pain, so was he. Instinctively, he went behind her and twirled her around. He said throatily, "You didn't do anything wrong, Tohru. I'm sorry for making you cry. I WANT to stay tonight. With you."

His callused hands wrapped around her sides of her face, his fingers swiping away her hair. His thumbs caressing her warm cheeks, wiping away the sad tears. He was feeling his heart being torn from his body.

He was in love. _Seriously._

"Don't cry, Tohru."

Her watery eyes turned to his, seeing a flicker of compassion, before it burned away as quick as a candle in the wind. Her face rubbed against his hands, yearning for his gentle touch. _The golden touch._ Anyone who peeked in the empty aisle would have seen the love in their eyes and body expression, a forlorn, deprived passion.

_I want to hold her in my arms, touch her, but I don't want to take advantage of her in this vulnerable state. She is so… wonderful. I admire her for caring about my opinions. _

Hatori drew Tohru's head against his chest, his arms around the small of her back, but not close enough that he would transform. She inhaled deep, taking in his scent--- fresh and sincere. Exactly what she wanted. _Only, he probably didn't feel the same way._

"Thank you, Ha'ri, for not rejecting me," she muffled against the warmness of his torso.

Then Hatori remembered Kana saying, "Please don't reject me."

At that point, his past dispersed into thin air. His life was beginning anew. He had someone new in his life, whom he would protect with all his ability, by not getting close to her.

He would keep her distant from the curse… Akito… from… himself.

_**The plot thickens… I love Hatori. I love exploring his multi-sided character. I hope you guys enjoyed this installment. I really want to build up the story. R+R**_

_**Thank you!**_


	3. Secret Garden and the Kiss

**Third Installment! I hope I can please my faithful readers (who aren't bored by my endless drone… I love details and imagery!... and a slow, churning love!) I don't own squat! Please comment, don't be afraid! **

**HatoriXTohru, my favorite couple!**

**HATORI'S REMEDY _presents_:**

**Chapter 5 Secret Garden**

The rest of the shopping trip was quiet, Hatori and Tohru each thinking about their previous "close" encounter. _Did it mean anything?_

The cart piled up with a week's worth of goodies. Tohru didn't buy any junk food, she knew Shigure's was on always went on a binge while writing a novel, hiding chocolate, chips in every nook of his unorganized room. In his writer's mood, he hadn't allowed Tohru into his room. However, while he was taking a shower, she had enough time to fix the bed and pick up a few candy wrappers. _Oh, Hatori must think that I am not doing my job at Shi-chan's house. Ai-yah!_

Tohru slipped out the wad of money from her jacket, that Shigure had gave her just before leaving. Shigure knew that his little flower won't spend otherwise.

Hatori watched bemused as the young girl counted the money methodically, for the groceries and thanked the grocery bagger graciously—bowing several time. Even the bagger blushed. _How sweet_, he thought. No wonder the three boys loved her so much.

Hatori pulled out of the parking lot and onto the jammed city streets. People bustled to and fro, by foot and bicycle—a race to the finish. The city life was alive and fast-paced. Something Hatori couldn't get use to any time soon. He had his own slow, painful everyday torture. Caring for the incurable Akito and answering to his every whim. He could never say "no".

Tohru looked out the window like a child at the carnival, her eyes twinkling as bright as the moon the previous night. She beamed, seeing a mother giving her child a piggy back ride on the sidewalk heading towards them. The sidewalks were overcrowded.

Hatori knew little about Tohru's parents, but knew her mom died in a car accident a year before she moved in with Shigure. He didn't want to address any open wounds now by bringing up the subject. He only smiled internally at Tohru's happiness.

Hatori stopped at the red light, before Tohru suddenly shouted, "Oh no!" before quickly jumping out of the stopped car across two lanes onto the sidewalk and running to the cross walk that lit the 'walking man', indicating that pedestrians could cross. She bellowed to the other side, "Don't cross yet!" to the mom and child at the intersecting cross walk. They stopped dead in their tracks before a reckless car roared past the red light. The stopped cars honked angrily at the careless driver. Hatori seeing the events flash before his eyes jolted out of his still-running car to Tohru on the sidewalk who was heaving heavily, her hands on her knees.

He said hoarsely, "Are you okay?" bending down to see her face.

She gave a small nod before saying shakily, "They-they- almost- got- got hit," point at the mother and child who were still at the cross walk, as stunned as Tohru. Hatori said, "I know. You just saved them," before putting Tohru's limp arm around his shoulder and bringing her to the safety of his car. The on-looking pedestrians and cars applauded at the heroine as she was situated into the passenger seat. Hatori closed her door and ran in front of his car into the driver's seat. The light changed immediately and the car rocketed off.

Tohru gained her composure and looked to Hatori who stared back at her with his fathomless, penetrative eyes. His heart was pounding unsteadily. _Because_ _he loved Tohru_. She had risked her own life to help others. A tiny smile crept to the sides of his lips, barely discernable as one though. However, the potent emotion controlled by his will was veiled by his furrowed brows as he focused on the road ahead. Tohru weakly smiled back before turning away to look out onto the highway. _I'm glad I got their in time, mom._

Halfway home, Hatori asked, "Would you like some lunch? We can stop at a fast food place if you'd like."

"No thanks, I'm not hungry, but if you'd like, you can get something." Tohru's stomach lurched at the thought of food. She wasn't hungry after the 'incident' with Hatori and then the crosswalk. She also didn't want to be more of a nuisance to the unruffled doctor. _Her and her impulses._

Hatori, on the other hand, was _never_ really hungry. The cigarettes dissolved his appetite.

Parking in Shigure's dirt-paved driveway, Hatori ran over to the passenger side door to help Tohru out.

"Hey, you're okay, right?"

Tohru nodded promptly.

"Tell me if you have any doubt, Tohru."

The two of them brought the groceries from the trunk into the house. Hatori could get use to this "taming"; going grocery shopping with the one he loved. After putting the groceries in their designated places, Tohru said to Hatori, "I'm going out now. I'll be back to make dinner."

Hatori wanted to ask where she was going, but didn't want to sound like a nagging father. Tohru had her own life, and it wasn't his place to intrude. With nothing to busy himself, he went to the kitchen to gather the morning's newspaper and a steaming cup of tea to calm his nerves. Being so close to Tohru made his heart stagger, he wanted to hold her tighter, close to him.

He wanted to be _inside_ his _muse_. To make her _feel_ his passion.

She made him feel whole. And he wanted to make her feel the same way, _not that she would ever want him to, but it was a fantasy that plagued his mind_.

The door closed silently, and she was gone.

Hatori strolled onto the porch and began to read the front page of the newspaper. The face of the serial killer was plastered on the front cover, a crudely drawn picture of a uni-browed, smallpox-scarred man with a large scar piercing his cheek—the epitome of a cartoon villain.

Before he could dwell any longer on the article, his eyelids drooped and he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Tohru had gone to the shed out back to get her gardening gloves, some seed packages, a small trowel, a small shovel, and a wicker basket to set her belongings in.

She ambled through the wonderful forest, the rays of sunlight peeking in through the canopy overhead. She relaxed in the peaceful afternoon ambience. The forest was her home-- when she had lived in the tent, and now, with the Sohmas.

Humming a catchy melody, she found herself noticing the wild flora around her. Every now and then, she stopped to pick up an interesting specimen before laying it back where she had found it.

She was especially awed by the beautiful ginkgo leaves that drizzled the trail. She looked up to find the edible seeds. She reminded herself that on the way back, she would pick some up.

She wondered about the trees being the last of a primitive order—it was like herself, alone. Then again, they both found a wonderful home—her with the Sohmas and the ginkgos in a beautiful forest.

Then, she found the clearing, _her secret garden_. She giggled at the thought that it was a private place that few knew about. The secrets she told stayed in the garden. Settling down in a soft grassy spot near the edge of the garden that had been framed by rocks, she crossed her legs, wriggling to find the perfect position.

"Hello veggies. Did you miss me?" Tohru chuckled.

She began to pick the ripe fruits and vegetables while relaying her week's events quietly. Hours passed by, 3 o'clock, 4 o'clock, 5 o'clock. (Tohru even took a quick nap for half an hour in the dependable shade) The sun was still high in the sky, making it hard to discern the time.

"This morning I made Yuki-kun and Ha-san a western style breakfast. I don't think Ha-san liked it very much, but he was too kind to say anything. Yuki went to go visit Kyo, a surprise visit, I think; those two at always at each other. Ha-san took me to the city supermarket. It is really big. We bought tons of stuff. He must've though I was really pathetic when I started crying," hesitating, Tohru continued, "I…I…really like Hatori. He is so nice to me. He didn't even say anything, he held me. I mean it wasn't a hug, but I felt close to him. I felt his heart beat, it was really fast… _does that mean anything_? Probably he was nervous that I would attract attention or something. Boy, am I sounding pretty babyish."

Finishing pulling out the reckless weeds, and planting the summer seeds, Tohru leaned against a mossy tree trunk munching on a crunchy yellow bell pepper. It's sweet, tangy flavor melted in her dry mouth, reminding her that she was very thirsty. Leaving her stuff behind, she hiked out of the clearing to _her_ water hole. The waterfall would be fresh and cleansing, just right for a sip to quench her thirst.

Hatori woke up with a start for two reasons. First, his stomach was growling uncontrollably.

Second, _What if the serial killer was in the forest? What if he found Tohru?_

He chastised himself inaudibly for not being more inquisitive about her whereabouts. She could be **dead** because of his stupidity! He checked his watch, _it was almost seven_! _Where was she?_

He began pacing back and forth across the porch, trying to remember if she had said anything before leaving.

Ah. The garden. Last night, Tohru had shown him the garden. She said she hadn't been there for a while, and she had seeds to plant. Great, now he had to retrace his steps to the garden. He had been so love-struck last night (the full moon and all) that he hadn't really paid any attention. He only followed Tohru's flirty short skirt, catching a glimpse of her virgin thighs every now and then. _What? Lusty thoughts again?_

He needed to find her… NOW! His mind was going amok at the thought of her chained up (_unless it was his kinky doing….. ahhhhhhhhhh--- Shigure's stupid smutty novels strike again!)_ with a criminal and touched by a foreign hand.

Hatori's heart throbbed. He slipped on his loafer and ran into the forest.

**Chapter 6 The Kiss (ahhhhhh! )**

Tohru arrived at the lucid watering hole, but decided to hike up to the summit of the trickling waterfall. Grasping onto the granite rocks, she made her way up to the top. From the lofty height, she saw the silhouette of the remote mountains meet the luminescent red of the sun. It was a beautiful sight that she wished she could spend with **someone**. _Mom, the sky is so lovely_. Tohru knelt down beside the stream, her legs cozy on a soft dirt terrain between two rocks. She cupped her hands into the water and brought the chill liquid to her parched lips. Her eyes closed as she drew her neck back, emitting a small sound of pleasure from her throat. _Mmm._

After fulfilling herself of her share, Tohru sat on a large smooth rock in the middle of the gentle currents. She slipped off her sandals, throwing them onto land, and dipped her feet into the water. The sun's radiating heat brought the water to lukewarm perfection. She peered into the reflection and saw herself; self-consciously she fixed her hair and blouse. She didn't want to return home looking flustered and disarrayed, a wild child in the woods. However, as she adjusted her weight on the rock, her skirt skimmed the surface of the water and the water molecules bounded together, spreading up a large rivulet to the skirt's waistline.

"Ugh, this doesn't look too good." With no one looking she stood up in the currents and wrung out the excess water before sitting back down again; this time being more careful.

"I'll be back tonight for a swim," she said under her breath.

Hatori, after treading a few circles around the forest, finally came upon the small clearing, noticing the spear dug into the earth to mark the territory. Seeing Tohru's gardening supplies, he sighed in relief.

"Oh, I finally found you, Tohru." Coming closer, he noticed she was nowhere in sight.

_Maybe she took a break_, he thought to himself hopefully, not wanting to envision the dread of her… her…

**Corpse**.

Hatori stood for a few minutes dazed before grunting sternly, "Argh, where is she!" His chest began to heave unmethodically. While contemplating hard-- his visage furrowed, a sound interrupted his thoughts.

The distant reverberation of **_water_**.

He stepped out of the clearing and toward the sound, praying that she was there. Hatori stumbled upon overgrown tree roots, racing to the finish line: Tohru.

Reaching the edge of the watering hole, he heard playful laughter overhead.

"Tohru?" he said hesitantly.

"Eh? She said instantly, blinking twice to see if it was reality, "Is that you Ha-san?"

_Was **Hatori** at the pond?_

Hatori scrambled swiftly up the rocks to the top and met the eyes of his unrequited love. She stood in the running stream barefoot, a brazen forest nymph. Her face was sanguine and exuberant, the breeze teasing her long, unruly hair. She looked fresh, verdant, like a flower bud ready to blossom.

**_His_** blossom (or so he wished).

Before he could lecture her or be angry, he strode over to her and lent out a hand to support her onto dry land. She stepped onto an unbalanced rock and staggered a bit, crumpling into the water.

"Ahhhh," she shrieked sitting knee deep in the water. Immediately, Hatori stepped into the water and pulled her up and out of the water. This heart thumped loudly, seeing her skirt and bottom of her shirt plastered against her toned body. Hatori saw all the contours and planes of her body.

"Are you 'kay?" Trying to avoid staring at her.

"Hai."

Then, with any thought, lowered his lips to hers. He entangled his desperate arms around her neck, holding her still.

His thirsty lips met her moist, succulent ones. He nibbled on her lower lip before pressing his mouth into hers deeper. His mind could no longer hold back his love. His emotions were overwhelming to hold back.

Tohru didn't hold back or pull away. She allowed Hatori's tongue to go past her teeth into her hollow, virgin mouth, to explore her. Daringly, her tongue touched his tenderly. It felt **good**, to have Hatori so close to her. She was lost in his kiss; it besieged any judgment.

Hatori tasted the sweetness of her-- something tangy and sweet, from the garden, perhaps?

The kiss lasted for minutes before Hatori pulled away at the realization. He had just _kissed_ a high school student. Was he a… cradle robber?

Hatori dipped his head in shame and mumbled,"Tohru, I… I… am sorry. I didn't mean to. Please don't be mad. I'll leave tonight, just please… don't hate me."

_There_. He finally bombarded her with his long aching desire. What was going to happen now?

Tohru, shocked by the stolid doctor's kiss shook her head in disbelief. _Had her dream over the past few nights come true?_ She brought his head down to her shoulder tentatively and whispered in his ear, "Don't be, Ha'ri."

Cradling Hatori, she felt the warmth of his body radiate onto her shivering one. Tohru also noticed that her damp clothing had soaked Hatori's. She said exasperatedly, "I got you wet. I'm sorry, Ha'ri." Hearing her call his name aroused a deep desire for her touch. He didn't care about his pants, he didn't care about life if it didn't involve her. This past weekend he had fell in love with Tohru.

"It doesn't matter," he muttered into her shoulders.

Disliking the frozen embrace, Tohru ran her fingers delicately through his hair, brushing his long bangs away from his face to reveal: his scarred left eye. She gave out a small gasp, remembering the tortuous story that came with it. Hatori pulled away from her seeing her wince at the disfigurement. He didn't want anyone to pity him or _see him_. It wasn't worth it.

Tohru began to cry.

She was in love with this man, who had been through so much.

She vowed to herself that she would do anything to make him forget. _His past_.

Trying to end the emotion-filled atmosphere Hatori initiated, "Let's go home, Tohru." He wanted to hold her, but knew the kiss had been enough. It ruined his relationship with Tohru. She would never want to see or hear of him again.

Stifling the tears into her sleeves, Tohru said, "Can we stay for the sunset?" pointing across the distant mountains. Facing her, he saw the pleading eyes, too irresistible to deny.

He acquiesced.

Tohru patted a grassy patch beside her, signaling for Hatori to sit down next to her. They sat side-by-side, inches apart, but Tohru moved in closer until her outstretched legs matched his (only shorter in length :), one crossed over the other. Hatori watched her imitation of himself as she put on an exaggerated expression of his stance, her arms folded in front of her chest. S_o cute_. In response, he put them down, relaxed.

He watched her as she put her arms behind her back in a relaxed pose seeping of independence, sexiness, innocence, audacity, and _perfection_. He loved that about her. When she swiped the fluttering loose strands of hair behind her ears, he lost it.

"Tohru, I have something to tell you. Hear me out. Please.

I…….."

He didn't have to say anymore, finishing his statement, Tohru said softly, "I like you too, Hatori, and I always have and will."

Hearing those words Hatori lost all of his stone logic and reasoning. He gave Tohru a full-on smile, teeth and all. He couldn't resist it. She made him feel: _whole_. He felt as giddy as a high school student going to the prom. Tohru gave her brightest smile. No words could have described the connection between the two lovers. Simultaneously, they both turned to the sunset. The sky was an alloy of citrus colors—red, orange, yellow, pink. The ambiance was idyllic. Hatori put his arm around Tohru's shoulders tentatively. Tohru snuggled close against him. She wanted more of his touch. And he gave it to her. His hands gently squeezed her shoulders.

"Are you okay with this Tohru?"

Her only response was, "Hmmm." This was savoring this moment.

Their eyes lit with intensity, reflecting the descending sun and…

_Their new found love, sealed with a **kiss**_.

This memory would be **forever**.

**Nothing** would break them apart.

**The story continues… Did you guys like the kiss? I loved it—so tender and sweet, just how I image Hatori.**

**Thanks for at the comments. (Basically _Please update soon and I liked it_.) R+R**

**More comments more happiness for bugaboo107 more story!**

**Would you guys like it to be long, or should I cut it soon? Is it getting boring for anyone? **


	4. The Puppet and the Abyss

**DISCLAIMER: Once again, I don't own _anything_. I never did, I never will… (how unfortunate )**

**TO ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS: Enjoy! **

**Thanks you for reading my jumble of words!**

**Comment (I'm obsessed with reading them)! Be happy!**

**(BEWARE: **_slight description of nudity in the following two chapters) Spoiler of Chapter 97 and beyond… hem, hem, if you didn't already know…Akito is ._

**Chapter 7 The Puppet**

In the summer waft, Tohru began to shudder. Without asking, Hatori unbuttoned his collared shirt and draped it over her small frame. (_He was still wearing his undershirt for those who assumed that he was naked_.)

"Here. You should take off your wet clothing and put this on. You can do it here on the mountain, in privacy. I'll start down." The sun had set and soon it would be dark. They needed to get home before the darkness set in.

Trusting the doctor's judgment, Tohru waited for him to leave before stripping off her wet clothing. Hatori's shirt was warm and soft, secreting a sweet, masculine smell—Tohru loved it. Even though her skirt was wet, she kept it on.

"I'm finished," Tohru exclaimed before heading down the precipice, being careful to step on the right footholds, her wet clothing in the crook of her arm. Waiting at the bottom, Hatori grasped her small waist to help her down at the last wide step between the rock and the ground. His heart throbbed when he held her, even if it was a mere few seconds—his mind blurred and everywhere in his body tingled.

Releasing the feather light Tohru, she said, "Thanks, Hatori."

Hatori nodded with no further comment as they walked back to the garden. He was thinking about her, and she was thinking about him.

They reached the garden clearing, side by side. Tohru leaped in front of him and grabbed the fruit and veggie basket lying picturesque like it came straight out of gardening catalog. She tied her wet shirt around the basket handle. "Hatori, would you like to eat anything?"

He had been so astounded by the last half hour's events that he didn't realize that his stomach had been grumbled hungrily since he left the house.

"Sure, if you're having any."

Tohru nodded with a very pleased, impish grin on her face. She decided that they would both eat one of the mature, golden peppers, the same kind she had earlier.

She found two in the basket and handed one to Hatori. Tohru put her basket down and sat on the ground beside it, her legs straight in front of her. Hatori sat across from her cross-legged. Tohru photographed the image in her mind; he was so relaxed and carefree. His face seemed to exude a new radiance, the dark bags under his eyes lessened. _Wow_, Tohru thought, _he seems more relaxed, happy. I love it!_

Tohru was the first to taste the giant edible plant, she took a small, sensuous nibble. Hatori took a great bite, the juices oozing from the side slightly, it squirted Tohru on the shirt, forming a yellow streak across her chest, a lightning bolt.

"Oops, sorry," he said, in a lighthearted remark, grinning slyly. He licked the sides of his lips, wiping away the sweet traces of the pepper. Tohru in turn smiled too. She couldn't help but give into the dragon's fresh, exuberant expressions. She had yearned to see him smile.

_Her dream had come true. He had smiled. _

Finishing the peppers, they got up and headed back to the house.

"Let me carry those, Tohru," Hatori said before they left the garden. She obeyed. Boldly, Tohru slipped her hands into his free ones. He squeezed it tenderly, happy that she wasn't afraid of his touch. His hands were warm, contrary to what Shigure had called him, "cold", "boring".

They arrived on the porch and Hatori turned to her and said, "Thank you for tonight."

Tohru, struck by his passionate eyes focused on hers said, "Hai, same here," reddening slightly to its intensity.

Returning home brought Hatori a sense of dread. Today was Saturday. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure were gone, but when would they be back? Regardless of their return, he would never forget this.

She went ahead of him into the kitchen, afraid that his eyes would burn through her. The phone rang just as he set the basket down on the counter. He picked it up swiftly. Before he could say "hello" he heard the familiar mischievous voice.

"Tori-san, where have you been for the past hour? I've been calling nonstop. Not deflowering my little Tohru I hope. I am sorry, but I will be here for another week or so," lowering his voice an octave and rasping, "Watch out for Mit-chan. She's looking for me. I haven't exactly finished my latest novel."

Concerned and aggravated, Hatori asked, "Where are you exactly, Shigure?"

Hatori heard a female's chuckle in the background before Shigure said, "Thanks, Hatori, I owe you one," and clicking off.

Hatori pondered Shigure's skill at always avoiding answering the question.

_Great! More time with Tohru. _

_I wasn't prepared for this, but at least I have my small hygiene case—toothbrush, razor, bandages. Should I go back and get clothing? Yes._

He turned to Tohru, who had been quietly organizing the pantry. Her back was to him as she hummed a gentle melody. Hatori drank in her sight—long legs, petite torso, and fair hair, with two cute eyes peeking out from the fan of tresses. He smiled at the thought that she was wearing his shirt.

She turned toward him and blushed _again_, seeing him gazing at her intently.

"Sorry," he murmured, scratching his head, pretending that he as thinking otherwise.

Tohru picked up the trash piled on the floor neatly beside her-- snack wrappers, stale bits of crackers and candy, empty containers--- and plopped them into the kitchen trash. Hatori was really jealous of Shigure, who had someone to take care of him, to spoil him. It had always been envious of him, with Shigure's free, playful personality attracting everyone. He, Hatori, was a curmudgeon—strict, gloomy, and… cold. He had to admire Tohru for putting up with him and… _loving him. _

"Hatori? I'm going up to take a quick shower," she said before prancing up the stairs, then shouting merrily at the top of the stairs, "G' night, Hatori!"

Hatori murmured to himself, "Good night to you to, Tohru."

Hatori went outside and got into his black BMW. He sat silently at the wheel, thinking what had transpired in the past few hours. _Did Tohru really like him_? After the quiet contemplation, he drove the short distance to the Sohma main house. He parked at the side of his house. It looked dark, foreboding… ominous. He unlocked his front door and entered. His house was small-- two bedrooms, but cozy enough for him. He knew every inch of the house, simple and neat. Just the way he liked it.

Today, the air was stiff and musty. Turning on the lights nearest the door, he saw **_her_**. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the light, but he knew it was not a figment of his imagination. It was **_her_**.

Shrouded in her usual drab, shadowy clothing, the color of her clothing melded with into the couch, sat Akito. Her pale, ghostly head looked like it was floating above the furniture. The color drained and her pale skin membranous.

Sinister. Evil.

Akito spoke first, "Ha-san, when did you plan to greet me with your presence? Why are you wearing that stupid T-shirt with nothing over it? Where have you been? Did you forget about your duties? I've been sitting on this god dam couch for hours waiting for you," careful not to raise her tone above the conniving whisper that made it more unreadable. This way he appeared more cunning and scheming, when other couldn't tell what his devilish mind was up to.

Akito's face was jaundice, sickly. Hatori could only obey. He _was_ Akito's **puppet**.

"I-I'm sorry Akito. I was at Shigure's house. Shigure is out and he wanted me to take care of the others." Hatori lied, looking at his feet so that Akito wouldn't see through his half-lie.

"Are you enjoying your stay? Shigure's little Tohru, that stupid, foolish girl. She deserves **nothing**. She should be thankful that I let her stay. I have my reasons. Don't let that innocent attitude get to you," Akito smirked.

A small flame began to burn in Hatori's chest. Hatori wanted to yell back something in defense, but didn't have the courage. He was going to let Akito step all over _his little blossom_. He was his puppet.

Instead of listening further to Akito's drone, he went into his bedroom and gathered a week's worth of clothing—slacks, vests, shirts, undergarments in a ragged duffel bag. Then he when into the adjacent bathroom to retrieve more items. When he came out, he told Akito, "I have to get back to Shigure's house. I'll be back on Monday for your check-up and other business."

He left before Akito could say otherwise, closing the door behind himself softly. He had been dismayed at the prospect of returning to the miserable house. It held terrible memories. It tore away his heart. His soul. His life. And he was finally getting a chance to revive it. With Tohru.

The air outside was cool and refreshing. Hatori returned to Shigure's house. The previous meeting was nerve-wracking, it drained his calm composure. The hairs on his neck prickled eagerly, Goosebumps covered his arms.

Outside of Shigure's house, he noticed Tohru's lights on in her room. The windows were open, and he saw her reading in her bed. She was so adorable and peaceful, her hair was wet and sexy; it flicker against her beautiful face. He wished he could sit side-by-side with her and talk. _About anything_. He just wanted to be near her.

He walked into the house and into Shigure's room. Turning on the lights, he saw that the room had been organized to some extent from the previous night. _Tohru_. She was a marvel.

He went into the connecting bathroom and undressed. _He finally had a change of clothing_. He got into the shower and turned on the water. He allowed the scorching liquid to sink into his skin, wash him of Akito's hold and influence. After the quick rinse he turned the shower off and stepped outside onto a soft, fluffy rug. His toes automatically curled against its velvety material. He could get use to Shigure's carefree life.

Hatori got dressed in a white undershirt and plaid boxers.

He got into bed and closed his eyes, dreaming about Tohru before falling asleep.

**Chapter 8 The Abyss**

At midnight, Tohru crept out of her room downstairs, bringing along her photograph of her mom. Hatori's door was slightly ajar. Glancing in she saw his massive body turned on its side, facing the door. He seemed caught off guard. His bangs swept across his tranquil, handsome face. He was relaxed.

Today, she saw a new side of him. It inspired her. This weekend was amazing.

She went into the laundry room and found a towel in the drying machine, _I'll fold them later_, and then she put on her sandals before slipping out of the house quietly.

She followed the moonlit path to the water basin. She undressed on the small dock, only leaving on swimsuit bottoms, and sat at the edge, dipping her feet in. It was cool against her heated skin. She eased herself into its depths. She got use to the chill and swam a few short laps between the dock and opposite side, under the waterfall. She dove into the water to avoid the waterfall's piercing force and arose under the cliff. _This was her sanctuary_. She laughed playfully; she swam around like a sea otter, trying different strokes, doing flips, and jumping off the plank. She felt free and unhindered, naked (literally and figuratively) to the world. _This was_ _her sanctuary_.

"Mom, today was breathtaking," she said softly. Tohru closed her eyes and listened to the crickets chirp around her. _It was paradise._

Hatori woke to a cold sweat, breathing unevenly. He checked the digital clock on the nightstand beside him, 12: 34. He just had a nightmare-- that he didn't find Tohru at the waterfall this afternoon. Instead, he found a scribble ransom note tacked on a tree with a lock of Tohru's fair hair.

_What was going on with his mind these days? Too many late night horror movies._

He went upstairs to check on Tohru to calm his nerves. He creaked the door open.

She was **gone**.

"Tohru?" he asked doubtfully. He knocked on the bathroom door. No answer.

He opened it. It was empty.

His heart began pounding harder. He ran downstairs to see if there was any sign of an intrusion. It looked normal.

"Tohru?" he said questioningly again, louder this time.

_Maybe he was overreacting like this afternoon_. Maybe she went out for a walk.

The garden.

Worried, Hatori got on a pair of pajama bottoms from his suitcase, put on his loafers and went outside. He called out her name, but then realized that it might be dangerous if the killer heard him. Was he going _paranoid_?

He didn't care. He didn't want to lose Tohru.

"Tohru?"

He followed the path to the garden.

He went into the clearing lit by the moon. She wasn't there.

"TOHRU! Where are you?"

He decided to try his luck at the waterfall.

He heard giggling before stepping out of the forest into the clearing around the basin.

His heart dropped back into place, pumping back into rhythm.

He watched her quietly, leaning forward against a tree trunk. She sat on a ledge in the water, peacefully strumming through her damp hair. _A nymph_, he thought. It shone incandescent in the moonlight. Her shoulders above the water were pastel and… _very_ kissable.

"Mom, Hatori is super nice and sweet. After breakfast, he brought me to the supermarket, even though he didn't have to. Doctors are really busy. We bought tons of food, because I don't know when Shigure and the others are coming back home. Yuki went to surprise Kyo at the dojo, those two are like bickering twins. Anyways, I don't think Hatori really likes me that much, even though he almost said he did. Actually, I told him. He isn't as scary as the others say he his. I remember the first time I met him at his house. He told me that they were cursed and that I should leave. Pretty blunt. I was really scared that he would erase all my memories; then Momiji told me. About Kana, his lover. I'm really sorry for Hatori. He didn't deserve to carry the guilt, it wasn't his fault. He is too kind a person to be burdened with loss. He is too kind."

Hatori felt his heart heal. It seemed to mend itself back together. For an instant, he felt free. Pure ecstasy at the thought that Tohru understood him. Saw his underlying pain.

A deep moan quivered from his throat.

"Huh? Hello? Is there anyone there?" Tohru stood up in the water, her long hair falling across her breasts; she looked like a mermaid out of a fantasy, _his fantasy_.

She began treading backwards in the water toward the waterfall. The only fortress without exposing herself. She was scared, frightened, and afraid that someone was watching her. Ready to pounce.

Stepping cautiously on the uneven rocky bottom of the basin, her legs got tangled in some sort of rope, seaweed, net. Tohru lost her footing and began flailed her arms helplessly in the infinite water. It pulled her in. Her head went under. Ripples and splashes were the only sign of her existence.

A split second passed. Tohru's helpless thrashing in the water spurred the dragon. Hatori instinctively ran to the basin. He dived into the dark **abyss**, toward the waterfall, toward the last ripple that Tohru made. His arms went into the water and he felt for skin, _anything_. It felt like hours before he felt flesh.

Hatori put his arms under her armpits and brought her up to the surface, draping her limp arms across his shoulders. She sputtered, her welcoming lungs filling with oxygen. He held her close, one hand under her derriere, one at the back of her head, cradling _his lover, _only the thin fabric of his shirt as a barrier between pounding chests. Her breasts jostled against his chest, he felt her nipples erect against his chest. He realized that she was naked—bare and smooth against him. Had she been _skinny-dipping_? _Close_, but no, she was wearing bottoms, he felt the fabric against his palms. Her legs entwined at the back of his torso, her head leaning against Hatori's shoulders, her breath against his neck. She was vulnerable. She had almost drowned. She wanted to be held. Needed to be held.

She coughed a couple times, clearing her airway. Hatori patted her back gently, allowing her to relax against him. Her arms were tightly wrapped around his neck, she wasn't about to lose her only means of support.

Hatori felt his length begin to throb. He hadn't been this close to a female for a while. Naked! If he didn't change the position, _it_ would do something that he didn't want. _It had a mind of its own, for God's sake_!

He said quietly, "Tohru, I'm going to bring you to the dock. Can you stand?"

He felt her nod against him.

He carried her swiftly over to the dock, setting her down in the water. "I'm going to take off my wet shirt and give it to you. Put it on; I won't look."

Hatori stripped, handing the shirt to Tohru over his shoulders. He heard a splash, Tohru was sitting at the edge of the dock.

"I'm done."

Hatori turned around. Seeing Tohru glistening in the glow of the moon, his mind shut off completely. He saw through the flimsy night tee, it couldn't hide the outline of her chest, peaked and abundant.

Luckily, the shirt was gray.

Hatori was half-naked. He was still wearing the pajama pants he had put on before running out of the house. He pulled himself out of the water and sat beside Tohru. He shook his wet hair back, running his fingers through his tousled hair, a bad attempt to straighten up.

Tohru was shivering, she felt goosebumps proliferate across her body. After almost drowning, her body temperature had dropped ten degrees. She remembered she had a towel. Before she could turn to get it, Hatori thrust the towel in front of her. He turned away, allowing her to change.

Tohru wrapped the towel around her thin frame. She was still cold. Ice cold.

Hatori saw her blue, livid-colored lips and Tohru trembling slightly. Tohru gave back his wet shirt. "I'm sorry you don't have anything to warm you up."

Hatori shrugged, taking the shirt and putting it beside him on the deck. It was too wet.

Tohru saw his torso and upper arms flex in the dim light. To her eyes, he was perfect. The contours of his body were perfect, the muscles barely moving when he breathed softly. He was _stunning_. Well-built, lean, all planes and angles, but not too much brawn.

"I really sorry, Tohru. I scared you. I made you stumble."

A pregnant pause filled the air, making Hatori felt shameful and culpable.

"It's okay. I thought you were a stranger or something."

"I'm sorry. I went up to your room and noticed you weren't their, "Hatori blushed, "I thought you had been kidnapped or something. You know, there's an escaped serial killer out right now. I was afraid that he might have gotten you.

I… I really care about you, Tohru."

"Thank you, Hatori. I care about you too. I'm sorry for worrying you. Thank you."

Taking initiative, Hatori turned his chest to face her. He put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close, in a half-hug. "Is this okay, Tohru?"

Tohru put her arms around his upper body, "I feel warmer already." His body radiated a soft warmness. Tohru loved his affectionate touch. Hatori tilted his head slightly and gave her rosy cheek a gentle kiss. Tohru moaned softly. Without thinking, she uttered, "Don't stop."

Not wanting to take advantage of her, Hatori said, "I think we should take it slow."

_(However, if not in this situation, Hatori would have been quick to react to the comment_.) He loved Tohru and he didn't want her to think he was some pervert without no morals or conscience. _Cough, cough, Shigure_, he thought.

Tohru felt tears sting her eyes. _Did he think she wasn't ready for this? Did he think she was some immature, naïve, innocent child? _Her throat burned as she expressed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so brash, I really didn't, it just came out my mouth. I think we should go now, it's getting pretty dark out…"

Hatori silenced her with a kiss on the lips. "Don't be. I don't want to hurt anyone again."

His hands held her head as he leaned forward, into her. He lost all his morals, the vow that he would never get involved with Tohru, the promise of never… loving another.

Tohru understood. He heart had been shattered not so long ago. He was afraid.

The gentle breeze seems to brush away all his inhibitions, all his doubts and fears.

He was lost in this utter trance.

He was in love.

**Once again, the latest installment is finished! Did you like this chappy? Please comment! (Thanks to those who did!) The story must go on! **

**I love Hatori. I love Fruits Basket. **

**RANDOM QUESTION: Who's your favorite character? I just want to hear your opinions. Thanks!**


	5. The Haven and the Canopy

**Sorry for the wait, fellow readers…**

**I've been busy.**

**Enjoy this installment of _Hatori's Remedy_!**

**Don't forget to comment! (They make me so happy!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fruits Basket. **

**Hatori's Remedy _presents_:**

**Chapter 11 The Haven**

Tohru awoke from the enchantment, under the waterfall. It was as though time had stopped around them, suspended in a daze, encircling the two amorous lovebirds. She tilted her head back and gazed into Hatori's dark eyes. A single tear threatened to cascade down his cheek, but Tohru didn't notice. She was too mesmerized by his handsome, delicate (yet rugged) features. Hatori smiled a little, down at Tohru.

The sun rose to its height in the vast sky and its rays peaked over the overhanging cliff above them.

"We should get going," Hatori said in a low, honeyed voice.

"Hai. What would you like for breakfast, Ha-san? Any special requests for the chef?"

Hatori crinkled his nose in contemplation. By all means, he loved Tohru's cooking, but he wanted to do something different. He wanted to do something fun with Tohru. She was always so busy, with the house, school, her job, and pleasing everyone. He wanted to lavish her. Something… exciting. Something unexpected from him.

"How about we go to the city and find something to eat there? At the park or something?"

Tohru was surprised but very captivated at this inquiry. "Sounds like fun."

Hatori heart skipped a beat hearing that Tohru approved of his idea. His felt goosebumps of her skin when his arm grazed hers. _Ahhhh, she's cold_, his mind hummed. Holding her hand, he pulled her through the water to the dock where they had shed their clothing_ (Or his to be specific_), being careful to make sure she stepped on the spots where he had stepped so she wouldn't step on anything jagged. He didn't want to 'lose' her again. That had almost given him a heart-attack.

Tohru had just jumped in without stripping, that's why she's shivering, he deliberated. Even though she had almost drowned, she had come into the water to find him—last night and today. She was _so_ kind. So fantastic.

No more leaving.

Hiding.

He was going let Tohru see all his sides. Even the pained ones. He could no longer hold back the feelings that rippled through his body.

She understood.

He put out his hand to support Tohru onto the dock before deftly getting up himself. He pulled the shirt and pajama pants over himself, but left off the loafers. They were still soaked from the previous nights "dive in".

"You're shaking Tohru. You should take off your clothes and wrap the towel around yourself."

Tohru blushed slightly at her clumsiness. "I'm sorry," she bursted, chastising herself for not stripping (_okay, not that she could have. She was naked for goodness's sake!—even though Hatori had already 'seen' her)_

Hatori had to get it through to her that she had nothing to be sorry about. She was always apologizing for _everything_. Even other people's mistakes.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Tohru."

Tohru ran behind a tree and took off her wet blouse and wrapped her towel around her body. Her face was still burning, had he seen her naked? She was so preoccupied about him last night (with the heart-clutch and all) that she didn't "fret" over the fact that she had been naked the whole night. They had slept together naked!!!

Hatori stared in astonishment. He could take his eyes off her back as it peeked slightly behind the thin tree. The dip in her back. The low groan grew in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to trace her spine down to her…

Hatori looked away, slightly embarrassed. She was just _so_ beautiful. In the moonlight, and now, under the gentle glow of the sun. The shadows of the pendant vines seemed to dance across her flawless skin.

She appeared from behind the tree brushing her hair behind her ear and smiled at Hatori, "Let's go now."

Tohru's heart pattered unsteadily as they strolled into the forest onto the dirt-worn path back to the house. They arrived at the house and Hatori said, "Tohru, why don't you change into something more comfortable."

"Hai," she said, bowing slightly before heading up the stairs. She still talked and acted as though he was a "stranger". She was _too_ polite. Too formal.

Hatori went into Shigure's room and went into his suitcase to find something more "suitable" for a walk in the park. He couldn't find anything that didn't make him look ten years older, so decided to go into Shigure's closet for something. Flipping through all the yukatas, he found a thin tee black shirt with an eerie skull symbol. _Where did Shigure get this? Since when did the happy-go-lucky man wear Gothic, death- symbolic shirts? It looks like he found it in Kyo's closet or something_. He shook his head before settling on a green polo shirt. It seemed casual and relaxed. He went back to his own suitcase and found a pair of gray slacks (Shigure's pants would not fit him).

He gazed into the bathroom mirror and saw the reflection. He had seemed to lose some of the dark spots under his eyes that had plagued his face yesterday. Then he grabbed his wallet.

Patting his shirt to rid the wrinkles, he took a deep breath and stepped into the hallway. He called out, "Tohru?" to the empty living room. Hearing no response, he settled on the couch and waited patiently, gazing at his watch periodically. He tried to occupy himself with Friday's newspaper, but found nothing of interest.

All he had on his mind was: Tohru.

Scanning above the newspaper for the billionth time in five minutes he saw **_her_**. She was beautiful (_as usual_). Stunning. She put her damp hair into a low, loose ponytail with a few tendrils cascading down her shoulders. She was wearing a short-sleeve bib-top blouse. She looked super sexy in the black color that suited her well, paired with denim shorts.

Tohru flushed under the critical gaze. "I'm sorry, I should change." Tohru had brought the blouse for a special occasion and hadn't found the perfect time, until now, but Hatori didn't seem pleased. Now, she doubted her choice. Was it inappropriate for this occasion?

A little too forcefully, Hatori said, "No. It is fine. You look, em, - - wonderful."

_Why the hestitation, you stupid dragon_,_ now she doesn't think so. Nice going, making Tohru feel self- conscious, when she is the most attractive creature in the world,_ Hatori rebuked.

"Thank you, you do too."

Tohru went to the closet and grabbed her heavy-wool knit shoulder bag and swung it over her back. It was this "bag of tricks"; she carried everything of importance in there. Hanajima had knit it for her in a dark cucumber green color for her Christmas gift—perfect to match her (Tohru's) personality—fresh, sweet, and calm. Hanajima had just taken up the hobby and was teaching Tohru, but Tohru had yet started on a project—she didn't know what to make. She opened to door and held it for Hatori.

"Thank you."

"Sure Ha-san."

Hatori beeped his car and sauntered over to open the passenger seat door for Tohru. Tohru jumped in eagerly and made her self comfortable in car's restful, opulent leather seating. Her nose tingled and scrunched at the scent of cigarettes. She looked at the dashboard and saw them. Those 'evil killers', as her health teacher had stated in one of his tedious, monotone lectures.

Hatori saw the small twitch and said, "Sorry. I've been pretty stressed lately. I won't smoke." He grabbed the carton and shoved it under his seat.

He was going to have to get rid of the habit. It relieved him of his stress, giving him an artificial euphoria, but now around Tohru, he didn't need them.

She was **his euphoria**.

The drive into the city was quiet. Tohru looked out in awe. The traffic was clear and they soon arrived at the farmer's market. Hatori thought that it would be a great place to grab a quick bite. He parked and ran over to the passenger side door.

Tohru stepped out, looking curiously at the cobble-stoned pathway lined with small shops and stands. It looked like something out of a fairytale storybook—so _cozy and cute_. Her movements betrayed her attempts at composure. She said, "Look at that!" pointing at a silly looking people dressed in fruit costumes. Tohru began giggling at the 'dancing fruits'—an apple, orange, pear, strawberry, cherry, watermelon.

From the shouts of excitement by the crowd of children around the performers, Hatori heard phrases like, "Fruits are good" "Be healthy"—figuring out that they were advocating a healthy diet. _Something that he should really try_. He couldn't help but give into Tohru's giggles. He uttered a strange sound; it fluttered from the center of his stomach. Tohru looked over at the older man and beamed.

_Had she just heard Hatori laugh_?

She put her arms around his waist for a half-hug. He deserved it. That laugh just made her day. She had made him laugh, for goodness's sake!

Hatori responded by swinging his arm around her and planting a kiss atop her brow.

They walked into the street and began looking at the various eateries. Tohru saw a crepe shop and pointed, "How about there, if it's okay with you, Hatori?"

Arm in arm, they marched to the quaint shop. It smelled of warm honey and strawberries.

"Yum." Tohru said, grabbing two menu's off the counter and handing one over to Hatori. Hatori didn't look at the menu. He was too busy gazing at the girl beside him. Her fingers skimming down the menu, and finally landing on:

"_Fruit Basket: three small light-battered crepe each topped with one of the following mixed fresh fruits-- sliced strawberries, bananas, blueberries. Sprinkled with powdered sugar and whipped cream_".

"Does that look good?"

Hatori nodded his head and said, "Sounds good. I'll have that too."

They stepped in line and Tohru told the cashier, "We'll have two Fruit Basket crepes please."

Hatori added in, "To go."

Hatori took out his credit card before Tohru could object. Tohru pouted her lips at him and he only smiled. He wasn't going to let Tohru pay. _Ever_.

He waited to bring their breakfast to his favorite spot in the park. It was a secret place he had come to since he was a child.

Tohru had shared her secret spot (_well, actually, he came upon it_), now, it was his turn.

They waited at the shop quietly and finally picked up their breakfast and Hatori said, "I have somewhere to show you."

Tohru body went limp in anticipation. _Where_? Her body seemed to hum. The blood tinted her cheeks a rosy red and she nodded eagerly.

Hatori grabbed her hand whiling balancing the breakfast in his other. Her body seemed to levitate as they strutted through the crowded street, finally reaching a clearing.

The tiny street opened onto a great expanse of greenness. It was a large park right in the middle of the big city! Like a hawk, Tohru scanned across the field, large trees seemed to cover the stretch, forming a large canopy overhead, shielding everyone from the sun. It was a huge umbrella! This wasn't any boring old recreational area; it had a large playground, a mini-water fountain where children could play around in, tons of benches, barbecues, and exercise stations.

Unconsciously, Tohru's mouth had dropped open. It was so beautiful.

"Wow, Hatori, it's so beautiful," she said breathlessly, her small hands clutching her chest.

Hatori gave a small smile down at the girl beside him. _This was his refuge_. It had been since he, Shigure, and Ayame had found the park when they were in middle school. When Shigure and Ayame went to chase high school girls (their hormones never seemed to really settle down, not even more than a decade later) and wolf-whistle at them. They earned surprised glares and worried looks—but it did get them the attention they had wanted. Hatori had instead found his **haven**.

Hidden from the outside world.

**_Above_ life. **

This is when times were more were more lenient.

Akito was still young.

He hadn't exerted so much control. Now, however, he was the powerful, almightly **God**. Nothing done by the Sohmas happened without his consent. Yuki and Kyo had to 'beg' Akito to go on school trips. Akito wanted everyone to serve him, to serve him at every beck and call. He was a puppet master, controlling his little silly puppets. The Sohmas. Even so weak and infirm, **no one** was willing to stand up to him.

Not even Hatori. Who had lost his love. His sight. His joy.

Those who had were punished. Badly.

Even after the 'incident', he didn't blame Akito.

He blamed it on himself.

As Akito had said, Kana had gotten hurt because of Hatori.

Because of his stupidity.

Foolish love.

He cried for days. Weeks. Months. He still did occasionally,… until now.

Tohru.

She was everything. **Nothing** was going to let him down.

They jaywalked crossed the busy street, Tohru laughing at not following the traffic rules. Something as silly as this made her happy. Hatori smiled. His shield was breaking away.

Hand in hand, Hatori brought her over to _his secret_.

His _haven_.

**Chapter 12 The Canopy**

**Have you guessed what the secret haven is? It is so cute!**

** Happy readings! **

Hatori brought Tohru over to a large oak tree at the center of the park. The trunk's circumference would take a few people holding hands to surround it. It was like the Tree of Knowledge from the Bible. It was all-knowing, holding all of the secrets of life. It seemed to know everything going on in the park; it was like a wise grandfather watching over his children.

It seemed quite battered up since Hatori had came upon it years ago. People had scratched in initials and hearts all over its bark. Tohru frowned faintly at people's ignorance toward nature. The tree leaned heavily toward one side, as though the omnipotent winds had blew its force. It seemed like a totally _climb-able_ tree for anyone. One of the large branches above was parallel to the ground. It was beautiful. Nature was beautiful.

Tohru couldn't understand pollution and stupid things like that. Was it that hard to pick up a plastic bottle? To walk three feet further to the garbage can? To walk to school? Ugh, she thought.

"Tohru. Here it is. Just like you have your waterfall, this is my secret place. C'mon, let me show you," he motioned her toward the base of the tree, "put your foot here and grab onto that branch," pointing at a niche in the tree.

Hatori positioned himself right next to her and moved her hand onto his broad shoulder as a support to help her onto the tree. "Do you see that intersection of the branches at the top?" she nodded, "Try to get there. I'll help you, Tohru."

She obeyed him and helped herself up, Hatori right behind her. Every time she wobbled a bit, his comforting hand was at her waist. It felt great. She reached the top, and said, "Where to now, Ha-san?"

"That big branch over there," pointing to the left, "that's where we're going to sit."

"But—but—there is no room, the leaves are too close around the branch, and----"

Hatori put his arms around her waist as they stood at a stable stop at the junction of a few branches, her bottom backing into between his thighs. _Watch me_, he grinned.

One hand held her as the other maneuvered over to the canopy and lifted the thin branches. "Look at how harmless these branches are."

Tohru laughed her fear away. Here she was with her favorite person in the world. There was nothing to be afraid of, not even at this height. She trusted Hatori with all her heart.

He sat down at the branch and began sliding down, making room for Tohru.

When she settled, Hatori said, "Look out, above the canopy."

Swiping her hair away from her face, she peered above the leaves.

**It was beautiful. **

She saw the whole city from here.

It seemed to go endlessly.

Tall buildings.

Traffic.

People.

The sky.

The world.

"Wow," she whispered, her eyes growing to the size of tennis balls.

"It-it-it's beautiful."

Tohru was at a loss for words. The sight was unimaginable. She had never been on an airplane, this 'sight' gave her a first-chance look at the world.

The top of the tree allowed her to look at the fast-paced world from a birds-eye view.

"Ah, look, that's where I work."

Hatori looked at where Tohru was pointing at.

He smiled. She was so observing.

"Yep." Ah, look, that's that supermarket that we went to."

Tohru blushed, remembering their 'embrace'.

Tohru moved closer toward Hatori. It was slightly chilly in this 'neck of the woods'. Hatori moved his arms around her and she leaned into his chest.

"Oh, I forget," shaking their breakfast slightly, "it might be cold now."

"Ne, it's okay."

He put the package on his lap and carefully opened it.

The scent filled his nose.

Tohru uttered a low, sexy, "Hmm, yummy," giving Hatori an unexpected sting in his groin. I small, barely audible sound was going to turn him on? He had been having these "unexpected" occurrences lately.

Hatori searched for the forks and utensils, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Oops, I forgot the forks."

Tohru only smiled sweetly, "I guess we'll have to use our fingers," looking down at hers and grimacing in distaste, "Mine are kind of dirty."

"I'll feed you," Hatori blurted before realizing what he had just said. Had he just offered to feed Tohru with his hands?

Yes.

He brought the container to Tohru's mouth and using his fingers brought the crepe to her mouth. The contents spilled out, but it didn't matter. They were too preoccupied laughing. He watched sensuous tongue reach more the crepe before the quick reflex of her mouth.

He was awe-struck by her beauty of eating. It was so cute. Her cheeks moving ever so slightly.

She was hungry. "Thank you," she said finishing her last nibble.

"Eat too, Hatori."

Hatori was planning to open another box but felt a slight touch at his biceps. "Let's share this one before we open a new package. It is too dangerous with all those boxes on the branch. They might spill."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai, of course, Ha-san. Who wouldn't I love sharing crepes with more? Remember when I spilled them on Friday? Thanks again. How did you find this place? It's so pretty and peaceful."

He didn't want to ramble on about his past, but felt it was his duty to tell Tohru about his "secret" he had kept from everyone for so long.

"Ready for a story?"

"Hai," bringing her hand up to her brow for a soldier salute.

Hatori smiled before continuing, "So, we were in middle school, Shigure, Ayame, and me. One day in the summer, after we had finished our midterms, they decided to go somewhere fun and relax. They brought me along. They came across the park and saw tons of girls who had just got out of school. They took it as a chance to 'find' some, and I ended up wandering the park. I was a bookworm and took it as a chance to catch up on a good book. That was before they built benches. I climbed onto the tree. It was a day like this. I fell in love. It was so beautiful. After that, I began coming here all the time. Sometimes I bought a little something to eat. I even came- --, never mind."

Hatori didn't want to tell her of all the times throughout high school where he suppressed Yuki's friends memories. He couldn't believe that he was altering people's minds (well, their memories). He didn't want to tell her off the times Akito had yelled at him. Hurt him. But at least those didn't leave scars. It was his place to contemplate, to hate the Junnishi curse, but also be thankful that he had the others. His best friends.

It helped him settle his angry nerves.

"What Hatori?" Tohru said plaintively, "what happened?"

For a second, she had seen a flicker of emotion. Something kept well hidden in the dragon's form. Something that seemed to plague his conscience. When he had said the last phrase, he winced. It was an involuntarily gesture, but painful to Tohru just as much.

What had happened?

Akito?

Hatori couldn't hold out much longer. He spilled his burdened knowledge.

Afterwards, Tohru couldn't help but ache for his guilt. She reminisced the first time she had met Hatori. He had told her to "come by" on her free day. He had told her to stay away from the "cursed" Sohmas. He had pleaded with her to leave.

However, that same day, Momiji had told her. About Kana. About their love. About everything.

Her heart had gone out for him instantly. She had told him directly that she wanted to stay.

He had understood and didn't erase her memories.

Now, they were in **love**.

How could events change so fast after a year?

She cried, hearing that Hatori was troubled with his past memories. He didn't deserve any of it. He deserved love.

She had wished that she was born years earlier to help him. Cure him. She would do anything (now and before) to cure **her** dragon.

Hatori's voice cracked at the end. He could no longer hold back the emotions that had scourged his mind.

He began to cry.

Why was it that around Tohru, he wasn't afraid to cry.

She didn't care whether he cried.

She understood him.

She loved him.

**With all her heart.**

Tohru wrapped her slight arms around his broad frame and cradled him closer to her chest. "I'm sorry, Hatori. I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve any of that. I'm sorry."

Hatori muffled into her blouse, "Don't you ever think that that had anything to do with you."

Tohru felt the tears bleed through her chemise. Her heart fractured-- I am utterly lost, it seemed to cry--- as tears began to tumble down her own face.

She couldn't help herself.

**OMG!!! Thanks for all the comments. I will continue. Did you guys like The Haven and The Canopy? I'm obsessed with little, romantic events. The small things are the ones I most love. (I don't want anyone buying anyone else a 50,000-dollar ring… Don't worry, that won't ever happen in my stories. Mine are all about Love, not Materialism.)**

**Thanks a bunch, faithful readers (and new ones)!**

**Hatori is great. Hatori is great. Hatori is great. Hatori is great. Hatori is great.**

**Hatori is great. Hatori is great. Hatori is great. Hatori is great.**

**Hatori is great. Hatori is great. Hatori is great.**

**Hatori is great. Hatori is great.**

**Hatori is great.**

**Isn't great that these "layers" of his past are being cast off by Tohru? Each day, you learn something new about Hatori. Isn't it great?**

**I want a haven!**

**I want Hatori! **

**C**


	6. The Heart and the Catalyst

**HELLO AGAIN! QUICK UPDATE! **

**I had time to spare… okay, not really, **

**I just couldn't stay away from the computer**

**Thanks again to all my devoted readers!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS EPISODE! HAPPY READINGS!**

**Reminder (to those who don't already know): I don't own anything!**

**WARNING: THERE IS SMUT IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS!**

**_If you are under-aged or dislike sexual situations/implications,_**

**_please do not read the following._**

**Sorry.I don't want anyone being "scarred" or offended. (However the previous chapters are readable, just a simple romantic tale. I will make a point of telling the reader if there are any sexual situations or lemons in certain chapters!) **

**Hatori's Remedy_ presents_:**

**Chapter 9 The Heart **

Hatori broke away from the kiss.

He hadn't felt like this in a long time (only in his fantasies). Love. Pure bliss.

Here was someone who loved him deeply, who understood him.

Cried for him. This pains.

Was he finally ready to dispel the past?

The pained old memories?

His suffering and agony?

Yes.

Anything.

For **her**.

Tohru brought her hands out and caressed his cheeks, brazenly. Her thumbs stroked his worn face, down the strong jaw line that had been etched with the years of shame and guilt. He looked at her longingly, the years of distraught swept away as he stared into her brazen eyes, drawing him nearer, and nearer. His face moved closer towards hers, inches apart. He held his breath.

The next move was unexpected.

Hatori put his hands on Tohru's waist and lifted her out of the water into his lap-- her two legs perpendicular to his—hers on the dock, his in the water. He held her in his arms, cradling her like a baby. _His baby_.

Tohru, not knowing what was the _right_ thing to do, nestled her head softly against his chest. She listened to the pounding of his **heart**, a lulling rhythm. It was strong and steady.

It quickened.

Hatori leaned the side of his chin against her brow. He looked wistfully across the water, the moonlight casting a warm glow on its surface. All he wanted to do was hold her. _Forever_. He _never_ wanted to return to his bleak house.

It held his past. Dismal and dark.

Tohru, was his future, or so he hoped. He hoped he was good enough for her. He hoped he could let himself get close to her.

Tohru closed her eyes. She felt warm in his embrace. She was no longer cold.

Sitting in his lap, she unexpectedly felt something throbbing against her bottom. Something hard and pumping. She flinched slightly.

_Did I do that_? She thought bashfully. (Biology this year had taught her about a man's arousal.)

Hatori realizing what was happening, shifted his lap, moving Tohru onto his thighs, but Tohru put her arms on his chest and moaned, "Don't. It's okay."

_What was she doing to him_?

_She was getting him aroused by just sitting on his lap_.

Tohru shifted her position. She swung her leg swiftly across to the other side of Hatori's torso. Now she faced him face to face.

Feeling his erection against her mound aroused her.

She tentatively put her arms on his shoulders. Hatori's mouth brushed just below Tohru's earlobe. His mouth was gentle and the kiss lingered as he moved across her cheek to her lips. He kissed Tohru on the lips. His tongue licked her moist, succulent lips, as he probed further into her mouth, deepening the kiss. His hands were at the back of her waist pressing her toward him, but not close enough to initiate the curse.

_He was aware of the curse. He would always be_.

He leaned back slowly onto the dock, bringing Tohru with him. She came eagerly, putting her hands on his chest to stabilize her self. He wanted to let her be in control. He wanted her to _ride_ him. He also didn't want to push her into anything she didn't want.

Tohru's mind began to churn; she didn't know what he wanted her to do. Was she supposed to kiss him? Touch him?

Hatori sensed her hesitation. He rose to the upright position urgently. "I'm sorry. I don't want to rush you into anything. I'm sorry."

_She wanted to get closer_. Tohru began to rotate her hips against his chest, her bottom rubbing against his erection, without knowing what she was doing to him. It felt good to Hatori. Moving up and down, her tucked towel fell from her body, exposing her nakedness.

Hatori was dazed by her perfection. All of his virility groaned in response. It was more beautiful than any dream he had had for the past night. Her breasts were small, but perfectly proportioned. Her skin was diaphanous and flushed in the night. She was beautiful.

Their naked chests heaved up and down in melody.

"Ahhhh, I'm sorry," Tohru said, scrambling to fix her towel, but Hatori raised his hands and held her wrists in prevention. "Don't, Tohru. It's okay."

Tohru blushed. Hatori unraveled the towel and unfolded it gently on the space beside them. He put one had at the small of her back, and one at the side, and slowly laid her on the towel.

She looked like a goddess. Her damp hair fanned out behind her as she looked to him innocently. He crouched on his hind legs on the sides of her body and leaned in. He sprinkled light kisses on her face, sloppily down the bridge of her nose. He paused to look into her eyes.

"Are you okay? I don't want to go anything that you don't want."

"Hai," she whispered, not really sure how to respond to these intimate touches.

Hatori continued to caress her with his gentle lips on her collarbone, nearing the swell of her breast. He peered at her face, it was scrunched up, tense. Her arms were stiff by her side. She looked like she was about to cry. She looked like she was being tortured. _Was he coming on too fast_?

He didn't want her to be **scarred** by him. He wanted her to remember her _first time_. _With him_.

Tohru wanted him so badly. She wanted him to touch her all over. She wanted him to explore every inch of her. To torture her until they collapsed together in exhaust. She wanted him. In _every_ way.

However, her lack of experience prevented her from encouraging him. And understanding the male anatomy. She was afraid that she was too inexperienced for the dragon. She had never been with a man.

With his handsomeness and charm, he had probably been with lots of woman. Multiple. He would be angered by her naïve and lack of experience. She was afraid that she couldn't satisfy the way he was doing to her. His kisses were perfect, delicate and tender. She didn't even know how to kiss.

He rose up and knelt on his hind legs. He couldn't do this to her. He cared too much for her. He wanted to take it slow. He didn't want to memories to go too fast. Hatori wanted them to last.

**Forever**.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

If he had seen her expression, it was one of sadness. He turned away before he saw her face. He didn't want to look into the eyes of someone who he had almost hurt. She didn't deserve to be hurt. She was young. She had her whole life in front of her.

She had plans in life.

He didn't want to blemish her.

He stood up and walked to the edge of the dock.

He dived in.

Tohru didn't understand why he had stopped. Had she done something wrong?

_Was he angry_? She felt tears sting her eyes, but she didn't let them out. She didn't want him to see her immaturity; her weakness to respond to affection.

She snapped back to realize that he was gone. She saw the last ripple in the water.

She stood up and shouted, "Hatori!"

He didn't surface.

Tohru was scared. _Why did he jump in_? _Was it because of me_? Facing her fear of the water that had an hour ago almost killed her was terrifying. She dived in after him.

The water was icy.

Opaque.

Treacherous.

But she was willing to do anything to find him.

She came to the surface for a breath and saw him. He was standing beneath the waterfall, facing the cliff. His sight was obstructed by the vines and flora that grew down from the top. He was enrapturing, hypnotizing, enchanting. Some mythological god out of a fairytale. When he flexed his arms and back, she momentarily whimpered at his sight—perfection. It was her first time admiring his toned body.

Even as a busy doctor, he had managed to keep him body in perfect shape. His skin was taut, slightly tanned. _Wonder where that came from_? She had never seen him exercise. She had never seen him do much of anything except work and smoke.

**Until this weekend**.

Hatori let the water pour onto him. It cleared his mind of frustration.

He had almost hurt her, his mind shouted. He really needed to keep his emotions from getting to his senses. He hadn't seen the pain he evoked. They would have stopped him instantly. Tohru's eyes shouted for release from his hold, even if she didn't say it. _Those _eyes. Their deep intensity.

Hatori stared into flora surrounding him. It seemed alive, swirling about him. He forgot about the present and returned to the dreaded memory: Akito.

Kana.

The vivid image of that day he and Kana had approached the master of the Sohmas.

"We want to get married."

One thing led to other that fateful day. It left Kana helpless. It left him blind.

Permanent reminders of his doings. He was the one who hurt Kana, Akito made him believe.

Those words penetrate his heart, reigniting the pain that had been suppressed for so long. Especially since this weekend. But now it was back. It reminded him that he couldn't be with Tohru. He couldn't hurt her like he had hurt Kana.

His heart tighten. The force that held it together seemed to be ripped away. His hand immediately clenched his breast. It hurt so much. His vision blurred. His legs buckled below him.

Tohru saw the events flash before her eyes. Behind the plants, her lover fell. Tohru paddled over quickly, slicing her hands swiftly in the water. She reached him before he was immersed in the water. She pulled him onto her small back, his chest plastered against her. Tohru looked around frantically. She saw the grassy opening next to the basin, under the cliff and brought him over. His weight was heavy, but it didn't matter. Her mind was pinned on getting him to safety. She laid him on the edge and attempted to turn around, to bring his legs onto the terra firma, but he held her tight.

His arm around her shoulder held her securely.

"Tohru," he moaned weakly, "I'm sorry. Please don't be mad."

With nowhere else to go, she laid down upon the grass beside him. She saw his chest heave up and down. A good sign.

Her head was in the crook of his arm. The night seemed to heat up (mainly because of Hatori), even though her body was covered with water.

Her drowsy eyes closed.

Hatori's eyes opened instantly after he arrived on land. He had almost collapsed. He had prepared himself to be submerged in the dark abyss, but how could he be on land then? He felt a warm but wet body snuggling against him.

His arm held a peaceful, captivating specimen. **Tohru.**

She was asleep. Probably because of the trouble he had put her though. She was probably really tired after today. She needed help around the house. Shigure gave her too much work. Without help. He really needed to settle his hormones. He put his cheek against her temple. It was cool.

He felt her skin. It was also cool. Not wanting to release the position, he turned her on her side, and put his bare chest against her back. _This would keep her warm_. His gangly arms draped in front of her chest. It swept over her breasts. They were soft and full. He settled his hands together at her navel. Realizing that he was still wearing his wet pajama pants, he shed them carelessly and returned to her. He held her close. Her bottom was tucked tightly into his lap. _It felt good_. The touch satisfied his need that had corrupted him for the past night.

He swept her hair or one side and kissed her bare shoulder sumptuously before dozing off into a deep slumber. Filled with intimate thoughts of his **blossom**.

**Chapter 10 The Catalyst**

Dawn approached.

Hatori was the first to awake to the rays of light peaking through the forest. They shone down upon the grass. It lit up the delicate gossamer—a fine network of threads lying on the grass with dew drops crystallized upon them. His love for Tohru was gossamer, delicate. He didn't want to jeopardize anything. She had cured his heart, once again.

He was an early bird. He usually went out for an early jog in the woods before the long day's work. He sometimes stopped at Shigure's house for a scorching cup of tea. It helped to keep him sane and healthy. (He hoped).

He stretched his legs against Tohru's. He felt so good against her.

She awoke to the Hatori's gentle touch. Looking in front of her, she saw the dirt ground, had she slept the night in the forest, on the ground? With Hatori?

Then she remembered last night. She spun around quickly in his grasp.

"Ha-san, are you okay? I shouldn't have fallen asleep last night. I mean, last morning? Nevermind. I'm sorry. Are you okay? You almost collapsed in the water. Are you okay?" She persisted.

"Yes, Tohru," he murmured against her ears, not releasing her from the embrace. She stared into his eyes. They seemed more clear from the previous night. She hoped he'd had a good night's sleep. Or maybe he didn't, because he was keeping me warm. What did he do exactly? She didn't question the doctor. He would have done nothing to harm her, as she realized the previous night.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to come onto you like that. I won't do it again without your truest consent, Tohru. You mean too much to me."

Tohru was happy to hear those words.

She smiled. "I love you, Hatori."

He wanted to answer back, "I love you too," but something seemed to hold him back.

Akito.

"I'm really hungry. Do you want to return home for breakfast?"

Hatori nodded eagerly, his stomach grumbled. He hadn't had a decent meal for a while. Plus, he loved Tohru's cooking. She was a great cook, as Shigure always exalted. ("My new housewife. Aren't you jealous, Ha-san?")

The dog always got on his nerves, but somehow his "sixth sense" always knew what he was thinking.

Tohru moved away from his embrace and stood up. Her body ached slightly and she shuddered to the cold chill. Without Hatori's hold, it was cold, plus…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I'm naked!" _No wonder I was cold_, she thought.

Hatori just stood bemused at her newfound expression. Seeing her in the daylight, she was just as beautiful as the first time he'd seen her last night. Her skin was a rosy tint.

She ran around the basin to the dock and picked up the towel to shield herself from anyone. Hatori pull on his dried pajama pants.

Tohru picked up her blouse and skirt that she had worn to the water spout and clumsily changed while still holding the towel.

She noticed the gray T-shirt that Hatori hat let her borrow yesterday. She looked at it reminiscently. Picking it up and feeling that it was dry, she handed it over to Hatori.

Before he lost the nerve to say it, Hatori initiated, "Before going home, do you want to take a quick morning swim?"

Tohru was speechless. Did Hatori just ask her to join him to skinny-dipping? (not really, since they both wore bottoms)

"Eh," trying to find a reasonable objection, "will people see us?"

Hatori realized that the "swim" allude to two people getting naked and skinny-dipping. "I'm sorry. Nevermind."

"No, no, it's a great idea, it's just that I didn't bring a swim suit because I didn't know anyone was coming."

Hatori blushed, remembering his hurry to find her last night.

"It's okay, we don't have to. Not if you don't want to."

Tohru wanted to show her maturity at handling the situation and said steadfastly, "I absolutely want to do it."

She stood, arms crossed her chest and looked at Hatori with an air of pride and powerful femininity.

He looked at her charmed. _So was so unexpected and wonderful_.

He gestured with his hand for her to jump in first.

"Let's do it together, Hatori."

Hatori nodded in approval. He stripped off the pants and shirt, putting them beside his drying loafers that were soaked from the previous night.

He felt so natural around her.

Hatori reached out his hand and she took it. They moved to the edge of the dock where Tohru shouted, "1…2…3…"

SPLASH!

They jumped in simultaneously. Tohru uttered a surprised cry when she reached the surface.

She looked up to see standing waist deep in the water. Hatori run his fingers through his hair. _So handsome. Sexy_.

"Let's race. First to reach the waterfall wins. Go!"

He seemed to be released of all his tensions. The sleep last night had cleared any frustrations he had. When he had almost collapsed because of his heart, he realized that he truly needed Tohru. He needed her and her love to survive.

She was his **catalyst**.

He started off, swimming a fast freestyle over to the waterfall. He hadn't lost his agility since college, on the swim team. It seemed eons ago when he was in college. He frowned when he recalled his years out of college. Four years. He had been out for four years.

Tohru started late, arriving tired from the slow breaststroke.

"Nice form," Hatori commented.

"Hai, thanks. You too. Anyways, it's not fair, you got a head start," Tohru said, pouting her lips slightly, "Hmmpf."

Hatori was now standing under the waterfall. He signaled for Tohru to join him.

She did.

It was a soft shower, sliding down their skin smoothly. It was relaxing.

Hatori bent his lips down and gave Tohru a kiss on the tip of her nose. Tohru wiggled her nose. _Cute_, Hatori thought.

Tohru in turn stood on tiptoes to reach him, only managing to kiss the bottom of his lip.

They both laughed in unison. Each understanding the other.

"That was perfect, Tohru."

She beamed at the compliment.

Tohru put her head against his chest and listened to his pounding heartbeat. It was louder that the waterfall, but just as steady. She closed her eyes and listened.

Thump---thump---thump…

The sounds of life. So wonderful.

They were two teenagers. **Lost in love**. Lost… from the world.

In a fantasy.

**How was it, ya'll? Hatori _FINALLY_ realizes he is not going to let her go**

**(After l-o-n-g deliberation). He needs her to survive as you saw from the dramatic "heart breaking" (literally and figuratively) scene. **

**(Sniffles: I love Hatori. He doesn't deserve all this pain and torture) Cure him, cure him, cure him! I would, if I could. He is too sweet!**

**Yi-pee for Tohru! She is coming out of her hermit shell.**

**COMMENT! SMILE! EAT! BE HAPPY!**

**COMMENT! SMILE! EAT! BE HAPPY!**

**COMMENT! SMILE! EAT! BE HAPPY!**

**Love is wonderful!**

**Who are you favorite characters? (Don't worry, other will come to pay a visit at Shigure's house. They will come at _just_ the right times…)**

**P.S. Don't be mad if some of the installments take longer than others. **

**I'm a busy person!**


	7. Permanence and the Butterflies

**ARIGATO, to all my long-time readers!**

**I am happy you are enjoying the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything (for the 7th time ).**

**Hatori's Remedy _presents_: **

**Chapter 13 Permanence**

**(haunted number… **

**no worries, this story is sure to _wash_ away all your fears… **

**OR, will there be angst?…)**

They held each other for what felt like eternity. Tears from both dampened each other's hair.

**They didn't care.**

Nothing mattered when they were **together**.

It was a symbiotic relationship. **Tohru needed Hatori. Hatori needed Tohru. That was their only reason. Nothing else mattered.**

Tohru struggled slightly under his weight, and Hatori moved his head back, but not letting go of the embrace. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Ne, it's alright."

Hearing those words whisper against his ear made Hatori shudder. They were so comforting.

Beautiful.

Simultaneously, they pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss, devoid of any resistance or moral setbacks.

It was more fervent than before. Both growing bolder and bolder at each suckle. His lips pressed deeper onto hers, his tongue going past the portcullis of teeth and into the **castle**. He initiated a duel this time, probing further.

_Deeper_.

It was gentle, yet eager and demanding. He longed to kiss her tears away from her face, but he was locked in an intense clash of passion. He could not break away. Tohru tasted the remnants of strawberries off his luscious lips, threatening to curve at the edges into a smile. Hatori was very satisfied with Tohru's enthusiasm. They were both so eager and yearning for some **permanence** to their relationship. _Something that both sides could remember and be remembered for._

Hatori's gentle hands held Tohru at the waist, his hands lightly massaging the tension away.

One wisp of hair strayed away, moving to her blushed cheeks to caress the soft skin. He brushed her interfering bangs away from her eyes. The thick set of lashes that seemed coy yet wanton. They were closed tight, as though she was trying to remember every piece of this event.

She was stiff as they sat side by side on the branch. Her hands resting lightly on Hatori's shoulders, feeling his broad shoulder blades beneath. She did loosen up as the kiss progressed.

Hatori had given Tohru her **first kiss**. It had been so sweet, but now, this one demanded all of her attention and focus. She wanted him to enjoy it as much as she did. Her lips pushed back into his. He tasted the sexy, sensual taste of the blueberries she had eaten. The powdered sugar seemed to bring a tingle of sensation throughout his body.

Finally, they broke away, breathing heavily from the kiss's intensity.

Hatori gazed into Tohru's bright, cloudless eyes, eager to see her expression. Was she okay?

"Are you okay?" Hatori's voice splintered.

"Hai," she responded in breathless anticipation, not sure what he was feeling. Hopefully the same way she was. Rejuvenated and…

lustful.

His hands were not willing to release her just yet. They went up to her shoulders and squeezed them gently. Hatori said once again," You're sure, right? I didn't hurt you?"

He wanted to make sure there weren't any burdened feelings wound up inside Tohru. He had had enough of those long ago, he knew they were painful.

Tohru nodded quickly.

Hatori longed to hold her in his arms; to have her chest pressing into his needy one. However, they could only have a half-hug, one that involved the side of her body slightly grazing his chest, one with little body contact.

"I'm sorry Tohru. I will never be able to hold you. Hug you."

"None of that matters Hatori-san. I love you," Tohru said openly.

"I-I--I, um, I do too."

Stupid. **Those three words**. They were just so difficult to say. They had been a jinx before. With Kana, and he didn't want anything to harm this relationship. **To jinx them**. Why couldn't he say them?

He saw the hidden disappointment in Tohru's evocative eyes flicker away, before she put on a cheerful smile.

"Let's head down, Tohru, the winds are picking up a bit. Oh, before I forget, let me show you something."

_What? Another little surprise_? Tohru loved surprises. She **loved** that Hatori had shown her his secret place. He had never told anyone else. It was **his and her** secret. Somewhere only they knew. Somewhere where they had shared that _long delayed kiss_. Even though he hadn't said "I love you" directly to her, she had seen it in his eyes. It showed a state of vulnerability, pain. Those three words didn't matter (_even if she was a bit saddened_).

"Hai."

As he continued to slide down the branch, Tohru said, "Are you sure? We're getting kind of close to the edge."

"It's here."

Hatori pointed down at a small carved square on the branch's bark where Tohru's eyes immediately flew to.

The initials H.S., with a simple seahorse drawn around it.

Even if Hatori loathed his dreaded Juunishi form, it was **him**. However, it didn't matter, he wanted to show Tohru a little bit into his past.

Tohru's fingers grazed his as they both reached for the carving. It was nostalgic. Hatori quietly wiped his eyes away with the back of his hands. He didn't want Tohru to see him in this state. Tohru looked down, her eyes twining with tears. It was so _symbolic. Sacred_.

She brought two fingers to her lips and kissed them before setting it softly on the delicate on the carving.

"Tohru, please don't cry," bringing his fingers to her hair, and running his long fingers through her long hair—those that had fled from her tie. She sniffled softly and her tears abated. He moved his other hand to her cheek and rubbed his thumb against her jaw. Tohru's forlorn eyes looked up to him reminiscently as Hatori searched her features. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

His lips moved to her forehead as he placed a gentle kiss in the center. "You are wonderful. You are just the way I what you to be."

They sat on the branch looking at the city for a while before Tohru said, "I have something to show you too."

She went to her shoulder bag and began rummaging through the clutter until she came upon her purse. She took out a small folded piece of paper and unfolded it.

"This was the address you gave me to get to the Main House. Remember when we first met at school?"

Hatori remembered that day clearly. He had gone with the _ever-excited_ Momiji to the Yuki and Kyo's high school to give Yuki a late-check-up and meet this "Tohru-girl" who Akito didn't object to. Upon first seeing her, she had thought of her as just another attractive young girl, the kind Shigure was _engrossed_ with. She was an ordinary girl. He didn't see her in a romantic light. He didn't see any girl in a romantic view for that matter, not since Kana. (Not even before… he just wasn't interested… and _no, he wasn't gay!) _

However, since the occasions he had met her, he had fallen in love with her. Everything about her suited him. She was kind, beautiful, smart, cute, funny, and plus, she was a wonderful cook, but that didn't push him to do anything. He never would have tried anything with her. She treated the "boys" well, and he didn't want to jeopardize anything.

He kept his distance.

Now, he had fallen for her _even more_.

He returned back to the conversation, "Hai?"

"I still have it," she said, slightly embarrassed by his daze.

**_Had she been 'attracted' to him upon their first meeting_**? His heart fluttered like a high school boy going on his first date.

"I liked Hatori-san the first time. He was so nice to Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun, even if he didn't say much. I could tell he cared very much for them. When you told me to meet you at the house, I was really nervous. I hoped you wouldn't be angry or _erase my memory_."

Those last three words pierced his heart.

It was **_he_** who had done all those things. _Suppressed all those memories_.

He couldn't help but put that guilt behind him. He had chastised himself for years, ever since he 'started' doing it. Especially after Kana. How could he have been so foolish to listen to Akito? To hurt his friends?

He had been, but now things were going to change. His eyes glistened reminiscently.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up. I'm sorry, Hatori."

"Let's head down," he said.

He planted his hand at her waist and guided her across the limb. "Put your foot there," pointing at the limb below.

With deliberate steps, they reached the bottom. "Ah, we're back on the ground, I'm really a bit dizzy from returning from that height," Tohru teased, wobbling a little, feigning a collapse with her hand on forehead.

Hatori reached for the small of her back to hold her, smiling at her humor. He was filled of **unexpected, but wonderful surprises**.

"Where to now, Tohru?"

"Oh, no," Tohru said, waving her hands frantically, "Ha-san has done too much already. Paying for that wonderful------", Hatori put his fingers on her lips before she continue.

"None of that matters. Where go you want to go now? Anywhere you want, right now."

"Anywhere?" she asked coyly.

"Yes."

Putting one finger at the side of her chin, she said, "How 'bout back to the farmer's market. Maybe I could buy some food for everyone. I wonder if they have any fresh bamboo shouts. That canned stuff isn't all that good. Maybe I can make a Chinese stir-fry. What do you think, Hatori?"

He had really listened. He was entranced with her contemplative eyes. She looked so cute when she was in deep concentration.

"Hai, that sounds wonderful. I'm not a cook, but can I help you?"

Tohru was quick to respond, "Definitely. I've always wanted to have a partner. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather work with."

They took of hand in hand and strolled down the common lawn. A gentle morning breeze fluttered through across the fields.

"Are we going to finish the crepes," said Hatori, still holding the box.

"Ah, I forgot, let's go to the picnic tables next to the playground over there," she said, pointing to her left.

They walked over and found a table. Hatori found a seat next to Tohru, their hips touching each other.

Hatori opened the plastic bag, and then the container. Tohru licked her lips ravenously. Remember the previous "feeding" by Hatori.

"I'll go get the forks and knifes, I'll be right back."

Hatori got up from the bench, gave Tohru a quick peck on the brow and scurried away back to the crepe shop. Tohru sat alone, watching the children scuttling to and fro on the equipment.

They had finally found permanence in their relationship.

Something that would last **forever**.

Memories of the tree. The kiss.

**Chapter 14 Butterflies**

She remembered the times her mom and her had come to the park. 'Their' park was smaller, but she remembered every single detail of those trips. How her mother had doted upon her. Kyoko had always been the "huggy" type, as Hanajima and Arisa had found out upon many occasions. They had a great mother-daughter relationship. _Why do the Sohma's never talk about their parents? From the bits and scraps I've heard here and there, they don't seem to have good relationships._ Yuki. Momiji. How about Hatori? She was still just grazing the surface of his emotions. However, he was opening up. Like a butterfly. He had been 'hidden' in his crystallized cocoon, but now, she hoped, he would be ready to spread his wings, to share his life. Everything. She was willing to hear everything.

As she sat along, she began to feel self-conscious. I bunch of high-school girls (not from her school) were pointing at her and giggling. Were they talking about her and Hatori? Did they think she was too immature for him? Even though Tohru had never let other opinions bring her down, it did sting her heart. Over the loud buzz of the kids she heard, "They are so cute together", "She is so pretty", "He is totally hot", "Are they in college?", "Duh", "I wish I had a nice boyfriend like that".

Tohru couldn't help but smile. They thought she and Hatori were a cute couple. _Yay!_ Her heart shouted. It made her feel good, to be complimented, and especially because they didn't think she was too young for Hatori. _So I guess I am his "girlfriend"_. I must really show it to him that I am capable of being a 'good' girlfriend.

Tohru moistened her parched lips. She was thirsty. She looked around and discovered a drinking fountain on the opposite side of the playground, near the children's water-play area. She thought it would be okay to run over for a quick sip. She could still keep her eye on the food.

She got up and skipped over, deciding to release her hair from the stringent ponytail bang. She waved her mane sexily, feeling it against her neck. She bent down and took a long drink. Liquid gold. She felt a small splash of water across her neck. It felt cool against her frenzied body. Probably some kids playing behind her. Nothing to worry about.

Hatori had returned moments earlier to find Tohru missing from the bench. His heart began pounding like it had yesterday when he woke up from his nap. He had been so careless to let her leave the house without him. Into the world where the "killer" was. Now, however, she was in the park, he didn't think anything would happen to her here. He looked around and landed sight on her backside, taking a sip from the drinking fountain, her hair brushed to one side of her face. _Oh, she let it down_, he thought slyly. She looked so innocent, her gentle tongue making erotic movements lapping the water. His mind began wandering until he landed on a brilliant idea.

He crept up behind her, stepping into the pit of playground wood chips to get across to the foam- laden ground where period spouts of water sparked. He waited patiently until the water gushed out like a powerful geyser and he took his chance and filled his cupped hands with water.

Then, without his conscience taking over, splattered the water on Tohru as though she were an empty canvas.

At first, Tohru did nothing. _Probably a child_, she thought. When she turned around however, she said the five feet eleven inches of bulk in front of her. Hatori.

Had he accidentally splashed water on her. Not a chance, he was grinning wolfishly like a child who had been caught stealing from the cookie jar. He looked tamed and relaxed from his usual state, his arms folded across his chest in a taunting, collected manner.

"You scared me again. I thought I'd lost you for the second time this weekend. You deserved that," Hatori said light-heartedly.

"Oh yeah?" she challenged, just as a thick jet of water sprayed to the skies. She quickly stepped right of Hatori and filled her small hands with just enough water. She gracefully flung it at Hatori.

The two caterpillars had metamorphosed. Together. They had helped each other change. Transform.They helped each other become aware of each other's quirks and silliness. To accept them.

Hatori 'silliness' boiled within his warm heart and he waited for the another geyser to sprout forth again and splashed Tohru.

They giggled together innocently and laughed, wet with satisfaction. Noon was approaching the water felt soothing against their scorching skin. Tohru grabbed at the water one last time throwing it at Hatori before running away from the playground, afraid that he was going to splash her.

It was child's play.

Hatori followed his beautiful vixen further from the playground, his long, lean legs pumping faster and faster. She escaped his vision behind the maintenance building, into a small wooded area in the park. It was an idyllic forest scene, lush flora everywhere, similar to "back home" at the forest surrounding Shigure's house.

He heard a muffled giggle to his left and followed it. He saw a flicker of black cloth behind a tree.

Tohru leaned against the slanted tree, her chest heaving heavily on the smooth bark of the willow tree, the long branches dancing around her. She was afraid to look out from behind the tree, but she knew Hatori was around. She had heard his heavy steps follow her. Daringly, she took a side peek, but he was nowhere to be seen.

After a moment, she decided to step back and find him, the game was up. She didn't want to scare him.

Suddenly she felt a gentle breath on her neck, fear gripped her until she heard the silky voice, "Found you, Tohru."

She spun around and saw Hatori, his fathomless eyes flaming with unbridled passion. Desire.

"I'm sorry, I thought I lost you, Ha-san."

"Me too."

He was so close to her, she couldn't help but leaned back against the trunk of the tree. Everything around them was still. No sound could be heard, only their slight breathing. Hatori put his arms around Tohru's and settled his pelvis against hers (or as much as be could, with the height difference), he pulled her up against the tree slightly so that his bulge wouldn't be rubbing against her stomach. He nestled it securely in her groin, uttering a sound or satisfaction when he felt her arms around his neck.

He pressed his legs into hers, so that she wouldn't 'slide' down the tree, looking one last time into his lover's eyes, and seeing that they were just as lustful has his, pressed his lips into hers.

This time it was forceful, with no side 'tricks', he penetrated his tongue deep into her cavern and probed everywhere, feeling along the walls before Tohru's tongue grazed his. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, exploring every inch of their mouths. It was as though they wanted to memorize and create a blueprint of their experiences.

Hatori's hands caressed her cheeks, stroking the softness of her excited skin before moving downward. Skillfully, he traced down her neck to her prominent collarbone. His fingers ran along the beautiful bone structure, remembering every niche in the bone. He went lower, his other hand helping to unbutton Tohru's flimsy blouse.

He felt her body heat radiate on his and wanted to see for himself (truly his time) the beauty of her. However, before his hand delved any deeper, he said, "Tohru, are you sure? Do you want me to stop," between long, passionate kisses.

He felt her gentle head movement signaling 'no', but added, "Whenever you want to stop, just say so, okay?"

He felt her nod.

Tohru felt his slow, cautious hands unbutton her wet blouse. When he finished all of them (which was halfway down her torso), his hands moved to her breasts. They peaked over her simple bra, wonderfully molded to the cups. He released the kiss and focused his attention on her nipples. They stood erect to his intense stare, yearning for a touch. His finger tentatively touched it gently before he covered both of his hands over her breasts. Feeling the heat seethe from the light fabric. _Now he understood the male "hormones", why Shigure had always had an "obsession" with women and their bodies_. Tohru's body seemed to mold perfectly into his, except, he couldn't allow his chest to every touch hers. He looked up to Tohru and saw her pull of bottom lip through her teeth, _was she having second thoughts? Was she as nervous as he was? Scared, perhaps_?

Not wanting to 'lost the courage', he brought his lips to the side of her neck and began to kiss the fresh skin, still moist from the water. He kissed, caressed, and reflexively nibbled on the sheer skin.

Tohru cried out.

Realizing the extent of his actions, he stopped and said, "I'm sorry, are you okay, what am I, a vampire? I'm really sorry,"

Afraid to see her face he looked away shamefully.

To his surprise, he heard a giggle. He looked back to see Tohru smiling, full-on. Her eyes squinted into two perfect crescent moons as she sniggered. "Hatori-san, a vampire?"

He had to admit, it was a silly thing to say. He stood stuff, his legs still around hers, his hands on the tree bark so that his chest wouldn't touch hers, not wanting to release her.

"Don't be sorry, it didn't hurt. It-it- felt… good."

Tohru was slightly embarrassed to say that. She had never felt that way before, the adrenaline pumping within her, her insides squirming with delight. Tohru continued to laugh, Hatori just called himself a 'vampire'—if he was, he was a very cute and attractive one.

Tohru put her arm around his neck and brought it down to her mouth. She gave him a long kiss on the cheek and hugged him tightly, her head lying peacefully on his pounding chest. Her Hatori.

She loved having Hatori so close to her.

Under the darkened willow tree, the rays of light beamed in through the soft tendrils, the light and shadows danced on their intertwined bodies.

Hatori allowed the crook of his neck to settle on Tohru's head.

They remain together for a long while.

This was the perfect day.

And the still had more than half a day together.

**Two butterflies in the world.**

With each other.

**Did you enjoy? Hope so.**

**I LOVE ALL MY FANS AND COMMENTERS!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**YAY!!!**

**What will happen next time?**

………………………

**:::C:::**


	8. The Charm and the Photos

**::: DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SQUAT! (How unfortunate) :::**

**TO ALL MY WONDERFUL READERS: Enjoy! **

**Comment (the more the better… I love funny ones!)**

**Thank you to: setos'wifey (I love Tristan from Yu-Gi-Oh, so sweet, Seto is _too_ dark, more so than Ha'ri), Rayn Lake (thank you, thank you, thank you…your comments are so cute! Love 'em), Renevatio (I read Love Shock, great start, great couple: WRITE MORE! I love your remarks! So charming! I also love how Hatori loves every little thing Tohru does! YAY!), midnight 1987 (I wish I could hug Hatori… too bad), Egyptian Fire (yes, they are a very cute couple, my fav), moshimoshikoto (did I spell it right? , great question about Hatsuharu and Hatori, well isn't Haru, Haru-san? Not sure…) blknblupanther1 (you are number one! I will definitely continue!) ShadowDragonWings (You're very welcome for updating!), DemonKingRaizen (you're very welcome!), N James The Diehard Dishrag (cool pen name… has it (the story) slowed down enough?... I totally love HatorXTohru fics!), rinsess4ever (thanks for being my first commenter, let's hear a big round of applause!) Short Witty Name Goes Here (very witty indeed! I'm happy you found my story, Dementia, please continue reading and commenting), Starlight – Wild Koneko (yay, a new reader! I'm _muy contento: very happy in Spanish_) Neji's Girlfriend (sorry, I don't know who _Neji_ is, but to answer you question simply: Yes, there will be lemon(s) in the future if everyone agrees)**

**Did I miss anyone? (hope not)**

**Question to all: Lemons? **

**Like/Not like?**

**You guys all deserve a round of applause for making me happy!**

**(BEWARE: **_LUST_

**Hatori's Remedy _presents_:**

**Chapter 15 The Charm**

"Are you okay, Tohru?"

Hatori hadn't heard a peep out of his lover for a while, holding her in a beautiful embrace. Her head lay on his chest, listening to the steady heartbeat of her lover.

Yes, they were **lovers**.

After days of contemplating, Hatori told himself that he was _not_ going give her up. He knew he was being selfish, wanting to be with such a perfect person, but he could stop loving her, needing her. He had tried to keep away from her, not to hurt her, but something kept drawing him back. **_Her presence, her laughter, her beauty, her intelligence, her humor, her idiosyncrasies, her wonder, her personality, her_**… **love**. He was going to protect her, from everything and everyone. He won't tell her now, but Akito would find out one day, and he would not approve. It wasn't in his nature to understand love. He never had any and was going to use that as an excuse to prevent any around him. He was just that kind of person. He would never change. He would ruin the Sohmas in the process.

But Hatori had. He had changed.

The girl holding him _had_. She had transformed the formidable dragon into a vulnerable, loving creature, one who cried, one who laughed, one who **loved**.

He was lost amidst an eternal fantasy.

Tohru looked up to him and their lips locked once again. Their passionate tongues weren't afraid to intertwine.

They reluctantly broke apart and looked at each other, looking into the small flames that burned in each others eyes.

Tohru hadn't paid much attention to the '_thing_' that was pressing into her '_personal space'_, and when she did, she didn't care. It was a wonderful feeling, nothing to fear, as she reminded herself.

Hatori reluntantly leaned away from Tohru. He knew she was not in a comfortable position with him pressing her into the tree. He ran his fingers through his hair, his lean muscles flexing with the action.

_Wow_, what a wonderful pose, Tohru thought to herself, licking her lips delightfully. He is so handsome. She had also grown to love his habits, running his long fingers through his hair, giving him a rugged appeal.

The habit had grown from his long, tedious hours **alone** in the office on the Sohma estates. His mind had been drained of anything away from Akito. He had been agitated at everything, smoking as an excuse for his good-for-nothing self. He had started a few years ago, after Kana left (or when he had pushed her away, as Akito elaborated happily), after his heart broke. His other bad habit, smoking, had started further ago, when he was in college. It had been a trend. And he had **conformed**.

It had helped him, he had to admit. The heavy workload, the late nights—the smoking had kept his weight down. Otherwise, he would have binged food, or even worse, alcohol and drugs. With Kana and now, with Tohru, he did smoke.

Tohru was too precious to him_. No smoking_, he had told himself. His habit had been gone for the past **weekend. Weekend?** It was Sunday. It had been nearly two days he had spent with Tohru, since he met her on the porch where she spilled the strawberries. **Two whole days (actually less)**. To fall passionately in love with someone he had only admired from a distance for some time now.

Hatori dreaded tomorrow: **Monday**. He was going to have to return home to the puppet-master or suffer the consequences.

He didn't want Akito to find out. **Ever**. He would make their lives **hell**. Hatori had experienced it before. A first-hand experience. Through and through.

The miserable aftermath.

But for now he wasn't going to let anything mar his valuable time with his:

**girlfriend**.

Was Tohru his **girlfriend**? _His **girlfriend**? His and only his_?

Hatori took a deep breath and asked, "Tohru, are you my girlfriend?"

Tohru shifted her gaze back to Hatori.

Tohru had never thought about the title. Everyone at school was in the "boyfriend-girlfriend" relationship, she had thought of it as another name, nothing special. However, now hearing Hatori say it, her body tingled with adrenaline.

Hatori's body pulsed. _Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes._

"Hai," Tohru said enthusiastically, adding, "If you'd like me to be."

In an impenetrable state of bliss, Hatori momentarily forgot about the curse and hugged Tohru. For that instant, he was flooded with the feeling of Tohru's body against his, so perfect and chaste_. Ignoring all the consequences_.

POOF!

Tohru jumped in response, her hands waving frantically.

"Ahhhh, I'm sorry Hatori. S-Should I get you some water? TELL ME, Ha-san!"

Hatori opened his eyes, seeing everything from a new perspective. _Worm's eye view_. Quite interesting he might add, if half his body ("seahorse form") wasn't swathed in clothing. He saw Tohru frantic self crouch near the pile of clothing as she gently lifted him out of his polo shirt. He felt the warmth of her palms surround him, her finger unknowingly stroking the ridges on his back. _It felt so good._

"It's okay, Tohru, I'll change back soon, just lay me back down."

She did as told and waited patiently on her hind legs, hands folded in her lap. Hatori was bemused, here she was, wearing an unbuttoned blouse, her chest revealed and radiating a soft afterglow from the previous 'touch', and so protective of him.

POOF!

Hatori transformed back quickly—_bare_ in the summer glow.

"Ahhhhh, I-I'm sorry Hatori, I didn't mean to look, I mean I was just sitting there, I didn't know you would change so quickly. I-I…"

Before Hatori put on his clothing, he went over to Tohru from the back. Her hands were covering her eyes, her body hunched. She held her face tightly, not wanting to intrude on someone's 'personal space'._ So cute_. He brought his hands around and put them on the back of Tohru's. She jumped slightly forward.

"It's okay, Tohru, there's nothing to hide from. You've seen me already." Hatori said is a low, sultry voice.

He closed the air between them as he put his legs at the sides of her and embraced her. This way, he could hug her without transforming. Her derriere softly against his groin was snug and lithe. Her body tensed for a moment before relaxing in his hold. She leaned back against him, before feeling the weight of his head on her shoulder.

He gave her a side kiss on the cheek, making Tohru utter a small whimper of pleasure. The tenderness of his lips brought Tohru to a point of ecstasy. Pure and unwavering. Hatori moved to her earlobe and whispered, "There's nothing to apologize for. You are so wonderful to me." _Physically and emotionally_. His voice tickled against her eyes. Her legs seemed to turn to jelly at his touch, but she kept her stance, not wanting to let go on the embrace. He had a way of enticing her with his voice. _Just that_, could turn her into mush.

Tohru kept her eyes closed, basking in his light embrace. It was so breathtaking to have his broad chest touching her with his lean muscular arms around her.

_Giggling in the background, "I bet you can't catch me, Kiki." At the same time, Tohru and Hatori broke away from the embrace. Someone was near, they didn't want to give anyone (especially a child) an eyeful._

"I'll get dressed."

Hatori quickly pulled up his undergarments, slacks, polo shirt before picking up his shoes and then putting his free arm around Tohru and propelling her into the brightness of the park. There was no one in sight. Hatori turned to Tohru and saw her opened blouse. _Click in mind_. He dropped his shoes on the ground and moved his deft fingers to her blouse and buttoned it up. Tohru blushed at her ignorance. _Someone could have seen her! In this half-nude attire_!

"Thanks Hatori, I'm sorry," she said breathlessly, blushing at her unawareness.

"No problem," Hatori said, kissing her on the brow. Tohru snuggled at the intimate caress. _I love him so much. I love that he is showing this different side of himself. I love it. I love it. I love it._

They found a nearby park bench and Hatori motioned her to sit down beside him. "I have to put my shoes on."

They were still slightly soaked from the prior rendezvous at the water-play area. It didn't matter.

He was with Tohru.

"Where to now?" he asked.

Taking initiative, her brow scrunched as she said, "We were going to go back to the Farmer's Market to check out the food."

"Oh. Yeah. Let's go."

Grabbing her hand he dragged her through her the park to the street. Tohru's light shoulder-sling bag bounced on her chest. Hatori loved seeing her this happy.

**Illuminating**.

They jaywalked across the street and went window-shopping. He had always thought it was "busy work" that women and men (especially couples) would window shop together, looking at the endless displays of expensive goods. It was boring.

But now, with Tohru, **everything** changed. He waited to see her expression, to see her smile, point, laugh, joke, relax, tease--- he wanted to see all of her expressions. He wanted nothing to elude his curiosity. Hatori could imagine fading into the background and just watching her all day. Her movements were goddess-like—delicate and perfect, **wonders** to his mind.

Her brilliance **charmed** him. He was utterly dazed by her. She was a nymph, flitting to and fro, never failing to include him in her quest. She was lovely. She was a **charm**.

Right now, he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her. Everywhere. To hear her moan in pleasure. _His doing_.

However, not now. They would find the right time when they could share everything intimate. The timing had to be just right. He wouldn't rush her into anything. Not since that night at the **dock**. She had seemed so scared and completely frightened by his presence.

He had to admit. It was a scary thing, to give up something so **precious**. He would wait for as long as he had to. This was the person he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

**To love her. To be loved by her. To share everything with.**

Tohru felt the same way. She wanted to share everything with Hatori. She wanted him to be the first one she gave her 'innocence' to, but just not yet. She wasn't really. It had to be the right time, and for some reason, she knew Hatori would be by her side. That had each gone through so much **alone**, Hatori with no one to love him, to understand him and his 'ability' and guilt, Tohru with no parents and no one to share her personal elation with-- and now they were **together**.

**A perfect match.**

**Chapter 16 The Photos**

They reached their first 'exciting' shop, a small "Hello Kitty"-esque store with stationary, backpacks, and the such: little doodads—luring in people. Hatori looked over at his **lover** and saw a quick flicker of allurement in Tohru's clear eyes.

"Do you want to go in?" he asked politely.

"Ah ne, it's okay."

Hatori read her body language, and pulled her by the hand into the shop, "Yes you do."

It was a cutesy, bright store. The type that appealed to women. Pandas, froggies, polar bears, dogs, cats, you name it, any kind of animal—from ferocious to tame could be found somewhere in this gigantic store.

Now, it was Tohru's turn to drag him. She pulled him over to a corner and saw something… seahorse-y.

"Awwwww, look at this Hatori."

Tohru brought him over to a glass picture frame that had seahorses specked all over in shades of pastel colors. He had to admit, it suited his masculine taste. (Probably because it was his form). Look closely at it, Hatori noticed that it was two frames, at saw that the figure-eight shape was formed by two separate circular shapes frames, half read:

**Sea**

The other read: **Horse**.

In fine print he noticed that above each, it said, I love my: .

"Who's the **'sea'**?" Tohru asked him coyly, bringing her small hand up to the side of his cheek and on her tiptoes gave him a quick peck before adding, "You are."

Yes he was. He was large and engulfing. He was vast and fathomless. And Tohru was his horse, one to guide him, to understand him, to **love** him.

"Let's buy them," Hatori said, grabbing the frames before she could object. He strolled over to the front counter and took out his credit card. At the same time, Tohru pulled out her wallet and extracted a few bills.

"I'm paying. You paid for lunch. I mean breakfast."

"No, I am."

"No," Tohru said a bit more forcefully, giving Hatori "the eye".

The cashier shook his head slightly. Two star-crossed **college** lovers couldn't make up their minds. They were so naïve and predictable.

He watched them bickering for a while until Tohru finally "humpfed", giving up the hopeless verbal battle. Hatori's mind had been set when he arrived at the Farmer's Market parking lot. He was going to make this day memorable.

He swiped the card, showed his ID before being given the box-wrapped picture frames so that they wouldn't break. Tohru saw a picture booth and said, "Owh, we need to get a picture for those frames."

Arm in arm, they sauntered over to the booth and slid in, Tohru first, before swiping the curtain closed.

"Umm, let's see, which background would you like, Ha-san?"

"I like the angel and devil one, then the rest can be normal, I don't want your face to be covered by some strange image. Oh, we need to switch sides," Hatori said, putting the money into the slot.

Tohru giggled at Hatori's remark before standing up and moving in front of Hatori to get to the other side. Hatori couldn't resist himself, he grabbed her hips and pulled her down on his lap. Her supple derriere pressed into the valley of his legs. Tohru cried out a little "ooo" her had pressing on the red button for support causing the camera to 'click'.

The angel-devil picture had been taken before they were ready. Oh well. Hatori was the angel. Tohru was the devil.

They posed for nine more silly photos. Tongues sticking out, Charlie's Angels: with hands emulating guns, nose-to-nose, Tohru giving Hatori a sloppy kiss on the cheek and vice versa, Tohru sitting on Hatori's lap and cuddling near him like a baby, hands on cheeks: an exaggerated surprised expression hands on cheeks, and finally a _normal_ portrait, side-by-side.

They pressed "print" and waited in the booth, giggling like two children. Hatori had never laughed so hard in his life. His rib cage hurt after laughing and it took a while for him to settle down. Tohru was so amusing, making all the cute faces. Her laughter was contagious. Her smiles were contagious. Everything about her was contagious.

They finally pulled open the curtain and took their double-set of printed pictures from the slot. Hatori flipped through the clear images of him and his lover.

They are beautiful. The permanence he sought. He would cherish these forever.

"I'm going to put your photo in this frame right away," tapping on the box in her shoulder bag.

"Me too," Hatori replied lovingly, with a sexy sparkle in his voice.

"What now, Hatori?"

"How 'bout something to eat?" looking down at his watch, reading that it was almost five. _Boy, did time pass by fast, at the park and now at the store. This window-shopping thing was going to take some getting used to. It was exhilarating yet tiring. His rib cage still ached a bit, from all the laughing._ _This was the first time in a long time_.

"Hai." Tohru's stomach hurt slightly. Partly from hunger and partly from all the laughing. Boy was it fun to have someone to laugh with. Ever since her mom died, she hadn't really found the right person to share everything with. Hana-san, Arisa-san, Sohma-kun, and Kyo-kun were wonderful, but they had been so used to her in a certain 'light' that she didn't want to change their perception. They always expected to be able to rely on her, trust her with all their thoughts—she was their pillar of support.

She had finally found someone of the same 'status', and someone who she could rely on.

They stood outside the store. The sun was still high in the sky, burning brightly on the Earth's denizens. The warm air was filled with laughter of the people around them. It had always envied him, 'these' people when he sat in the park sometimes, contemplating about life—past regrets, anecdotes, the other Sohmas, and… Akito.

Now, he was one of them, the _people_, he thought to himself.

He had **Tohru**.

The **perfect** girl. For him.

She had been through so much like him.

She understood **loss. **

**Burden.**

**Pain.**

They read each others minds.

"You up for ice cream?"

"That sounds good, Hatori," Tohru said, subconsciously licking her parched lips.

Hatori and Tohru went to the Farmers' Market Directory at the center of the cobble-stoned path. Tohru hanger fluttered around finally landing on "New York Ice Cream Parlor".

"Isn't it funny how they say 'New York steak' 'New York Cheesecake' California pizza' 'Miami Tanning Salon', when it's all the same wherever you go? They all taste and do the same thing. Tisk, tisk, using these titles to deceive people into going to their store," waving her pointer finger reprehensively in the air.

"I totally agree, but it seems we have fallen for there trap," Hatori joked. He loved seeing the strong-willed girl beside him, unafraid to say what her mind desired. It was amazement.

Arm-in-arm they strolled into an alley beside the "Hello Kitty" store onto parallel Farmers' Market street.

They arrived on the brightly lit, cosmopolitan street full of tourists. They wore cameras around their necks and carried colorful backpacks. Oh how Hatori appreciated this beautiful city. He had never been grateful to anything before, but things were changing.

Pointing, Tohru said, "Look over there, the ice cream place."

Before he could respond, Tohru rushed into the open store, her shoulder bag bouncing at her side frenetically.

He followed his tunnel vision and saw, out of the corner of his eyes, a throng of tourists approaching the ice cream place. Phew, Tohru had gotten there before them. As Hatori walked toward the parlor, Tohru strolled out holding two large cones.

"I hope you like strawberries. I got it for both of us."

"Hai, you know my taste, but I was supposed to pay for everything."

Tohru beamed happily with an air of superiority, handing the cone over to Hatori. _I got there before you, Hatori_, her mind seemed to say. She loved that Hatori wanted to pay for everything, but she didn't want to impose, she wanted to her own self. Independent, not dependent on someone else. He was already her beacon, she didn't need him to be her captain. His fingers grazed hers, bringing a rush of heat into her body. His touch was: electrifying.

They licked their ice cream while walking down the bustling street, occasionally peeking into a store and looking around. Their were couples everywhere on this warm evening, strolling, sitting on benches, sharing ice cream— it was a purely romantic evening (even if the stars were blocked by the city night lights). There was no other way to put it; it was a **dream for Hatori**.

"Oh, while we're here, we might as well buy some good food, I've seen through the windows some good recipes that I plan to make."

Hatori put his free hand at the small of her back and steered her into the gourmet grocery store.

Hatori knew that cooking was her forte, so he didn't want to give any of his advice on what to eat. He pulled up a shopping cart and followed her, watching her movements like a hawk. It was fun to see her happy and active.

Over the past few times this year that he had came to Shigure's house, he had seen her overexhausted and tired from all the work, even if she tried to hide it with her smile. He had informed Shigure upon occasions that she was too busy as a high school student, studying for exams, doing homework, cooking (for three growing boys), cleaning (after they pigsty too), working, and entertaining everyone, but Shigure only responded, "If my little flower was feeling well, she would relax and tell us, no need to push, Ha-san. You are a worry wart."

Hatori had reminded her before he left, but he knew she never took it to heart. She was that kind of person, to work and work and work.

Now, her complexion was rosy and sunny.

"Hatori… Hatori?"

Nodding back into focus, he said, "Hai."

"Do you want to go home and cook together? The tofu is really fresh, that guy just unpacked them and we can make a quick stir-fry, if it's okay with you."

"Are you sure you don't want to eat out." Hatori had come to the Farmers' Market in hopes that he could spoil her with various kinds of food and goodies, but any decision she made, he would obey unquestioningly.

"Hai."

"Okay under one condition, I get to help. I'm no good with cooking, but I can chop."

Giggling, Tohru said, "Definitely. Oh, also, do you like **chocolate**?"

"I love **chocolate**."

Tohru grabbed two bars of creamy milk chocolate and set them into the cart.

Tohru grabbed all the ingredients and threw them into the cart. They headed to the cashier and paid for their groceries _(Hatori got dibs on the payment this time, even if Tohru humpfed, her nose flaring temporarily)_, not forgetting to the parking lot ticket 'stamped'.

Like the tamed gentleman he was, he offered to hold all the grocery bags while Tohru carried the photographs and frames.

He got to the parking lot and said, "Can you get the car keys out of my pocket?"

"Hai," before Tohru's nimble fingers plummeted into his pocket to retrieve the keys. Her hand was so close to his…

_What is going on with me? I need to get these lustful thoughts out of my mind!_ He castigated mentally.

She pressed the 'unlock' button and the trunk flipped open. Hatori's dropped the groceries carefully in.

He then rushed to the passenger side door and opened it for Tohru.

"Thanks, Hatori."

She never failed to thank every little thing he did for her.

"You're very welcome, before slipping into his seat. He turned on the car and began a tortuous drive around various cars to get to the booth.

He slipped his stamped ticket to the booth-boy before he waved them off.

They drive out of the city was like the drive in, quiet but with passion-filled air. Hatori longed to pull her into his arms and _'do'_ her, as Shigure had called it in high school, but he knew she wasn't ready, and he would wait for as long as he had to (meanwhile the kissing was great, she learned quickly).

"Ah look, Mogeta: The Movie, Momiji loves that character."

Momiji, AKA: _bunny-boy_, was his favorite Sohma, even if the child did bother him constantly. Momiji knew things that weren't readable on the outside, he was merely a boy when Hatori broke up with Kana, but he had known everything. Hatori's puffy, tear-be-gotten face, his grumpiness, his sallow features, and had found all kinds of ways to cheer him up. He had brought him to the onsen for a man-to-man talk, he had sang his silly songs, he had bought him little gifts, setting them in his house doorstep, Momiji was a wonderful boy. He never questioned what had happened that evening, because he knew the 'process', it had happened to his mother.

A smile crept onto Hatori's face, of the little things Momiji had done.

They finally drove up to the dirt-paved driveway where Hatori parked silently, turning the motor off.

"Tohru."

"Hai, Ha-san"

"I… I…," pausing, "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Hatori meant to say: **I love you**, but the words couldn't formulate. **Those three words** could not form sounds. Nevertheless, the words he chouse instead had the same effect. They meant just as much.

Tohru's face burned with a shimmering heat, as she said, "I love you so much, Hatori," before putting her arms around the man before her, bringing her chest as close as the car's interior could allow. _He is so sweet and wonderful, mom. I can't imagine anyone this kind, smart, charming, handsome, **perfect**._ She whispered into his ears, "I love you."

**Boy, oh boy was this a long installment! _I love you. Those three words_. You will see them again… don't worry. I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did writing it (even if it did take quite awhile).**

**Hippity-hoppity! **

**Comment!**

**:::C:::**


	9. The Moonlight and the Breakfast

**One question to all readers: **I have checked my stats, and the previous chapter, there were more than 150 readers, but why only five comments? Are you guys afraid?

It saddens me deeply that no one responds…

I am open to everything (_except devaluing of my story, my character, my puppets_ :)

Do I have to beg to get comments?

(THANKS TO THOSE WHO DO!!! You make me happy!)

**Enjoy this episode of Hatori's Remedy! I 'slaved' over it:)**

**Don't forget to comment! (They make me so ecstatic!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fruits Basket. _Unfortunately…_**

**WARNING: There are _"almost"_ lemons in the following chapter. What would a romantic story be without it? (Okay, _scratch that_, I am all about abstinence, but I couldn't help but put a _little something_ into this story…) **

**FYI to those _rabid lemon fans_: they will not engage in sexual intercourse until it is the perfect timing. Sorry.**

**If you dislike them or are under-aged, please do not read the following (I don't want people scarred/angered by it.) Sorry, don't be mad. This is for those who like _"almost"_ lemony goodness (petting, touching, cuddling, kissing, stroking, etc)!... I must please the minority! (or majority…???)**

**::However, you can read the previous chapters and future ones. **

**Each installment is marked appropriately. **

**READ IF YOU DARE…**

**Thank you.**

**Hatori's Remedy _presents_:**

**Chapter 17 Moonlight**

The night was silent except for the chirping of the crickets and the chill, summer breeze that ran through the forest. Hatori closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair on the porch as he took a long drag on his cigarette. _What had happened these few days?_ Tohru and he had just returned from the city back to the countryside. _The countryside, where he belonged_. It was slow-paced, at a pace he could understand.

The city air was too thick for his liking. Everything seemed too… cosmopolitan, too young, too frivolous, even if he did like the change once in awhile. He liked to be surrounded by people and not be _alone_. Plus, if Tohru liked it, so did he. She was his muse, his calling, his love.

It was Sunday night and he would have to return to the main house tomorrow. He had business to attend to. **_Akito_**. He had to. It was his duty as the family doctor. The stoic family doctor. His other option was to disobey and suffer the consequences, which he did not want to think about. The day that left Hatori blind in his left eye played through his mind. Each painful segment made his heart clutch—when the porcelain vase came down upon his face. The red liquid that spilled from within him. Trickling down his face, onto the cold marble floor.

As _cold_ as his heart became thereafter.

Justifiably, he was allowed to hate Akito with utter abhorrence for what she did to him, but he didn't. He never did. He never hated her for being herself.

It was part of her nature as "god" to do _such_ things. He had accepted his fate to a degree. Even if it had left him scarred.

This evening had been gracious. Tohru had insisted on making dinner back at home for him. Together, in the kitchen, they created Chinese chicken stir-fry, his new favorite food. He had put his skills to the test, cutting various vegetables, Tohru by his side, encouraging him and praising him.

It was an educational and fun experience.

Their meal was quiet and contemplative, an occasion glance at one another, resulting in lots of blushing and sanguine smiles.

Hatori opened his eyes and glanced across the dim panorama in front of him. It was a perfect match to the interior of his heart. Shadowy and unfathomable.

It **_had been._**

His heart was opening up. Like the moon shimmering down on the forest, giving the leaves a soft, eerie glow.

**Thanks to Tohru.**

He had her to thank.

He looked to her window and saw a soft moonlight glistening off the dark curtains that fluttered outside in the gentle breeze.

Hatori stood up and walked into the house. In a few strides, he went to the second floor landing, turned and stood in front of Tohru's room. He fought off his conscious and entered to brightly lit room. He moved near the bed and smiled down at the sleeping girl. His shadow cast upon her, dark and stiff. She was beautiful in the light's glow, every strand of her hair placed on the pillow, her dark, thick eyelashes motionless, her breathing steady and muted, and most importantly, all of her soft features. Tohru exuded perfection.

He walked to the window and slid it almost shut, leaving it slightly open for air.

Hatori leaned down to place a soft kiss on his beautiful angel's brow. Her nose wriggled and she opened her eyes. Before he could open his mouth to apologize to her for waking her up, she whispered, "Please stay with me tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai."

With slight hesitation, he strode to the other side of the bed and sat down soundlessly.

He was too heated for the blanket and was afraid that if he was too close to her, he might do something _unacceptable_ to the vow that he had made.

He put his one of his hands behind his head and sighed. **Could he just lay like this forever with Tohru?**

Tohru looked over at the wistful man beside her. Sometimes he seemed so sad, but today she had seen his other side. She loved it. She hoped to see it again.

Seeing Hatori shiver subconsciously, Tohru pulled the blanket from under him and draped it across his body. She closed the air between them as she moved her body closer to his.

Tohru reached for his free hand and held in both of hers. She brought it up to her lips as though it was the Holy Grail, kissing the center of Hatori's palm delicately.

Her eyes moved back up to Hatori's and she smiled to see the genuine love in his eyes. A smile lit across her face.

"I love you so much Hatori."

Anything he planned to say (or at least thought of saying) dissolved. He pulled her close to his body, feeling the softness of her breasts graze the side of his chest. He hung his arm between her neck and shoulder blade, his fingers running through her hair. He brought his arm from under his head to her waist and pulled her up to eye level with him as he leaned on his side to kiss her. His lips pressed gently against hers, relying back how he felt to hear those precious words.

Kami, how he wanted to push her under him and release his yearning. He wanted to be inside of her. To feel her tighten around him and scream his name. He wanted to feel the rush, over and over again until they were both spent. He wanted to make love to her until she collapsed in his arms from bliss and exhaust. He wanted and needed her badly.

But not now.

She responded to this kiss by parting her lips and allowing him entrance into her. His tongue explored the cavernous space. They played with passion for a long time until they could no longer breathe. The parted just long enough to inhale a deep breath. Tohru's limps felt limp as she engaged in the fiery duel. Hatori's hands continued to stroke her long, silky tresses. Tohru moved her fingers to caress his hair. She brushed his bangs out of his eyes and her heart clenched. She suppressed the whimper at the sight. It was a sign of his dark past that she wanted to erase. Tohru's hips bucked and their sexes met each other with haste.

Hatori wrapped his leg over hers and held the position, wanting to get closer with each suckle at her luscious, full lips. Hatori felt as though he was one cloud nine, their covered sex so close to each other. His need was so burning that he felt that his lips (and groin) were on fire. Tohru placed her fidgety hands on his stable chest as it heaved slightly from their contact. The feel of his hard muscles and smooth skin through the thin tee made her mind melt.

Subconsciously her fingers tweaked his nipple through the undershirt. Hatori grunted softly. He said between kisses, "If you do that again, I might do something that I shouldn't. At least not now."

Tohru said nothing, but her mind smirk coyly at the thought. _Just like Shigure's book that she had read nights ago. _Where did it go anyways? Did it matter?

No.

She gave all of her energy into the passionate kiss. She wanted Hatori as much as he wanted her.

Hatori broke from the kiss and looked at her, his arms running up and down her cool arms that were exposed to the room's chill. Without words, he moved his hands to the bottom hem of her tank top and pulled it up. He wanted to see her.

He wanted to feel her skin without being hindered by the wilderness and on-lookers. Tohru acquiesced and put her arms up to allow Hatori to remove her top. She wouldn't need this for what he planned to do with her. He gazed pensively down at her, contemplating all the things he _could_ do to her. But not tonight.

Tonight, he would take it slow.

His lips moved to her neck and suckled softly until he left a permanent mark. The skin was so soft and vulnerable. Her moans and hands now at is back persisted him forward. Hatori could feel her body relax under his touch. Good. She was no longer "afraid" of his touch. He was so happy. His chest felt it was about to explode with ecstasy.

He continued to kiss down her neck, past her collarbone, to the swell of her perfectly rounded breasts. They were lovely. His hands cupped them as he moved his to kiss the taut nipple. It tightened under his ministrations. Beautiful. Tohru moaned in response, _it felt so good her body wanted to shout_. Her eyes squeezed shut as she relaxed to the same caresses to the other breast, before moving to her breastbone and placing a sloppy kiss on it. He could see her chest rising up and down. It could hear the faint pulsing of her heart.

He is wonderful, she thought.

Her body seemed to beckon his touches. She writhed slightly under his touch. "Are you sure, Tohru."

"Hai, Ha'ri."

Hearing his nickname coming out of her mouth spurred him forth. He hadn't felt this passionate in… forever. He continued to place kissed randomly all over the expanses of her creamy skin, which seemed to tingle at each touch. It was as though his hands and lips _belonged_ on the planes of her skin.

He paused for just a second to admire her body when he felt a soft tug at his sleeves. Without any words, he lifted his arms just enough for her to remove his shirt.

He hadn't shown anyone his chest (unless it was by accident). The dragon was self-conscious.

Go figure.

Hatori was hard muscle all over. From the men that she around her (swimming, accidental transformations, accidental openings of the bathroom door), his body was _perfect_. Incomparable to anyone else. It was smooth and unblemished; lean and taut, its bronze color was not something she expected from the 'sheltered' doctor. She would ask him some other time, but now she was _too_ busy.

His tongue traveled down to her navel and kissed around it before returning upward. He finally landed on her lips and held her in his arms. He abandoned all control and brought his yearning lips back to hers. This time was more passionate than before. Tohru moaned exuberantly, filling the room with sounds of passion.

Tohru arched her back, almost touching his chest. They both leaned on their sides in the deep, fiery kiss.

At last they broke away, legs still tangled in the duel of lips and limbs. They breathed heavily, their faces glowing with sweat and bliss, lit by the soft moonlight's glow. _Sex by moonlight_. That sounded great.

They lay together, Tohru's head in the crook of Hatori's arm, as she listened to his heart beat slow down. The sound was calming, relaxing, like a lullaby. Hatori laid his neck on Tohru's head, clutching her body close to him, as if she was a support. He brought her still bandaged palm to his lips and kissed it delicately. _I hope this heals soon. Just like my heart has._

Hatori had never needed someone or loved someone as much as he did now.

They closed their eyes and fell asleep, still embraced in a gather like two lovebirds, unable to release their unbridled passion for one another. Their hands were clasped each others, held to their chests.

Their hearts.

Pumping with vivacity and life.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 17 The Breakfast**

Hatori was the first to wake up on Monday.** Monday**, his mind said again. Today, he had to return to the main house. He had to go about his tedious day taking care of Akito.

And leave Tohru behind.

He continued to hold her in the light embrace, her head still laying on his chest. He brought his hand to her face and swiped the tendrils of hair back behind her ears. They were both still naked. They hadn't bothered to get dressed again after their night together.

They hadn't done anything, but it had been just as satisfying. If not more.

The slowness brought out the passion between them. It allowed them to explore each other's bodies, to probe, and enjoy.

Her arms pressed her breasts together, and Hatori moaned slightly. He burned for her.

He looked at the clock behind her and it read 5:30. This was around the time he usually woke up for his jog and shower. He knew that Tohru was an early bird, but didn't want to wake her up from her sleep. He closed his eyes and held her.

A few minutes later, Tohru moved slightly in his arms, stretching her aching muscles before opening her eyes. It felt so good to be held, WHAT?

Tohru opened her eyes and saw him.

A small smile played upon his sensuous lips and he uttered, "Good morning, Tohru."

"Hai, good morning to you to, Hatori."

She tried to wriggle away to head downstairs, but Hatori held her tightly. His eyes were open and emotion burned within them. Something new.

"Tohru, you know I have to go back to the main house to take care of Akito."

Tohru knew this, and dreaded the thought of Hatori not being with her, but responded, "Hai, I know." Her head bend downward, trying to hide her disappointment. Hatori probably wouldn't come back again. He was too busy. She had probably wasted his time when he came over to 'watch over' her while the others were gone, he was probably doing his job as the 'family doctor'. It had been an eventful weekend, one she would remember forever, but would he? He had said that he cared for her, but maybe only for the weekend, he had wanted her to feel happy. He had provided her with companionship, another helping hand. The kiss was probably a friendship kiss, if _there was such a thing_. Everything that had transpired this weekend was mere events—one after another, nothing important.

Tohru shut her eyes closed tightly, ready to hear the callous words that would bring her to tears, 'I won't be back.'

Instead she heard, "Can I come back again tonight?"

Tohru opened her eyes. Did he say what she thought he said? That he would be returning? Her mouth parted slightly and immediately Hatori stammered, "I-I'm sorry, never mind, I shouldn't intrude upon you."

"OF COURSE!" Tohru shouted excitedly, hugging Hatori in a careful position, placing a fat, sloppy kiss on his smoothly shaven cheek.

Tohru's heart hummed in pure bliss. He would be back tonight!

"Let's head downstairs and make breakfast together before I go."

"Hai, I have to make you a bento for lunch too. I'll make myself one too."

"I'm helping," Hatori commanded.

"Hai."

Hatori caught her in his lap before she got off the bed; her derriere pressed softly into his groin.

Hatori moaned into her ears, "You feel so good against me."

Tohru secretly blushed, but he didn't see, because he was too busy nibbling on her neck, giving it the same treatment that he had the previous night. He moved her long hair to one side of her shoulder and whispered, "Ummmmm."

When he paused for a breath, to look at his deed, Tohru bounced off and when to the corner of her room where her nightshirt and green plaid shorts had been carefully thrown the previous night. She tugged it over her body before running to the threshold.

"Let's see who can get to the kitchen first," she teased.

Hatori picked up his shirt on the ground beside the bed and ran after her. _A little nymph, eh_?

He desperately wished he could carry her, like a normal man. To hug, have intimate touches with his girlfriend. Tohru reached the bottom of the stairs before him, but Hatori reached the kitchen first because he scared her from behind, earning him a surprised yelp.

"Gotcha, Tohru."

Hatori went directly to the refrigerator and pulled out a cartoon of eggs, some Chinese sausages, and some wheat bread from the grocery store.

"I am going to make you a simple, Western-style breakfast, because I am still full from yesterday's delicious meal. No objections," Hatori said, putting his slender finger up to Tohru's mouth.

Tohru's lips protruded slightly and give it a small kiss, before her mouth turned into a sumptuous smile. One that drove Hatori into the feral dragon that he was.

Hatori turned to the cabinet and pulled out a large bowl and whisk.

Tohru smiled at the thought that he acted as though it was his house. He knew where everything was as he deftly whipped the eggs, his biceps rippling through the thin shirt. He had remembered all the locations of things that she had shown him yesterday.

"Can I help?"

"Yep, you can dice up the sausages."

Tohru grabbed the cutting board that leaned against the backsplash tiles of the kitchen, gave it a rinse, and set it down. She opened the fresh package and diced it with the sharp knife. Busy dreaming about the man beside her and their previous night, her knife slipped and cut the side of her first finger, the one she used to hold the meat in place.

Tohru breathed in deeply and Hatori looked over. She saw her pained expression and looked down to her hand. The blood flowed out freely, its dark crimson color dying her finger. Before panic could set in, for the both of them, Hatori gently grasp her hand and brought the bleeding finger to his lips.

He sucked the blood in, a trick he had learned while studying at college, it was the best way to sanitize the cut and stop the flow.

Tohru looked surprised, but stayed calm.

With her finger still in his mouth, Hatori brought Tohru over to the downstairs bathroom. The one that had started off his 'visit', the incident with the spilled strawberries.

He opened the medicine cabinet, found the first-aid kit and pulled out a small-sized bandage.

He sat Tohru down on the edge of the bathtub and pulled her finger out of his mouth.

"I have to put on some of this spray so that it doesn't get further infected. It might hurt a bit, but it's okay. Okay?"

She nodded quickly before squeezing her eyes tight together. He sprayed and put the bandage on quickly.

"Done."

Tohru prudently opened her eyes and looked. As good as new. Hatori had prevented any blood from leaking down her finger. She was grateful to him.

_So I am a vampire_, Hatori thought broodingly.

"Thank you, Ha'ri."

"You're welcome."

He kissed her on the cheeks before standing up.

"You'd better go sit on the couch and relax while I finish cooking."

Tohru opened her mouth to protest, but Hatori furrowed his brow slightly and smiled.

"Doctor's orders."

Pulling Tohru up by her unblemished hand, he brought her to the couch and laid her down.

He strolled into the kitchen and began his work.

He erased any trace of the blood and finished chopping the sausages before pouring them into the whipped eggs. He took out an iron skillet, turned on the stove, and poured the mix into the pan with oil and salt.

He hoped Tohru would enjoy this meal. It was the least he could do for all her terrific cooking.

"Smells good," Tohru called out, as the smell of scrambled eggs permeated the house. While it simmered in the pan. Hatori pulled out four slices of wheat bread and set out another pan. He toasted them slightly and placed two slices on each plate. Using the spatula, he put the scrambled eggs on the side. Everything had come out perfectly.

Pouring two tall glasses of orange juice, he took two trips to bring the food to the cocktail table in the living room. "Let's eat."

The clinking of forks on the plate soon ended, as they finished the remainders of their breakfast.

"That was delicious, Hatori. Why did you learn to cook like that?"

"I didn't really learn. I lived with a bunch of other guys in an apartment in college, and we picked up different things. It's pretty easy, nothing compared to the dishes you make."

Tohru blushed at the compliment, "Thank you, Ha-san."

"Do you need me to stay with you today… I mean I can reschedule the appointments…"

"No, you are going to work today Hatori Sohma," Tohru said resolutely, "Don't worry about me."

Hatori pouted his lips before saying, "I wish I could spend every second of the day with you, Tohru."

"Me too, but now you are off. The earlier you go to work, the earlier you can come home, right."

Pondering the idea, Hatori nodded.

"Oops, I have to make you a bento before you go to work, Docter Sohma. We don't want you getting sick."

"It's okay Tohru, you don't have to, at least not today, because of your finger. Anyways, I had a great big breakfast, I'll be fine. Plus, I'm coming home early today, remember?" Hatori said, using different hand gestures to support his point—swirling his finger, rubbing his full stomach, and pretending to drive.

"Are you sure Hatori? I can whip up a simple meal---"

"Positive, but promise me I'll get one tomorrow."

"Hai."

Hatori went to Shigure's room to find clean clothing for a day's work. He opened his suitcase and found a black polo shirt and gray slacks. The sun seemed like it was going to pour down tons of heat, so it would be best to dress for the occasion. Hatori didn't even bother to look into the mirror. He didn't need to. He was well-aware that he exuded an unusual color in his face, cheerful and airy—something so contrary to him. Tohru was his mirror when she kissed him on the cheek. If she was happy, he was too.

Hatori returned to the living room where Tohru was waiting next to the threshold.

"Okay, then I'm off. I'll be home before you know it."

"I'll be waiting."

Hatori strode over to Tohru and captured her in a potent, fierce kiss. She responded back fervently, her touch probing the sides of his mouth. Hatori kissed of the remains of her orange juice on her moist lips before separating.

"Yum," he said before walking down the porch steps to his car. He got into the driver's seat and turned on the ignition. He waved back to the petite girl still wearing her pajamas and she waved back excitedly before he drove out of the parking area. God how he wished he could stay with her today. Tomorrow. **Forever.**

He couldn't wait to be back. _Plus, did he call this place his home minutes ago?_ It was beginning to have that feel.

Yes, it was.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Sorry about the cut and the blood. It fit in perfectly, Hatori being the doc and all. **

**Hatori _is_ changing, eh? I love it. I love it. I love it.**

**What will happen??? Tune in next time. Please, please comment (150 readers, 5 comments… this is unacceptable, people!, _as my stats show_…)!**

**:::C**


	10. The Illusion and the Companionship

**ARIGATO, ARIGATO, ARIGATO!!!**

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!**

**I am happy that many people responded this time around!!! (11 comments!... yes!)**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

**Hatori's Remedy _presents_:**

**Chapter 19 The Illusion**

During the thirty minute drive to the Sohma main house, Hatori encountered beautiful memories of his night with Tohru. Not just the caressing and kissing either; he recollected Tohru's cheerful image, enough that it felt as though she was sitting beside him in the car. The traffic through the small countryside streets served to prolong the good memories. He dreaded returning to Akito, but yearned to return home, to Tohru.

He drove into his usual parking space and turned off the ignition, holding his car keys in his hands and smiled at the image of Tohru waving him off. It was beautiful.

He stepped out of his air-conditioned car into the heat of summer. The sun was just peaking from behind the mountains and its rays were beginning to shine through the dense foliage that surrounded the estates.

He went to his mailbox and retrieved the month's bills (_he never got anything else, except for the occasional letter from a college buddy_).

Walking up the stone-cobbled pathway to his own house, he noticed its dark and gloomy appearance. So contrary to Shigure's house.

Hatori took out his house key and unlocked the front door, his heart shuddering at the memory of Akito skulking in the darkness of the living room. He left out a deep breath when he saw it was just as he had left it—remote and alone. It had no accents or decorations that made it cozy and comfortable. It was shades of simple earth tones. Nothing that really stood out, like at Shigure's house. Shigure's house at books scattered everywhere (summer reading books, homework, and most of all: Shigure's smutty novels), food remains, articles of clothing—you name-it, it was strewn everywhere. No matter how hard Tohru cleaned, Shigure's house emitted a playful, comfortable atmosphere.

On the contrary, Hatori's house was… the exact opposite. It had all the basic pieces of furniture, but nothing to accentuate it. Hatori had the expensive Italian leather couch, the cherry-wood cocktail table, the plasma screen television, the state-of-the-art electronics that went along with it—a result of one of Akito's "feel-good" "pitiful" days.

'Hatori, your house is too ugly and plain. Go buy some furniture.'

Hatori settled his suitcase on the kitchen counter and flipped through the mail. Nothing of interest.

He checked his watch, it was seven-thirty, Akito would be awake and waiting.

He went to his bedroom and retrieved the white "laboratory" coat and left his house. He walked a few paces to his office to get a few needed 'tools' and went to Akito's house.

Even after all these years subservient to Akito, Hatori was still afraid of the young girl. She was nothing he pictured of a girl in her early-twenties. She had never gotten a formal education, so she wasn't expected to understand the basics of surviving. She had been mouth-fed everything she needed. Akito had never experienced the "real world". She did what she pleased, when she pleased.

He drew in a long breath of fresh summer air before entering the double doors. He passed by the closed doors and a few servants before arrive at her room.

The door was made of heavy wood as Akito had instructed. Therefore, no one would be able to hear her rampages and… abuses to the Sohmas. Not that it mattered, because everyone found out eventually.

Hatori knocked firmly and said, "Akito, I'm here for your check-up. Open up."

After a long hesitation, he heard a Akito shuffle in her bed before saying, "It's open."

Hatori pushed in and saw her.

She sat on her jumbo king-size bed, her pale head surfacing above the multitudes of blankets tucked about her shapeless body. She wore a black yukata from what he could tell.

He pulled up a chair from the corner of the room and put it beside the bed, setting his suitcase beside her.

"Enjoying your stay at Shigure's house?" Akito said with a smirk of her pinched face.

"It's business, Akito. I am taking care of Yuki and Kyo while Shigure is away."

It hurt Hatori deeply to call his stay at Shigure's mere "business", because it meant so much for him, but he couldn't tell Akito any of that.

"Is that stupid girl taking care of the dragon well? Feeding you properly?"

"Hai, please opened your yukata, Akito," Hatori said resolutely.

Akito un-sashed her yukata, revealing her sickly, bony frame, nothing of interest to the male anatomy, unless you were _Shigure_. Shigure was interested in _any_ two-legged being with breasts.

Hatori put the cold stethoscope up to her left breast and listened.

Thump, thump, thump; reminding Hatori about Tohru's head against his chest and listening to his steady beat.

Hatori finished his business quickly before Akito would ask further questions.

"Okay, you are fine. You can go to the garden for a walk if you'd like. It would be good for you."

Hatori left the tension-filled room, but stopped in his steps when Akito called out, "You aren't falling for that stupid girl like Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki, are you?"

_Had she found him out? Had she seen his love-lost eyes, musty with passion? _

"No. What would make you think that, Akito?" Hatori said indifferently.

"Nothing."

Truth was, Akito had taken a wild guess, just to tease one of her puppets. She liked to see them squirm and writhe under her wrath. She was master of the puppets.

Hatori walked quickly out of Akito's house before Akito could interrogate him further. He stopped on the porch and inhaled deeply. Fresh-mowed lawn. His favorite smell. _Besides Tohru_.

Trying the suppress the memories of Tohru, Hatori piled himself in work—organizing folders of his Sohma patients, calling pharmacies for medicine, checking the expiration dates on the prescription drugs, visiting some of the Sohmas outside the Juunishi curse for a summer season check-up, and lastly, visiting his favorite Sohma, Momiji.

He went across the Sohma estates to the Momiji's place. He heard the drifting melody of the violin playing softly from the house. It calmed his mind.

He entered the house to see Momiji standing in the living room, facing a small person whose backside was facing Hatori. She was sitting comfortably in a plush rocking chair, erect in watching her performer.

Momo.

Momo was an ordinary girl, Momiji's sister, his best friend.

She had only found out recently that she had an older brother.

She loved him as much as he did her.

Hatori beamed at the entranceway, seeing the small boy play a complicated, melancholy song on his brilliant Stradivarius violin—one of a kind, and perfect to match Momiji's talents. It was haunting to the ears, but in every aspect beautiful. This was the kind of Momiji he enjoyed watching grow up—mature and talented, not bouncing up and down and pushing everyone's buttons (thought it brought out the best in Hatori sometimes, even if he didn't like to admit it).

It seemed to draw Hatori into a trance, as he closed his eyes and listened.

Momiji saw the long dark shadow at the entrance and paused, calling out wearily, "Who's there?"

Hatori awoke from the trance and stepped into the light, "It's only me."

Momiji's shoulders immediately slumped back, phew, it wasn't _Kureno or Akito_. Those two had an 'odd' relationship that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Momo looked back at the tall, handsome intruder and her face immediately lit up.

"Hey, Hatori-san," Momo said, standing up and bowing politely.

Hatori bowed back in response and his heart ached. _Would he ever have children? Two as beautiful and sweet as Momiji and Momo?_

Hatori was beginning to feel the 'fatherly' instincts these past few days. When he saw the children at the Farmers' Market and at the park, he imagined himself and Tohru with a family. Kami, Tohru was really having some indescribable hold over him. _He wanted kids now?_

The smile on Hatori's face suddenly disappeared.

_Would it be impossible with the curse and all? _

"What are you doing here, Tori-san?" Momiji asked courteously.

"Oh, I just came to say hello. I haven't seen you this past weekend, I've, uh, been busy." Hatori responded under Momiji's inquisitive eyes.

"I tried to find you at the office and at your house, but you weren't there. Where were you?"

"I was, uh, at Shigure's house, with, uh, Tohru."

"Tohru? Tohru? How is she? I haven't seen her in ages, I need to pay her a visit right now, Ha'ri."

Momiji said brightly, his hair standing up straight on end, his hands and legs in action, ready to walk toward the door.

"Not so fast," placing a firm hand on the little boy's shoulder, "Tohru is busy and plus, Momo and I are waiting for you to finish your piece."

"Humpf. I was gonna bring Momo too, but if you insist."

Momiji returned to the instrument and began playing another song.

Hatori found a comfortable seat on an adjacent sofa to Momo's chair. He leaned back and lost himself in the song's delicate melody, which he believed to be Johannes Brahms Third Symphony in F Major (Op. 90: III. Poco Allegretto, _for those who care, because it is my favorite classical pieces of all times, it is so melancholy and sad, my favorite kind of music; not really into the happy, ballroom-dancing classical music…_)

He dreamed of Tohru and himself at the beachside, with there two young beautiful children, a boy and a girl. He and Tohru were sitting on a large beach towel while the children were playing in the sand, the wet sand oozing through their tiny toes, angelic in their movements. He imagined the sun setting the mountains across the coast, while they sat by each other. No words needed to be said between them because the sea breeze lick everything away—fears, hopes, ambitions, everything but their love for each other and their children. The sky was an alloy of blues, pinks, purples, and orange flickering in Tohru's eyes. They lit up with bliss when Hatori looked at her. They were passionately in love. Tohru called out their son and daughters' names and they came running to them. Hatori caught their daughter in his lap and snuggled her close against him, while Tohru grabbed a hold of their son who sat down beside her. They looked beyond the horizon and the children pointed to the seagulls circling overhead. For once, they seemed to fit into the panorama perfectly, creating a halo above them.

Beautiful.

"Hatori? Did you like my piece?"

Hatori nodded subconsciously, awaking from his dream. An illusion.

"Yes, it was very beautiful. Thank you, Momiji."

Momiji muttered something like: You were sleeping, what would you know?, but Hatori didn't hear, his mind told him to hurry with today's work so he could get home to Tohru quickly.

"Uh, Momiji, could you postpone your meeting with Tohru today? She is kind of busy today. Could you visit her tomorrow?"

"Okay Hatori, anything you say."

Momiji saw an unusually flicker of passion in Hatori's eyes, but made nothing of it. Tohru had that effect on everyone. That's why Momiji loved her as a sister, because she was a great role model, a great motherly figure to everyone. Even someone as… different as Hatori. One who others did not quickly understand because of the pain he had gone through earlier in his life, and was still enduring everyday. Hatori was like his second dad. Momiji went to him with all his problems, and if Hatori asked him to do something, he would obey.

"Thank you," Hatori said, embracing the smiling Momiji before running out of the house.

Before he would return home, he went to his office and grabbed all the Sohma patients folders to sort out and classify. He didn't have to be away from Tohru when he did this. He wanted to be near her at every moment possible.

Something shiny caught his eye. He squinted under the sun's burning strokes and saw Kureno on his porch. Kureno was the first Sohma ever to be freed of the curse. Something Hatori tried to study whenever he could. How was it possible?

Kureno made eye contact with Hatori and nodded, "Hello Hatori. Akito wanted me to ask you if her birth control pills have arrived yet. She says she's feeling cramps again."

Hatori was disgusted that Akito would tell Kureno her 'personal problems', but he said nothing. Kureno seemed fine about it. Strangely.

Dammit! Another task before I can return to Tohru!

"I have to pick them now, tell her I'll have them back in the afternoon."

Kureno looked to Hatori's different, more sanguine visage and asked, "Hey, are you okay? Akito hasn't done anything to you, has she?"

Kureno knew what Hatori had gone through before. Kureno wasn't as dimwitted as the other thought. He was keeping his relationship with Arisa under-wraps.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Um, you look different. Your face is brighter than usual, if that makes any sense."

Hatori stepped toward the doorway to his office and Kureno stepped aside.

"I haven't been, uh, as busy."

That sounded like a plausible enough explanation.

Hatori opened the door with his key and slipped in quietly before Kureno could question him anymore.

Kureno looked back at Hatori before turning away down the porch. He needed to comfort Akito to her afternoon nap so that he could visit Arisa at the supermarket. They had been seeing each other for some time now. They met weekly and went out for a stroll in the park, a little lunch, a movie, shopping, but never anything too close. They were friends, for now.

Hatori went to his files and picked out the ones he would sign off on tonight. He took off his "laboratory white" coat and set it on the chair beside the wall.

He flexed his arms before leaving the office with the files.

**Chapter 20 The Companionship**

Tohru sighed deeply. She had dusted Shigure's bookshelf, did the laundry, folded the clothing (_boxers and all_), watered the plants around the house, gave the windows a wash, and swept the porch—but mostly thinking about Hatori.

It was around noon and she wasn't feeling too hungry_. Breakfast was delicious_, she thought. She looked down at her finger and saw the dark crimson-dyed bandage. She went into the downstairs bathroom and got a clean bandage out of the medicine cabinet and changed.

Knock, knock, knock.

Tohru's heart fluttered for a second before it settled. Hatori?, but he had lots of work today and she had told him to finish. Tohru took off her apron and hung it on the sofa before going to the door. Through the screen she saw Shigure's editor, Mit-chan.

She opened the door swiftly and exclaimed, "Hello Mii-san. How are you?" To Tohru, Mii-chan didn't look well. Her short hair was disheveled, her silk blouse was wrinkled, and her knee-length gray-wool skirt was askew. Tohru put her in her early-twenties on her "good-days" and late-thirties on her bad days. She looked like she had been crying, with the mascara running down her face.

"Hai, is Shigure-san here?"

"I'm sorry, but he isn't here right now. He went on a business trip, but he didn't tell me when he would be back. I'm sorry."

Tohru saw Mit-chan's eyes rim with tears and decided that the rest of the afternoon would be a girl-girl bond. Tohru knew Shigure liked to tease his editor, sometimes to the point where she cried. With nothing else to do for the rest of the afternoon, maybe spending some time with Mit-chan would be good. The poor girl looked like she needed someone to help her settle her nerves.

"Please come in, Mii-san."

"Oh no, I shouldn't impost on Shigure-san's friend. You probably have better things to do."

"It's all right, it wouldn't be imposing. I have some tea and desserts already waiting."

Truth was she did. She always had a kettle of hot tea on the stove. The refrigerator was full of snacks after shopping with Hatori yesterday.

Tohru moved to the side of the door and allowed Mii-chan entrance into the house.

"Sit down here," signaling the sofa, "I'll go get us some tea and food. Are you hungry for lunch or some snacks?"

"Ah, the one that takes the shortest for you Tohru-san."

Tohru bustled into the kitchen and quickly grabbed filled two cups and filled them with fragrant jasmine tea; it had a soothing effect.

She carried the tea and red bean mochi out of the kitchen to the living room.

Mit-chan graciously nodded her head and took the cup into her shaking hands.

Tohru sat down beside her and looked at her pleasantly, "So, what brings you here."

"Well, you see, Shigure-san promised me that he finished the manuscript last week. He said that I could come back this week and get it. He promised that his latest story included the more, um, romantic elements that the audience had been urging him to write, rather that his sexual relationships. He said he was serious this time, but he doesn't seem to remember the conversation," frowning slightly.

"Shigure is probably getting someone to proofread it on vacation so that you won't have too much trouble."

"Maybe."

Tohru chewed on her bottom lip before coming to the final decision.

"Do you want to ride the bus to the city and go shopping?"

For a second, the older girl's eyes lit up, but soon dimmed, "I should be getting back to the, um, office. I don't want to bother Tohru-san. You have already been too kind to me."

"It wouldn't be any bother, plus, I'd like to get a couple outfits for myself too."

'Well, okay, if you're okay with it?"

"Definitely. Let me change and we'll be off."

Tohru ran to her room and changed out of her pajamas into comfortable clothing— pastel orange linen cropped pants with a white tank top. She grabbed a ponytail holder, her knit-sack and went downstairs.

Mii-chan was already waiting at the door; her eyes looked brighter and more lively already (minus the blotching-tear stained cheeks).

Tohru remembered, "I have to write a letter to Hatori-san before I leave."

Mii-chan nodded and said, "I should use the bathroom before we go."

Tohru pointed down the hallway and headed into the kitchen.

She grabbed a pen and paper from the nearest drawer and wrote: _Hatori, Mii-chan (Shigure's editor) came over and we decided to go shopping in the city. We're taking the bus, so no need to worry. I'll be back to make dinner. Don't start anything! (Or else!)._

When Tohru finished, she met Mit-chan on the porch, locked up, and left. They walked through the forest, Tohru initiating friendly conversation.

"So, when did you meet Shigure-san, Mii-san?"

"I met him at a writers' convention and we hit it off. I guess I was the only one who was easily manipulated by him."

Tohru quickly changed subject to something general, "I haven't been shopping for a while. I'm happy that I finally have someone to do it with."

"Me too. Thanks for offering to shopping with me. I feel much better already."

They passed by the garden, reminding Tohru of the night spent with Hatori at watering hole. Tohru could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks and other places.

They reached the streets of the city, empty now because it was late morning. They reached the bus stop and Tohru offered the spot on the bench to Mit-chan (the other seat(s) were occupied by a portly white-haired gentleman). Mii-chan accepted graciously, bowing multiple times.

"It's okay, I sit a lot at home," Tohru said, sounding slightly awkward with the other people around her.

Tohru looked to the sky and saw that it foretold a good afternoon. Good. They planned to do a lot of shopping at the fashion district. Tohru hadn't been out since months before finals rolled in. She was too busy studying, remembering her promise to her mom. She was going to graduate with honors! Tohru also managed to work at the building at least twice a week, clean the house, and cook for Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki.

The bus finally rolled up and everyone lined up to board. Mit-chan and Tohru each swiped their monthly bus-pass and found two seats in the back while the bus rumbled off.

Two companions.

They didn't speak to each other most of the way because they were both busy contemplating the recent toll of their individual lives. Tohru couldn't wait for Hatori to come home. It seemed kind of selfish that she 'desired' him so much, but she couldn't help it. He made her feel something she had never felt before. She also felt selfish because she was seeing a totally different side of Hatori that the others had never seen before. It was like layers of pain and obstruction being peeled away. Slowly and meticulously, but that was what made it wonderful. Every smile, blush, 'thank you' made Tohru blush uncontrollably.

Even with all the intimate touches and kisses, she felt shy around the dragon. _Was this a side effect of love?_

It was like the first day she met him personally at his office. She had blushed at the sight of the handsome, enigmatic doctor—especially when he transformed. She remembered that Hatori was really self-conscious about his form—the seahorse, but Tohru loved it. It had touched her heart immediately and she had sought thereafter to make him crack and show that vulnerable, sympathetic side; but she didn't need to. He was truly caring and compassionate. She saw through the "iciness' as the others called it when he chastised his cousins.

He was wondrous in every way, especially now that he wasn't afraid to show his 'other' side. **_Love._**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hatori drove into the city to pick up the birth control pills. He hated the situation that he was Akito's obtuse puppet, one who couldn't do things for himself. He hated getting the strange stares by people seeing him pick up the birth control pills.

But since a young age, he had been able to swipe off the negativity around him. He had prevent the hurt and pain around him from penetrating his visage, especially the pain he felt when little Yuki cried. Hatori's heart clenched every time he 'suppressed the children's memories', but he was able to brush the pain away. However, now he realized the pent-up pain was affecting him, as he aged. His mind flashed back to the collapse under the waterfall. He had tried to look it up in his medical book to see what it was, but he hadn't been able to find out what it was.

It didn't matter now though because he had Tohru. She erased any pain that burned in his chest.

There was hardly any traffic in the late morning.

He pulled into the parking lot of the supermarket, the same one he had brought Tohru to a few days ago.

He parked and went into the supermarket, going directly to pharmacy in the back. Hatori saw Kazumi and sighed in relief. Good, no one would ask questions and tease him about the pills. With no one in line, Hatori asked, "Good afternoon Kazumi. Have the pills come in yet?"

"Oh, hello, Doctor Sohma, yes, you are in luck, they just came in this morning," he responded nonchalantly, "Akito's not feeling well again?"

Kazumi was a Sohma, but not a Juunishi, so he knew about Akito's 'under the weather'-type personality.

"Yep."

Kazumi went to the back of the room and opened the package of birth control pills, returning to the counter. Hatori paid and thanked the older gentleman.

"Thanks."

"No problem, and hey, you look good today."

Hatori gave him a half-smile and left.

The weather outside was perfect; partly cloudy suited him well.

Now, one more thing before he went home.

**These chapters were mostly a reflection about how Tohru and Hatori feel about each other. The separation breeds more love and passion for the couple. Everything reminds them of each other ::sighs:: (CUPID IS MY FRIEND!... **_Okay that was random_**). Tsk, tsk… the lovesick dragon and pining riceball. I can't help it, I love Toriru! **

**Make me happy by commenting! (OR ELSE…**

**Okay, that was an empty threat, but please???)**


	11. The Purchase and the Sakura Trees

_**Standard disclaimer applies. **_

**(Though I wish I owned Hatori…**

**:: heart melts ::)**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!**

**Thanks to all everyone who has put my story and me on their favorites list. I am 'euphoric' that you like it '_that'_ much! I love the comments, keep them coming! **

**Hatori's Remedy presents: **

**Chapter 21 The Purchase**

Tohru and Mit-chan arrived a block away from Fashion District, ten blocks away from the Farmer's Market. The streets were populated with teenagers outside ice cream parlors and cafes, mothers with unwilling kids and strollers, elderly women looking for bargains, couples, and tourists explore the city's cosmopolitan atmosphere. The two young women hopped off the bus as Tohru thanked and waved good-bye to the bus driver, who smiled kindly in return. Tohru had the kind of presence people could help but be pleasant and good-humored. Hatori knew that for a definite fact.

"Where first Mii-chan? Shopping for clothing or getting something to eat?"

Chewing on her bottom lip, Mit-chan replied, "Tohru's snack was delicious and I'm not hungry right now, so how 'bout some shopping?"

Tohru smiled and nodded. Grabbing Mii-chan's arm, she dragged her to populated shopping streets. They window shopped for a while, seeing the latest fashions in the window, pointing, "oohing" and "aahing" at the outfits. The stores were expensive, but worth going into and trying on a few outfits; just for fun.

"Mit-chan, try on this skirt, it's really cute. Oh, and this top. They match really well, and they match your eye color."

After some convincing, Mii-chan went into the changing room and put it on. Tohru had chosen a maroon-colored bubble skirt and gray tuxedo-bibbed tank top. She came out and Tohru eyes widened.

"Mii-chan, you look so cute."

Mit-chan tried to shove off the complement, but was truly happy. The skirt did look good, but she looked at the price tag, $249.99. She didn't have that kind of money to spend lavishing on clothing. She shrugged off her selfishness. The money she made as an editor allowed her a simple life of all the basic necessities and paying for her mother's medical bill.

Tohru saw the sudden change on Mit-chan's face and said, "This place is so expensive. Who has the money to buy such things? Definitely not me, but while we're here, we should have some fun. My mom always told me to enjoy life to its fullest. I've always seen models on the runway and wondered what it's like to do that catwalk thingy in those high-heeled shoes."

Mit-chan nodded and said, "Me too. Let's do it."

They grabbed different pieces off the shelves and counters and brought them into the separate dressing rooms. After putting each outfit with an interesting pair of shoes on they came out and laughed at their appearance—whether it was good or bad.

The dressing area was lit with flood lights and mirrors surrounded all sides. The two girls giggled like twin sisters, commenting and critiquing on their respective outfits—outrageous feathered tops to bell-bottomed black leather pants.

After trying about every outfit in the store, they put everything back (they were getting awkward looks from the store's employees and afternoon customers) and each choose one top that they liked to purchase.

So it was a little over ordinary spending money, who cared? It was summer. Time of shopping. A little indulgence never hurt anyone. Mit-chan bought the gray tuxedo-bibbed tank top that Tohru had chosen and Tohru purchased an indigo-blue empire-waist tunic.

They thanked the cashier and went out into the streets.

"Oh, I have to buy a swimsuit. Is it okay if we go there next?" Tohru asked.

"Totally fine with me. Anywhere you want to go is fine with me."

The two young women continued along the street, peering eagerly into the shops that lined the sidewalks.

Tohru finally reached the swimsuit store. The store was empty at this time, the latest styles lined neatly, ah, and the one-piece suits.

Tohru wasn't one to flaunt her body. She was self-conscious and only wore one-piece suits. Her previous one was the one that her friends had bought for her, a simple, pretty pink one. A smile twitched at the sides of her lips at the thought of the four of them bickering constantly, especially Kyo.

Today, she was looking for something cute, but also sophisticated. She wanted to look and act mature with Hatori.

Her eyes moved to a one-piece on the wall.

While Mit-chan looked around the store, Tohru walked over to the swim suit. Looking closer at the slim black cloth, she saw that it had a very slim-bodice and deep V, draw deep into the cleavage. Tohru gently took it off the rack and was stunned to find that the sides were cut away to emphasize a slim body, with the designer's small insignia in gold on the side. The back was a

_Perfect_.

It didn't reveal too much skin but also had a hint of sex appeal.

Tohru's fingers moved to the price tag: it didn't come cheap.

Her mind debated—all those long, grueling hours at the building, would it be worth it? Finally Tohru finally came upon the decision to buy the beautiful swim suit. It would be worth it; and it wasn't only to please Hatori, but to give herself a sense of maturity and sophistication.

This would definitely be worth it.

Every penny.

"Wow Tohru, that swim-suit is really beautiful. It would be perfect for you."

"You think?"

"Yep. The color will accentuate your already perfect body."

Tohru blushed before saying, "I'm buying it."

Mii-chan was slightly surprised. This store was very expensive from what she saw, but she made no objections. From what she heard the 'others' (Shigure, Kyo, Yuki) say about Tohru, she deserved it.

Afterwards, Tohru and Mit-chan skipped over to the sports goods store were Tohru bought a grey shirt for Hatori. After all, she had worn his and he probably didn't want to where it again.

A little payback present.

Mii-chan didn't ask any questions as to why Tohru was shopping in the men's section, thinking that it was probably for the boys, or Shigure.

Tohru made her purchase and they left.

Hatori got into his car and slumped in the driver's seat. He tossed the package onto the passenger seat and turned on the ignition.

His jaw suddenly dropped.

Was that **Tohru** at the periphery of his vision?

He saw two girls, one in white and orange and the other in a gray suit.

Nah.

Tohru was probably at home.

He tried to divert his vision, but he couldn't. He really needed to do something about this constant image of her in his head. He couldn't get her out of his mind. _So angelic and perfect_.

Hatori put his car into gear and pulled out of the parking lot.

His mind was jumbled these days. He didn't know whether this was a good thing or a bad one. Tohru was everything to him, and more.

Now, back to what he planned, the Gardening Store.

Hatori drove along the city streets, the green lights perfectly synchronized for his direct drive to the store on the edge of the city's populous part.

At this time, most shoppers were women and elderly (not to put people into boxes or categories). Hatori's whole life had been structured around the constant fear of 'bumping' into anyone, but his mind had been trained to be unaffected by this. And suppressing people's minds. He sometimes felt a pang of guilt and shame, but moments later, it was gone.

He parked the car far away from the entrance, because he didn't want to waste time searching for a close spot, it wasn't worth the effort. Besides, exercise is good, contrary to what Shigure believed. 'Ha-san. Why do you run every morning? I don't, and look at me.' As he flexed his muscles.

It was true, Shigure rarely exercised, except for the occasional chase in the park when he transformed, yet he was in good condition. His stomach was flat for what Hatori saw on occasion. It wasn't toned and built to perfection, but better than an ordinary man. Something Hatori always wondered about.

Even as a teen, Shigure ate the most, and stayed in shape. Odd, eh?

Hatori shrugged off the nostalgia and entered the busy store. This was the time of year people were out to buy hoses, shovels, dirt, flowers, wanting to 'pretty' up their landscape and gardens. Hatori had never thought of this, but he was here for one purpose.

He was going to buy some tools and things for Tohru _and him_ to garden with. If Shigure and the boys would be returning soon, he needed to plan out the times he and Tohru could meet and do things.

Gardening would be the perfect time to spend with each other. Plus a little swim on the side.

It was odd that a man's man like Hatori would never think of gardening, but things were changing these days. Seriously.

Hatori squinted to see the hanging sign reading 'gardening' in the back of the warehouse. He strolled to the back, earning him many glances by teenager girls loitering in the store. They were whispering "OMG, he is so hot," "He looks like a model".

Unlike Shigure, he was not turned on or haughty by these comments. He was not into high school girls, except for one.

Tohru.

Hatori approached an older man and asked, "Hello, do you know where I can find gardening gloves?"

"Oh sure, aisle 27A, and by the way… never mind."

Hatori said 'thank you' and walked to aisle 27A. He finally found the gardening gloves. Looking around, he realized that the only kind left (or maybe the only kinds to begin with) were, pink or yellow.

Pink?

Yellow?

Shrugging off any doubt, he grabbed a pair of yellow gloves, with a small blue flower print on it.

Traveling down the aisle, he discovered seeds.

His long finger skimmed the various types, remember what Tohru already planted until he found, heirloom tomatoes.

Heirloom tomatoes were a unique _pure_ kind of tomatoes, those that were not 'perfected' by chemicals for the perfect roundness and shade of red. Heirloom tomatoes were the "outcasts"—orange, pink, red, green. They did not follow the norm, their shapes and sizes were unique, and they were delicious. Kana had told him so when they went shopping at the supermarket one time. She had pointed out that they were as special and dear as her 'own' Ha'ri. Hatori reminisced that day at the supermarket. Kana had told him the secrets to picking out vegetables and fruits. It had helped him take care of himself at the Main House. He cooked his own meals when _he wasn't busy with work_.

Hatori took three packages off the shelf and strode to the check-out area. The cashier smiled at him graciously, and Hatori smiled back. He felt great, contrary to what Akito had told him that all 'ordinary' people would never accept the juunishi and would punish them; Hatori felt like he 'fit in'. Tohru had made him think otherwise. Juunishi were human too.

Hatori looked at his watch. He decided to return home to give Akito the pills (the early the better), and see what other work he had to do at the office before heading to Shigure's house.

A few cars filed onto the streets and diverge to the highway. Hatori's mind was preoccupied with Tohru. He smiled at every memory of her idiosyncrasies, at every though of her soft caress on his skin, and his hands on her creamy body.

After a long drive, he arrived at the gates of the Sohma estates. It was a vast estate, taking over many acres of land, most of which were not used. Few Juunishi used the beautiful landscape. There were benches and water fountains everywhere, but no one used it, except for the occasional Momiji, Kisa, Momo, or Hiro. Most of the Juunishi were older, and soon, the estates were becoming colder, and darker as Akito aged.

Now, Akito had pulled in the reins, doing anything she was capable of to keep the Juunishi from the outside world, with exception to school. If she found out that any Juunishi members were dating a "normal" person, she would punish anyone who knew anything.

He had witnessed her doings.

He had suffered under her wrath.

And so had his former love.

Now, he wasn't going to let anything happen to Tohru.

**Chapter 22 The Sakura Trees**

Hatori had always wondered why Akito had allowed Tohru to stay with Shigure and the boys. He had his doubts about the intentions, and had asked Shigure if he knew anything, but Shigure aways shook his finger and said, "Ha-san, it is not nice to think that I would ever hide anything from you," and would then, teasingly pout.

Hatori parked his car in front of his office turned the ignition off. Taking a deep breath in the air-conditioned car, he opened the door into the sweltering afternoon heat. Flicking his collar up to prevent any sun-burning (_the Mabudachi trio are very sensitive to the sun_).

In a few quick strides, he arrived on Akito's porch and entered the double doors. Walking down the hallways as he had done in the morning, he reached her door and knocked softly.

"Akito? It's Hatori, I will just leave the birth control pills outside your room."

Hatori left quickly, he didn't want another tension-filled talk with his least favorite person in the world.

Hatori unlocked his office door and entered the dark cavern. It stank of thick air. He opened the window and left in the sunlight.

He went to his cabinet and took out the files and began checking the dates of when his patients had their last check-up. It was summer, and everyone would have a mandatory check-up. _Oh great_.

"Mii-chan, would you like to stay over for dinner?"

"Ah, thank you for your gracious offer, but I have already planned dinner with my mom."

Tohru smiled. Mii-chan was really just a girl. She shared the same likes as Tohru, but just wasn't able to express herself in the work she did. She was put to the limit.

Tohru was going to have a big talk with Shigure.

"It's really hot, would you like to get some ice cream?"

"Sure."

"I know the perfect place, the New York Ice Cream Parlor. Hat--, uh, it's near Farmer's Market."

"Sounds great."

The store was cool, as their looked at the variety of flavors. The boy behind the counter offered them a sample of their newest flavor: pumpkin pie, for the holidays.

Mit-chan said, "I'll have a pumpkin pie cone please."

Tohru said, "Can I have a scoop of strawberry in the small cup please," pointing to the poster on the all behind the boy."

"Sure thing."

He scooped up a perfect ball of ice cream for the girls and brought it over to the cashier. Before Tohru could take out the cash, Mii-chan took out her credit card and handed it over to the cashier.

Before Tohru could object, Mii-chan said, "You've done so much for me. This is the least I can do."

Tohru thanked her five times before letting up.

"Let's go to the park and eat."

Swishing their bags on their arms, they walked along the cobble-stoned path, filled with people. They crossed the street to the grassy commons.

They found an empty bench near the playground and slumped, exhausted from all the window shopping and walking.

They enjoyed their refreshing ice cream and shared childhood stories on the playground.

"_My first memory is of my mom and dad pushing me on the swings. It was my first time, and I held on as tight as possible. I was afraid that I would fly off the swings and go into space. It was a silly dream, but I loved closing my eyes and dreaming_," Tohru laughed animatedly, reminiscing of her wonderful childhood. It was one of the last, before, her father passed away.

Then Tohru whispered, "I always wished I could fly."

Mit-chan recollected her childhood too. Before her mom got sick.

The silence seemed to bring them closer together, simultaneously, both put an arm around each other and shed happy tears of the wonderful memories they held. Tohru was mostly of imagining Hatori's past. She wondered what it was like.

She hoped that someday, he would be able to shed his past, to tell some else his pain and be freed of the miserable chains that bound him.

Tohru had already unbound his heart, but what about his mind? The memories of the physical and emotional pain that he had endured.

After they finished the ice cream, they laid their belongings on the bench and went to the swings.

Before they knew it, minutes had passed.

"Tohru, do you think we should get going?"

"Hai, I didn't know that time had passed by so fast."

They got off the swings, picked up their belongings, and walked to the nearest bus stop at the corner of the park.

Skimming the schedule, Tohru noticed that on Mondays, the bus shift ended by five and it was already 5: 30.

"Mii-chan, we missed the last bus to the countryside."

"Oh, don't worry, we'll get a cab."

They both opened up their wallets and realized that even combined, they didn't have enough money.

Mii-chan took control and said, "Not to worry, we'll take the Shinkansen."

The train station was at the edge of the city and they ran many blocks to reach the station.

By the time they bought tickets, they were both out of breath.

"Two tickets pl-uh-lease."

They each paid and went to the busy platform to await their train.

They heard the low rumble of the tracks before seeing the white head of the train pull to a halt. They were the last ones to get on the train before the doors shut. The space was crammed; Tohru's head was jammed under a man's arm as he held onto the bar above. After a few stops, the train loosened, and both found a seat.

Tohru noticed a pregnant mother at the corner breathing heavily, holding her stomach. Tohru rose and walked over and said, "Excuse me, you can have my seat."

The fatigued woman gave a compassionate, weak smile and walked over to the open seat. Mit-chan asked Tohru, "You are more tired, you can have my seat."

"Iie, it's okay. I'm not that tired."

The sky outside was an alloy of colors—golden yellow, purples, blues, and pinks. It was as beautiful as the sunset she had shared with Hatori at the waterfall.

The Sakura cherry trees outside were in full bloom. It was past their ripe period in early spring, but they were just as beautiful as the afternoon sun shone on the rich pink-tinted petals. The ground below the trees was scattered with the beautiful petals. They were Tohru's favorite flowers.

Hatori looked at the clock on his wall and realized that it was time to go home. _Home_. That word was on his mind a lot these days. _Did he have one_? He sure as hell wanted to start one with Tohru. He had been having thoughts about starting a family these days. Before, the idea had never really formulated in his mind because he was ashamed of a child suffering as a Juunishi, the way he had.

He didn't want Akito having control over an innocent child, to ruin the child's dreams of the future. But he wanted to father a child. He wanted Tohru and him to have something precious, as precious as his love for her.

He wanted their love to produce something permanent.

When the time was right, he would talk to Tohru.

Hatori took off his lab coat, gave his office a once-over, and shut off the lights. The weather outside had cooled substantially and Hatori walked across the estates to the Sakura tree that Kana had once sat below when he found her waiting for him to get off work. He remembered seeing the fallen blossoms scattered around her, as though she was sitting on a bed of clouds.

Heaven.

How good that word had sounded to him after he lost Kana. He was so ashamed and pained. He had wished that Akito had killed him physically as well. He couldn't suffer alone. His whole life he had been alone, and now, he could do it.

Now, those memories were erased.

Tohru was his heaven.

She made Hatori feel whole.

Hatori picked up a petal and felt the smooth texture under his fingers. Then, he let the petal slip through his fingers. The slight breeze blew the petal into the snags of chain-link fence that surrounded the property. The sharp metal cut the petal, and the free pieces flew into the forest.

Hatori watched the innocent flower get marred by the nature. Life could be so unfair sometimes. Something that he had witnessed repeatedly throughout his life.

He wasn't going to let it happen this time.

Hatori got into his car and left the Sohma property. When he arrived at Shigure's house, everything was dark. Was Tohru taking a nap? Panic-stricken, Hatori ran to the door and knocked. No answer.

After a few more tries, he went to the back door. Under the big rock next the deck, he found the spare key. This was for the times that the boys forgot to bring their keys.

Hatori unlocked the back-door and called out in the dark, "Tohru?"

He walked over the kitchen and turned on the light. He set down his purchased goods from the Gardening Store and saw a note. He sighed in relief when he saw the beautiful scrawl reading: _Hatori, Mii-chan (Shigure's editor) came over and we decided to go shopping in the city. We're taking the bus, so no need to worry. I'll be back to make dinner. Don't start anything! (Or else!)._

Hatori felt the rush of panic leave him.

Hatori went into Shigure's room and decided to take a quick shower before Tohru returned.

He went into the bathroom and stripped. He stepped into the marble shower and turned the water on. Hatori kept the water and cold. Cold shower always relieved his strains and the tensions.

He lathered himself with soap and stood under the stream of water. He had gotten used to the coldness, even if he still got goose-bumps.

He turned off the water and stepped out to get a towel out of the towel closet. He dried himself briskly before putting on a navy tee and green plaid boxers under dark grey slacks.

He ran his fingers though his hair and walked into the living room. Where was she? It was closing in on "dinner time" and she should be home by now. He knew that Tohru had her own life, but he could help but feel anxious. After all, the killer was still out!

Hatori made up his mind, put on his Adidas running shoes, took the spare key, locked the door, and ran out of the house. He was going to the bus stop to wait for her.

Hatori saw the dark sky though the canopy of the forest.

He arrived at the bus stop and stood in anticipation. He finally saw the bus turn the corner of the street and stop in front of him.

Many people got off the bus, but not Tohru.

He felt his heart pound heavily in his chest. He sat down and waited, in the next thirty minutes, if she didn't arrive, he was driving to the city and searching. He chastised himself for leaving Tohru. Tomorrow, Tuesday, they were going to do something special.

Tohru and Mit-chan got off the train and said their good-byes. Hugging each other, Mit-chan, "Thanks for today. I feel so much better. I love the tank also!"

"It was really fun, maybe we can do it again some time?"

"Definitely, Tohru."

Tohru headed out the west entrance and realized she had a long way to walk before getting to Shigure's house.

She didn't have enough money for a bus or taxi, so she walked. Tohru passed her workplace and walked under the lit streets. She passed a few couples out for a summer evening walk and smiled at the thought that she too, had someone to love and love her back.

Her cheeks were flushed by today's excitement and the thought of Hatori. He brought warm thoughts to her mind. His touch made her feel as though she was on fire. Lit by the flames of passion.

She didn't know that time it was, but judging by the sky, it was getting late. She hoped that Hatori wasn't mad.

After crossing a few blocks she arrived at the bus stop that she and Mit-chan had started off at. There was a man in the booth. His head was down, his hair covering his face, and his hands in his lap.

Taking a closer look, she realized… "Hatori, is that you?"

Hatori lifted up to see Tohru's angelic face.

Hatori stood up and embraced her tightly, groaning, "Tohru."

Tohru was stunned, _what had she done to deserve his hug_?"

Hatori pressed Tohru into him and Tohru put her occupied hands behind his back, trying to return the intimate touch. Hatori lifted his head off her shoulder and kissed her fully on the lips.

"I thought you were returning by bus? I was so… scared."

"The last bus out of the city was at five, and we missed it. I'm sorry I worried you, Hatori."

Tohru felt the nod against her cheek and she planted a firm kiss on his clean-shaven cheek.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything, Ha'ri."

Tohru looked up to his face and saw his eyes brim slightly, and smile forming on his lips, before she whispered, "You are so wonderful to me."

"You are so wonderful to me too, Tohru."

A single tear rolled down Tohru's cheek as she closed her eyes.

**The swim suit is a 'real' one that they are selling at Nordstrom right now, it is a very cute, pretty one-piece by Michael Kors (a fashion designer, one of the judges on one of my favorite shows: Project Runway!) If you want to see it, go to their website and type in MICHAEL Michael Kors Cutaway Swimsuit. Voila, there it is!**

**(Did you guys catch a little metaphorical foreshadowing???)**

**Hope you enjoyed this segment of Hatori's Remedy, review and be happy. **

**Sincerely,**

**Your authoress (a word that _Midnight 1987_ has made part of my vocabulary). Thanks!**

…**C**


	12. A Midnight Treat

_**Standard disclaimer applies. **_

**Sorry for the wait. Mini-breakdown. Busy. **

**(Thanks to all anonymous reviewers, **

**who I haven't been able to personally thank **

**I appreciate each and every review!)**

**Enjoy!**

**Hatori's Remedy presents: **

_Tohru felt the nod against her cheek and she planted a firm kiss on his clean-shaven cheek._

"_Thank you."_

"_For what?"_

"_Everything, Ha'ri."_

_Tohru looked up to his face and saw his eyes brim slightly, and smile forming on his lips, before she whispered, "You are so wonderful to me."_

"_You are so wonderful to me too, Tohru."_

_A single tear rolled down Tohru's cheek as she closed her eyes._

**Chapter 23 A Midnight Treat **

At that point, Hatori realized that nothing could stop him from loving Tohru. Nothing. Not ever.

They stood under the overhand of the bus station for a while, just listening to each other's steady breathing and the methodic chirping of the crickets.

Hatori finally pulled away to look into the iridescent eyes of his young lover.

_An eleven year age difference really didn't matter_, he thought. _This is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I'm not going to throw it away. I know I am being selfish, but I need her. I love her like no words can explain_.

"Can I hold those for you?" Hatori said, motioning his hand to the bags Tohru held on her wrist.

Tohru was too tired to object, slipping the bags into Hatori's grasp. It had been a fun, but tiresome day, and Tohru was ready to take a shower and dive into her bed.

They entered the forest and walked on the dirt trail. The moonlight filtered through the flora provided them enough light to find their way home. Even when Tohru was weary, her face illuminated ethereal beauty, something that Hatori found astonishing, as a doctor, and man.

Tohru's footing slipped while crossing a lattice of tree roots. Her right leg twisted slightly, but Hatori grabbed her waist to help her position herself.

"Thanks."

Hatori kept his hand at her waist for the rest of the quiet journey home.

§§§

Tohru loved his protective side. He really cared about her. Even if he didn't always show this side. He was like her in many ways.

They reached the porch and walked up silently, the planks creaking underneath their feet. Hatori pulled out the key from his pant pocket and opened the door. A comforting rush of cool air welcomed them.

Tohru exhaled deeply.

"Thinking ahead, Hatori?"

"Yep," Hatori replied with a smile on his face. He loved how she opened herself up to him. These past few days, she had truly opened herself to him. No one had been this free to talk to him before.

They entered the living room and removed their shoes. Tohru slipped her purse of her shoulders as if it were some heavy anchor weighing her down. She let out a small "oof".

"How 'bout I make dinner while you get yourself washed up." He said, more of a statement than a question.

"Ah, Ha-san has done too much today, I will—"

Hatori put his index finger to her parched lips and shook his head slightly. "It's my turn."

Tohru didn't object and started for the stairs.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Ha-san, I got you something, nothing special though."

Tohru went over to the shopping bags by the doorstep and pulled out the bag. This is a replacement shirt for the one that you let me wear. I probably got it dirty, so I got you a new one."

Tohru handed the bag to Hatori.

"Tohru, you didn't have to, I would very much have loved 'soiled' shirt to a new one. Because Tohru's aura is one it, but thank you very much."

Tohru blushed before heading upstairs. She went into her bedroom and grabbed the necessary things, before heading to the bathroom down the hallway.

One thing she loved at Shigure's house (among others) was the fact that she had her personal bathroom. It was all hers.

She tiptoed across the cold marble tiles to the shower and turned it on to let the water run as she stripped off her sticky clothing. She looked into the mirror and saw her messy hair.

Tohru stepped into the tile shower and let the gentle waterfall pour over her. The feeling was indescribable. It drowned out any noise of the animals, crickets chirping outside the house. It was a cleansing, inside her body, and outside.

She ran the loofah over the planes of her body and scrubbed until her skin was red.

§§§

Meanwhile, Hatori prepared dinner downstairs. He found and made use of the things he could.

He thought that a nice, simple okayu rice porridge would be good for such a hot day. He cooked the rice on low heat, allowing it to simmer. He went to the refrigerator and found some things to eat with the rice. Tsukemono (pickles), daikon radishes, and realized that he was going to have to cook something to fulfill their stomachs.

He settled on a Goya Chanpuru. Goya, also known as bitter gourd, would be great to beat the heat. He gathered the goya, eggs, tofu, already sliced pork, soy sauce, rice wine (sake…whoo!—_of course nothing you can get inebriated from_), salt, and vegetable oil. He diced and whipped everything before pitching it into the wok and stir-frying all the ingredients.

Just as he was bringing the last dish to the table, Tohru arrived. She stopped right behind him, making Hatori feel a rush of adrenaline through his body.

"Wow, you've prepared a banquet."

"If you can call it that."

Hatori pulled out her seat and gestured for her to sit down. She did.

He sat down across from her and watched her delicate movements. First, she closed her eyes and made a small prayer. He didn't hear what she said under her breath, but he wondered. As the good Samaritan that she was, probably wishing for world peace, and truly wanting it. Not just the clichéd answer that so many people responded too. Then she lifted her eyelids and smiled at him. Her smile was genuine, from her lips, to her clear eyes, which were sparking like diamonds.

She lifted her chopsticks, and said, "Shall we?"

"We shall."

She closed her eyes as she tasted the warm stir-fry, her moan gave him a hard-on.

He was getting a lot of those lately.

"This is delicious Hatori."

"Thank you," he said, taking a bite of the porridge. Eating had never been so enjoyable. He took his time, and watched Tohru's animated movements as she tried a bit of everything and piled his bowl high with food. He could help but smile. She was so sweet.

After dinner, they brought the dishes to the sink.

"I'll wash," Tohru offered.

"I'll help."

Tohru turned on the faucet and used the natural sponge to scrub off the oil and residue. She lathered on detergent and scrubbed.

She hummed a jingly tune that was cheerful, yet melancholy. It was familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. _Where had he heard it?_

Instead of racking his brain for something that would come to him sooner or later (or maybe not), Hatori turned all of his attention to Tohru.

They stood side by side, like an old married couple who had never lost passion through all their years by each other. He loved being around her. Being around her give him a meaning to live. With her love and support, he could do anything.

That night that he had thought he lost her, his soul almost left him. She was like his drug. His remedy. Panacea. The answer to all his woes. She had made him believe that there was still good in the world that he had grown up in. Despite the pains and mental torture he had endured as a child, all his hopes, dreams, and admirations had returned to him.

Even if they didn't spend the rest of their lives together, he would remember her and love her for eternity.

She was his light.

And he hoped she felt the same for him.

"Hatori?"

He looked back down at her, and she held a bowl up to him.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"No problem."

He dried the bowl with a wash-cloth. He asked, "Where should I put this?"

"On the second shelf in front of you."

Taking a chance when Hatori wasn't looking, Tohru took a handful of bubbles and tossed it at his exposed neck. He cringed, and spun around, his expression lighthearted and jocose.

"Huh, you want a bubble battle?"

She smiled coyly.

He strode to the sink in two steps, grabbed a handful and did the same to Tohru.

She let out a squeal and they continued their soapy battle, until she lost her footing, _again_. But she had a legitimate reason, the ground was slippery!

Tohru landed on her butt, and giggled until her chest hurt. Hatori knelt down beside her with a clean washcloth and dabbed at her face.

"We'd better get you cleaned up." He helped her up said, "You might have to take another shower."

"Naw, I'm not too dirty. It's only a little soap."

Hatori laughed at her sincerity. She was so sweet.

They cleaned up the kitchen together, and it seemed like a matter of minutes. Hatori looked over at the clock, and it was eleven-thirty.

"Wow, it's late," he said.

"Yep. Uh, we'd better head to bed."

Hatori looked at her wolfishly, not intentionally, his brow furrowed and his lips curled at the sides, making him look like a lupine creature of the night.

Tohru blushed, realizing the extent of her statement, "Oh, I don-don't mean together, I m-mean we should each go to bed, separately… of course."

"Of course," Hatori repeated, _slightly_ disheartened.

Tohru bent her head down and said quickly, "Well then, good night Hatori. Sweet dreams."

"Good night Tohru."

Tohru slowly walked up the stairs, hoping a little, that Hatori would accompany her, but then thinking that it wasn't right, yet. They had been together for a few days. It wasn't right to impose and tell him to sleep with her. He had his own life. She reminded herself to thank him for staying with her.

§§§

Hatori went to Shigure's bathroom and turned on the showerhead. When the water ran steady, he walked in and did the usual 'shower thing'.

He got out five minutes later clean and ready for bed. He put on his PJ pants and tee shirt.

He was thirsty and decided to get a drink from the kitchen. He entered the hallway and ambled toward the kitchen. The lights were off, and suddenly he felt a strange presence. Who was in the house?

Someone was in the kitchen, and he/she was opening the refrigerator. A million thoughts ran through his head. Were _they_ back so soon? Was it a hungry robber?

He peeked over the corner of the wall and saw a small frame. Good, he could fight him off he need be. They he heard a familiar yawn from the dark mass.

Tohru.

Why was he so delusional? Thinking that it was some psychotic thief. Yikes, he needed to stop drinking coffee and reading horror tales from the newspaper. He let out a low guttural chuckle and shook his head at his stupidity.

Tohru let out a gasp and jumped back. "Who's there?"

Hatori quickly moved to her side and hugged her close to him. Her derriere molded into his front.

"Sorry I scared you. You actually scared me first."

Tohru whispered, "Sorry. I was getting some warm milk to help me go to sleep."

"I came here for some water."

Hatori hadn't bothered to turn on the light. The darkness heightened his senses as it seemed. He could hear and feel every sound, motion. He was like Spiderman or something, minus the costume and webs. The dim light outside filtered into the kitchen so that Hatori saw Tohru's perfect silhouette, her perfect slim hourglass figure, as he held her at arm's length.

"Do you want some warm honey milk?"

Hatori hated dairy products, but didn't bother to object. With Tohru, anything was possible. The sky was limitless.

§§§

"Sure."

Tohru flipped on the light switch and took out the gallon of milk, filling half a small saucepan. She went into the pantry and grabbed the bear-shaped container of honey, dispensing a sufficient amount of honey into the pan.

Using a wooden spoon to stir the contents, she looked like a chef. She was so cute.

Hatori watched, leaning against the wall. Suddenly, he wasn't so tired. Tohru made him alert.

When the milk began to boil slightly, she took it off the stove and filled to mugs to the brim.

She brought one over to Hatori and she sat down at the nook table. Hatori pulled a seat beside her.

They sipped silently next to each other.

They each purposely sipped slowly, each wanting to prolong the midnight tryst. Neither wanting to be the first to leave.

But at last, Tohru finished her share of honey milk. She slowly got out of the chair and dawdled over to the sink.

Hatori followed suit. When Tohru stood there motionless, he put his hand on her shoulder and turned her over to him.

"Are you okay, Tohru?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking, wondering when they were coming home. It's just, I don't want you to go afterwards. I want to spend the summer with you."

There, she let out the things that had plagued her mind for the past night and day. She wanted to be with Hatori for as long as he wanted her to be by his side. She hoped that he wouldn't think that she was being clingy or anything.

She didn't need a proposal or promise. A diamond ring or a castle on a mountain.

She just wanted to be near him.

To be my his side.

Even if they would not spend the rest of their lives together like in a sappy drama, she wanted to keep the memories of this summer.

She wanted to live out a dream.

When he didn't respond, she added, "I don't mean to sound emotionally dependent or clingy or nagging, if you need room or don't want to spend the summer with—"

"**Stop**."

Tohru stared back at Hatori with eyes the size of golf-balls.

"I don't want you to always put yourself down. Tohru, you are so special to me. I would be honored to spend the summer with you. I was just surprised that you needed to ask, because either way, I planned to spend the summer with you."

"What are we going to do when they get back?"

They sat back down at the table and Hatori thought out-loud, "I'll be over for dinner to help and eat. We can go to the summer house together, if you'd like. You can always come to my office. We can go shopping together, to the park, jogging in the mornings, whatever we do now. Nothing needs to change."

Tohru's tear ducts were trying so hard to hold back the tears. He wanted to stay with her!

Hatori came over to her chair and knelt next to her, placing her hand in his.

"Don't you _ever_ think that I won't be by your side. I can only hope that you will always be my mine."

"I p-p-promise, Ha-san," she said, barely above a whisper. She could barely get her words out she was so elated.

"Good. Tomorrow, I have interesting for us to do. You'd better be awake by six, _Miss_," he announced, waving his index finger at her.

Tohru nodded. She loved surprises.

She'd be up at **five**.

Her fluttering heart would probably keep her up for the remainder of the night. Oh well.

Hatori mussed her hair and said, "Go to sleep now."

"Hai, you too doctor."

Tohru fell asleep after an hour. Sweet dreams of them swimming at the water hole fulfilled her mind to the brim.

§§§

Separated by a wall, Hatori looked at the ceiling, a smile plastered on his face.

Would she be able to handle what he had in store for them?

Yes. She was Tohru.

He turned onto his side and fell asleep. The milk worked its magic.

Hatori didn't need an alarm. He'd be ready by **five**.

§§§

**What are they doing in the morning? Hmmm.**

**Hey readers: I think I'm going to cut down each post to one chapter, maybe 2500-3000 words instead of two chapters, so I can post more often? **

**Do you think there is too much OOC-ness? (Is Hatori being too lovey-dovey?) If so, please tell me, and I will try to tone it down.**

**Thank you for reading; feedback is much appreciated. **

**Hugs,**

**C**


	13. The Work Out

**_Standard Disclaimer applies_. **

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I appreciate each and every one.**

**§§§**

**Hatori's Remedy _presents_:**

_Separated by a wall, Hatori looked at the ceiling, a smile plastered on his face. _

_Would she be able to handle what he had in store for them? _

_Yes. She was Tohru._

_He turned onto his side and fell asleep. The milk worked._

_Hatori didn't need an alarm. He'd be ready by five_.

**Chapter 24 The Work Out**

Tohru woke up at a quarter past five to the beautiful sunlight that filtered through the blinds.

She stretched and got out of her bed.

She went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, fixed her hair, and trudged downstairs.

She heard feet scuffling in the kitchen and decided to sneak up on the morning intruder.

_Hehe_, she thought to herself. It was her turn to give him a scare.

She peered over the corner of the wall at the figure and grinned.

Hatori was on the phone with someone, so he hadn't heard anything.

Tohru listened quietly.

"Yes, Tohru is doing fine."

"Shigure, for you information, Tohru was out with Mii-chan yesterday, comforting _your_ editor. You really need to stop teasing _her_."

Listening intently, she heard the Shigure's animated voice say, "Debauchery".

_The nerve of that dog! Hatori was too reticent too do that! It would be expected for a romance novelist author like him to come up with new ideas for his books. Humpf!_

Tohru noticed a blush creep up Hatori's face.

"Shigure, we did no such thing!"

"We didn't!"

Tohru chuckled to herself, finding it very cute to see the doctor blushing.

"Shigure, I'm hanging up."

Just as Hatori was putting the phone back in place, Tohru jumped out and bellowed a loud good morning.

Hatori jumped back, his shoulders tense. But they instantly slackened.

"Good morning to you too, Tohru."

"Ha-san, you're up early."

"I've always been the early bird. You too."

"I'm an early bird too. So, would you like to back breakfast first?"

"I'd actually take you somewhere first before we make breakfast together. It's a surprise a few miles down the road. Are you up for jogging?"

_Jogging?!_ Tohru's only exercise was at the school track, but this sounded like fun. She knew Hatori stayed fit (very fit as she noticed) by jogging every morning, so this was a privilege.

"Of course."

"Good, suit up, and I'll meet you by the door in five."

"Okey-doke."

Tohru went back to her room and pulled on a pair of gray knit shorts and a green tank top. She went into the bathroom and put her hair in a messy bun behind her. She took a deep breath and said aloud, "I'm going to keep up with Hatori no matter what. If I collapse, I will get right back up again. Be strong."

Tohru met Hatori on the porch. He was wearing track shorts which seemed oddly tight on him, and a green tee. He looked young, like someone on a high school or college track team.

"We're matching," Tohru said, very pleased.

"Um. So, first, we are going to do some stretches, so we don't sprain anything."

They walked onto the grassy front lawn and Hatori did his routine stretch. Tohru did some unusual stretches that she and her friends did before timed runs. They consisted of swing the arms clockwise and counter-clockwise simultaneously. It really had nothing to do with helping to run, but it felt… effective.

Hatori watched and smiled. He knew this morning jog would be fun.

Tohru did some other 'real' stretches, and finally, they were ready.

"We're going to jog down this path, and we'll meet a fork and go left for a mile, and then we'll meet some rocks. We'll do some light climbing to the top."

"Hai."

The sky was hazy and the air was cool.

Tohru thought to herself, this was going to be fun.

They started to jog, slowly. Tohru kept a steady pace, and didn't feel tired. It felt really good to have the breeze tickle her skin.

Tohru remembered what she had promised herself that she would do. "Hatori?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for staying here with me. I mean if it weren't for me, you could actually get work done at the office, and not have to be my clumsy side. I really don't want to be a burden, I think—"

Hatori stopped and started jogging in place. Tohru did too. He thought to himself,

_TOHRU, do you know how much you mean to me? _

_I am the one being selfish for staying here with you, I am the one imposing, and I am the on poaching your altruistic love. There are so many people out there for you, yet you have chosen me. Or at least allowed me a small spot in your vast heart. You have changed me. You are the summer sun melting away the ice that has built around my heart. _

_My heart quickens to your touch. To your voice. You have allowed me to **live**._

_You are my** reason** to live. _

_I smile. _

_I laugh. _

_I dream. _

_I am so lovesick. _

_I've caught love's fever and I you are my remedy. I love you so much. I love you. I love you. Can you not see that? Am I not showing it to you in enough ways? I would do anything to tell you that, but I can't. I'm so sorry. I can't. Something is always holding me back from saying those three words. I have never been superstitious, but I think that if I say those words… _

_Someday I will be able to tell you. Will you wait for me? Can I stay by your side? Can a small part of you, love me? Just a little? _

_My heart aches every time I see you frown or cry. I want to give anything to comfort you. I want to help you as you have helped me in so many ways. _

_When will I be able to tell you that? When?_

But he didn't say any of that out-loud. _Wow, was he being really ramble-y_. Someday he would be able to tell her.

Someday.

"Tohru, don't ever say that. I **_want_** to be here. I want to be with **_you_**."

"Really?"

"Yes. You… have mended me in so many ways. I hope you can understand that you are so special to me. I-I—"

"Yes Hatori. I understand. I love you too," she reassured him.

_Yes Tohru, I love you too. Please understand_.

§§§

With Hatori by her side, the time went by her fast. Before they knew it, they were at the rocks.

"'Kay?" Hatori asked, with concern written over his face. He knew Tohru could do it, but he didn't want to wear her out too much.

"Yeah."

"So, there are rungs secured in the rocks, so it should be easier. You should go first, I'll be behind you."

"Uh hum."

Tohru inhaled before grabbing the iron rung tightly and reaching her foot for the one below it. She climbed up the series of rungs, reached a rock platform and continued up the windy steep climb.

She didn't know exactly where they were going, but had a feeling it has meaningful to Hatori. The look on his face, unlike hers, was calm and wistful. Hers was ruddy and blotchy.

After a quarter of a mile or so, Hatori said, "Put your right foot on the rung on the right and pull yourself up."

Hatori gave Tohru a boost with his hand to her butt, and she reached to top of the summit.

Tohru's jaw dropped. It was beautiful.

The city looked so picturesque and peaceful. Without the sun casting its warm glow over everything, the city seemed to be under a spell. There were few vehicles on the streets, and everything was so… idyllic, like something out of a magazine of "Most Pristine City in the World". It was like the set of a movie, except that everything was real and running, it was just all sleeping.

It was as if time had stopped long enough for Tohru and Hatori to see their home.

Tohru was speechless.

She had never felt so much respect and reverence for something this _big_.

One day ago, she had been traversing up and down the crowded streets of the city, and now she was looking down at it from a whole different perspective.

Hatori broke the silence.

"What do you think?"

"It's-it's beautiful."

Hatori resisted saying something clichéd and trite like, "Not as beautiful as you". He wanted the words that came out of his mouth to be meaningful and eloquent as his everlasting love for her. He wanted to express his love in such a way, that he would never regret a word, an action. With Tohru residing in his heart, he needn't look to the past and be remorseful. She was the light in to his dark tunnel.

They stood abreast, and Hatori placed his arm around her neck and drew her head to his torso.

After a few minutes, Hatori said, "Let's sit down."

Tohru nodded and they sat down, like the evening at the waterfall.

"So, how did you find this place?"

"About ten years ago, I got into a big fight with my dad. I ran into the forest and wanted to find somewhere quiet to think and forget about everything. I climbed up the rocks and found this place."

Tohru didn't know the relationship between Hatori and his parents, and didn't want to break any shallow open wounds.

"I wish I had somewhere special to hide out."

"You do, Tohru. The waterfall, and here."

Tohru wrapped her arms around his slim torso and squeezed it tightly. "Thanks."

Hatori bent down his head and placed a kiss on the bridge of her nose.

After he moved away, Tohru raised her lips to his cheek and gave him a full kiss.

"I love you, Hatori."

As much as he wanted to say those three words back to her, because his heart was ready to scream them out, he couldn't. He just couldn't.

Before he could contemplate anymore, he noticed dark clouds set into the sky. A spell was really cast on the city, eh?

"We'd better head down the cliff before it starts raining."

He helped Tohru up and they started down, him first.

Tohru exclaimed, "Be careful."

"You too."

Half-way down the precipice, it started drizzling.

Hatori yelled, "It's going to be slippery, hold on tight."

Tohru's footing slipped, but her hands gripped the rung tightly, so nothing bad happened.

Slowly but carefully, they reached the ground and both let out a sigh of relief. As she started to walk on her left foot, she felt a stinging pain. She took in a sharp breath. It was really painful.

Hatori looked back and saw Tohru's contorted brow.

He was by her side in a second.

"What's hurting?"

"My ankle, but it's okay, I can—"

Hatori noticed that one ankle was significantly 'larger' than the other one, it was swelled. He crouched down in front of her and said, "Get on."

"Umm—"

But Hatori interjected firmly, "Get on."

Tohru wrapped her arms around his neck and got onto his back. He got into the upright position, holding her legs in the crooks of his arms and started for the path.

"Tohru, did anything happen on the cliff?"

"Nothing really, my footing slipped once."

Thank goodness. Not saying that the sprain was good at all, just relieved that it wasn't anything that a cold ice pack and a bath couldn't fix.

The rain started to fall steadily, the fat drops sliding down their faces.

"Thank you so much Hatori."

"You don't have to thank me."

They finally reached Shigure's porch, and Hatori let Tohru off. "Can you stand?"

"Yay."

Then Tohru collapsed against the railing. Hatori was by her side as she said, "It's nothing, my feet were just numb."

Hatori grabbed her waist, and picked her up, cradling her in his arms like a baby. "We need to get you into the shower, you're freezing."

Her skin was cold and she was injured. _Nice going, Hatori_, he said to himself.

He carried her over the threshold (newlyweds!) and up the stairs to her bathroom. He placed her gently on the toilet and turned on the water in the tub.

Tohru watched him with curious eyes. His expression was cold and emotionless. _This must be his doctor mode_.

It was nice to see a man with a multi-faceted personality. One who was serious when he needed to be. Silly. Smart. Patient. Loving.

"Tohru, take off your clothes and take a warm bath. This should help you. I'll be outside if you need me, okay? Don't hesitate to call me in."

"Okay."

After Hatori closed the door behind him, Tohru sunk into the comfort of the tub. She looked down at her ankle, and the swelling seemed to go down.

The Goosebumps were gone, now replaced with prune-y skin.

After half an hour or so, she drained the tub, and turned on the showerhead. She grabbed the bar of soap off the side of the tub and scrubbed her skin all over.

When she finished, she tucked herself in a fluffy white towel Hatori had placed on the hanger. Hmmm.

She put on her slippers and got out. She tiptoed to the sink and wiped the mirror free of water vapor, drawing a large heart with the letters HS & TH in the center.

She giggled to herself and stepped into the hallway.

She limped over to her room to the closet to pick out clothes.

"Are you okay?"

She spun around and saw Hatori at her desk. His lips were blue and his clothing splayed across his hard chest, accenting all the planes and surfaces.

Tohru never answered him, she rushed to his side and give him a half-hug with her standing and him sitting. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Thank you so much for waiting for me."

Hatori hadn't taken a shower yet. He had been waiting for her.

She hadn't even noticed that her towel had slipped down her torso. Hatori grabbed to towel and wrapped it around her body to prevent any 'indecent exposure'. He pulled her into his lap and murmured, "There's nothing to be sorry about. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

She nodded and placed her head against his heart. She loved the sound of his heartbeat.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

It created a melody with the rain against the windowpane.

It lulled her to sleep.

§§§

Hatori laid her on her bed and tucked the blanket around her chin. She looked so peaceful and innocent. She was so perfect in every way.

A hug from her was as meaningful to him as all the money in the world.

No material or money could surpass how much he wanted Tohru to always be my his side.

She melted away his sadness.

His loneliness melted with the rain outside.

He placed his head in his hand as he slept on his side, watching her sleep.

He watched her small chest heave up and down, breeding a wistful smile in his face. Time seemed to stop when he was with her. Nothing mattered, not even the fact that he was half freezing to death in the summer.

Hatori finally got up and went downstairs to take a shower.

§§§

Tohru woke up an hour later to the birds chirping outside.

The rain had finally stopped. So fickle.

She turned on her side to look outside, and noticed on her nightstand and note.

She picked it up and read:

_Sorry Tohru, I had to go to work (Hatsuharu is sick). I'll call you at lunch. If you need anything, call me on my cellphone._

_**Love,**_

_Hatori_

Tohru got out of bed, and went to her closet to find a pajama set. She was still in her towel!

He chose her sea-critter patterned pajama pants and one of her mom's old shirts. Something about a worn, old t-shirt that brings back memories.

Her stomach called her downstairs to the refrigerator. She retrieved a red-bean filled pastry and sat at the nook. She looked around, her hands itching to do something, but with the house clean and nothing much to do, she decided to go outside.

She put on some green rain boots and went onto the dirt path parallel to the front of Shigure's property. She followed the path down to the garden, all the while humming the whimsical theme song to her favorite childhood cartoon. Like Little Red Riding Hood on her way to her Grandmother's house, Tohru had a bamboo basket in hand, and strayed off the path many times to look at an interesting specimen or two. A symmetrical fern with two rows of spores on the back. Or an asymmetrical flower that looked like a smiling face. Or crimson berries on a bush that she dared not eat, only look at from afar.

Thank goodness her love for Hatori didn't have to be that way. Thank goodness she could be near him.

To feel the warmth of his body radiate onto hers.

To feel this touches.

To hear his words.

To see his smile.

To see him run his long fingers through his untamed hair.

She thanked Kami _again_, as she had for the past few nights.

They were together.

She and Hatori were together.

**Thanks for reading. Comments, constructive criticism, future adventure ideas, questions are welcome.**


	14. Promises

_**Standard Disclaimer applies**_

**Sorry for the delay, my dear readers. **

**§§§**

**Hatori's Remedy **_**presents**_

**Chapter 25 Promises**

Tohru finished the morning at the garden patch. She picked out all the weeds and put them in her basket to dump in the secret compost-bin at home.

She delicately selected the ripe fruits and vegetables before returning home. She boiled some noodles topped with a simple vegetable medley. After she finished, she sat at the table, her cheeks positioned on the backs of her folded hands. She looked outside, wistfully. Her eyes were sparkling with… verve. She had found something in her life that she looked forward to everyday, a little craving.

She snapped out of her reverie, to the ringing phone. _Hatori_!

She picked up on the second ring, breathless, "Ha-san?"

"Tohru? This is auntie. Your grandfather isn't doing so well. He slipped down the stairs. The arthritis is really a pain, I told him to take his medicine this morning! We're at hospital across from your high school. Come quickly. He's going into surgery in two hours. He wants you to be here."

Tohru was surprised that her grandfather was in the hospital. He had never shown any sign of sickness or weakness. She was also surprised at the fact that her aunt was speaking to her so civilly, that lady had always called her a free-spirited, senseless sprite, comparing her to Tohru's mom. Something was definitely wrong.

Tohru cried aloud, "Grandfather can't be hurt! H-he's always been so careful. It's all my fault. I am so stupid. I've been so caught up with myself that I haven't visited him since finals started! Foolish me! I should have told him to be careful! Ai-ya!" as she paced in a circle around the kitchen.

She stopped before she was too dizzy, and ran upstairs to change. She put on a pair of navy track shorts and a tank top, grabbed her cell-phone and wallet on her desk, put on her flip-flops, and was out the door. She left a message on Hatori's cell-phone. She ran along the dirt path, until she reached the streets. She was heaving heavily when she boarded the public bus.

An elderly man sitting beside her said, "Are you okay, miss?"

She stared into his clear, thoughtful eyes, and instantly burst into silent sobs. She blamed herself for not being by her grandfather's side the past few years. She knew he was getting old, and hadn't bothered to be by his side. She should have visited him everyday after school, instead of three times a week. She should have…

---

The bus arrived a block away from the hospital and Tohru got off. She thanked the elderly man, and the bus driver.

She ran to the entrance, and ran to the front desk. The lady directed her to the emergency room lobby, and she ran through the hallway. She met another front desk.

"Excuse me, do you know where Jiisan Honda is?"

"What is your relation to him?"

"I-I'm his granddaughter. He's going into surgery soon, and-and…"

The lady noticed Tohru's pleading tone, and quickly turned to her motherly side, instead of the monotone- receptionist.

"I'm sorry honey. Let me take you there." The lady saw her own daughter in Tohru. The lady called over a ward nurse to take over for the time being, and brought Tohru to the room.

"Here you go, dear. If you have any questions or need anything, don't hesitate to call me over, okay?"

Tohru nodded, and bowed gracefully, "Thank you, ma'am."

Tohru tiptoed into the three patient room. Her grandfather was surrounded by her aunt and two cousins.

"Grandfather?" Tohru whispered.

His eyes were closed, and Tohru saw all the tubes and cables he was hooked up to. She suppressed a sob, even though her body was trembling. Her boy cousin spun his head around and spat, "What are you doing here, you-you, _girl_?!" as he fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose, moving them closer to his black, beady eyes.

The boy wasn't what he built himself up to be. He couldn't even come up with a decent sentence for Tohru's arrival. His sister slapped him on the back, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I mean, what is the long-lost _orphan_, doing here? She doesn't care about_ him_. She just wants_ in_ on the _inheritance_!"

The bored fashion diva of a sister on his right, blowing on her drying nail polish said, "Grandpa doesn't have much inheritance. Only that bicycle he cherishes so much. He says it's an antique. Yeah right. My plastic tiara is worth more than that piece of crap. Plus--"

Tears singed Tohru's eyes, blurring her vision, but she dared not let her cousins see. Her cheeks burned too. They were so insincere and bitter. They were saying horrible things about grandpa. After all he did for them… taking him into his house, buying them gifts, when they didn't even say 'thank you'…

Her aunt added, "Enough already. The nurses are going to ask questions. Let's make this a family affair."

Both children gave eye-rolls.

For once (guiltily), Tohru was happy that her aunt interrupted a conversation.

Tohru went to her grandfather's bedside, and knelt down on the cold floor. It hurt, but nothing hurt as much as the pain in her heart right then.

Holding his limp hand, she said softly, "I'm sorry Grandfather. I haven't been by your side the past few months. I promise when you get better, I will be my your side, I will make your favorite dish, we will go to the park and feed the ducks, and the pigeons too, if you'd like-- I'm so sorry. I love you. The surgery will go just fine, okay?"

Her boy cousin said, in his cocky voice, "He's anesthetized, about ten minutes before you got here; for your thick head that means that he's been put to sleep so that he won't suffer during the painful surgery." He was more acerbic that Hiro. At least the younger boy had a heart; the love he possessed for Kisa was pure.

Before the tears streamed down her face, she felt _his_ hands squeeze hers, just enough. Even if it was an involuntary flinch, it was something. She knew, that everything was going to be alright.

A small, slow smile spread across her ashen face.

"Hey, what are you smiling at, you twit! Someone's dying here!--" he added, in his malicious tone.

His aunt interjected, "No one's dying here. Your grandfather will be fine."

The bespectacled boy mumbled: "_I should be out with Tetsuo playing videogames. Mom should not have let the stupid fashion freak cook yesterday's dinner. That was what got to the old man, all the oil and spices used to cover up the sick taste of the fish somehow got into the joints and screwed up everything. I'm training to be a detective. I know these things._"

As his sister yelled at him, Tohru slipped into the hallway for a deep breath. The air in the room was stifling. She hoped it didn't wake the other patients. She pulled up a chair from an open closet, and moved in to the window just outside the room. It would be better if she kept her distance from them.

She folded her arms together, and laid her head on her arms, watching her grandfather. She promised that tomorrow, or the day after, or whenever he got out, she would go back to her old home to cook, and clean, until he was fully recovered. She owed it to him.

---

Hatori finished up checking everyone around the estate. Hatsuharu had pneumonia, _the mad cow_! How did the boy get himself into these predicaments! Where was his girlfriend to watch over his back? _Ai-ya_!

He didn't even bother to _find_ lunch, plowing through his work like a farmer plowing through the yellow fields. _The quicker, the better_. At two, after not hearing from his young lover at lunch, he allowed his harried self to call her. She was his ecstasy as much as she was his agony.

He felt a surge of emotion flood his system when no one answered after the last ring. Sleeping? Gardening? Cleaning? Shopping? What?!

He took a deep breath and told himself not to worry. Tohru has a strong girl, she wouldn't allow anyone to take advantage of her, right? No, No, NO—she is safe! Don't worry. He growled.

He racked his mind and didn't hear a young blonde boy tiptoe in and tap him on the shoulder. "Ha-san, is everything alright?"

"Uh?"

"You just growled like a crazed man."

"I did. I'm sorry. I've been thinking about To—, someone lately," he said, mumbling the last few words.

"Tohru?" the boy responded, nonchalantly, sitting in a seat across from the doctor.

"How-how did you know," he stuttered, "I-I mean, what makes you think I was 'growling' over Tohru."

"Ha-san. Let me enlighten you. I've seen the ways you look at her. I'm not blind you know. It's the same as when you looked at Kana, all those years ago, if not more love-sick. Poor little dragon."

Hatori had nothing to say to that, choosing to look at the wall behind the young boy.

Momiji continued, "I _love_ Tohru, more than a sister, if you know what I mean, but by all mean, go ahead. Have you told her you love her yet?"

"No," Hatori said, tentatively.

There was a long pause.

"Figures, a guy like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hatori retorted, defensively.

"You had your heart broken once after you said the three words to her. You think that if you say it now, it might end up badly. But you should really prove it to Tohru. She's very special to _us_. The Sohmas. Except for Akito. _He_ doesn't like outsiders. Or _us_."

"I know that. I care about her very much," he said reflectively, "but I don't know how to tell her. I can't."

"You don't have to though. Tohru understands everything. Trust me, Hatori, Tohru understands how much you love her."

Hatori mumbled, "Boy, do I hope so. She's my light."

Momiji suddenly changed to his normal self, "I'm quite fond of her myself. If you don't take this opportunity, I might. Finder's keepers, losers weepers."

Hatori gave a rare smile and retorted, "Don't even think about it. Tohru is not a possession."

"I see you are a very love-_sick_ doctor. Let me prescribe you a little something," Momiji said, jokingly, getting to his feet and moving to the cabinets and pretending to retrieve medicine.

"Ah, get out of here," Hatori said, jokingly (something very, very rare).

"O-kay," responded the young boy in a sing-song, high-pitched voice, "Remember though show her your love though actions. She will understand. She's a big, fluffy, forgiving _bunny_!"

Hatori winced at the last comment. What an odd little boy.

When Momiji left, Hatori slumped in his chair. _I hope she does. I love her so much. I know I won't have lasted if she hadn't said 'I love you', but Tohru's different. _

_Her heart is carved out of the finest, purest gold. _

_And I will do anything to make it up to her. I promise._

---

Back at the hospital, Tohru's eyes focused languidly on the elderly man inside. Her eyes widened when nurses pulled him away. Her cousins were already fast asleep on the couch, and Tohru arose from her stiff fold-up chair. She followed the rolling bed, and kissed her grandfather's hand before the doors closed behind him.

She sniffled, her eyes brimming with tears. She went to the bathroom, and locked herself in a stall. She covered the set with the provided sanitary sheets and sat down. She let the tears run. Run down her face. _It's my entire fault. If I had been there, he wouldn't have fallen! I am so selfish_.

He had been the only one by her side when her mother died, and she hadn't been my his.

She promised, that she would spend more time at the house, albeit the cousins were going to torture her to no extent.

She tried her eyes with toilet paper, flushed the toilet and went out. She looked at herself in the mirror, her face was drained of color. She looked like one of those waif-like runway models, their cheekbones jutting out of their skin.

She washed her hands, and went outside.

She passed by the front counter and thanked the kind woman again before going downstairs. The elevator was on floor 14, and she didn't feel like waiting, so she went to the stairs. She felt faint as her grip tightened on the cold iron railing. She took a few labored breaths, feeling a knot in her chest. Vivid blotches of yellow and green came into her vision. The stairway became claustrophobic, as it began to swirl around her, the vertical line patterns on the wall seemed to morph into an optical illusion—spinning, spinning. She sat down on a step before she blacked out, sliding down the remainder of the steps, onto the rectangular platform.

_I'm sorry for being so weak._

---

**A/N:** Tohru's getting all worked up over her grandpa's fall, that she had one of her own. Poor girl. Sorry this chapter didn't have much TxH interaction. Did Tohru's grandfather have a name in the manga? It's been awhile… I don't recall. I'm sorry. Please tell me if he does. Thanks. I hope everyone understood that the boy cousin's italized 'monologue' illustrates his stupidity. What a big meanie!

_New post: I've found Tohru's grandpa's name: Jiisan Honda. Thanks to SinnersAngel for the 'push'._

Also: BIG thanks to all the wonderful readers who have left marvelous reviews. You are all f-a-b-u-l-o-u-s! There are so many TohruxHatori lovers out there! Never knew; I thought I was some odd little child who fancied a certain white-clad, lean prickly doctor, with silky black hair, a sad smile, soft bedroom eyes…

Please review.

---

_Anonymous_: Thanks so much! Glad you are enjoying the progression.

_Angels Fallen_: Your review made me feel all warm and happy inside. Thanks! About the hug… OOPS. Sometimes I fail to explain that the 'hug' is not an 'actual' hug, but a sideways one. Hatori shifts his body, so the side of his body touches Tohru's chest. Sorry.

Return to Top 


	15. Her Knight

**_Standard Disclaimer applies_. **

**§§§**

**Hatori's Remedy _presents_:**

**Chapter 25 Her Knight **

"_Hi Ha-san. Sorry to bother you on your cell-phone, but I probably won't be back to make dinner tonight. My grandfather's in the hospital, and I'm going to stay with him until the surgery's over, with my cousins. I'll take the bus home when he's okay. Don't wait up. I'm sorry I can't be there. I will make it up to you._"

Hatori replayed the message left on his cell-phone a few times, allowing Tohru's sweet voice to caress his thoughts, soothe him.

He had been frantically waiting for her to call his office (flustered that she hadn't yet) to realize that she had called in the afternoon. He growled, as he removed his white 'lab' coat, as everyone called it and locked the office behind him. He opened his car door, and got it. Instead of driving home, he drove to the hospital. Being familiar with the hospital layout, he parked his car on the garage level closest to the emergency room. He hoped Tohru was alright. He knew she tended to fret about things, just like him.

He peered down the bright hallway, but didn't see Tohru. _Maybe she's in the bathroom_, he told himself. After ten minutes of pacing in front of the woman's bathroom (looking like a new father), he went to the counter and asked the receptionist.

"Excuse me. Could you tell me if an older gentleman went into the emergency room for surgery in the past two hours?"

The woman checked the computer and responded, "Yes, Mr. Jiisan Honda."

"Is there anyone with him?"

"Let me check."

She scanned the sign-in sheet and said, "His daughter, and his grandchildren."

"Thank you very much. Are they still here?"

"They all signed out except for Tohru Honda. What is your relationship to Mr. Honda?"

"I-I'm a family friend."

"Oh."

"Could you tell me where Tohru Honda is waiting?"

"Um, I'm not sure."

"Please try to think if anyone has come by..."

"--yes, I believe she's the frantic girl I met before, light brown hair?" the woman said to herself more than Hatori.

Hatori snapped back rather anxiously, "When was the last time you saw her?"

"She waved to me before she left. Probably an hour or two ago. She was waiting by the elevator, but she didn't sign-out, so I presume that she's still here."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem," the lady said, fanning herself after Hatori left, even though it wasn't hot.

The lady behind her said, "WOW, look at the fine piece of butt."

The woman who spoke to Hatori slapped the lady's arm playfully and hissed, "We're still working!"

---

Hatori went to the elevator and pressed for the first floor. Maybe Tohru was waiting there; maybe she was at the bus station outside, or something.

He waited, but both elevator doors remained closed. Hatori looked at the stairwell, and decided that a little exercise did no harm. He jogged down the steps, and heard a small whimper.

_Oh no_, was his first reaction. As a doctor and lover.

He moved quickly, until he found a hunched figure at the bottom of a platform. "Oh Kami, are you okay, Tohru?"

She said, in a barely audible voice, "Yes. Is that you Hatori?"

"Yes. Yes, it's me."

"Don't worry about me. I need to check up on grandfather." Tohru tried to get up, but wavered, and sat back down again. "I feel really dizzy. I'm sorry. You should get some dinner for yourself. I'm okay."

The words stung his heart. She was always worrying about others. Always.

He said down on the stair above her and said, "Here Tohru, why don't you sit in my lap? You should rest for a while."

He gathered her into his arms, her face still facing away from him, but he say some puffiness around the eyes.

"How long have I been in here?"

"I don't know, Tohru. I should have been here with you."

"Of course not, Hatori. You are a busy man. I understand that."

Yes, she did. She understood everything.

That was what he loved the most about her. That she understood all the things he could never explain. Like his love for her.

He cradled her in his arms like a baby, her head positioned in the crook of his shoulder and neck, near his heart. Her eyes were closed, but a small smile played on her lips. So soft. So kissable...

He moved his lips down to hers, and placed a gentlest of kisses on her moist, naturally-pouty red lips. She opened her eyes, and returned the kiss. Hatori went further, his tongue delving into her welcoming cavern, to meet hers. Tohru emitted a low guttural rumble, which awakened Hatori's senses. The dragon inside him was ready to burst. It wanted to come out to play with the fire in his lap.

Tohru swung both arms around his neck, and kissed him fervently, with everything she possessed. They finally broke away long enough to get a deep breath, and for Tohru to swing both legs to the back, straddling her lover. There pelvises met , as Hatori held Tohru's head in his hands, "Tohru. I'm so happy when we're together. Every moment I'm away from you, I ache. I'm so happy you've allowed me into your life. Thank you."

"Ha'ri, you never have to thank me for anything," she responded confidently, "You know I will always be there for you."

Her deft fingers curled into the silky hair at the back of his neck, and Hatori let out a low chuckle. "It tickles."

Tohru in turn smiled. "Hatori's ticklish?"

"You bet, but don't use it against me."

"Another surprise. I will _try _not to use it as blackmail."

"If you do, I might have to…" Hatori buried his lips in the niche formed by her tilted head and her shoulder blade, and nibbled the skin softly.

"—Do this," he finished, as he continued to nip and kiss down her protruding collarbone. She giggled, and said, "That tickles."

He stopped when he reached the center, right beneath her chin, leaving a trail of kisses and a mark. He could feel her writhing from pleasure under his gentle ministrations. It felt could that he could give someone pleasure. He loved _doing_ the loving.

He tilted her chin to him and whispered, "Thank you Tohru. For understanding."

"You're very welcome, Ha'ri," she whispered in his ear, wrapped her thin arms around his neck, and giving him a big sloppy peck on the cheek, remember to not have their chests touch. _Sometimes in times of passion, one forgot the circumstances_.

"I love you so much."

"Me too."

---

They stayed in that position, Tohru straddling his lap, until they heard the door open and close above them.

"Ah, we need to get up."

Tohru got off his lap first, and stood up, flattening out her tank top of invisible wrinkles, while Hatori primed his slacks.

An old man walked down jovially and said, "Good afternoon."

Hatori and Tohru, side-by-side, both nodded in sync and said the same.

After the old man reached his floor, the two let out a sigh of relief. Like two toddlers caught stealing chocolate chip cookies from the cookie jar, their cheeks flushed and licking their lips.

They looked to each other and smiled an all-knowing smile.

No one could deny the love between them. Blossoming and beautiful.

---

Hatori said, after a long and pleasant digression of laughter, "Let's go check on your grandpa."

"Are you sure, I mean I heard your stomach grumble when we were um, kissing, and I think you should get something to eat—"

"I heard yours too."

"No, well- mine was a small grumble because-because I was laughing too hard. It has nothing to do with hunger. I ate lunch."

Hatori shook his head, "I heard it- loud and clear. A sign of hunger. I'm a doctor, I should know these things."

"Fine. I was a bit hungry, but we have to first check on grandpa."

"Of course," Hatori said, capturing Tohru small hand in his as they walked up the flight of stairs to the right landing.

They, arrived (without incident), and Tohru tiptoed to give Hatori a peck on his jaw before they went in. He blushed a soft pink. The woman of the front desk smiled and whispered amongst themselves, "He's taken. She's a real catch- charming and adorable and genuine."

The two lovers didn't hear, too focused on the task ahead of them. Hatori felt a chill run through Tohru's hand as she jilted a bit, and he squeezed it reassuringly. "Don't worry. Mr. Honda is alright," he said in his low, 'doctor' voice.

"I hope so," she whispered.

They pushed through a set of doors, and entered a stark white hallway. It was meant to be a sign of openness, purity, wholeness, peace, innocence, and good fortune. Hatori's favorite color (if you could call it one), but now, it was intimidating and indifferent. Hatori reassured Tohru again, this time, moving his hand to the small of her back, and pulling her to his side. She responded eagerly, allowing her side to mold into his.

They arrived at the room Jiisan Honda had been placed in, and Hatori peeked in, saying, "Don't look, just yet, Tohru."

She followed his instructions and turned away, as he peered in through the blurry sliver of window.

"They are doing a bit of surgery on his knee-caps. What happened to him again, Tohru, if you don't mind my asking."

"He fell down the stairs."

"Ouch. At his age, arthritis is very common. Also, the fluid in his knee might be drying out, so the two pieces are smacking against each other, making it difficult and painful to walk."

"Poor grandpa."

"Don't worry though, Tohru. Those kinds of surgery are always successful."

She nodded, trusting his words.

They sat in the corridor and waited. Silently, Tohru's two hands in Hatori's.

An hour passed, filled with stomach grumbles and wails.

"Tohru, I will get us some dinner."

"Okay," Tohru said; she was too tired and famished to object.

"Don't worry, Tohru. I will get you something you like."

"I trust you."

---

Hatori found the cafeteria on the tenth floor; it was big. It reminded him of his college days. He filled two foam bowls full of miso soup (yummy tofu and seaweed), and found the cook just finishing some tantalizing beef stir-fry. He covered a bed of brown rice, and put it out. _Something warm would do Tohru good_, Hatori thought.

He picked up two plates, two cans of fruit juice, and brought his tray to the check-out line. The busty old woman smiled at him earnestly, and said, "Are you buying for a pregnant wife. This looks like a feast for three."

Hatori turned a deep red and mumbled, "no, not really", before diverting from further questions. He rested the tray on the condiments counter as he grabbed some extra soy sauce, lots of napkins (a strange habit, really), forks, and spoons (knives were nowhere to be found…).

He shook his arms for the ride up to the emergency room.

---

Tohru stared blankly at the bleak white wall in front of her, her hands in her lap. She smiled sadly, at the fact that the hospital would always hold close memories for her—sad and happy. So extreme.

She thought about Hatori's kiss. It was so sweet.

Everything he embodied.

He never pushed her too hard. Never expected something that she couldn't give.

She sighed contently, until she heard some familiar voices around the corner.

"Hey, I don't want to be here Riyo. Mom dragged me here."

Riyo, Tohru's girl cousin hissed, "Just make the most out of it. I want to get back home. _He_'s coming over tonight."

"Who?! Grandpa won' be back for another week. "

"Don't be so daft! It's not him!"

"Oh, your phantom lover? Ginjiro? Tomi? Or Ishio, the man's man, with a body literally a rock. I 'bumped' into him and almost landed in the hospital from the bruise on my head. It hit his chest. He's nearly six-foot-seven. The one you talk about in your sleep, 'I'm alone, will you help me find my way home. Oh and also, can you wrap your manly hands around my waist and kiss me. Touch me all over?'"

"Shut up. He is not. Plus, I cheated on him. He's been gone for months. I'm with Kazu."

"Mom will be proud of her one and only daughter, but at least you're not like Tohru, with her multitude of boyfriends—old and young."

They finally reached the corner, and found themselves staring right into Tohru's astonished eyes.

"I never knew you guys gossiped so much."

"Well, you missed out. At any rate, what are you doing here," the older bespectacled boy spat at her.

"I'm waiting for grandfather."

"Sure," he mocked, "You're not the good girl you make yourself out to be. You're an orphan. Face it."

He pushed her back, and his cousins found their seats, leaving one open.

Tohru watched they through weary eyes. She didn't have to time or energy to fight back. She only hoped Hatori would not have to witness their rudeness. She didn't want him to think that she was cut from the same clothe as them.

She heard Hatori call out her name from around the corner, "Tohru, I got some tasty food."

The boy cousin whispered to his cousin's eye, "She managed to trick some guy into buying her dinner. The little imp."

Tohru didn't hear the last comment, running to the corner before Hatori would see the 'ghastly' sight of _evil_.

She was too late though, he had turned.

He moved closer to the chairs, and put the tray down on the last remaining chair. Before Tohru could do otherwise, Hatori said kindly, "Hello, I'm Dr. Hatori Sohma. You guys must be Tohru's cousins," extending his hand to both cousins. Riyo battered her eye lashes and flickered her hair back, "Are you taking care of my poor grandfather? He is such a good man, he doesn't deserve to be in pain, after all the hardship he's been through his whole life."

"Well, actually, I'm Tohru's um, friend, who's a boy, I mean, um, boyfriend."

Riyo's expression turned from flirty to surprise in a matter of seconds. "Huh?"

Tohru blushed a bright red at Hatori's innocent comment. He was serious about being her boyfriend. She was still surprised that he would actually consider her. _Wow_.

"I'm an off-duty doctor."

"Are-are you one of the guys that Tohru lives with?"

"We don't live together, but yes. I'm a Sohma, if that's what you mean."

Riyo slumped back and mumbled something along the lines of, "No wonder the little _slut _has been staying with them. He is drool-worthy. Hot."

Hatori heard her, and said, "Excuse me?"

Her boy cousin had been smirking the entire time during this interesting 'debacle', and interjected and said, "What Riyo means is, is Tohru sleeping with all of you?"

"What?! She isn't sleeping with anyone; where are you getting these ideas?"

"Logic, duh!"

Hatori thought back to his encounter with Tohru in the stairwell. He had noticed her eyes were swelled and a bit puffy, but nothing that detracted from her striking beauty, but it all came together. He wasn't stupid.

"Look, Tohru is here to visit her grandfather. As you two are probably doing too, so why don't we all make this as easy as possible. Stop with the charades and come out and say it. Also, what do you have against Tohru? She is smart, sweet, caring, loving, respectable, understanding—more than anything a guy can ask more."

Tohru had been standing behind him the whole time, looking down, but at those words, she looked up with an expression of amazement. _The good kind_.

The two cousins were shocked, and Riyo uttered a, "I-I'm a sorry. I didn't mean for the question to be understood in that context," a bit sarcastically.

Hatori said, "Good," before putting his arms around Tohru's shoulder and walking her to the chair. He picked up the tray and offered her the seat. She told him to sit instead, but he insisted, and she finally did.

He placed the tray on Tohru's lap, and said, "Is this okay?" kneeling beside her.

"Of course."

"Let's eat."

Hatori was Tohru's knight in shining armor.

And she was his damsel in distress.

But he had just fixed that. No more evil ogres ruining their fun!

The cousins watched in a bit of surprise and respect for the new couple as they ate dinner.

---

**A/N:** Did everyone like the sweet kiss? Yay for Hatori telling those 'meanies' off! I hope Hatori's little speech makes Momiji proud. Please review. Much love.


	16. Not Without You

**_Standard Disclaimer applies_. **

**§§§**

**Hatori's Remedy _presents_:**

**Chapter 26 Not Without You **

The young couple ate without words. Tohru even had the courage to feed Hatori a piece of seaweed, something he absolutely hated. He opened his mouth, and she dropped the bit of seaweed into his mouth.

He didn't even wince, swallowing it whole. Tohru giggled. "You just ate seaweed!"

"I did?" Hatori said, in mock fear, clutching is heart. But his mouth showed otherwise—it twitched into a full-on smile. Tohru had to hold herself back from hugging the usually stoic doctor; a very difficult task.

The two cousins rolled their eyes and tried not to stare at the love-_sick_ duo, one kneeling as though he was about to propose or something.

When they finished the very energizing dinner, they both went downstairs to return the tray and return the plate and silverware.

---

"She's still a slut," the boy cousin said after they left.

"Oh shut up Masu. You're just jealous. No one's ever loved you, except mom."

"And you've been reading too many sappy romance novels, Riyo."

"They're actually kind of cute."

"You disgust me, sis."

"Good."

The two looked at each other, and nodded, before slipping out of the hospital.

---

"Dinner was good, Hatori. Thank you very much."

"No problem, Tohru, but nothing close to yours."

She blushed ferociously. On their way back to the Tohru's grandpa's room through the stairwell (a new favorite place, for Hatori), Hatori kissed the top of her head affectionately.

They arrived at the seats outside the room. Hatori said, "They left."

"I guess."

Tohru looked up to him and said, "Hatori, you should go home. I think I'm going to stay the night."

"I'm not going home without you."

"I mean—"

"I want to stay here with you."

Tohru responded quietly, "Thank you very much."

They sat down on the hard chairs, and Tohru's head nodded left and right, up and down, until she finally drifted off. She leaned her head back against the wall behind, her mouth slightly open.

Hatori smiled, how adorable. With Tohru has his loving companion, he was becoming a softie. And it was less than a month!

He noticed that her head was drifting away from him, and he caught it gently in his hand before it hit something hard. He carefully laid her sleepy head on his shoulder, and put a protective arm around her shoulder.

Soon Hatori drifted off too.

---

At close to midnight, a nurse came out of the room and woke Tohru up with a gentle touch to her shoulder. To Hatori's interest, she was a heavy sleeper.

He moved her head off his shoulder, and shook her softly. "Tohru?"

"Haa?" she slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the light. She noticed the nurse in front of them, and stood up, bowing politely. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been sleeping."

"It's okay honey. Mr. Honda would like to see you."

"He's okay? He's awake?"

"Yes he is."

Tohru turned and gave Hatori a half-hug (only shoulder's touching, because the chair arm rests prevented anything more), happy tears leaking out of the sides of her eyes.

Hatori's heart almost melted at the sight of his girlfriend so happy.

"Hatori, I'll be right back."

"No, take your time, Tohru."

Tohru nodded before following the nurse into the room. Tohru approached her grandfather resting quietly on the headboard. A sly smile crept onto his face. "Is that my favorite grandchild, Tohru-kun? Still here, eh?"

"Of course."

"Of course," he repeated, "I'm sorry I had you come. I was so scatterbrained this morning, I didn't even pay attention the last couple steps. I was so eager for breakfast. Riyo's dinner _creation_ was… interesting."

"It's okay. All of us make mistakes. Did the surgery go alright?"

"Hai. They fixed up my knee pads. I'll be out in a few days."

Tohru said firmly, "Grandpa, I'm moving back to the house."

"Haa?!"

"I want to be by your side. I don't want any more accidents. I will cook and clean. You need a rest. I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

"Tohru-kun, don't _ever_ say that. I'm getting old. What did you expect; that I would always be able to chase you around the park and play tag?"

"—yes."

"C'mere."

Tohru moved to his bedside into his open arms. He squeezed her tightly, "My Tohru-kun. I love you. Never think that anything is your fault. Okay?"

Tohru nodded against his neck. This was the first real hug in a long while. "I love you too, grandpa."

They finally let go of each other, and Tohru brought a chair to his bedside. She put her head in her hands, and watched him as he peeled an orange.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he said jokingly.

"Nothing really."

"Tohru, you really don't have to move back in. I can to fine by myself. I have Riyo and Masu, and your aunt. They are not too bad when you get to know them. They've had a hard time. We've all had."

"I'm coming."

"It's really no problem. I will do just fine."

The two stubborn mules continued their game until finally Tohru's grandfather said, "Fine. But under one condition, tell me: is everything alright at the Sohmas?"

Tohru's heart fluttered, _Oh yes! Especially with one of them_.

"Absolutely. Actually, one of them, the super, super nice doctor I told you about, is outside right now. He's been waiting for me. Would you like to meet him?"

"Definitely. Let's meet this wonderful gentleman."

Tohru squeezed his hand before running outside excitedly to get Hatori.

Hatori was sitting on the chair, staring into nothingness (dreaming lustful thoughts, actually). "Tohru, is everything alright?"

"Yes. My grandfather would like to meet you."

Hatori's initial reaction was _huh_, but snapped back to reality. Tohru's grandfather.

"Of course. I'd be happy to meet him."

Hatori straightened himself up, and followed his little brown-eyed nymph.

His eyes fell upon a thin frail man lying in bed, but the older man's eyes told otherwise. They were bright with an almost child-like twinkle.

Hatori strode close and reached out a hand. "Hello Mr. Honda. I'm Hatori Sohma. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you dear boy. You have a great handshake."

"Thank you."

Tohru's grandfather said, "Tohru, bring Mr. Sohma a chair."

She obliged, and Hatori said thank you before sitting down.

"So, you are the doctor Tohru talks so fondly about?"

_Tohru talked about him_? _Really_? The juvenile side of Hatori seemed to do a little dance in the back of his mind.

"I'm sure I not the one she described," Hatori said modestly, but the cynical part of him thought, _he wouldn't be so jovial if he found out you were 'robbing the cradle'._

Tohru smacked his back good-naturedly, "Of course you are, Ha'ri," letting the pet name slip before she could stop herself. Her grandfather raised a brow inquisitively. He then let out a chuckle.

"I'm glad Tohru is enjoying herself with the Sohmas. I hope she isn't much of a burden—"

"No way. She's been a pleasure," Hatori interjected, looking at Tohru through lust-filled eyes. He only hoped Mr. Honda couldn't see.

"Good," Tohru's grandfather smiled. Tohru had finally found a family. He continued, "Tell me a little about you."

"Well, there isn't much. I'm a doctor."

Tohru shook her head and gushed, "Grandpa, don't listen too him. He's too humble. He's super smart (he graduated at the top of his class in college), caring, polite, funny, devoted, _loving_, even if he is really shy. Once you get to know him, he is the best friend anyone could have. All his patients absolutely adore him—he's patient, careful, reliable; you really have to see him in action. The first time I met him, I admit, I was afraid, he seemed like this divine presence, but now I'm getting to know him, and he's everything you can imagine, and more. I love him so much."

Hatori turned a slight pink. _She thought he was a divine presence the first time she met him at school? A best friend? Caring? Funny? Loving_? He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, _I'm in love with your granddaughter. I love you, Tohru_!

Her grandfather said, "I'll bet. Hatori, if I may call you that, you are a respectable gentleman, and my granddaughter is very fond of you. I hope that you can take that to heart. Her love is exceptional. It will never falter."

If only he knew.

Tohru was exceptional.

And nothing would ever stop him from loving her.

---

After an hour passed, of sharing childhood experiences (that made Tohru blush), the matronly nurse arrived, and shooed Tohru and Hatori out. "Mr. Honda needs his rest if he wants to recover fully."

Tohru kissed his cheek, and Hatori shook his hand. "Thank you, Mr. Honda."

"Next time I see you, Hatori, I don't want you calling me Mr. Honda. Call me grandpa."

Hatori smiled graciously and nodded before they left.

In the hallway, Tohru turned to Hatori and said, "Isn't he nice?"

"Yes, he is."

Tohru smiled and said, "We should go home now. I've kept you out to long, doctor. I'll visit bright and early tomorrow."

Hatori nodded, and they went to the elevator. The hallways had dimmed, and there were a couple overnighters lounging on the chairs and benches.

A female doctor was waiting at the elevator with them. She looked at Hatori meticulously.

"Is that you, Hatori Sohma?"

He looked back at the tall woman, her hair tied in a simple bun at the bottom of her neck. "Yes. Do I know you?"

"Yes. I'm Mina Nakamura, from graduate school. We dated, remember?"

Hatori thought for a while. It wasn't like him to forget a face, and it struck him. They had dated for two months before he broke it off. She wasn't the kind of woman he wanted, needed. She was beautiful, but they didn't share the same passions (except helping people), or have any of the same interests. She was most popular, sought after girl in class, and he, Hatori, the enigmatic, broke off the relationship.

"Yes, I remember you. How are you?" Hatori said, trying to make small talk. He didn't really want to engage in anything with her. It had been years, but he was too well-mannered.

"I'm great. I'm finally a doctor!"

"I see," Hatori said, with a smile. He was happy that everything she had wanted had gone her way. He liked to see others successful and well-off.

The woman turned her attention to Tohru, who was looking down at her toes. Tohru felt uneasy. Here was this attractive, sophisticated woman (who seemed the female version of Hatori), and then there was _her_. She was a smidgen of debris compared to this blossoming flower.

"Who is this, Hatori-san? Your daughter? But she must be at least fourteen, and that isn't possible, unless--" the woman wasn't trying to be rude, she was just… speaking out her thoughts.

"She's not my daughter, Mina." Hatori said coldly.

Tohru heart clenched as her legs wobbled. Hatori put a comforting hand at the small of her back, but she flinched away.

The woman was right.

Hatori was too good for her.

She didn't deserve someone like him.

---

The elevator door opened and Tohru fled. She ran blindly into the hallways and found the closest bathroom. She locked herself in the big stall, and slumped to the ground. Everything today had been going so well, and now…

She curled up in the fetus position against the cold tile wall and cried.

She didn't _deserve_ him.

---

"She's my girlfriend, Mina."

The woman stood there speechless. She finally said, "—but she's so… young."

Hatori turned and strode down the hallway after Tohru. He peeked inside the open rooms and didn't see any sign of Tohru. He finally found the woman's bathroom, and knocked in the door firmly.

"Tohru, are you in there?"

No response, but he heard sniffling.

He looked around the hallway, realizing there was no one in the hallway, he opened the door and went inside.

"Tohru?"

"_Please_ go away, Hatori."

Those words turned Hatori's mind to mush. He could stand to hear those words from her mouth.

"I'm not going until you come out. I'm sorry. She misunderstood."

Tohru lifted her head and said softly, "No she didn't. I don't belong with you. You deserve someone who's smart, attractive, sophisticated- just like you. I'm sorry, Hatori."

"That person is you, Tohru."

"Just go, Hatori. Get some sleep."

"**_Not without you_**. Please open this door, Tohru."

After five silent, stifling minutes, the stall door creaked open.

He ran to her side, and knelt down beside her.

She was in such a fragile state, and he didn't know how to handle the situation. His hands hovered over her before finally placing it softly behind her head, and bringing her head to his chest. She complied. "I'm so sorry Hatori. I've embarrassed you. I don't know how to—"

"No Tohru. You haven't done anything wrong. Some people don't understand love."

He sat down beside her, and pulled her into his lap. The same position as on the stairs the day before. He held her and kissed the top of her head, and her forehead. He murmured soothing words and soon the tears subsided.

She looked up to him and said, "I'm sorry for being so childish."

"No, it's not your fault. I should have told her right after she had that comment. You know how much I care about you. Don't let anything come between us. Okay?"

She nodded against his chest, and Hatori's heart seemed to skip a beat. "Thank you, Tohru."

"No need to ever thank me."

They finally got up from the tiles and left the bathroom.

They went into the parking complex. Hatori helped Tohru open the passenger-side door, before getting into the driver's seat and leaving.

On the ride back, Tohru drifted off the sleep again. At the red light, Hatori looked over at his young lover. _Oh, how he wished he could just take her in his arms and hold her forever_! He reached a long finger over to brush a strand of hair away from her eyes. He touched her warm, tear-stained cheeks and wished that she never cried. It made him feel so weak and hopeless. Her soft moist lips made Hatori feel uncomfortable 'below'. _Another cold shower tonight_.

His cell-phone chirped and he picked it up, recognizing that someone from the estates was calling.

"Hatori," said a shrill voice. His eye twitched.

Akito.

"Yes Akito, it's me."

"Where are you? It's past midnight. I've been waiting in your office for hours. I have a nagging migraine."

Hatori took a deep breath and said without emotion, "The pills are in the third shelf in the medicine cabinet in my bathroom. They are in a blue vial. I have to go now."

He clicked off. He never did that, always waiting for her to hang up first, in an angry fit of some sort.

He knew he'd be punished when he returned. A big fat reprimanding.

A look over at Tohru, however, dispelled all angst and revulsion.

---

**A/N: **I couldn't think of a title for this installment, so I took a line from the story. I will always be open to title changes if a good one ever comes up. Thanks for reading (and thanks for the reviews, they make me sooooo happy. The more, the happier I am, the faster I update...)


	17. Deep Inside

**_Standard Disclaimer applies_. **

**§§§ **

**_Warning: spoilers about the 'God'. A sprinkle of angst too. _**

**Hatori's Remedy _presents_:**

**Chapter 27 Deep Inside **

At last, they turned into Shigure's driveway.

Hatori clasped Tohru's left hand in his, and shook it a little bit, but she didn't wake. "Tohru? We're here."

Tohru continued to snore softly. She looked so angelic.

Hatori got out of the car, and went to the passenger side. He opened the door careful that Tohru didn't fall out. He put arm under her thin legs, and his left arm between her backside and the seat. He touched the side of her breast for a better hold. He didn't mean to touch her _that way_ without her consent but then…

Tohru whimpered. "That feels so good."

Hatori tried to ignore the reaction the words had on him. He grunted as he lifted her lightweight and went up the stairs. He unlocked the door and went upstairs. He crossed to Tohru's room and kicked the door open. _Kind of the prince bringing his maiden over the threshold kind of thing, eh_?

He carefully placed her in the bed and proceeded to remove her flip-flops. He tucked her in with the blanket and knelt down beside her sleepy head.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go back. Akito needs some help. I'll be back for breakfast tomorrow if that's okay."

Tohru turned to her side, to face Hatori and she sighed faintly. He hoped that was a yes. Her arms crossed over her small chest, her hair fallen chaotically over her visage.

Hatori's gentle hand slipped into her hair and pulled in back behind her eyes. Then, he placed the gentlest of kisses on his lover's cheek. She wrinkled her nose, making Hatori smile regretfully. He didn't want to leave. He never wanted to return to work if he could.

He wanted to stay with Tohru in bed.

_Bad Hatori_, his conscience said.

Tohru wasn't ready for the ministrations he had. The past few nights he had had illicit dreams that woke him up sweating and with a hard-on. _Wrong, absolutely perverted_.

In only a matter of weeks, he had fallen head over heels for Tohru.

He wanted to protect her, _possess_ her, and ultimately love her with all his heart.

He wanted nothing more than to have her by his side.

He could die in ecstasy right now knowing that Tohru loved him.

But he would never do that. He had much to do.

Like prove that he loved her with the deepest love possible.

Tohru was mending him _deep_ inside.

---

Hatori drove back to the Sohma estates. The dangerous, serpentine roads were dark. The sliver of moon in the sky was the only source of light besides his car.

The gates opened for him, and he parked in front of his office. He look several deep breathes before entering his office. He was afraid that Akito was still there.

She was.

"I was wondering when _my_ doctor would be returning."

"I've been busy at the hospital," which he had been.

"Doing what?" she said with a note of mockery.

_When had Akito been concerned with his welfare, business_?

"I was meeting an old friend from college." That was true that he had met someone.

"To do what?"

"Talk about that latest cough medicine. Hatsuharu is sick," he responded curtly.

"Hmm." Akito said, not sounding too convinced.

"You don't have another girlfriend, do you? Don't forget what happened last time. You don't want _another_ broken heart, do you?"

"No," Hatori said, with his head down. He didn't want Akito to see his eyes.

"Yes, we wouldn't want that now. There are no such things as friends. All lies."

Something in Hatori snapped. "Why is it that no Sohma can date an outsider or even befriend one? Why is it that we are _chained_ to his estate? We may be possessed by animals, but that should not prevent anyone from engaging in outside activities. We are human!"

He had never spoken out against Akito, but her words had bit him in the heart. He wasn't going to let it go. He was doing this for himself. He didn't want to be _shackled, bound_.

He was in love, and nothing was going to stop him.

Then, he instinctively said, "If _I_ _love_ someone, _you_ should not be the judge!"

Akito rose from the couch and came to him quickly (no one knew she could move that fast). She slapped Hatori hard across the cheek, leaving a fine red imprint. "Don't you dare talk to me like that, my pet!"

"I am _not_ your pet!" Hatori said, bringing a hand to his stinging cheek, "I will not!"-- _my heart and mind already belong to someone else_.

She slapped him again.

Hatori stood motionless. Memories of the past flooded into his mind; no, No, NO! He was not going to let Akito destroy his life.

He said unemotionally, "Please leave. I haven't done anything. You are right; my heart is broken."

"Yes. Remember, I will be watching you. Don't let an outsider warm up to you. No one understands _us_. No one. They all have ulterior motives. They can't be trusted. Especially with our weak, gullible hearts."

The word _us_, burned him. He was _not_ like Akito.

He regretted what he said once she left. He covered his face with his hands. He had basically refuted his love for Tohru. He told himself that he was protecting her though.

If anything ever happened to Tohru, he only had himself to blame.

He didn't think he could survive if Tohru got hurt.

He went into the bathroom and cleaned up before collapsing in his bed. Warm thoughts of Tohru entered his frigid mind. His cheeks burned with frustration and anger for himself.

---

The next morning, Tohru woke up at six. She realized that she wasn't in her pajamas, but in her knit shorts and tank. Hatori must have carried her upstairs.

Tohru brushed her teeth, took a quick five minute shower, and brushed her hair.

She padded downstairs barefoot and went to Shigure's bedroom. Everything was perfectly made. _Gone, already_? She frowned, but didn't allow herself to think anything of it.

She walked into the kitchen and decided to make some breakfast for herself, and some bentos: one for Hatori at work, one for her grandpa, two for her cousins, one for her aunt, and one for herself.

Tohru decided that fried rice would be the simplest so that she could get over to the hospital. She would have a pastry or something for breakfast. She took out the wood cutting board, and proceeded to dice up carrots, bok choy, yellow peppers from the garden (she picked them yesterday). She added it to the rice, along with peas, shrimp, salt, oil.

Half an hour later she filled six containers (giving Hatori's a little extra attention). She whistled as she washed the wok, spatula, and bowls. The doorbell rang just as she was putting the extra fried rice in the refrigerator just in case Shigure or the boys came home.

"Coming!"

She dried her hands and went to the door. It was seven-thirty.

She opened the door and saw her favorite man. Without thinking, she have him a great big bear hug that resulted in a **_POOF_**!

"Ah!"

She knelt down a searched inside the clothing, until she found him in plaid boxers. This made her turn strawberry red. "We need to get you in water! Salt!"

She placed him gently in her palm and carried him over to the sink. She laid him softly on the counter as she retrieved a baking pan. She filled it with lukewarm water and added a generous pinch of salt. She placed Hatori in the water and cooed, "Here we go Ha'ri. I'm so sorry. I just get so excited when I'm around you."

She placed the pan on the ground and returned to the foyer for Hatori's clothing. She folded them in her lap while she waited in the living room. She didn't want to intrude. She heard another **_POOF_**!

"Tohru?"

"Yes," she said, facing away, she heard footsteps behind her. Her heart began pounding loudly. She jumped when something touched her shoulder.

"Can I have my clothing please," said a gentle voice.

She threw it over her head, but it managed to land on her head. Hatori picked it off her hair and smoothed it over. He quickly got dressed, because he knew that neither were comfortable in the nude.

"You can look now, Tohru."

She spun around tentatively and let out a sigh of relief to find a fully clothed man. However, his damp hair swiped over his eyes made her think other thoughts... Wanton, Lustful Ones...

Suddenly her mood changed when she saw the bags under his eyes, a very distraught Hatori. She immediately sensed that something had gone wrong over the night. There was a imprint of a hand on Hatori's pale cheek. Tohru moved her hand up to his cheek and touched it gingerly. He winced to her delicate touch. "What's wrong, Hatori?" she said, her voice cracking.

She couldn't stand to see the man she loved so pained.

"Nothing. I met Akito last night."

Tohru looked up to him through pained, glossed-over eyes. "What happened?" she whispered.

He was about to spill everything to his confidante, but decided against it. It would only make her feel miserable. She always took on others burdens.

"Tell me, Hatori. Please. We're in this together."

He moved his hands to hers and brought her over to the couch. "She told me to never trust an outsider. They all have ulterior motives. Akito is going to make this very difficult for the both of us if she finds out."

"I don't care," Tohru said resolutely.

Hatori's weakness, this vulnerable state, seemed to shine through his façade when he asked, "Will you always be by my si—"

"Of course."

"I _need_ to hear you say it, Tohru," he said through pained eyes, his hands clenching hers tightly.

"I will _always_ be by your side. Forever. I'm _in_ love with you, Hatori Sohma."

"If Akito finds out, you won't leave me, right?"

"Never."

He kissed the center of both of Tohru's palms. "Thank you, Tohru."

"Never doubt my love for you, Hatori Sohma. We are in this together."

He nodded, as he nuzzled her hands with his nose. She brought her lips to his and they engaged in a long, passionate clash of tongues.

**_Deep inside_**, his heart was mended. No more chilly breeze running through the holes in his core. Tohru had restored him. She was the summer to his winter.

Oh, that reminded him, "Tohru (kiss), when is (nibble) your birth (suck) day?"

"July 19th (kiss). How about you?"

They finally released each other and looked deep inside each others eyes. "November 15th."

"Hmm, I have a long way until to find you the perfect gift."

Hatori smiled. He knew exactly what to get her for her birthday in a few weeks. "I know exactly what to get you."

"I can't wait."

"Ooo, you haven't eaten breakfast. Is fried rice okay for your breakfast."

"Anything you make is perfect for me, Tohru."

Tohru blushed a deep crimson.

She pulled out the slowly cooling fried rice she had just put in the fridge and scooped out some for Hatori. "It's the same thing that you will have for lunch."

"I can't," he said between large bites, "wait."

Tohru sat next to him and watched his expression as he ate. _So cute_, she thought.

**--- **

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed this installment. Sorry if there was a bit of OOC-ness on Hatori's part… talking back to the 'God'. _Love_ will do that to someone. I had the hardest time coming up with a title for this chapter (again). Then a decided 'Deep', because the word has so many meanings.

Bottomless, profound, deep-rooted, mysterious, great, intense…

I love all my readers and reviewers! Happy 4th of July (to everyone in the U.S.!).

_Kyoluvr_: Depression over! Thanks so much for all the compliments. ::blushes:: August 5th, argh! Kyo is definitely a cutie, but Hatori's me favorite.


	18. Cold Blooded

**_Standard Disclaimer applies_. **

**§§§**

**Hatori's Remedy _presents_:**

**Chapter 28: Cold-Blooded **

It was the first of July. It had been a week since Hatori's 'plea' for Tohru to stay by his side. That day, Tohru had caught a glimpse of something unknown in her porcelain's dragon's mind and soul. Something so foreign that it made her shudder, so delicate, guarded. The week went by slowly, except for the time the two lovebirds spent with each other. It seemed to ephemeral, melting as fast as a snowflake in one's palm, or a bullet train fleeting across the verdant countryside.

Tohru's schedule panned out like this:

Mornings: make breakfast and lunch with Hatori (they had some fun times flinging batter at each other and such), visit grandfather (read him the newspaper, chat, play Chinese checkers and some American chess), with Hatori twice

Afternoons: walk over to grandfather's house to clean (under the omniscient, vigilant eyes of _Lord_ Masu)—feeling it was her 'duty' to help out, even cook for the lazy bunch and do their chores and laundry (undergarments included)

Evenings: return to the edge of the forest (exhausted) to meet Hatori and return to Shigure' house together, make dinner together (after another trip to the market; you didn't think the food from the previous Farmer's Market trip lasted that long, did you?), and spend quality time together (a night-time stroll, a movie, a game of cards, strawberry smoothies), and finally: farewell (Hatori couldn't exactly stay the night; remember Akito and her ubiquitous presence?)

Their good-byes always lasted an eternity, and as much as Hatori hated to admit, something out of a storybook, sappy love tale. They held each other's hands at arm's length before finally drawing apart, only to return moments later for a final kiss and a "Be careful." (Hatori even returned one very late night, at around three, because he couldn't sleep with the nightmares that plagued his mind: _The "killer" had gotten into the house…_ so, he drove over to check up on her, only to find a sweet-smelling Tohru fast asleep in bed, with the light quilt tangled at her feet. Hatori would then tuck her in—doctor/boyfriend instincts-- and steal a kiss)

Now, it was the end of the week, and Tohru was at the hospital helping her grandfather check-out.

"So that's it?" Mr. Honda asked, with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Yep, you're free to go, just be careful of those stairs."

"I will, thank you."

Tohru bowed and thanked every nurse and medical personnel, even those who hadn't attended to her grandfather's operation. They waited on the sidewalk. Tohru clad in a simple black-white cotton shift dress, and her grandfather in his 'normal' street clothing, not some funky-patterned hospital gown. Hatori had insisted on picking them up and driving them home, promising that it was no trouble after Tohru questioned him. Mr. Honda had finally agreed, but only under one condition: Hatori agree to a dinner at his house to try his specialty dish: Kakuni, which was a stewed dish with pork stewed in soy sauce, sake (gasp!), with white radish, and whole-boiled eggs. At Tohru's request, Hatori said he would come (hoping that it wasn't a burden or would provoke any ill-will from some cousins).

Tohru almost hugged him, unable to control her elation, but instead opted to cut off Hatori's circulation to his left hand.

---

Hatori dropped Tohru and her grandfather off at five, and said he would be back at seven for dinner, if that was okay with them. Tohru and her grandfather said at the same time, "Of course."

Hatori gave a small, but genuine smile as he carried Mr. Honda's little luggage up to the door. His smile spoke true emotion (unlike Shigure's theatrical smiles and gestures sometimes). Things were going smoothly with Tohru, and he had no reason not to smile, yet something niggling at the back of his mind continued to linger.

His fear was that all was going too well in paradise.

---

Hatori drove to his office, parked, and went in. He heard rustling in his small bathroom, and his blood seemed to run cold, sending a massive chill through his body.

_It better not be who I think it is_, he thought.

Akito.

But instead, a sing-songy voice interrupted his horrid daze, "Ha-san, is that you?"

"Yes," Hatori grumbled, feeling his heart settle down, and his blood began to boil because of the scare Ayame had given him (Hatori told himself that Ayame would get a sharp, painful jab the next time he got a shot. Hatori didn't let people off the hook that easily). "What are you doing here?"

The bathroom door flew open, and Ayame, in all his twisted glory emerged from the cloudy moisture. It reminded Hatori of something out of a horror film. Ayame pulled his hair to one side, and began brushing it with a gold-gilded hairbrush. His emerald robe sparkled in contrast to his flaxen hair, and his exposed pale chest. Hatori looked away in slight disgust, out at the no longer blossoming sakura tree outside. "Please tie your sash."

"Sorry," Ayame said, nonchalantly, "I didn't think you'd care. We've all seen each other nude before. It's a spectacular sight, might I add. The three of us are f-a-b-u-l-o-u-s! Ther's nothing to be embarrassed about. I know that you have a nice birthmark on you left buttock—"

Hatori snapped defensively, "How would you know? The last time we 'hung' out in the nude was before we went to school."

"I have my sources, but I'm not telling until Ha-san promises to calm down and not get mad at _moi_."

"Fine."

"Wipe that frown off first."

Hatori rolled his eyes, but changed his facial expression to indifferent, even though he was boiling inside.

"Cross your heart and hope to die?--"

"Yes," Hatori interrupted through gritted teeth, his little patience was already stretched tight across a strand of silk.

"--Say it," Ayame continued.

Hatori did as told, with a frown, of course.

"Well then. I saw you at the hot springs last winter. You told me not to look, but my back was itchy, and I turned my head to scratch it, and got a look at your backside. How do you keep it so firm? For someone so sheltered? A hermit?"

Hatori responded, "I am not a hermit, but that is way beside the point. What are you doing here?!"

"The sick old cow, Hatsuharu came to my house and used up all the hot water, without even a 'thank you'. I was angry, but then I remembered that my best friend, Hatori Sohma only took cold showers, which I absolutely can not comprehend. We are, after all, warm-blooded organisms, but you, my friend, are as _cold_-_blooded_ as, a… dragon."

Hatori's face turned grey. He flinched internally at the world 'cold-blooded'. Was he really? Did that also say that he was 'cold-hearted'?

He had never cared about how others thought of him, but how he cared, a bit.

Ayame saw the change in his friend and quickly added, "Don't take it seriously. It's just a stupid comparison."

Hatori was silent, not really knowing how to handle the situation, to yell at Ayame for making such comments, or to just ignore it. He sat down on the leather loveseat, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes.

Ayame felt the tension in the barren room, but didn't want to leave his friend to his own devices.

Ayame plopped down next to Hatori and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. It's a compliment to be called cold-blooded. I am a dragon, after all," he said, opening his now dull, lackluster eyes.

"Ha-san, you know I don't mean it that way, eve if you can be stoic and stone-like sometimes. I'm sorry."

Hatori thought at his friend's apology, and said, "It's okay."

"Great," Ayame replied, getting up to his feet, "Mine-san is at a fashion exposition in Tokyo. Do you want to go out for dinner later?"

"Umm, I-I'm meeting someone," Hatori said with an uncharacteristic stutter.

Ayame almost pounced into Hatori's lap when he landed on his knees beside the couch.

"Is it someone I know?"

Hatori pondered the best way to tell him, "Yes, a family friend."

"Oh," Ayame said, his animated eyes turning sullen and dark, "I thought it was a date. It's been a while since… well, you know."

Just then, Hatori's cell-phone chirped. He didn't recognize the number, but picked up anyways. "Hello?"

"Hatori, are you busy right now. It's me, Tohru. Can I talk to you for a bit?"

"No, I mean, I'm not busy. You can talk."

"I'm really sorry to bother you, but before you come over, can you stop at the house to pick up my two pillows and a sweater, any one from my closet. I forgot, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, Tohru. Of course. I'll be over at seven."

"I love you, Hatori."

"Yes," Hatori responded, giving himself a mental head-slap right after. _Why couldn't he just say that damn three words_!

"So, our mystery lady, ehm, flower is revealed. I always knew you had a soft spot for her."

He didn't deny. Hatori Sohma never lied. "Her grandfather invited me over for dinner."

"Hmm, meeting the relatives, eh?"

Hatori rolled his eyes, but inside his heart thumped loudly against his chest. It really did seem that way, didn't it?"

Ayame, sensing Hatori's discomfort in the subject said, "Mine-san and I actually made something for Tohru-kun. We were testing out some new frills, pleats, and patterns, and it actually came out quite nicely. It doesn't fit Mine-san, she's put on some lovely weight, but I think it will fit Tohru. Since Tohru hasn't been around for a while, we were wondering if you could bring it over to her for a look and fitting?"

Hatori was a bit taken aback by the question, but agreed with a nod of the head.

"Good, why don't we head over."

Both men got up from their spots and went out. The late afternoon breeze was comfortable and relaxing.

Ayame pushed open the door to his house, and found the outfit in the closet. "Here it is, brought over from the shop two days ago."

Hatori looked at the outfit in a state of shock and horror. It was short and looked very tight.

"You like what you see, Hatori?"

Hatori chewed on his lower lip, "Is that appropriate?"

"For what? The president?"

"Definitely not. But for the public?"

"Our modest Tohru-kun doesn't have to wear it alone, she can pair it with shorts or jeans. Aii-yaa, Hatori! Where has your brain flown off to! Why the perversion!"

Hatori turned a slight pink.

"So, Tori-san, just have Tohru give it a try. Maybe even in front of you…"

Hatori turned a deep, _very_ unexpected crimson color. "Who's perverted now?"

Ayame laughed it off. "Only kidding of course, Ha-san would never take advantage of our innocent Tohru-kun. That would be Yuki's job."

Hatori looked at his feet in shame, but quickly told himself. _It's love, not age_. The other reason he looked away was that he didn't what the inquisitive Ayame to see into Hatori's mind. He had illicit thoughts of Tohru…

He wasn't all that stoic and humble.

---

Hatori left Ayame's house after Ayame's final words, "You still have to tell me the secrets to your firm backside!"

Hatori went to his office and changed into a more casual outfit. He found a short-sleeve collared, button-up black shirt to pair with his grey slacks. It ruffled his hair at the sink, brushed his teeth, and dashed some cold water across his face to bring some color into his face.

He went to his car, and dropped the small package on the passenger seat. Tohru was in for a shock.

He drove over to Shigure's house and went to the back door (Tohru had a spare key under the flowerpot). He went upstairs and grabbed the two pillows and went to Tohru's closet.

It was as neat as his own! Color-coordinated with three shelves, featuring "Lights 'n' Pinks, "Darks", "Mellows", and finally, "Blues." Her sweaters were hanging, and Hatori picked out a navy-blue pullover sweater. Then he saw a drawer titled, "Undies!" He blushed.

As he closed the closet, he smiled at the thought that if he were Shigure, he would have taken a peek. But he wasn't, and he would never do that kind of things.

As he locked the back door, the phone rang. He waited outside and listened. "Tohru? It's Kyo. I will be back tomorrow night. See you, and make me some good food."

Hatori's heart sunk. _They_ were all coming home soon.

Great.

_His blood ran cold_, and a lump formed in his throat.

It wasn't that he was possessive or anything of that nature (cough, cough Akito), but he didn't want his 'relationship' with Tohru to end. He knew that telling them, was a step in the future, and they were definitely not ready for that.

He wanted, no needed more time with Tohru.

All would be ending too soon…

---

**A/N:** _EattheMoon_, did you enjoy the Ayame and Hatori banter? I hope so. Next chapter: _Dinner with the Hondas_! Does anyone still think Hatori is 'cold-blooded'?

Does Ayame remind anyone of Lucius Malfoy (appearance only, of course; the 'snake' theme, and the long pale hair)?

I have to give a big thanks to all my readers. Thank you so much for the review last chapter: **Rayn**** Lake****, Fk306 Animelover, ****kiwadoi seiitsu, Starlight - Wild Koneko, ang.pie, Nikki-4, TatianaSaphira, BlobBl0b**. You all make my day!

Hugs and kisses for all!


	19. Dinner with the Hondas!

**_Standard Disclaimer applies_. **

**§§§ **

**Hatori's Remedy _presents_:**

**Chapter 29 Dinner with the Hondas! **

Tohru fretted with her apron on.

"Tohru, there is no need to worry, a little burnt rice is fine. We won't eat it," said her grandfather calmly as he diced up the daikon (radish).

"But I hate wasting food," Tohru whispered under her breath.

He brought the stew to a simmer, and added the necessary ingredients with he stirred. Mr. Honda didn't want Tohru to get hurt in the kitchen in her 'state', and told her to set the table. He had not 'conformed' to the Western style tables yet, and still had a chabudai (low tables where one must sit on a mat). Tohru laid six mats for seating, and brought the steaming bowls of rice to each one's setting. She put that on the left and a bowl of miso soup for each person on the right. Each person also had a small bowl of picked vegetables. The chopsticks were placed on a small fish-shaped ceramic holder parallel to the diner (any other way, for example sticking out of the rice, symbolizes death!).

Tohru returned to the kitchen, and her grandfather said, "Why don't you start boiling water for the tea?"

"Okay."

At promptly seven-oh-five, Hatori arrived. He brought along a bottle of sake. Tohru opened the door, and smiled graciously. "Welcome, Ha-san!"

"Good evening, Tohru."

Tohru took the bottle gently and said under her breath, "You shouldn't have."

Hatori was welcomed into the foyer, where he removed his shoes under the observant eye of Riyo. She had her arms crossed, and she was leaning against the kitchen door jam. "Are you two seriously dating?"

Hatori responded firmly, "Yes."

"I just think that you're, well, too good for her."

"That's your opinion and no one else's. Now, if I may," Hatori said, gesturing toward the kitchen. She moved aside, and sighed as he passed her. She thought Hatori was gorgeous.

Hatori went into the pleasant-smelling kitchen and offered a hand. "Need a hand, Mr. Honda?"

"Not at all, but you can help Tohru. She's a bit antsy tonight."

Hatori shifted over to the girl and nodded to her. Tohru said, "I'm glad you're here."

"Is there anything I can do?"

You can bring get the tea leaves from the top shelve of the cabinet by the refrigerator."

Hatori swiftly retrieved the can, and poured some into the kettle.

---

Thirty minutes later, they finally seated themselves at the table. They said the i_tadakimasu_, and began eating. Tohru emitted her usual 'hmmmm', which at Hatori at a crossroad. He was afraid that someone might see his tented trousers.

Masu, who was sitting across from Tohru and Hatori examined them closely. _What would a respectable doctor what with the likes of Tohru Honda, his ditzy cousin_? It wasn't love was it? Yuck.

Probably lust, he told himself.

Tohru's grandfather filled the silent air with some simple questions. "So, Masu, have you been doing your chores? Did you paint the back door, yet?"

"Not yet," the boy grumbled under his breathe.

"It isn't going to paint itself."

"I know. I was, eh, out the whole week."

"Being perverted, of course," Riyo added.

"I was not!"

"I saw you with your sunglasses and cap!"

"It was sunny at the pool! I don't want a major tan and skin cancer, like you!"

"Today was hazy, and if you were swimming, you won't need any of that." She had a good point, of course, for someone so... dim-witted in studies.

"Well, the rays are still out there."

"Oh yeah, that's why I wear lotion."

Hatori looked over to Tohru, who gave him a smile. They shook their heads at the cousin's constant, childish bickering.

Hatori ate with the perfect eating etiquette. Just like Tohru. Her grandfather watched in astonishment, comparing both sides of the table. Back and forth. Same.

Tohru's aunt finally pitched in, "Stop it Riyo and Masu. Where are the manners I taught you?"

"Up Riyo's ass!"

"Masu!" his mother cried in shock. She immediately grabbed his ear and pulled him out of the dining room much to Masu's dismay and "owws!"

The dinner table all of a sudden became peaceful. Mr. Honda asked Hatori, "So, how long have you been a doctor?"

"Almost a decade."

"WOW, what a dedicated young man. I hope Tohru-kun and Riyo find a young man as dedicated as you."

Tohru blushed. Hatori blushed.

Dinner finished quietly with Masu eating in the living room, alone.

Tohru offered to wash the dishes and clean up, and Hatori followed suit.

"Grandpa, you should really get some rest. It's been a long day."

"Nonsense. I have to show Hatori some pictures of you as a baby."

Tohru blushed deeper than before. She pulled her sly grandfather aside and whispered (quite loudly), "Not that one with me at the zoo eating animal crackers and scratching my butt, okay? And nothing else embarrassing!"

Her grandfather gave her a sweet (but evil) smile and said, "Don't worry sweetheart."

Tohru sighed in relief as her Grandfather went into the attic (after she yelled, "Be Careful!") and she met up with Hatori in the kitchen.

"So, baby pictures?"

"Yep. Don't laugh."

"I would never," Hatori said, feigning shock, praise-worthy of Shigure-san. Washing in the same sink brought back memories of a few weeks before. Hatori smiled at the thought of them throwing soap suds at each other. They were almost as childish as Riyo and Masu.

"Tohru, I have some news to tell you."

"What, Hatori?" Tohru responded, looking deeply into his dark eyes.

Just then, Riyo interrupted. "Do you have anymore of that jelly that you served for dessert, Tohru?" Riyo knew perfectly well that it was in the garage, cooling, but decided to divert Tohru away so she could get some privacy with a certain doctor. After all, she was closer to his age and more sophisticated, as she thought.

"Ah, Riyo, it's in the garage, I will get it for you. I'm sorry I didn't have it already prepared. Excuse me," she said, wiping her hands on her apron before hurrying out.

Riyo leaned against the sink, with her boobs thrust at Hatori, who saw that she pulled her shirt lower to show cleavage, something that his Tohru would never do. She licked her lips before asking, "So, will you be settling down soon, Hatori-san?"

He knew exactly what she was asking but pretended to be confused by her question. "What do you mean?"

"Like grandfather said, someone like you will be bound to get settled soon-- with a wife, a wonderful house, cars, and kids. Have you thought about it, yet?"

"I have to some extent," Hatori responded. He never lied.

Then she said bluntly, "Let me get straight to the point. I like you. Your smart and sophisticated. And very handsome. I'd like to go out with you."

_Wow, was this girl persistent and annoying_, Hatori thought. He usually never said that about anyone (except Shigure and Ayame, and sometimes Momiji), especially outside the Sohma clan.

He responded bluntly, "I have a girlfriend."

"You do?" she asked innocently, her eyes wide, trying to create the 'doe-eyed effect', to no avail, as she began to run her hand down Hatori's chest.

"_We_ already told you. We're dating."

"But grandpa said--" she said, her hands now on his biceps, to keep him focused on her, with no where to go.

Tohru returned with a big smile on her face, but that soon changed. "I'm sorry to disturb you guys." She watched for a few more beats before setting the mango jelly on the counter and turning. Hatori caught sight of a her tear-glistening eyes. _Oh Kami, he had made her cry. The girl he loved was crying because of him! Ai-ya!_

Hatori flung Riyo's hands away from him and spat, "You have no idea what you are doing. I do not want to be with anyone but Tohru. Please leave _us_ alone."

Riyo suddenly pouted her lips and said, "But I don't think grandpa knows about this arrangement. I don't think he would like it very much. Tohru with an older guy."

""Go ahead. Tell him."

She looked back at him, shocked. No guy had ever talked back to her like that! Hatori Sohma was going to pay! Who was this stunningly sly guy who looked so innocent? Maybe not today, but sooner-or-later. (Right now, she wasn't on good terms with Papa Jiisan, and had told a few 'white' lies in the past few weeks. She didn't have good credibility right now. She needed to build that up first.)

Tohru had put on her sandals and ran blindly outside. She took a deep breath and went to her favorite childhood hideaway. Her grandfather had planted a dwarf red maple tree the first day he moved into the house, more than thirty years ago. It always seemed to stay the same size-- ageless, immortal (in the 'human' sense). When she was little, she hid in it's mushroom-like dome. She had put a wood-chair in, and even grew some of her own things, which were most likely dead.

Her grandfather's backyard was tiny, with the tree, and a hammock.

She moved into her secret garden (swiping aside the 'curtains' of thin willowy branches) and sat on the mulch, it didn't matter that she was going to have a prickly butt. She sat 'Indian-style' and put covered her face with her hands. She felt miserable.

Her own cousin was trying to 'get' Hatori. How was she ever going to 'fend' off these women? How could she, simple Tohru Honda be good enough for Hatori Sohma? She moved herself so that her back leaned against the trunk, and she cried herself to sleep, dreaming of wasps-- with Riyo and the female doctor's stunning visages, and herself, a runt wasp hidden behind a daisy, with the other two flew around Hatori the bee. It was a stupid little dream (or nightmare, for Hatori), but it spoke of so many of Tohru's emotions.

It had been a long day.

---

Hatori slipped on his shoes and rushed outside. "Tohru?!" he called. The streets were empty except for the occasion car, lit my the citrus hues of the sky.

"Tohru? Where are you?"

Hatori saw a flicker of skin in the corner of his eyes on the opposite of the street, and he crossed. He went into the alley, but found an old woman. _Where was she_? Hatori felt his heart pound heavily against his ribcage. Everytime he 'lost' her, he felt a part of himself dissipate into debris and dust. Without her, he felt miserable. (Sometimes at work, he just closed his eyes, and pictured Tohru. She was his remedy for anything.)

Why were all these women _pursuing_ him? He hadn't done anything to deserve their affection! He only wanted Tohru's!

He ran up and down the streets until eight thirty. _Maybe she went back_, he told himself, unconvinced.

He returned, and looked around. "Hatori-san, are you finished with the dishes? If you are, come and look at the pictures," Mr. Honda asked, blowing the dust off the cover of the photo album and coughing a bit. The cousins had disappeared (Thank Kami), and Hatori was left broken and fearful.

"Where is Tohru staying? Upstairs?"

"In the basement. She didn't want to bother Riyo." he said, pointing to a door near the entrance of the house, across from the bathroom.

Hatori was a bit surprised. _Basement_? Wasn't it dark and damp (and moldy) in there?

Hatori picked up the pillows and sweater he had brought off the foyer bench. He opened the door and went down. He found a solitary bulb and pulled it. The basement was dungeon-like and dusty. _The things Tohru would do for someone she loved and cared about_. Boxes filled every corner, and the only furnishing was a clean cot, a foldable table, and a lamp. Tohru's duffel bag was beside the bed.

He placed the pillows on the bed and fluffed it a bit. He put her sweater on the pillow and looked around. Deplorable conditions, yet he knew nothing he said would persuade Tohru to return home. She was as stubborn as him sometimes.

He soon felt that it was a little to musty to his comfort and opened the sliding door to the back-yard. He look a deep breath of fresh air. "Tohru? Are you out here?"

He heard rustling in the bushes near the house, and looked Tohru, as thought _she_ was going to emerge from the small scrubs.

He went to the hammock and said down, his feet firm on the ground so that he wouldn't flip over.

He ran his long fingers through his hair, a habit he had acquired when he was stressed and weary.

_Did Tohru know what she did to him?_

She made his heart pound hard when she was in his presence.

She made his heart pound hard even when she wasn't, and he thought of her.

She made him ache all over sometimes.

She made him laugh. _Smile_.

Tohru was the sun, water, and love to his wilted flower. Why didn't she understand that? It made him so angry at himself when she didn't understand that he couldn't say the three stupid words that meant everything. Would it make it alright if he did say them?

Argh, love was so complex.

"Tohru, why don't you understand?! I want to tell you so much, but I can't!"

---

As he stared blankly at the house, he heard another rustle, from the tree behind him. His mind was probably playing tricks on him, but he checked anyway. He found a sleeping girl, with her head lying softly on her knees, with her legs parallel to the ground.

"Tohru?"

She stirred, moaning. "Hatori? Is that you?"

The sky had darkened quickly, and she felt around with her hands. "Yes, it's me."

"How did you find me?"

"I heard you."

"Oh."

He waddled over to her and sat beside her. He stretched out his legs in front of him just as she did the same."Are you alright? I've been looking all over for you."

"Yes."

He decided that this wasn't going anywhere and decided to solve the issue quickly. "Tohru. You know that you are the only female who means anything to me. Don't you understand?"

Tohru bit her lip, but didn't respond. Hatori looked over at her, but she turned away. She looked so... small. So distant, even thought she was right next to him.

Impulsively, Hatori pulled Tohru into his lap, both of her legs swung to oneside. "Tohru I lo--, I can't say it. And you want to know why? It's really stupid, but I think it will jinx everything we have. Don't you understand?" he said softly.

"I know, Ha'ri," Tohru whispered as she tucked her head under his chin. "Can I say it and you nod?"

Hatori nodded against her. "Do you love me Hatori Sohma?"

He nodded. Alot.

Tohru giggled.

"I love you so much, Hatori Sohma. _More than I love myself_."

Hatori's heart fluttered before it settled back down in his chest. He wasn't able to speak. He held her until the sky turned pitch black and the lightning bugs came out.

Tohru crawled off his lap and pulled him to his feet.

"Let's go sit on the hammock."

He reached for her hand, and she pulled him to the hammock.

They laid there until ten o'clock, in each others' arms.

---

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. I love you all.


	20. Of Warm Milk and Chilly Nights

**_Standard Disclaimer applies_**

**§§§ **

**Hatori's Remedy _presents_:**

**Chapter 30 Of Warm Milk and Chilly Nights **

"Uh, Tohru?" Hatori asked. He felt her nod against his chest before he continued, "Your grandfather was going to show me photographs, but I was trying to find you. He won't be disappointed, will he?"

Hatori sounded like a worried schoolboy who had spilled soy sauce on his backpack or something of that petty nature.

"Don't worry. It's very hard to make grandpa angry, unless you're Masu. Grandpa is the eternal optimist. Kind of like the sun. It comes out every day, reading to shine and satisfy. Probably by now he's in bed reading a book."

Even as comfortable as Hatori was, with Tohru's sleepy head (and great lavender-smelling locks) on his steady chest and her thumb rubbing circles at the center of his breastbone, Hatori said softly, "Tohru, you should get some real rest. I'll help you get settled after we pay your grandpa a visit. I need to apologize. We don't we bring him a warm cup of soy milk?"

"I think he'd love that idea, Ha'ri."

Hatori loved his pet name when it came out of Tohru's mouth (out of Shigure… not so much). Hatori gently untangled his legs from Tohru's and got off the hammock. He held the net firmly so Tohru wouldn't flip when she tried to get off. They entered the basement. With the sliding down open during their romantic interlude, the basement was now cool. Without bothering to turn on any lights, they shuffled to the stairs, holding hands.

The darkness seemed to heighten Hatori's dragon senses. Tohru's distinct lavender, with a bit of coconut scent lingered with him. Hatori insisted that Tohru sit on the kitchen stool while he heated the milk in a saucepan. The girl was too overworked! Hatori added sweet honey as she watched lazily, her usually clear eyes now hooded and impish, like a cat's, watching its prey.

Hatori poured (with a quick steady hand) three large cups. When he finished, he and Tohru went upstairs together. Tohru knocked softly on her grandpa's bedroom door.

Tohru whispered, "It's Hatori and Tohru. Are you awake, Grandpa?"

"Yes, looking at some pictures. Come in!"

Tohru slowly opened the door and found Mr. Honda propped up against the headboard under the warm glow of the tall lamp nearby.

"Sit down, children," he said, directing an open palm toward a worn couch.

Hatori brought over the warm cup to the nightstand.

"Ooo, warm milk? Thank you very much doctor."

"No need to thank me."

Hatori sat next to Tohru on the loveseat and Mr. Honda said, "Of you two have a moment, I'd love for you to look at a few pictures." He passes Hatori a photo, before he continued, "Tohru is at the beach with my son and daughter-in-law. I remember one time you came over dressed in a swimsuit and shorts, and your mom said you just wouldn't take it off. You'd worn it for two days." Mr. Honda smiled, his dimples standing out against the alabaster skin.

Hatori looked at the photo and immediately his heart warmed and a smile assailed his previously giddy expression. He couldn't help but be this way around Tohru!

Hatori looked over at Tohru. Her eyes were glossy and her face blank. This was very rare. He realized that she was thinking out her parents.

They didn't deserve what happened to them. Hatori felt it was wrong to interrupt her reverie. He instead asked Mr. Honda, "Were you there, Honda-sama?"

"No. I was I was, but I remember distinctly that I was teaching that day. I used to be a chemistry/physics teacher, and I got a acid burn when I was prepping that morning," he responded, with a glint in his eye.

Tohru snapped back, and steadied herself by putting her hand on Hatori's thigh. She didn't intend to cause him any discomfort or anything, but Hatori groaned throatily. Tohru drew her hand up in surprise.

Hatori tried to alter the moan into a growl/scowl, hoping to hide the effect Tohru had on him. He was afraid that Mr. Honda might see his tented lap, so he moved his thighs closer together. Not a very comfortable position considering his erection.

"Sorry," he mumbled, his cheeks turning pink, "my throat is really dry." It wasn't a lie; his throat was dry as the Gobi Desert!

Mr. Honda didn't even realize as he yawned. "You kids should get some sleep."

Tohru said, "Yeah, I'm sorry we kept you past your bedtime, grandpa."

"Nonsense. You two have been nothing but constant joy. HAtori, I do hope you can come over sometime for a little tea and dessert. You are wonderful company."

"That would be an honor, Mr. Honda."

Tohru waved good-bye, and they left. When they reached downstairs, they heard the living room TV blaring. Riyo was watching a Japanese drama. A boy was chasing a female through a meadow of daisies. How very clichéd, Hatori thought, as they entered the kitchen.

Both cups had cooled to the perfect temperature, and they each sipped contently. Tohru peered over the rim of her large mug and met Hatori's mesmerizing eyes. After finishing, and setting the cups in the sink, Tohru said quietly, "I wish you didn't have to go."

Hatori wished he didn't either. He wished the two of them could burrow into a bed and stay there forever.

"I will help you unpack."

Tohru's eyes lightened. "Really? Okay." She grabbed Hatori's hand and bounded into the basement. She pulled down the string and light the room with the single eerie bulb. The basement looked like an interrogation room at a police station. Scary.

But after Tohru flipped on her lamp, that she had brought from Shigure's house, the small area around the lamp was filled with a warm yellow glow. Plus the window and the sliding door to the backyard offered sight of the striking nightscape. Hatori fluffed up Tohru's pillow (again), unfolded the quilt and said, "Sleep well tonight. I'll see you tomorrow."

He turned his body and proceeded toward the sliding door (he didn't want to meet Riyo upstairs). He was hesitate and a bit sad.

"Wait!"

He felt Tohru's soft body press into his back, and small fingers press into his stomach. Tohru buried her face into his shirt and inhaled the sweet masculine scent that she didn't want to let go.

Hatori pulled her hands into his, and looked at the beautiful delicate hand. Thin and immaculate. It seemed that even all the work that Tohru did around the house, hadn't marred her beautiful features.

He brought her fingers to his lips, and kissed her palm.

Then he turned over in Tohru's yielding embrace and brought his head down to hers. He placed a kiss on her forehead, and brought her head softly against his chest, to his heart.

He held it there.

---

At last Tohru pulled away to look into his eyes. He gave her a wistful smile and said tenderly, "I should get going."

She nodded.

He opened the door, and walked away.

Tohru turned back and unpacked her bag, wanting to distract herself form the sadness that overcame her.

Why was she feeling this way? Hadn't he left her at night at Shigure's?

She finished, and changed into her pajamas—rainbow boxer shorts and one of her mom's old T-shirt.

She tiptoed upstairs to brush her teeth and check all the doors (Hatori demanded that she check all the doors… that 'guy' was still out there)

She snuggled under the thin blanket and stared blankly at the grey wall. Thoughts of them at the park (the tree!), supermarket, Farmer's Market, the watering-hole, hospital-- flashed through her mind.

She fell asleep shivering.

---

Hatori drove home thinking about Tohru.

Why was his heart aching? They were only a few miles apart, yet it felt like they were an ocean's apart. She was becoming a drug.

He was 'high' on her.

She was his euphoria.

He arrived at the estates, and went into his cold lonely office. He changed into his sleeping clothing, brushed his teeth, and burrowed into his bed. He laid his head on both of his hands and stared into the ceiling.

Tomorrow Kyo would be back.

These past few weeks had been indescribable. Every time he was around her, he felt so free and loved, a feeling he had encountered only once in his life. If the 'boys' all returned, would Tohru and him break up? How would they keep their love under-wraps? Would she still love him?

He felt very selfish, but if they came back, wouldn't he (Hatori) just become another loved Sohma? Tohru's consummate affection was unwavering and universal, so would she just give him a small smidgen of that?

His chest felt heavy. _He didn't want anyone to come back_, his childish self screamed!

He wanted his dream, fantasy, to continue!

---

Hatori fell into a fitful sleep after an hour.

---

A chill woke him up. The windows were closed, yet he felt cold. He looked at his clock, it was 3:48.

He turned to his side and looked out the window, the stars sparkled at him.

Suddenly, he jolted up in his bed. He had to tell her that Kyo was coming back (or maybe it was just an excuse to pay her a night visit).

He put on his slippers (also grey like everything he was wearing), and shuffled to the adjacent office. He picked up his keys, and went to his car.

Hatori drove to Mr. Honda's house, his heart pounding heavily against his chest.

He opened the small wood door to the backyard and tiptoed to the glass sliding door. He felt a bit… evil, sneaking onto other people's properties, but this was for his heart.

His mind had betrayed his heart once, he wouldn't let it happen again.

If he wanted to see Tohru… god-dammit, nothing was going to stop him! (Okay, that sounded a bit impulsive, so unlike his usual docile self.)

Tohru was asleep, clutching the blanket close to her chest. He knocked softly.

Tohru immediately woke (she wasn't asleep. She couldn't fall asleep either). She looked at the sliding door, and rose from her bed. She slipped on her cute yellow slippers printed with bunnies (a present from Momiji) and hobbled over to the door.

"Hi Hatori," she said with a small smile, as she rubbed her eyes.

All words slipped from his tongue as he stared at his awaken Sleeping Beauty. He finally uttered: "I-I wanted to tell you that Kyo is coming back tomorrow."

She looked up at him with an expression of daze. She repeated, "Kyo is coming back tomorrow."

Hatori nodded his head. She moved aside, and gestured for him to come in. Her face turned ashen, but in the moonlight, no one could see that.

She pulled him to her bed, and they both sat down.

Her heart pounded forcefully. Her hands turned cold. Her body froze as the cold air caressed her sensitive goose-pimpled skin. _Was this the end_?

Would Hatori remember there time spent together as a guardian taking care of a child? _Her_ as just a child? Would he even remember all the evenings and adventures to town? All the meals shared? Would he remember the tender caresses and soft kisses? The jokes and laughs? The stolen glances?

"Are you okay, Tohru?" Hatori said, putting a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Hai. I-it's just—I want to… to be with you, and when they are back, w-we won't be able to see each other. I mean—"

He turned her body so it was facing his. "Don't think that way, Tohru. I won't let that happen." (She had just said _exactly_ what was on his mind.)

She asked innocently, her eyes clouded with emotion, "Promise?"

"I promise Tohru."

Tohru put her head against his shoulder and put her arms around his waist. She squeezed tightly to back sure that he wasn't just a dream.

"Hatori, I love you, and I don't want us to be apart. These past few week, I-I have been so happy."

_I love you, I love you, I love you Tohru_! "I feel the same way."

"Really?"

"Yes." _Would I ever lie to you? Could I ever lie to you_?

NO! NO!

---

**A/N**: Just wondering, does anyone read Hana-Kimi? If you do, isn't Izumi Sano so cute? (He reminds me of Hatori… a bit of a cold off-putting exterior but with a heart of gold). Nakatsu is not bad either.

If you haven't read it, I suggest you do, it's very funny and adorable.

It's about a Japanese girl who transfers to an all boy's school just to be friends with their star high-jumper! She ends up in his classes and his dorm…


	21. Fallen Angel

**_Standard Disclaimer applies_**

**§§§ **

**Hatori's Remedy _presents_:**

**Chapter 31 Fallen Angel**

Hatori was the first to break away from the half embrace. The longer he held on to her, the harder it would be to leave tonight, or rather, _this morning_.

A tear threatened to tumble down her face, but Tohru blinked it back. She also dared not look at Hatori.

… _Would this be the end_?

"Tohru? You should get some sleep. I will see you in the morning."

Hatori started to stand, but Tohru grasped his shirt frantically. She absolutely didn't want him to leave. If this was going to be there last night together without the 'others', then she wanted Hatori to be with her.

He turned back painfully to look into her clouded eyes. His own blood-shot from the lack of sleep.

"H-Ha-san, can you stay with me tonight?"

That was all he needed. He fell back onto the bed and put an arm under her head and held her close to his chest, inhaling the sweet lavender scent of her hair. They didn't say anything more to each other.

She fell asleep snuggled against him.

She looked so delicate and innocent. He put a strand of hair behind her ear, and ran his fingers through her soft hair. He cradled her head against his heart.

Hatori thought: _Would this be the end of it? Would she return to her 'boys'? Forget about the cold, bitter doctor, who had taken so long to open up? Hatori knew that he wasn't an easy person to deal with, but Tohru had taken up the challenge. She had blown warmth into his heart, and now he needed her to survive. _

He whispered, "Tohru, I want to be by your side. I want you to understand how much I care about you. Please don't forget me. I want to be by your side, if you will allow me. I will never let you go."

Tohru moaned in her sleep. Hatori slyly took that has a yes. Hatori looked at the wistful smile that encompassed her face. A tightness filled his chest as he finally closed his eyes, both of his hands holding hers.

---

His mind drifted to thoughts of them at a beach. _He_ looked so happy, wearing swim trucks (half-naked! Woot!) with Tohru in a black one-piece, that accentuated every curve, plane. She was lathering on sun lotion all over his torso, as he sat under a large polka-dotted umbrella. She said, "Stop fidgeting Hatori Sohma!"

She dabbed a bit on the bridge of his nose and said, "There, perfect." He smiled, and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She blushed.

Some things never changed.

Hatori looked at her. She was beautiful. Her breasts seemed rounder and fuller than before, but she looked the same: Stunning. Time had not ravished anything. Her hair fluttered in the sea breeze as she giggled at something Hatori was saying.

Her straw hat was suddenly swept away by a strong gust of wind.

Then, two children—clad in matching blue swim suits entered the scene. They chased the hat, until finally the boy grabbed it. "Ah ha! We've caught the culprit, Zuki."

A young boy and girl, smiling and holding hands. Twins if he wasn't mistaken. He looked closer, squinting his eyes. They approached their parents and handed over the 'culprit' before flitting away like tree nymphs. The boy and the girl both had sable brown hair, but their eye colors were different. The boy's were teal, like his mom's, and the girl's were dark green, like _his_. Before he could enjoy the sight, his mind screamed:

_Ahhhh, you've born two cursed children who will never be able to live 'normal' lives_! You've ruined their lives!!

A comforting hand clasped his and he heard the words, "Don't worry, Ha'ri."

He didn't know if that was his dream, or reality.

Then, the beach scene dissipated.

---

Tohru woke up to the warm sun pouring in through the window.

She stretched her legs and arms and then remembered: Hatori!

He wasn't in bed.

**_Gone_**.

Her bright mood suddenly turned gloomy. He probably thought that it was time to return her to Shigure and the boys. He had just been 'there' to watch over her so that she didn't cause any trouble.

She got up from the bed stiffly and went to the bathroom upstairs. When she lifted her blanket off the bed, a note fell to the ground and was swept under the bed before she saw it.

She opened the door to the first floor and the floorboard creaked as she closed the door behind her.

"Hello." Tohru spun around and smacked right into her _lovely_ cousin: Matsu.

"Good morning Matsu," she said warmly, giving him a small smile, her mind too fuzzy to say much.

Matsu leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "So, where is _lover boy_?"

"Hatori?"

"_Duh_, you nitwit."

"He left last night."

Matsu mumbled something under his breath and then said aloud, "Oh well, I'm going to get some water. By the way, your eyes are puffy. You look like a zombie. Get some makeup. Or borrow it from Riyo. We all know that you're an _orphan_ and you can't afford that kind of stuff."

Tohru covered her face with her hands when he left. His last words sent shivers to her toes.

She locked the bathroom door behind her and slumped to the ground. The coldness of the tiles matching the coldness of her fingers. She buried her head in her knees and cried.

Was she _just_ an **_orphan_**? A stupid stray who flitted from house to house?

---

The note, now under the bed mixed with the dust and spiders, read:

_Tohru, _

_I'm sorry I had to leave so early. Duties call. Can you meet me for lunch at the café two blocks to the right of your Grandfather's house? 2.00? _

_I will be waiting for you. Don't worry about Shigure and the boys, we'll find a way. _

_Hatori _

Hatori had also embellished the note with a little manga drawing of Tohru and himself, holding hands.

He _never_ doodled.

_Things change, when you're in love_.

---

After Tohru cleaned herself up (she didn't even bother to change into anything for the day), she buried herself in chores. She even gave Riyo a pedicure and cleaned the whole girl's messy room.

Tohru vacuumed, scrubbed (months of grub off the kitchen counters), dusted, watered, scrapped, washed, ironed…

At one o'clock, she served a feast. She had put her energy into preparing enough food fit for an imperial palace family.

_A nice beef and radish stew (oden)_, among other things.

Everyone sat down for lunch, but Tohru couldn't eat. She stared blankly into her bowl piled high with noodles. She stirred the noodles, but then let them slip off her chopsticks. Limp and cold.

"Tohru, eat up," her grandpa said cheerfully, "you're all skin and bones. Those boys aren't eating all the food, are they?"

Tohru immediately looked up at her grandpa and smiled wearily. "No, of course not."

"Good."

Dinner finished, and Tohru washed the dishes in the kitchen alone. She didn't mind the chores. That way she could occupy her mind.

But it wasn't exactly working. She still thought of him. Her knight.

Her mind drifted off to the night before. Washing dishes together.

So domestic.

She cherished every moment that she spent with Hatori.

She was _so_ devastated.

Someone had carved away her heart and left a handful of pebbles there. Kyo was returning, and Hatori had left without a word.

Tohru's grandpa came into the kitchen. "Tohru?"

She jumped up. "Yes, grandpa?"

"You seem a bit jumpy today. Are you okay?"

"Hai."

"I was wondering if you'd like to plant some squash and turnips with me outside. I've been asking Riyo, but she's feeling under the weather."

"Of course. Let me change into something first. I'll be right out."

Tohru finished the dishes and went into her lovely lair.

She changed into a pair of linen shorts and put on a sunny yellow pullover sweater. It was hot out, but Tohru felt cold all over.

She went to the side of the house and met her smiling grandpa. He gave her a pair of gardening gloves. "So, today we are going to plant these little seedlings that I purchased on sale. It seems that not too many people like turnips and squash. What a pity."

"I agree. They are both delicious."

---

Meanwhile Hatori finished up the last of his check-ups. Rin was exceptionally stubborn. Not wanting to get her 'mane' checked for lice. Word was out that Hiro had gotten it from his camp.

Hatori put away his tools and tidied up his office. He felt giddy all over.

In the past few hours, he had planned what Tohru and he would do with the boys returning.

They could still meet whenever, right?

They just had to keep everything under-wraps.

He drove over to the café, all the while tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. _Odd_.

He parked in the lot behind the café and went to the café. It was 1:47. Hatori was _always_ punctual.

A busty waitress came over to Hatori and asked, "What would you like, hon?"

"Can I have a cup of oolong tea?"

"Sure. Anything else?"

"Eh, I am waiting for my girl—a guest."

"Okay."

Hatori closed his eyes in the booth and dreamed of a certain auburn-haired girl.

---

_They were in a cornfield. The sky was cerulean blue. Cloudless. Tohru was running ahead of him. She giggled sweetly, taunting him. His legs pumped faster, and faster. _

_He finally reached her, put a gentle hand on her shoulder and said, "Wait up." _

_She spun around, her face rosy. She gave him a smile that reached her eyes. He pulled her to his chest and planted a firm kiss on her lips. He said gutturally, "I love you, Tohru Honda." _

_"I love you too, Hatori Sohma." _

_He hugged her tightly. _

---

"Sir?"

He snapped back. "Sorry, yes?"

"Here is your tea. Would you like to order an appetizer for you and your guest? We have our famous mildly sweet tea cakes."

"Okay."

The lady sauntered away, leaving Hatori to reminisce. The dream: he hadn't been plagued with the damn curse! Yay!

He sipped his tea.

He checked his watch. It was 2:10. Where was Tohru?

Wasn't she punctual, like him? He thought back to the times where they met each other at exactly the right time.

Hmmm.

Half an hour passed. The cup was empty except for a few bitter leaves. The tea cakes were cold.

Thoughts ran though his head.

Caught up in chores at home? He knew he should have helped out the night before. Curse him for being so lazy! The girl was so overworked and he was a hypocrite!

Had she been side-tracked on the way to the café? Met… not the convict from the news?! No. The 'convict' had been spotted in Tokyo or something.

Hatori whipped out his cell-phone and called her on her cell-phone. No one answered. Where was she? His heart was starting to pound hard.

If she had read his letter, he was sure she'd be here or at least given him a call. Unless… she didn't get the note.

He quickly paid the bill and ran out of the café. He jogged the two blocks to her residence and was ready to knock when he heart shoveling at the side of the house.

He peered behind the fence and saw Tohru and her grandfather. He felt a bit of jealousy. Family was important.

He had never truly had one. How would he understand? His father had died when he was in high school, at the most important chapter of his life. Not that the man had been an exceptional father, either. The man was cursed with the 'memory-ridding' thing too. The man was weak and bitter. Hatori had no siblings. No woman figure… his mother had died too…

He turned and returned to his car. Sullen.

---

At three-thirty, Tohru said good-bye to her grandfather, and made her way to Shigure's house. She walked through the bustling streets (stopped at the market for some poultry) filled with students and families until she reached the edge of the forest.

She made her way to the garden and picked a few dinner ingredients.

She went to the house, found the extra key under the flower-pot next to the backdoor and went in. It was stifling inside.

She opened the window. She took out the chopping board and pans and started preparing dinner. Another feast, this time for one person.

Kitsune udon. Deep-fried pork cutlet (tonkatsu). Vegetable tempura. Freshly made gyoza (Chinese dumplings) filled with pork, mushrooms, and Napa cabbage. A nice traditional miso soup. Salmon cavier for the rice porridge. A mixed vegetables (Mother Hen Tohru takes very good care of her children) dish—squash, mushrooms, carrots, cabbage, bok choy, water chestnuts. And nitsuke: fish poached in sweet soy. Kyo had a thing for fish.

She finished setting the table, just as the doorbell rang.

"Coming!"

She wiped her hands on her apron and went to the door. She plastered a big grin on her face and swung open the door.

The color from her face drained. The person she least expected.

The person was swathed in black.

One of his eyes was covered with a block of black hair.

"Can I come in?" was the only greeting.

**--- **

**A/N**: By now, I'm sure you all know who the unexpected visitor is.

There might have been OOC-ness in this chapter. Tohru is so gullible. Didn't they both confess that they cared about each other last night? I would definitely give Hatori a second chance. I know Tohru's always happy and all, but hey, she's heartbroken. Stupid wind.

This is just foreshadowing all the bumps along the way…

Oh, by the way, does anyone recommend any mangas? I especially like (no, LOVE) mangas that have really beautiful drawings (hence Furuba!) and hot guys (I'm vain, I know). I enjoyed Hana Kimi too...

_Sabre-chan_: Hello dear. It's great to hear from you. How's life? Of course I haven't forgotten the one who drew me the cute pics of Arisa and Kureno. I just updated that, so check it out! I'm glad you are enjoying the story.

**HAVE A GREAT REST OF THE SUMMER, EVERYONE; IT'S BEEN TOO SHORT!**


	22. Heap of Thorns

**_Standard Disclaimer applies._**

**§§§ **

_**Pre-A/N: To my lovely editor/beta, Tsukiakage. You are an absolutely sweetheart. -Hugs.- **_

**Hatori's Remedy _presents_:**

_The color from her face drained. The person she least expected._

_The person was swathed in black._

_One of his eyes was covered with a block of black hair._

_"Can I come in?" was the only greeting._

**Chapter 32 Heap of Thorns**

Tohru stared blankly, and perhaps stupidly at the young man who oddly resembled Yuki in looks. They had only met face-to-face once, in high school, two years ago. "Of course you may come in, Akito-san."

Tohru moved to the side to allow Akito into Shigure's house. "Is anyone here besides _you_?" he questioned, spitting out the last word as though it stung his tongue.

"No, it's just me."

"I know where Shigure is, but where are the rat and cat?"

"Yuki is at a school leadership program, and Kyo is at the dojo. Kyo will be back tonight."

"Good. I wanted to speak to you. In private."

Tohru felt a shiver down her spine. She clenched and unclenched her fists, feeling very nervous. "Hai."

Tohru signaled for Akito to sit down on the couch, while Tohru sat on the loveseat next to him. "Oh, can I get you anything to eat or drink? I just bought some sweet red bean flower rolls."

"I don't like sweets."

"Okay. Would you like anything to drink, Akito-san?"

"No. I'm here to talk to you about Hatori."

Tohru nodded quickly, looking down at her shaking hands while Akito continued.

"Years ago, Hatori was hurt by someone outside the Sohma family. The female could not understand our situation. All she wanted was for Hatori to love her in return. She did not understand why Hatori changed into an animal when she hugged him. To say it simply, she lost her mind. Hatori had to wipe her mind clear of any thoughts dealing with him. Hatori is very delicate, as all the Sohmas are. They can not fully love someone without feeling guilt. They feel guilt due to knowing that they can't provide well as a spouse or parent. I want you to know this. You are just a girl. Do not go around thinking that you can change us. We have been cursed."

"But it isn't a curse."

"And why is that?" Akito said curtly.

"The Sohmas are human," Tohru said bashfully.

"So? A rose is a simple flower. Yet it is treacherous in its beauty."

"But when delicately handled, can be just as beautiful, if not more. The thorns can be removed, leaving a pure and beautiful flower."

"That is not the point! I want you to stay away from Hatori!"

Tohru's face turned white. It had come out so suddenly. _Stay away from Hatori_!

Akito fumed and continued, "He can not love you! Don't expect him to ever love anyone like you! Let me ask you a question: Has he said I love you to you?"

Tohru didn't say anything.

"Tell me!"

Tohru responded softly, "No."

"Exactly, No one from the Sohma family can love. People in the Sohma family are roses with thorns, or at least they used to be roses. But the world has mistreated them. No one understands us. We have been turned in to a **_heap of thorns_**. They pierce the ones that come into contact with them, whether it is emotionally, or physically."

As Akito got up, he said, "Stay away from him if you want to help him. Go on with your job of being a maid. You can also enjoy the food alone, you _whore_." Akito slammed the door on the way out.

Tohru was taken aback. How would Akito know she was in a relationship with Hatori? What did he mean that the Sohma family couldn't love? Hiro loved Kisa. Momiji loved Momo, even if it was in a brotherly way. Haru loved Rin. Kagura loved Kyo.

Tohru bit back a cry. Kyo would be here any minute now. And she didn't want to make him worry. The boy, when he opened up, was as gentle as his Juunishi form-- the cat. He was bitter and hard sometimes, however he cared and loved. He loved Shishou. Tohru had seen the way he animatedly and cheerfully conveyed his mood and thoughts to the older gentleman.

What was she supposed to make of his conversation with Akito?

Before she could dwell on the issue any longer, the bell rang once again. She opened the door and greeted Kyo. "Hello Kyo," she said, her lips twitching into a slight smile.

"Hey Tohru. I'm glad to be back. Is anyone else back yet?"

"Nope."

"Hmm-mmm, it smells great. You're making fish, right?"

"Yep. Let me take your stuff." Tohru grabbed his small duffel bag and ran upstairs. She dropped it off on his bed and went to the bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face to bring in some color. She felt weary after all the cooking, plus the fact that she hadn't seen Hatori for the whole day.

Kyo was already piling food onto his rice when she entered the dining room. "So, did you miss me?"

"Hai. It's been lonely around here. Did you have fun at the dojo?"

"Well, Shishou was pushing me a lot, but besides that, yes. We caught up on good times. I didn't see him a single time during the end-of-semester finals."

"I'm glad."

"Why aren't ya eatin' what ya made?" Kyo asked, with his mouth full of breaded pork cutlet and rice.

"I'm not too hungry."

Kyo gruntled, "I haven't eaten a good meal in weeks. Shishou can't cook. However, at least it's better than Yuki's cooking."

Tohru smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She was still wondering about the **_heap of thorns_**. Tohru didn't think that, as no one had hurt her. Kyo finished dinner and said, "I'm kinda tired, I'm going to go take a shower and then go up to the roof, 'kay? If you'd like, you can come up later."

"Thank you, Kyo."

He nodded and smiled. The boy had come a long way. Without Yuki around, he really expressed a wonderful personality. He was charming, polite, and responsive. Shishou had raised a wonderful 'son'. She reminded herself that she needed to visit the older man and perhaps bring him some sweets.

---

Tohru washed the plates, then wiped the counter and table. She decided that she should head back to her grandpa's home before it got dark. She took out a pad of paper and scribbled:

_Kyo-kun,_

_I'm staying at my grandpa's this week. I think you will have enough for breakfast and lunch tomorrow. I will be back to cook dinner at around five. Call me if you need me. _

_Love,_

_Tohru_

Tohru gathered some plastic containers and filled them with extra food, as she had made more than enough. She knew that her grandpa, aunt, and cousins ate really late, so she could bring over some food. Tohru bundled everything up, and left the house. She walked through the breezy forest with thoughts of Hatori. She remembered the night walk a few weeks back, and how she had felt so nervous around him.

What was he doing now?

---

Hatori went to town to buy a bowl of noodles. He was antsy. He hadn't spoken to Tohru for a day now. He didn't have the guts to visit her at the house due to the fact that Kyo would be back by now.

"Would you like anything else, sir. Dessert, maybe?" said an attractive, long-raven haired girl. However, he had no appetite for food.

"Just the bill, please."

"Sure."

Hatori looked at a happy couple a few tables down. They sat across from each other, but both leaned into the table and were whispering. The girl blushed when the boy said something, probably something suggestive. They paid their bill and walked out of the restaurant, the girl's hand in the boy's back pocket, and the boy's arm around the girl's neck, possessively.

Hatori was jealous.

He wanted to be _that_ open with Tohru in public. He wanted to be able to display his affection for the sable-haired girl. He wanted to wear a shirt that said: I'M IN LOVE WITH TOHRU HONDA!

Why was he so unwilling to commit? Tohru had definitely been willing to commit herself to him, as she had said upon many occasions. Why was it so hard for him?

He went into a tavern next door. He ordered a goblet of sake. Drinking had a nice calming effect on one's mind.

The female bartender winked at him and gave him a rather suggestive smile. "So, are you here alone tonight?"

Hatori nodded. "Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked blatantly.

He nodded, and she said, "What a stupid girl to leave such a fine man to his own devices."

Hatori responded, "She trusts me."

"What a sweetheart, but does she trust other women? I mean, if you're in a bar alone, it means you're fair game." With a slight buzz, Hatori replied simply, "I _love_ her."

The female bartender, wearing nothing but a skimpy grey-suit vest and a tight black mini-skirt, rolled her eyes. She leaned onto the counter, squeezing her breasts tightly for Hatori to see, even though he looked away, "Hey, everyone's in love today, but that doesn't mean we have to avoid going upstairs and having a little romp in the bed."

Hatori shook his head. "No thanks, I'm sorry."

The bartender said, "If you ever need anyone, you know where to find me, honey." She turned away to help other customers.

Hatori felt disgusted. Not because of the attention the woman was lavishing on him, but because he felt he was betraying Tohru. He knew Tohru hated smoking, so he had stopped, _for the time being_, but now he was doing something that was just as despicable in her eyes. Plus he was wallowing in self-pity.

His father had been a binge drinker in his depression, and now, here was Hatori Sohma, the one who had vowed never to become that man.

At midnight, Hatori dragged himself away from the bar and stumbled into the parking lot. The streets were empty. He drove back home without any accidents. _Lucky me_.

He pulled in front of his office and went in. He stripped off his clothes and took a quick shower before collapsing in his bed, his mouth still reeking of alcohol, even though he had brushed his teeth twice.

---

A week passed. Tohru and Hatori did not see each other. Even though Tohru ached to see Hatori, she was still confused as to why he had just left that morning. Hadn't he said he cared about her? I mean, she was being picky, but also, he hadn't bothered to call.

The visit from Akito had also made Tohru hesitate to see Hatori. Then there was Kyo's return, which didn't exactly favor any alone time with Hatori.

Tohru spent her mornings and afternoons at her grandpa's house and evenings at Shigure's. Kyo always walked her to her grandpa's in the evening.

One morning, late in the week, Tohru's grandpa came into the kitchen and asked, "When will Hatori be back?"

"I don't know."

"Don't you two keep in touch?"

"We do, but I-I've been busy these past few days."

"Okay," and she returned, more forcefully, to scrubbing the oven. Her heart felt like it had been torn to pieces. However, evenings with Kyo eased her mind a bit. He had been studying the constellations quite a bit lately, and was showing Tohru all the different American zodiacs in the sky. The night panorama was absolutely stunning; a navy canvas dotted with specks of twinkling stars. The two of them would lie down on the roof, look up at the sky, and talk. They talked about school, the future, and even politics. Kyo had become open and much more carefree. He was no longer bound and chained to what others thought of him.

"So, did anyone come visit you while I was gone?"

"Well, Hanajima and Arisa are busy, so I haven't seen them yet, but we did chat on the phone a few times. Hatori and Mii-chan came to visit as well."

"Mii-chan, Shigure's crazed editor? She is really scary. We had a chase around the house one time. Let me tell you, it was scary."

"Naw. Once you get to know her she's really sweet. We even went shopping together. It was great."

"Hmm, so Hatori?"

"What about him?" Tohru asked innocently, but her heart pounded furiously in her small chest.

"He's a nice guy and all, but really cold sometimes."

"Kyo Sohma! How dare you speak of others like that. Everyone's closed sometimes, even me."

"Oh really?" he said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. I do have my secrets."

Kyo nodded as Tohru continued. "I mean, he's really nice. He saved me in the winter two years ago. I slipped off the porch, and he caught be, before changing. He's also really smart, talented, helpful, funny, sensitive,--" she trailed off, realizing that she was spilling an awful lot of information about a certain doctor.

Kyo arched his brow. "Since when did you become Hatori's confidante?"

Tohru tried to cover up what she said, "I mean- no…, we just talked for a bit."

"When?"

"When you were gone."

"Did he come here?" Kyo asked, suspiciously.

"Yes, Shigure told him to come here to keep me company." _And that was all. Just company. Pity for a poor maid, like myself_.

"Well then, now it's time for a... tickle-contest!" Kyo began tickling Tohru. She giggled and squirmed. "Kyo Sohma!"

She returned the touches, her thin spidery fingers sweeping across his clothed flat stomach. They played the childish game for a while, until both were tired and collapsed back on the roof. "Ah, that was fun." Tohru said.

"Yep."

Tohru saw a shooting star whiz across the sky. "Did you see that, Kyo?"

"What?"

"A shooting star."

"Sorry, I missed it."

Yeah, well, I missed making a wish, but if I could, I would wish _for Hatori to forgive me. I miss him too much. Please forgive me, Hatori Sohma. _

---

**A/N:** Everyone's hitting on Hatori! And he finally confessed his love, though not to Tohru. Aww. As for 'Akito'. Tohru doesn't know about the 'thing', ehm, spoiler.

Thanks for reading, my lovelies (AKA current dedicated readers)... **_Tohru02, Nikki-4, BlobBl0b, SinnersAngel, _****_kiwadoi seiitsu_****__****_Lover-of-all-the-male-Sohma..._****__****_TatianaSaphira_****__****_Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya_****_, Sabre-chan, _****_Tohru Daihikashousha_****__****_Machiko-Chan_****__****_DemonicChick888_****_, Rayn Lake, Kerazian, _****_Fk306 animelover_****__****_FLiPguRL219_****_, ang.pie, Kyoluvr, Eatthemoon, _****_Mrs.NarutoUzumaki_****__****_Alex E. Tracer_****__****_azuka knight_****_, Princess Airya, _****_Starlight - Wild Koneko_****_...and The Laughing Libra._**

Also, I can't wait to check out all the recommendations!

_...And a round of applause for Kelly (Tsukiakage!)_.


	23. Back and Forth

**_Standard Disclaimer applies._**

**§§§ **

**_Warning: Plain and simple: Smut._**

**Hatori's Remedy _presents_:**

**Chapter 33 Back-and-Forth **

**---**

Tohru woke up in her bed. It was six-thirty. Kyo had apparently carried her down to her bedroom. She got up from bed and checked her calendar. _July 11th_. She quickly hurried and got dressed; she put on her new tank top that she had purchased while shopping with Mii-chan. She also put on a pair of army green cuffed shorts. Tohru then brushed her teeth and washed her face. She scurried downstairs and prepared breakfast for Kyo.

Scrambled eggs with tomatoes, rice porridge, miso soup, and plain scallion pancakes.

Afterwards she scribbed on a note pad: _See you for dinner, Kyo. Love, Tohru_.

She slipped on her sandals and rushed out of the house, her long hair unbrushed. The wind untangled it as she ran along the empty road to the Sohma estates. Tohru fell and scrapped her knees on the black pavement when she came upon a sudden dip in the ground. She hadn't even looked at the ground, as she was far too focused on getting to Hatori.

She wasn't going to be stupid. She loved Hatori. _Love forgives_. Love endures harsh words. Love overpowers. She had given a lot of thought to what Akito had said a few days ago, but it wasn't going to keep her from Hatori. Yes, she was just as stubborn as a mule. They were just going to have to be more discreet, when he accepted her again.

---

Tohru knew that the Sohma family members were not a 'heap of thorns'. She had seen a glimpse of love in each and everyone. Hatori was just opening up to her, and she was far from giving up on him.

It took about an hour to get to the Sohma estate by foot, but Tohru cut it down to 45 minutes by half-jogging and speed-walking. Passer-bys noticed a girl huffing and puffing, with red cheeks and a little bit of a limp.

She finally, after what seemed like forever, met the heavy bronze gates. She buzzed Momiji. "It's Tohru. Can I come in? I would like to see Hatori."

"Of course."

The gates swung open, and Tohru ran across the grassy plains to Hatori's office. She knocked on the closed door. "Hatori?"

---

Hatori had been staring blankly at a computer screen. His eyes wandering over to the picture frame Tohru had found. His read 'I love my: Horse', and hers read 'I love my: Sea'. Inside the frame was the picture of the two of them: Hatori as the angel, Tohru as the devil. How ironic. He thought that he deserved to be dubbed the 'devil' because he was the one who wanted to ravish Tohru. His dreams were lustful and _very_, _very_ unlike his usual demeanor.

The photos were the symbol of...

_Permanence_.

By the frame's side was the envelope of pictures they had taken together. Over the past few days, he had flipped through the photos no less than twenty times. They were so happy. Smiling. Blushing. Giggling. _Tongues sticking out, Charlie's Angels: with hands emulating guns, nose-to-nose, Tohru giving Hatori a sloppy kiss on the cheek and vice versa, Tohru sitting on Hatori's lap and cuddling near him like a baby, hands on cheeks: an exaggerated surprised expression, and finally a normal portrait, side-by-side. _Why was he so miserable right now? It seemed the only answer was his own stupidity. He was sulking in his own stupidity. He reeked of alcohol, sake to be precise. He had finally opened the bottle that Shigure had bought him for his twenty-fifth birthday, last night.

Someone knocked at his door. It was a pleasant female's voice. "Not now," he said gruffly. He didn't want to be bothered by anyone.

"It's me, Tohru."

He looked over at the door. Tohru. He froze.

He didn't say anything. He didn't want her to come in and see him like this: combating a dismal hang-over, she would surely be angry. Even someone _so_ sweet as her got angry when faced with situations like this. He went into the bathroom and changed into fresh slacks and removed his putrid white coat. He strode to the door, and opened it.

Tohru greeted him shyly, her face flushed. "Hatori."

"Tohru," he said, in his all-business expression.

She rambled, "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to not visit you all these days. I was just... never mind that -- I am so sorry. Can you please forgive me?"

He hated to see her apologize to him. He felt as if he didn't deserve it. It was mainly his fault anyways.

"Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. I was just jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Come on in, and I will try to rationalize my stupidity."

Tohru smiled and said, "Hatori-san is the smartest person I know."

She followed him, and caught a whiff of something sickly sweet emanating from his body. "Hatori, have you been drinking?"

Hatori swiveled back to her, a bit off balance. He never lied. "Hai, last night."

Tohru had a look of hurt on her face. She didn't mean to sound like a nagging, possessive wife who didn't allow her man to do to anything, but she felt a bit betrayed. They had talked about how both disliked alcohol, and here he was drinking!

"I-I'm sorry, I-I came at a bad time." She was ready to back out. She turned, her face gloomy and grey.

"No, wait." Hatori grabbed a hold of her, hugging her back tightly to his chest. He laid his head in the crook of her neck and said slurred, "Tohru, please forgive me. I need you so much. I drank because I couldn't, and can't stand not having you by my side. I missed you so much my heart ached. I missed your smiles, laughs, and even the smell of your hair."

Now that Tohru was here. The after-effects of the alcohol seemed to evaporate. She was a hangover remedy? Interesting…

He was completely sober. Her presence made him feel like a naughty schoolboy who had done wrong.

---

She didn't know if his words were all true, but they sounded genuine enough. "I forgive you." She would chastise him another time. Actually, Tohru never chastised, rather she gave advice.

"Now, for my story," Hatori said, pointing a finger at the ceiling, philosophically.

"That morning that we spent together: I left you a note, because I had to get back here. I wanted to meet you at the café for lunch, but you never came. I passed by the house, and saw you and your grandpa working in the backyard. I felt _jealous_. It was a really indescribable feeling."

"Oh, Hatori," Tohru said, looking at the distraught man sitting next to her on the couch, "I'm sorry for being so thoughtless."

"NO."

Hatori looked her in the eyes. He smiled, but his bloodshot eyes were weary behind his glasses. The lack of sleep and wandering thoughts of Tohru made him tired. He removed his specs and set them on the cocktail table in front of the couch.

Tohru leaned into him. She closed the distance between their mouths. She held onto his shoulders as she swiftly pushed her tongue past his parted lips. She searched the cavern of his mouth, curious of the taste that lingered. She had tasted alcohol once before and had hated it, but the taste in Hatori's mouth was stimulating-- spicy and sweet.

He ran her hair through his long fingers and pulled her close to him. His hands moved to her shoulders, and caressed her compact upper arms. Tohru leaned back against the armrest of the couch, pulling Hatori with her. Tohru felt her whole body hum to his soft touches, as though she was floating like a weightless cloud. All thoughts fled Tohru's mind. If you asked her what color Hatori's eyes were; she wouldn't be able to tell you. She was lost in the warm embrace.

Hatori finally pulled away from Tohru and buried his head in the crook of her neck. He nuzzled the delicate skin there and suckling at her shoulder. His teeth grazed the skin, and Tohru cried out loud, her blunt finger nails scraped down his neck, under the collar of his shirt. She arched into him, accidentally rubbing her against his _lower_ half.

Hatori felt a tightening in his groin. It quickly became overwhelmingly painful.

Hatori moaned into the crook of her neck, before gaining back logic. He whispered in a dangerously low tone, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be doing this, not after--" all the while taking in her intoxicating scent—sweet lavender soap.

Tohru silenced him when her hand snaked down to his and squeezed it. She murmured back, "It's fine."

"Are you sure, I mean, we can stop—I don't want to pressure you into anything you haven't done before…"

She nodded, looking him straight in the eye to prove her point. Her intense green-blue eyes twinkled with conviction. He didn't need to be told again. In one fluid movement, Hatori was crouched above her, kissing her, touching her, and caressing her agile body.

He moved his hands from her hand, to the neckline of her shirt. He tugged it up, and Tohru raised her arms gracefully. He pulled the shirt, quite unskillfully, off. Tohru giggled at his awkward advances, but grinned contentedly. Hatori was happy that she wasn't afraid of him. He hadn't been intimate in _years_. He had basically been 'turned off' after the incident with Akito and the vase. A part of him had died. He had wished he could suppress him own thoughts.

Hatori gazed down at Tohru's rosy breasts peeking from her black bra. Her breasts were smooth, unblemished, and pearly white. He moved his hands to her back and reached for the clasp. He muffled "Are you okay?"

"Hai."

He fumbled, until one of Tohru's hands joined his and dexterously unhooked the bra. The restraining material popped away, and Hatori pulled it to the ground, where a small pile was slowly forming. Tohru's breasts were small, round, and perfect peaks. He cupped both breasts and pressed a kiss on each bud-- the roughness of his callused hands was wondrous against her extremely responsive skin. He watched as they hardened into points. He blew on the sensitive skin as he moved his mouth away from one of her breasts, and Tohru whimpered.

Involuntarily, Tohru buried Hatori's face into her breastbones and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. It was silent, with only the sound of her quickly beating heart steady in his ears. She finally loosened her grip and Hatori paid extra attention to make sure that their chests didn't touch. It was oh-so-hard! He wanted to pull her to his chest and hold her there forever.

Tohru coyly wriggled her lower body into his chest (Hatori is tall). He moved his pelvis up to meet hers. He lifted her hips to his, preventing their chests from meeting. He leaned forward and peppered her chest with small kisses-- passionate and resolute. A trail of kisses led him to her throat, then back to her moist lips. He could never get enough of her. Tohru allowed his tongue past her lips and in return deepened the kiss. Her fingers idly twirled the hair at the nape of his neck all the while.

He was eager for skin-to-skin contact, and Tohru answered his unsaid prayer. She ground her hips into his as if to say 'get rid of them'! His clumsy fingers met the edge of her shorts and dragged them down her long legs. He added the shorts to the pile of clothing at the foot of the couch. He looked at Tohru from head to toe, only clad in black panties. She blushed at his inquiring eyes.

Now, it was his turn to strip. Tohru said, quite bashfully, "Ha'ri, it's your turn."

Her small hands tugged the hem of his shirt, and he lifted his arms as she pulled the T-shirt over his chest, past his head. She ogled the brilliant sight of his defined chest—his lean form from his morning jogging of four miles. It had been a while since she last saw it, except in her dreams, of course. It was as smooth and unblemished as a gemstone. His broad shoulders merged into a compact, ridged flat stomach, and beautiful tapered hips. She ran her shaking hands over his rippled chest, hard and toned. Her eyes twinkled to see the trail of fine dark hair leading to…

Her eyes widened even more (they were the size of friggin' golfballs now!) when she saw evidence of his arousal. Hatori's clothed lap was tight, showing the sign of his size. It was just a _tad_ intimidating. Well, actually, very intimidating. That _thing_ was going _inside_ her?! But she didn't waver. She didn't want to seem like a child. She swallowed hard, still looking at him, admiring, and wondering. The inside of his mind grinned gleefully over the fact that she was all smiles. He had been most afraid that in an intimate situation, she would turn away—frightened by him.

By gods she was just a _high school student_, but the hand at his back was working magic! She traced the curve of his spine down to his buttocks, and he shivered. His skin was like fire against her cool fingertips. What was she doing to him?! It felt so good, but so…

_Completely wrong_.

He knew that she wasn't ready for this. She was going into her last year of high school, for Kami's sake! They had had a conversation about sex. He pulled his chest away from her roughly and stared into her wide, doe-like eyes, her hands down by her side down.

"We can't. I mean—I can't." She immediately covered her breasts and looked up at him with shock, not understanding what had transpired in the last few seconds.

He repeated, trying to find the right words, "I can't. I can't do this to you. You don't deserve this, I mean your first time, should be…"

Tohru said rashly (which was quite rare), "I want my first time to be with you, Hatori!"

Hatori's blank face registered confusion. She wanted to give her virginity, something so precious to a woman, to an old man like him? I mean he wanted to 'take' it, no doubt (a man's possessiveness—yes, yes, yes!), but… she wasn't afraid?

Hatori's bemused expression and warm breath against her skin made quiver, even though the office was stifling. He tried to justify his sudden statement, "I want you to enjoy the experience. I don't want to hurt you." He continued thinking, trying to brush aside his primal pride, about what she said, "_I want my frist time to be with you…_" It would be her first time, his mind kept telling him. He searched her eyes, they were clear and cloudless.

"You won't," she said, rising from the arm of the couch. "It's okay. I understand. I actually… am not ready."

"I'm sorry for putting you in a situation like this Tohru," Hatori said, looking ashamed, his long bangs hanging over his eyes.

Tohru moved her hand to his face and tucked the lost strands behind his ear. "Thank you for being so considerate." She drew her hands down to his three-day unshaven cheeks and rubbed her thumbs in gentle circles. The texture felt great against the pads of her fingers.

The pulsing symbol of passion between her legs had ceased and now she sighed blissfully, whispering another, "Thank you."

He lay on the couch, and said, "C'mere," bringing her back against his naked chest. He wrapped his long arms over her chest, making sure that she wasn't just a figment of his imagination. _Kami_, she wasn't, the warmth of her body radiated onto him. He kissed her shoulder and closed his eyes.

He vowed to himself, that her first time, with him, would be everything that she dreamed it would be—gentle.

He brought the couch throw over their naked bodies. Hatori reminded himself before he drifted off that he still had some 'birthday preparing' to do. He had started a while back, but it still needed some finished touches.

Their hearts, _in tandem_, slowed. They both fell asleep in exhaustion, mostly emotional.

---

**A/N**: Back-and-forth. That's the name of the game! Who likes seeing Hatori so weak and miserable? Me!... and then the snogging…his conscience… Tohru will hopefully make it all better. I thought it was time for some smut (it's been a while). Hope you enjoyed it. _TatianaSaphira_…I hope you enjoyed a half-naked Hatori::grins::

Thank you to all my lovely readers and my brilliant beta, _Kelly (Tsukiakage!),_ who has the eyes of a hawk. I love you so much girl. Sometimes when I feel a bit doubtful about continuing, you guys all bring me back—revved and ready! Kudos!

It also makes me proud to say that this story is on 50 people's favorites' lists! Yay!


	24. Seeds of Love

**_Standard Disclaimer applies._**

**Pre-A/N: A BIG thanks to my beta, Mii-chan, cheerleader, _Kelly_! **

**She has magical writing skills! **

**§§§ **

**Hatori's Remedy _presents_:**

**Chapter 34 Seeds of Love**

Hatori was the first to wake from the peaceful slumber. It was the first one in a week. He ran his long fingers tenderly through the girl's silken hair, combing its length. He peeked over the edge of her shoulder at her undisturbed features and noticed that there were worry lines around her eyes, just like him. He internally reprimanded himself for making her worry like that, _was he not a man_?

His sweet breath tickled against her sensitive shoulder, sending a shudder through her petite frame. "Hatori?"

Tohru lifted her head from his arm and turned to look at him. He responded huskily, "Hai?"

"What time is it?"

He looked at the wall on the other side and squinted at the clock, "11:14."

"Yikes! I have to go to my grandpa's to make lunch, and mow the lawn, and-and--"

Hatori quirked an eyebrow, "You mow the lawn?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Ah, I have to get dressed."

Hatori helped her to her feet, and she dragged the throw with her. He said, "Hey" in mock resentment, covering his chest unsuccessfully with his hands. She blushed as the realization hit that she was naked (well, almost). "I'm sorry, it's just-- I'm naked." She whispered the last two words as though they were in the public and she didn't want anyone to hear.

He nodded and said to the ruddy-cheeked girl, "You can use the bathroom to change," as he picked up her scattered clothing and tossed it to her gently. She caught them and scuttled to the bathroom, not knowing that her attractive backside was open—the dip of her spine flowing gracefully into a cute pair of black bikinis.

He looked at the outcome of their dandy little morning affair. The sofa cushions were a bit out of place. He fixed that before he put on his shirt as he yawned.

Tohru finished her business and came out. She said to him, "I have to go, but do you think you could come over for dinner tonight. It will just be the three of us."

Hatori didn't even give it a second thought, "Definitely. I've missed you so much."

"Good. If you can, you can come over early, at six to help me prepare."

"Okay."

Tohru gave him a finger-wave before putting on her sandals and turning the doorknob. Hatori interjected, "Wait a second." He sauntered to her side and seized both of her hands, looking into her eyes. He then gave her an earth-shattering kiss.

Tohru broke away, her eyes wide with amazement. She grinned like the Cheshire Cat and said, "Thanks for taking me back," before happily planting a chaste kiss on his cheek.

_Taking you back? Thank you for accepting me, after I made an ass of myself! I'm the one at fault_! Her innocence sometimes made him feel so bad (_no_, not _naughty_, _awful_/_rotten_/_guilty_!).

He rubbed the spot where she had blessed him with a kiss, remembering her expression of joy. That made him _so_ happy. He returned to his computer. He was 100 percent recovered from the hangover and past few miserable days, thanks to a wonderful dose of Tohru!

---

Tohru hurried to her grandpa's house. Her feet were aching by the time she reached the front steps. She prepared herself for the hostile words of Matsu and Riyo.

None came when the door opened. "Hello Tohru."

"Hey grandpa. You haven't started lunch yet, have you?"

"Nope, but I've prepped the veggies."

Tohru said gleefully, "You shouldn't have. You need to rest."

"I can't sit in bed all day!" came the reply.

Tohru moved into the house and removed her flip-flops before moving into the kitchen. She quickly assaulted the defenseless veggies and noodles with her masterful cooking skills.

Tohru and her grandfather ate in peace, talking about old times.

While her grandpa napped, Tohru went out to mow the lawn. She wore her father's old floppy straw sunhat as she worked.

---

Hatori finished his work at three. Removing his white office coat, he grabbed the car keys off of the desk and set off into the city to pick up some things.

He arrived in the parking lot of a big shopping center. He hated these places, seeing all the cheerful people hustling and bustling to and fro. He took the elevator downstairs and went into Tiffany's & Co. ©. A saleslady greeted him generously.

"How may I help you sir?"

"I'm here to pick up a bracelet."

"Come with me sir."

Hatori followed the young female to a counter, where she used the computer. "Could you please tell me your name and phone number."

Hatori gave her all the information she asked, and she said, "Okay, it is finished being engraved. Please wait here for a moment and I will retrieve it for you."

Hatori nodded and waited by the counter. Everything in the store was brightly lit. He peered into one of the brightly lit jewelry cases. Diamond rings.

_Would he and Tohru ever get that far_?

His heart, soul, and body cried, _Yes, yes, yes_!

They had only been together for a little more than a month, but they had known each other for much longer. It sounded stupid, but he felt as though they were 'destined' to be together. She was the spring to his winter.

The lady returned with the Tiffany & Co. © signature blue box tied with a pretty white ribbon. The lady pulled out a matching blue bag and put the box in. "Would you like anything printed on the card? Tiffany's can do that for you."

Hatori nodded 'no', and the female finished off, "You have already paid, so here is your receipt and a gift receipt. Thank you, Mr. Hatori Sohma."

Hatori nodded curtly and left the store. He looked like a soon-to-be bridegroom, and perhaps, even a bit like an automaton as he rushed around the mall. Looking at the mall directory, he noted to himself that this mall did not have what he was looking for.

He went into the parking complex, found his car, and maneuvered out of the structure onto the busy city streets. _It was the afternoon, for Kami's sake, why were they so many cars_? He wondered.

He traveled down various streets until he found what he was looking for: Purple Plums Gardening Market.

He parking in the back-lot and walked into the small mom-and-pop store. "How may a help you?" asked a woman with a heavy foreign accent.

"I was looking for some vegetable seeds. I haven't been able to find them at the big department stores. I was hoping you had them."

"You've come to the right place. Name what you're looking for."

Hatori took a small scrap of paper out of his pants pocket and handed the list to the woman. He had listened carefully to Tohru when she had rambled on about what she planned to grow in the garden that lay the forest.

The lady smiled as she read off, "Sweet peas, zucchini, eggplants, spicy green peppers, and daikon. We've got all of them. Please follow me."

She led Hatori to a large set of shelves full of small vegetable seed packets. "Thank you ma'am."

Hatori's long finger trailed down the shelves. He found what he was looking for and made his purchase. "I take it these are for your mother, sonny?" questioned the woman.

Hatori blushed. "No. They're for my girlfriend. Her birthday is coming up soon, and she loves gardening."

It was the woman's turn to blush a bright shade of pink. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just so sweet. You don't see too many men concerning themselves with the basic _seeds_ of love anymore to woo a girl. It's all about jewelry, clothing, and cars today."

Hatori gave the older woman a kind smile as he handed the money to her.

"How about I throw in a free basket to go with those seed packets? Young love is so sweet. I just can't control myself!" The woman took a small wicker basket from beneath the counter and swiped the sachets into its womb.

Hatori was speechless. He couldn't believe how sweet the older woman was. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me! I hope your girlfriend has a marvelous birthday. But I don't think there's any need to wish for her to have a wonderful birthday. With a boyfriend like you, I'm sure she will."

Hatori waved good-bye with his free hand as he left the store. The basket would be perfect for the matching gloves and heirloom tomatoes he bought earlier.

He put everything in the passenger seat and drove back to his office. Once there, he tucked everything safely in his desk drawer, except the empty card. Leaning it against the photo frame, he took out a piece of lined paper. After a few attempts later, with some scratching out and crossing out, Hatori came up with the perfect birthday card message. He read it over a few times before copying it onto the pristine card in his perfect penmanship.

He finished his day at the office with a quick shower.

---

It was five-forty-five when he left the office. His cell-phone buzzed on his way over to Shigure's house. "Hello Shigure."

"Hello Ha-san. How are you doing?"

"Great," _which was the truth for once_.

"I was hoping you could check up on Tohru for me. I know Kyo is back, and well-- that boy just can't be trusted with my little flower! Plus, I won't be back for another week or so. My, uh, business-trip is taking longer than expected, but don't tell Mii-chan."

"Okay Shigure. Thanks for the call."

"Take care, Ha-san. Tohru hasn't been a burden, has she?"

"No!" Hatori responded a bit too callously.

"Of course, I knew she wouldn't. Also, please tell her I miss her cooking very much."

"Good-bye, Shigure."

"Good-bye, Ha-san."

Hatori parked in the drive-way and made his way to the door. Before he brought his hand to the wood to knock, the door was thrown open, by none other than Kyo.

"Hey, watch it Hatori!"

"Where are you going?" Hatori asked in a strict tone.

"It's none of your business. But if you must know, I'm going to the backyard to practice. Shishou just called me and said that there is going to be a tournament next month. He says I have to practice for at least six hours a day if I want to have a chance of making it into the semi-rounds. That man makes me so angry!"

As Hatori made his way into the house he could hear Tohru humming cheerfully before he saw her. She was unknowingly sashaying her hips _provocatively_, much to Hatori's pleasure and discontent. He was growing hard with every blink. Yikes.

He knocked on the wall outside the kitchen. Tohru jumped to the sound and turned. Her lips curved into a big smile when she saw him. "Hatori!"

She wiped her hands on her apron and came toward him. She planted a big wet kiss on his cheek. "Would you like to walk to the garden and pick a few things with me?"

"Of course."

Tohru linked her arm in his (her other arm carrying the _proverbial_ wicker basket… the thing that had brought them together on the first day) and they made their way through the forest. "So, how was your day? I hope I didn't stop you from finishing anything by calling you over…"

"Not at all. I find every chance I can to get away from there."

They walked in silence. Tohru wondered if she should tell Hatori about her meeting with Akito, but finally decided against it. It would only worry him. After all, he was a little worrywart, just like her.

Hatori thought that Tohru looked like a little cartoon character—wearing a white eyelet peasant dress and apron, with her hair parted into two long pigtails. The dress fell to mid-thigh and the top was open just a sliver… leaving much to Hatori's imagination…

They reached the garden, and Tohru set down the basket. She kneeled on the grass, and began looking for ripe vegetables. She began explaining what to look for, and in no time, they were finished. They began walking home, with the warm sun shining on their backs. Hatori carried the basket. Tohru couldn't help but smile slightly. She thought he looked so domestic, and so absolutely cute, with his sleeves rolled up. He looked more approachable with a bit of a tan and his hair ruffled by the afternoon breeze. She looked at him reverently.

He gazed down at her, into the mesmerizing whirlpools of her eyes. She swung an arm behind his waist, and pulled him close to her, snuggling her head under his arms. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too," he said softly.

He felt so warm inside.

---

They removed their shoes when they returned home, and sat the basket on the counter. "That was fun." Tohru said, "Now, let's get chopping."

Tohru took out the knives and cutting board and doled out the jobs. Hatori was to dice the veggies, and Tohru was going to start boiling the noodles. Dinner was a simple affair—vegetables and grain. That was the way he liked it.

Hatori did not enjoy the night meals alone at some greasy fast-food place in the city. It was these home-cooked meals that satisfied him.

---

Kyo returned at exactly the time Tohru and Hatori arrived at the table. "Dinner's ready?"

"Hai," Tohru said graciously.

Hatori was fuming at the boy's impertinent manner. Tohru cooked meals for him everyday and all he could say was 'Dinner's ready'?!

"Thank you for this dinner, Tohru."

"No need to thank me. You helped, Hatori," she said, trying to not appear as though she was 'in love' with the man sitting beside her. She didn't want Kyo to suspect anything.

Hatori reached for her hand under the table, and squeezed it gently. Kyo noticed nothing, for he was too engrossed in the noodles, sauce, and interesting 'cut' of the carrots. Hatori had _hacked_ at the carrots like a woodsman severing a knotty piece of wood. The carrots came out like a beaver cut it with its big teeth—quite unattractive. It was slightly scary to Tohru's eyes; it reminded her of that American horror film that she saw with Arisa a few months ago. It gave her nightmares for a month—all the blood, gore, and the flying hatchet! Ahhhhh!

_Wow, that was a bloodcurdling digression from this lovely dinner_, Tohru thought. Hatori noticed the change of expression that marked Tohru's face. Quite adorable, it cycled from giddy and smiley to pale and horrified. "Are you okay, Tohru?"

"Ah, yes."

They finished dinner, and Kyo hurried upstairs. Hatori reminded himself to speak to Kazuma about his 'son's' lack of manners and common etiquette.

He and Tohru washed the dishes, chatting about current news and such. Hatori realized that he had never been so open about his feelings before. In a matter of moments, he discovered that he was a covert environmentalist, a health nut, an addicted jogger (loved the natural adrenaline rush), and a lovesick seahorse. Plus, he shared lots in common with Tohru. She wasn't as dim-witted as she appeared. She knew a lot about the current events going on in the world. She, like him, hated war, and didn't understand why it couldn't be settled simply in an office.

They both hoped that one day they could both travel around the world and be immersed in different cultures.

---

The seeds of love had been planted deep in his heart.

---

**A/N:** Tohru mowing the lawn… hehe. What did Hatori get engraved on the bracelet…?

All the answers are coming up, my lovelies! Thanks so much for reviewing for Chapter 33: Tohru02, Rayn Lake, BlobBl0b, Lover-of-all-the-male-Sohma..., kiwadoi seiitsu, Through the Silence, devilgrl1, DecemberFox, RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl, TatianaSaphira, Nikki-4, (and taintedjewel, for reviewing for Chapter 1).

I also applaud Fox-Zodiac for her unwavering faith, dedication, and cute dialogue with her favorite Sohma character. You go girl!

I hope the smut wasn't too disturbing or unpleasant. And if you liked it, sorry their wasn't more... I can't have Hatori doing out-of-character things like forcing Tohru, 'having his way', and such (sniggers evilly... though I would allow him to do _anything_ with moi... okay, not exactly _anything_). Hope everyone's week has been going well, and don't forget to thank **_Kelly (Tsukiakage!)_** for the smooth sentences, gifted grammer knowledge, pretty punctuation-- Thanks sweetheart, for your brilliant beta-ing.


	25. The Subtleties of Life

**_Standard Disclaimer applies._**

**Pre-A/N: Kudos to Kell-chan (Tsukiakage) for being such a wonderful beta!**

**§§§ **

**Hatori's Remedy _presents_:**

**Chapter 35 The Subtleties of Life**

Hatori dried his hands on the washcloth and looked up at Tohru warmly, "Anything else?"

"Nope, you're free to go."

Hatori looked at her wistfully. "Eh, would you like to go for a walk?"

"Uh—of course!" Tohru said, removing her apron and looping it through the handle of the refrigerator.

He smiled and opened his hand. She put hers in his, and followed him into the foyer. They put on their shoes and walked into the chill night air. The moon was a small crescent in the dark night sky and the air was fresh and breezy.

They followed the same path that they had taken a few weeks ago, to the garden and back, but they made a little detour at the watering hole.

"We haven't been here in awhile," Tohru murmured.

"We haven't—"

Then they both said, "Would you like to come…" and then burst into a fit of giggles. They were thinking the same things and saying them too! This was rare, but with a couple like Tohru and Hatori, anything was possible. Hatori touched Tohru's cheek when they were finished reminiscing good times. He gazed into her dark eyes, which reflected the sliver of the alabaster moon.

His voice became a low growl, "I-I care about you so much. Please don't let anything ever make you doubt that. I'm sorry I ignored you for a week. I was so frustrated… I acted like a… jealous schoolboy."

"Don't worry about it Ha'ri. I mean, I was frustrated too. That week was a bit hectic. It won't be like that for much longer."

Hatori then said, sounding a tad helpless, "But when you start school…"

She smiled, "Don't worry. I will visit you everyday, if it's okay with you."

"Of course, but what about Yuki and Kyo?" Hatori said, sounding like the vulnerable, proverbial love-sick Romeo.

"Love conquers all."

"Does it?"

"Yes Hatori Sohma!"

"I just don't want to lose you."

Tohru stepped into his path and pressed her hands flat against his chest. "You won't lose me. I promise. Of course, not like I will let you go, either. I love you too much for that, Ha'ri."

She ran her index and middle finger down his temple to his jaw-line, where she replaced her palm.

The two star-crossed lovers finished their walk, and stood on the porch. Both shuffled their feet around on the wood planks, thinking the same thing. Hatori finally gave in. "Can I stay with you tonight? I-I mean just until you fall asleep."

Tohru beamed brightly, almost glowed in the night. "Hai."

The two of them tiptoed up the stairs to the second-floor landing like two teenagers who had come home way after their curfew. They let out a sigh of relief before padding into the pink themed room.

"I haven't seen this room in light. It's… well…"

"I know what you are going to say. It seems too childish, right? Well, Shigure and the boys did it for me, that's why it's special to me."

Hatori felt a twinge of jealously. _Of course, Shigure and the boys, they knew her longer than he did_!

Hatori sat down at Tohru's desk. "I'm going to take a quick shower. Then we can chat."

"Okay."

Hatori looked around the room while Tohru showered. The room was a reflection of her, it was rosy and warm, like the shade of pink that splashed the walls. The accessories and trinkets were things that Tohru would buy. Then, his eye caught something shimmering in her open closet. It was a black one-piece swimsuit that was cut open in a lot of places, however it didn't seem like something that Tohru would wear, but then again…

The last time they had been at the water-hole, she hadn't exactly been…clothed. This was basically fairly close to that. The swimsuit was pure sexiness. He absolutely couldn't wait to see her in it.

The bathroom door creaked opened, and Tohru came out dressed in a cute yellow-duck print pajama set, with her hair tied in a loose bun. Hatori smiled, _that was more like her_.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"Nope."

Tohru sat down on the bed cross-legged and patted the bed beside her. "Sit down."

"Let's talk."

They did, for an hour of so. They skirted away from big plans for the future (both wanted to talk about it, but neither knew how to start the topic), and talked about subtle details instead. Tohru had tons of questions.

"What is your dream house, Hatori?"

"Well, it has to have a large wraparound porch. The rest can be whatever your heart desires."

Tohru blushed, _he wanted to live with her_? Because she sure-as-hell wanted to live with him.

Hatori said, "What would you like?" backing up against the headboard for more comfort.

"I would love a nice four-bedroom, three-bath, two-story, two-car garage house. I want a bathroom with a Jacuzzi bathtub in it. I would love the master bedroom to have large bay windows with a wonderful view of the ocean, or a lake. I would like a large kitchen, so we can cook together. A humongous backyard, where the kids can play, maybe a pool, but no, never-mind, that's too dangerous, the children might fall in. Perhaps we could get a pool when they're older. I would like a large shed, where we can store all of our goodies. A twisty staircase, you know, where the princess comes down from…"

Hatori smiled as she listed off all the things she wanted; _so,_ _she'd already thought this through_.

It was these subtleties in life that warmed his soul. Not fancy dinners, opera shows, shopping sprees, or expensive vacations to foreign countries, but rather—walks in the forest, homemade meals, and chatting.

When she finally finished, Hatori swung an arm over her shoulder, and pulled her up to him. Now both were leaned against the headboard.

"The future looks promising. I see a happy couple with two beautiful children."

Tohru giggled, "You sound like Hanajima!"

Hatori opened one-eye and looked at Tohru. "Now do I? Hmm-mmm. I will get rid of that thought…"

He began tickling Tohru, starting at her flat stomach, and traveling up to her neck. _How spontaneous_. Tohru giggled as she returned the gesture.

The two finally collapsed heavily into the mattress, the springs creaking quite noisily.

"Stay tonight?" Tohru asked softly.

Hatori nodded, and then pulled Tohru into his embrace. He tucked her in his arms, her backside molded against his front side. They didn't even bother to draw up the blanket. They fell asleep, dreaming of that beautiful two-story house on the shore.

---

Tohru was the first to wake up to the warm light that flooded in through the large windows. She turned in Hatori's loose grip to gaze into his beautiful visage. It was handsome and calm. She traced her finger over his thin lips, which curled at the ends to her feathery touch. Her finger jumped away as one dark eye peeled open.

"It's morning already?"

"Yep, it's five."

Hatori grumbled low in his throat. "I wish I could stay here with you until noon."

"Me too."

Hatori moved in and kissed her exposed shoulder.

"Did you sleep well, Hatori? I move around a lot at night and I hope I didn't cause you any trouble…"

"I had the best possible sleep, you?"

"Wonderful, except I had a bit of a stomach ache from all that laughing. You're a great tickler."

"Thank you," Hatori said, with a twinkle in his eye.

They looked at each other for a few beats; each trying to memorize the others facial features-- the tilt of an eyebrow, the curve of a lip, the placement of a mole.

At last, Tohru tumbled out of the bed. "I'll make breakfast!"

Hatori tumbled out behind her, and they made their way down to the kitchen. Tohru read the whiteboard hung on the wall next to the doorjamb:

_I went out for a jog. Be back at eight_.

Tohru said, "Great, we can prepare a big feast!"

The couple worked together cheerfully. "Hatori, you are such a fast learner!"

"I have a great teacher," he responded nonchalantly. He continued to chop the carrots fervently. Actions demonstrated more than words.

Preparations for breakfast seemed to pass quickly. Before they knew it, they had prepared breakfast and a fantastic bento lunches.

"What are your plans for today, Tohru?"

"I going out to visit my mom's grave."

Hatori was quiet as he rinsed the dishes. He finally said, "Would you like me to go with you?"

"Ah, no—it's okay. Hatori-san is a very busy man…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you need me to pick you up?"

"No. It's okay. I have to go to work afterwards. Then I will ride the bus back."

Hatori nodded. He didn't ask further. Even though he wanted to know, what 'work' she did (was it at Momiji's dad's place?), he didn't want to sound pesky.

They cleared up the kitchen. Kyo returned, and they ate breakfast in a pleasurable stillness.

"How was the jog, Kyo?" Tohru asked casually.

"Great, but someone's frickin' sprinkler attacked me with recycled water!"

Tohru stifled a laugh. Kyo could be so adorably amusing in his irritable ways. Hatori couldn't help but smile. Anything that made Tohru smile made him smile as well.

Kyo looked at Hatori suspiciously. "Why are you _always_ here now?"

Tohru interrupted before Hatori could defend himself. "Shigure wanted him to watch over me."

_Covering up their love, yet again. If only he could scream it at the top of his lungs that he loved her_…

Kyo said, "Does the dog think I'm irresponsible?"

"Yes," Hatori interjected.

"That nerve of that perv! I would never do anything!"

Tohru and Hatori looked at each other and smirked. Kyo could be so dramatic sometimes. Hatori knew he would never do any harm to Tohru, but he still liked to toy with the cat.

---

Kyo stormed to his room after breakfast. Hatori finished washing the dishes while Tohru wrote of the whiteboard:

_I'll be out for the day. If you need me, call me on my cellphone. Love, Tohru_.

She changed into a wide-strap canary yellow sundress splashed with bold white tulips and flip-flops.

"I'm ready," she said cheerfully, holding the two bentos in her hands along with her green sling bag.

Hatori followed Tohru's directions to the cemetery, stopping at the supermarket for some flowers. "Thank you for the ride, Hatori. See you for dinner again?"

"Yep."

Hatori watched her tiptoe through the graveyard. Looking at all the tombstones sent a shiver down his spine.

_He had never once visited his parents' grave after the ceremony_.

It wasn't that he didn't want to. He couldn't. The memories were too harsh.

His father's last words in the hospital echoed throughout his mind.

_Hatori, don't except to ever be normal. You aren't capable._

---

Tohru walked over to her mother's stone. She apologized for stumbling over a few headstones.

She put down her bento and set down her knit-sack.

"Hello mom. I hope you are doing well. I will be here for a while today. I have lots to share with you," she whispered, setting down the bouquet of daisies, her mom's favorite flower.

She sat down in the grass and began telling.

"Grandpa went to the hospital two weeks ago, but he's okay now, he's such a trooper. And Kyo's back. My birthday's coming up, and I want to celebrate it with you, the day before, I plan to bring a cake here to celebrate. I remember when the two of us would bake a cake and decorate it. We would spend more time making it than eating it in the end. I'm going back to work today. The company has been going through a renovation for the past few weeks, and they've finally finished. The girls won't be working over the summer; they have to take care of their kids, so it will only be me. Maybe a new person will help out. I'm doing the afternoon shift and the night one, from two to six-thirty, and then from eight to midnight. I work three times a week. It's really not bad. I know you would tell me not to hold up so many jobs, but I need the money. I'm sounding really desperate now, but college is coming up, and I can't expect Shigure-san or any of the Sohmas to pay for me. They've already done so much. I also found an ad for serving food at a small café. Maybe I can to that on weekends. Shigure's birthday is at the end of next month, and I plan to buy him something big. He's done so much."

Tohru wiped the debris and foliage off the black granite of the headstone with a napkin as she continued. "Mom, do you remember when I told you about Hatori? Well, he is wonderful…"

Tohru told her mom everything about her favorite seahorse.

Tohru spent the whole morning their, and finally left at one, after finishing her lunch.

---

**A/N: **Thank you Virgil, for that sensation three-word quotation- _Love conquers all_!

Review please!


	26. Two's Company

**_Standard Disclaimer applies._**

**Pre-A/N: I would not be able to do this without my beta, Kelly! She is smart, quirky, and 100 percent wonderful! -Applauds-**

**§§§ **

**Hatori's Remedy _presents_:**

**Chapter 36 Two's Company**

**---**

"Ah, it's getting late and I have to get to work. I will come back to visit soon." Tohru said, blowing a dozen (or more) kisses to the black marble headstone.

As she tided up her tote bag and bento, a tear slide down her cheek. "Mom, I really miss you. I think about you everyday. I hope heaven is fun."

Tohru felt a pit in her chest. Her chest felt like it was about the cave in, like a ceaseless, turbulent whirlpool. She took one last look at the grave and left. She waved to the elderly caretaker and walked to the nearest bus stop.

She noticed a lanky handsome young man, maybe in his early twenties and two elderly women sitting on the bench. Tohru leaned against the pole and looked at the swaying trees across the street. The young man said, "You look very tired, here, you can sit here, please take my seat." His smoky silver eyes sparked at her.

The young man got up and offered his spot on the bench to Tohru. "Ah, its okay, I'm not too tired."

The man just stood and smiled. Tohru finally sat down after a bout of head shaking and nodding between the two. "Thank you very much, sir."

"Please, don't call me that, call me Kaneshiro."

"Thank you Kaneshiro. I'm Tohru." Tohru said, bowing her head low.

The bus arrived and they boarded. The bus was packed, and the two acquaintances stood next to each other. Tohru bumped into Kaneshiro many times, and apologized profusely.

"Its fine," was Kaneshiro's reply each time.

The highway was crowded, and could only be attributed to everyone being on lunch break. "So, what were you doing at the cemetery, if you don't mind my asking?" Kaneshiro asked amiably.

"Oh, I was visiting my mom."

Kaneshiro furrowed his brow in concern. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's not your fault. How 'bout you?"

"I was visiting my grandfather. He died five years ago."

"I'm sorry about that. I know how important grandpas are," Tohru said, with a wistful smile.

"Yes, they are. He raised me when I was young, when my parents weren't there."

Tohru nodded sincerely, not wanting to discuss it anymore. She knew how hard it was to talk about a deceased person you loved.

After an hour, the bus arrived in the city limits. After a few turns, it arrived at the corner of the building where Tohru worked.

"Here's my stop."

"It was nice meeting you, Tohru-chan."

Tohru waved good-bye to the kind young man and thanked the bus driver before getting off the bus. She walked to the building and entered through the revolving doors (so fun!). A rush of cool air greeted her (The A/C was working in the lobby again!). The renovations were impressive, the walls were a golden yellow, and the floors covered with gold-streaked marble. The lobby desk was cherry wood, and accented with gold and red supplies. There were fluffy sofas for guests and glass doors.

"Hello, my name is Tohru Honda. Today is my first day after the renovation and I am not sure where I should go, could you help me."

"Of course, young lady, just one moment please."

The clicked her mouse a few times and said, "You are doing the two to six-thirty shift, right?"

"Yes."

"You are to report to the custodial manager in the basement. He will direct you to what you are to do."

Tohru thanked the woman and took the elevator to the lowest level of the building. She greeted her supervisor Yuu. "Did you have a good summer so far, Yuu-san?"

"Hai. I took my kids to the DisneySea. I am still dizzy from the roller coasters they forced me to go on. You too Tohru?"

"Hai, I've had a wonderful summer. I did some cooking and a bit of exercising. So, what's up?"

"We are the only ones here today for this shift. The other women have gone home to take care of the kids for the summer."

"Okey-dokey."

"Why don't you water the plants on the roof and at the lobby of each floor?"

"Hai," Tohru replied, going into a closet off Yuu's office to retrieve a uniform and her nametag.

She went into the bathroom and changed quickly into the drab navy jumper. Kyo always said she looked like a prisoner in her pale blue uniform, without a serial number. Tohru smiled at the thought of Kyo fussing like a little girl_, "I mean they should provide better uniforms. You look like a common detainee_."

Tohru finished tying the navy bandana around her head and proceed to the roof. She arrived on the windy roof and took a deep breathe. _It's beautiful up here_. It really was one of her favorite spots, besides the watering hole in the forest. She peered at the streets below. People walking on the sidewalks, cars honking to and fro, store signs flashing, and animated billboards. She sighed contentedly before pulling out the hose from the shed and attaching it to a water valve.

She untwisted the serpentine green hose and pulled it to the farthest tree and watered it. She watered all the other potted plants before returning to the shed.

Tohru returned downstairs and reported to Yuu again. He wasn't there. Tohru sat down outside his small office and waited. Yuu returned after fifteen minutes with a dripping mop.

"There was a coffee spill on the third floor. Do you think you could make twenty-four more cups on the first floor and bring it up to the smaller conference room? I am going to finish cleaning up the sticky mess. Can you also run over to the local bakery and pick up twenty pastries, any kind. The girl who usually does this is sick today. Oh, first go to the third floor and ask the secretary for the money for the pastries."

"Hai."

Tohru hurried to the third floor to retrieve the money.

Then, Tohru rushed to the first floor into the lounge. She noticed that the coffee maker didn't have enough for twenty-four people. Tohru grabbed some packages and emptied them in the pots. She set out twenty-four Styrofoam cups on the counter and ran out to the streets.

She crossed and went into the bakery.

She picked up the tongs and a tray and chose twenty delectable goodies. She had never been here before. _Maybe I should come here after work and buy some for Kyo and Hatori_.

Tohru pocketed the change and took the pink boxes full of sweet baked goods. She crossed the streets and rode the elevator to the second floor. She found the conference room and knocked softly. A young woman opened the door and smiled. Since the lady didn't offer to take the boxes, Tohru took responsibility to place napkins in front of everyone and to hand out pastries. The kind employees nodded to her silently.

She finished and left quickly to get the coffee.

She filled the cups and covered them in a lid. She put it in the cardboard containers and took three trips to the conference room.

After half an hour of rushing around, Tohru finally took a moment to compile herself in the lobby before heading down to find more work.

She was told to fix the flood in the sixth floor bathroom.

At six-ten, Tohru changed her clothing and checked out of work. She went to the bakery and picked out some pastries. She paid and walked home.

---

"Kyo, I'm home!"

She heard a crash upstairs and watched a grumbling Kyo stumble down the stairs. "Your scream made me hit my head on the lamp."

"I'm sorry. Let me check if there is any damage. I'm truly sorry, Kyo."

She put down her belongings and made her way to the red-faced cat-boy. She looked at the spot he was rubbing. "It's a little red, but I'm sure a tasty pastry will make it all right."

Kyo took her box from the ground and brought it over to the kitchen counter. He opened it and picked out a cream-filled bun.

"Aren't you going to eat one?"

"Ah no, I'm going to start making dinner. I have to get back to work for the night shift."

"I don't understand why you have to work during the summer."

_I need the money. For college. I don't expect anyone to pay it for me. I've already used so much money_.

"Ah, everyone needs money."

Her answer satisfied the boy. He walked over to her and said, "Need help with dinner?"

Tohru looked at him, her heart swelling with bliss. "Kyo wants to help me?"

"I'm really hungry, and I thought the time would go by faster if I helped."

"Of course."

Tohru took out fresh noodles and told Kyo to boil them.

Kyo mumbled under his breath, "I can do it better than Yuki, anyhow."

They finished making dinner in no time (a record forty minutes), and less time eating it. She saved a bowl for Hatori. It was piled with food. Tohru waited until the very last moment before she had to leave. _Where was Hatori_?

She sat down on the couch to read the latest newspaper, but feel asleep quickly. She woke up at seven-thirty. No Hatori. She left slightly downtrodden, but wrote a note (with lots of little hearts) and attached it to the foil covering the food. "Kyo, I'm leaving."

"Do you want me to take you there?"

"I-I don't want to burden you—"

"No, that's alright. I was going out for a walk anyways."

Kyo shuffled into the foyer and slipped on his shoes. They walked into the soon-darkening forest.

"How was the renovation at the company?"

"It's really nice." Tohru reeled on about the décor. Kyo listened patiently, adding in his opinions from time to time. "Is rabbit-boy working there? He doesn't do anything but bother anyone; he might as well get a job or internship there. His dad could give him an easy deal."

Kyo was actually thinking of Tohru's safety. He knew how much Momiji cared about Tohru, as an older sister, and would be able to watch out for her. The girl was sweet and wonderful, but careless and ditzy all the same, especially when she was overworked until midnight.

Kyo would have gotten a job there, but he couldn't be caged in a corporate building after hours. Eww.

They arrived at the front of the empty building. "Tohru, do you need me to pick you up at midnight?" he said, yawning after the statement.

"Ah no, Kyo needs to get some sleep. Your eye bags are big."

Kyo narrowed his eyes at her. "I do not have big eye bags."

Tohru merely giggled and said, "See you bright and early in the morning. I hope you have some good dreams tonight."

"Uh, you too." Kyo wasn't really into the small niceties. But he was changing. Slowly but surely.

Tohru waved good-bye and entered the lobby to identify herself. She talked to the security man for a while before she went on her way. She went to Yuu's office in the basement, and signed her name on the clipboard on the window. She guessed that she was probably the only person tonight. That would be depressing for any other person, but she thought to herself that it would allow herself to contemplate her beautifully blossoming relationship with Hatori. _Ah, Hatori_. She hoped that he was eating his dinner. She didn't want the too-skinny man (all the Sohma men were too skinny in her opinion) to get any skinnier!

There was a list of things to accomplish for the night.

_Mop the second floor lobby and hallways. Empty the garbage cans on all the floors_.

Tohru sighed softly before going upstairs to clean the floors. She hummed to herself, a classical little tune.

Her cell-phone in her pocket vibrated. She hoped it was okay to answer a call after-hours. "Hello?"

"Tohru. It's Hatori. I'm sorry. I feel asleep on my desk. I'm sorry I didn't come over for dinner. I'm really sorry. I will make it up to you."

"No Hatori. It's okay. You are very busy. I didn't expect you to always come. Don't worry. You don't have to make anything up to me."

"Can I pick you up from work, ten?"

"I'm working until twelve."

_Twelve?! A young woman like you shouldn't work more hours than a businessman. Why are you doing this to yourself? I don't want my girlfriend working so much, I don't mean to sound so possessive, some evil greedy leech (cough, cough, Shigure) but-but… I just don't want you to overwork yourself!_

"Okay. I'll be at the front at twelve. Stay in the lobby until you see me."

"Nah, Hatori, you don't have to. I can just walk home."

Hatori said firmly, "I will see you at twelve Tohru. Good night."

After he clicked off, Tohru mumbled. "I hope I'm not burdening you."

---

She swayed her hips to the jiggle as she cleaned, until she bumped into something. No, _someone_. She swiveled around to apologize, but managed to slip on the soapy puddle on the ground. She flailed her arms, paddling like a canoe-man in the rapid-filled rivers (but she was in air), anticipating the hard fall on the marble-tiled ground.

It never came.

Instead, she felt strong arms around her midsection. She had landed in someone's sturdy arms. She leaned her head into the person's shoulders for a mere second before she got up. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to, fall on-on you. I slipped." Tohru looked at her toes ashamedly. A pair of sneakers came into her sight.

"T-Tohru, is that you?"

Tohru swiped away her hair and looked up into the grey eyes. Instant recognition hit her.

"Kaneshiro? I didn't know you worked here?"

"I'm here for a summer internship. I've been here for the past two weeks. I haven't seen you here."

"I just started today. The company had a renovation and they wanted us to leave for a while."

Tohru looked at Kaneshiro with bright eyes. "So, what do you do here?"

"Well, my dad is the CEO of Dragonstars Corporations. I do small things around the company. At least for the summer. He wants me to start from the bottom and earn my way up to the top, like he did. The man is really Spartan. He would never hand me a high-paying job immediately. I guess its okay. What do you do here?"

Tohru felt slightly embarrassed, and said softly, "I work with the janitorial/plant management department. Downstairs."

She thought that like many other people he would give her a distasteful look, but he didn't. His eyes illuminated to glistening silver, with speckles of blue. It was beautiful, really, almost enchanting. "I've just been upgraded to that!"

Tohru was bemused. _Upgraded_?

He saw her confusion and explained, "Before I worked here, I was a temp. I brought coffee to people, walked their dogs, and bought donuts. Now I get more freedom."

Tohru beamed. "That's great. I thought that I was going to be the only person this summer."

"Fear no more."

He retrieved another mop from the closet at the end of the hallway and returned to Tohru. "So, tell me about yourself, Miss Tohru."

By the end of their four hours spent together, Tohru had learned a few facts about the dark 'n' handsome young man.

---

First off, he was very well-mannered. Very like her dad, as she remembered well; opening doors for women and such, saying his 'please' and 'thank yous' everywhere.

Kaneshiro was raised by his grandfather until he was ten. He went to boarding school until he was eighteen. And he rarely saw him busy business parents.

He was going to be a junior in college, making him twenty. He was majoring in business administration, with architecture as his minor. He said he really enjoyed designing structures and drawing, but his dad didn't want him to have a job like _that_.

His mom had died two years ago, to breast cancer. She didn't even know until a month before she passed away. In Europe, on a business trip. Kaneshiro's voice cracked when he told Tohru. Tohru liked that about him. He was honest and emotional. Like her.

For the summers, since college started, he lived with his father.

He enjoyed cooking and swimming. He had been on the school's swim team. His best stroke was butterfly. He had been to the United States and Europe. He had done an eight-month modeling stint in Australia, but didn't like it. He didn't like having so many people at his beck-and-call, dressing him up, giving him hand (and toe) manicures, and even swiping a few coats of mascara on his eyelashes for a magazine editorial to dramatize the "Goth" look. Tohru giggled. He was very good-looking. Like a Sohma.

His hair was dark, dark brown, in a very fitting hair style. It was short and messy on top, but with straight swiping bangs. His body was lean and firm (as Tohru had noticed upon her fall). His skin was tan, and his teeth pearly white. His smile was jaw-dropping_ly_ devastating, and could make any single girl (or not) melt in a puddle.

He had shared that he had an older brother who was working in New York City as a toy designer. He wished he had the ambition of this brother, Kaito.

But by no means was he showing off. He was merely telling her. She basked in his companionship until midnight. He was funny, charismatic, patient, knowledgeable, bashful, outgoing, polite. All around great.

"Tohru, it's been great. You made the time pass by so fast. When will I see you again?"

Tohru looked at this man. He _enjoyed her company_? She felt guilty for not being a better companion, but said, "The day after tomorrow. I am very glad that you are working here, Kaneshiro."

"It's my pleasure," he said kindly, bowing low.

Tohru said, "Well, I'll be leaving now," putting her uniform in the basement closet.

"Do you need a ride?"

"Nah. I live really close by."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He covered their distance in two strides and gave her a quick hug. "Thanks."

He turned to go into the garage.

---

**A/N:** Did anyone think that Tohru was going to meet Kaneshiro again? Good? Evil? What do you think? What do you _want_? Throw your opinions and wishes at me... I may answer them!

And no, Tohru does not think of him as a love interest or anything in this chapter. No hanky-panky thoughts, girls. _(Aww… but.. he sounds so hot! Me want!!! Me want!!! – Kelly)-- _Hehe, my beta added that in. She's an absolute sweetheart. Here's a picture of actor Takeshi Kaneshiro, who Kaneshiro is based off of... http://img334.imageshack.us/img334/7026/2004200qy.jpg. Check him out!

Much love,

Cindy


	27. Homecoming

**_Standard Disclaimer applies._**

**§§§ **

**Pre-A/N:** Forgive me; sorry for the delay!

**Hatori's Remedy _presents_:**

**Chapter 37 Homecoming**

"Hatori? Please come to my room right now. I have a problem."

Hatori looked at his watch 11: 47. He needed to pick Tohru up, he couldn't be waiting at Akito's beck-and-call! He picked up his emergency tote bag and ran (no, rather marched, with his white coat-tails billowing after him) across the stone garden to Akito's stand-alone bungalow. Well, it wasn't exactly a bungalow; it had three bedrooms, two full bathrooms, a small kitchen (to brew Akito's putrid medicine), and wraparound porch.

He knocked thrice on her bedroom door.

"It's open."

He opened the door and saw Akito lying on her bed, erect against the headboard--frail and with a sickly jaundice-yellow complexion, reading. It was very rare to see the young God doing anything other than giving disgusting, unsatisfied facial expressions.

"Yes," he said, trying not to sound impatient.

"I got a mosquito bite. Do you have anything for it?" she said calmly, peeling her sleeve back to show him a small red bump. Upon close inspection, he noticed it was scratched and bleeding pus. He sighed; did she know not to scratch a mosquito bite?! It would make the healing process long, and maybe even leave a scar. He didn't tell her though.

"Yes."

Hatori opened his bag and found some soothing cream. He dabbed a bit on his fingertip and wiped it on the affected area.

"Anything else?" he said after he capped the container, his eyes averted from Akito.

"No. Are you sleeping well, Hatori? I remember you had some insomnia at the beginning of the summer. It's okay now?"

"Yes." _More than you'll ever know_.

"Hmm." She sounded as though she was thinking, _plotting_, wondering if there was a slight crack in his voice that signified something-- a lie.

Hatori got up from his kneeling position and started for the door, but a hand gripped the hem of his lab-coat. "Tell me. Do you see that gritty girl anymore; the one that used to be your secretary? How is she?" Akito's tone was cold, detached, sinister.

"I haven't seen her in months. Kana is married now."

"Oh, is she? I'm glad. She deserved it. I hope she is in happy relationship. It's good that you two broke it off. _It wasn't meant to be_. She was too... naive. She doesn't know how to handle _our_ delicate situation. Well then, good-bye." Akito acted so surprised, though she had asked him that questions before. Odd.

"Good night, Akito."

He packed up, but then heard Akito's voice again.

"How are the _children_ at Shigure's house? I hope they aren't _procreating_. That cat was always hormonal and energy-driven. Have you checked up on them? I don't want _that_ dirty girl thinking she owns the place. Her blood doesn't mix with ours. She's different. She should be grateful I let her stay there."

Hatori made his way out of the stifling house before dropping his bag on the cement pathway and bending his torso over, his hands on his thighs. He coughed loudly. Bile was rising in his throat.

_That dirty girl._ _Her blood doesn't mix with ours._ Those words resonated in his mind. Tohru is not dirty! _She's more pure and perfect than you'll ever be_.

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths of cold air before returning to the office. The cold air seemed to seep into his shirt, into his heart-- like shards of Arctic ice piercing his skin. He felt an unnerving chill run up his body. He dropped off his baggage and retrieved his car keys. He pulled out of the driveway and headed for the office building to pick Tohru up.

---

Tohru stood there speechless. She hadn't been hugged by a boy, man, male specimen (!) without some awkward consequence (beside her grandpa)—like a big 'poof', a haze, screaming, and a naked guy (and no, it was not at a rave club). It felt good. It was warm. She needed that closeness.

Her body was blushing all over.

Tohru sat in the plush leather couch as she waited for Hatori. The streets outside were nearly empty. Hatori was right; it would be dangerous to walk home now. She looked at the clock: 12: 17. _No worries, Hatori probably had sometime important to do. Be patient. _

Ten minute later, the revolving doors began turning, and a Hatori appeared in the lobby. "Tohru!"

Tohru looked up from the armrest of the couch where she had been dozing. She got up and sauntered toward Hatori. She wanted to throw her arms around him. She hadn't seen him for more than twelve hours! Instead, she got on her tippy-toes to give him a big smooch on the cheek.

Hatori felt his body blush as he pulled her hand into his and they left the office building. He opened passenger-side door for her and Tohru got in; not without saying "Thank you" of course.

"How was your day, Hatori?"

"Fine. Yours?"

"Good. Did you eat dinner yet?"

_Darn it, he forgot dinner! His old habits were returning_. "I forgot."

"It's alright. I hope you're hungry for some noodles and beef stirfry. It might be a little cold though. We'll heat it up. I hope Kyo hasn't eaten it all. He was a rabid wolf at dinner."

Hatori pictured a rabid wolf, then shook his head. It was a scary little image, Kyo's head transposed on a wolf's body.

"It's fine." He wanted to ask Tohru about her day at the cemetery, but didn't know how to approach the subject. He knew it was uncomfortable. He decided he would rather be ignorant than hurtful. "I hope the job wasn't too tough on you."

"It wasn't. Someone else is working there, so there's company."

"Good."

"Is Haru better?"

"Yes, much better. He was sleeping in the nude again, as he told me. Got sick. I did not want to hear that."

Tohru chuckled.

Hatori found out that he loved her giggle. It wasn't superficial or really exaggerated, but short and sweet. The sound was low, from the belly.

It echoed in his ears.

They turned into Shigure's driveway and parked. They got out and went to the house. Kyo opened the door with his hands on his hips before Tohru could pull out her key. Hatori suddenly imagined the boy with an frilly pink apron and wiggling a cooking spatula at them like an angry mother who had caught her children coming home after curfew. He shook his head.

"I've been waiting for you Tohru! You are late! Thirty minutes! It's dangerous; I knew I should have come to pick you--" he trailed off, gaping at Hatori in his pristine white attire.

"What are you doing here _Hatori_?" He looked ready to pummel Hatori with his fists. The boy was as caring and concerned as they came. He appeared aloof and impassive, but in fact, he was a paternal figure to the younger Sohmas (whether they or he wanted to admit).

"I'm here for dinner."

"Dinner? Dinner is over! It's been over for hours!"

Tohru grabbed Kyo's arm, squeezed, and said softly, appeasingly. "Hatori didn't have dinner yet, so I invited him over. I hope its okay with you."

Kyo mumbled a few words and stepped aside to allow the couple to enter. Hatori nodded in appreciation as he removed his shoes. Tohru took is coat and set it in the closet on a hanger. Tohru went into the kitchen and took the food from the fridge. Hatori noticed her peel off a yellow sticky note. She was about to throw it in the garbage when he stopped her hand. He read the small neat print.

_Dear Hatori, _

_I hope you enjoy your dinner. Sorry I'm not here to share it with you! I will call you tomorrow. Drink plenty of fluids a few hours before you go to sleep; it will keep your system clean and circulating! _

_Lots of love,_

_Tohru_

Hatori brushed his thumb against the paper in small circles. His heart warmed. It pounded against his heart heavily. She was so... perfect.

He uttered, "Thank you."

"Ah, there's no need to thank me. It's my fault you didn't have dinner at the right time. I should have called you."

"No. It's perfect." He said, tucking the note into his breast-pocket.

"Hai."

Tohru heated the bowl piled with goodies, in the microwave and set the table. She boiled some water in a kettle for tea.

Hatori sat down and ate dinner in Tohru's company. Though it was silent, she radiated off warmth and comfort. She was like the sunlight, and he a plant needing to be in her presence.

He finished off dinner and helped her wash the dishes in the sink. Tohru scrubbed slowly, seemingly wanting to prolong the time. In fact, she was exhausted, but didn't want to go to sleep. An odd sensation. She wanted very moment spent with Hatori to be remembered.

After they finished, they moved into the living room. Tohru picked up Shakespeare's Macbeth. She said to Hatori, "I have summer reading for English class. The teacher wanted us to read Macbeth. I was wondering if we could act out the scene together. Or at least read it."

"This is a difficult read, especially as a second language. I read it in college. Of course. I haven't spoken any English in a while."

Tohru smiled and said, "I hope you don't laugh at my English. My pronunciation isn't too good."

"Wait 'til you here mine then."

They began reading the story. Hatori had never liked Lady Macbeth, she reminded him of _someone_. Hatori discovered that Tohru's English was quite good.

"Hatori, your English is very good," Tohru said after a long sip of warm honey tea.

"Nah. Not as good at Ayame, you should hear him. An American."

They read and Hatori provided commentary. Tohru quite enjoyed it.

When Hatori finished Macbeth's monologue revealing his crime, Tohru had fallen asleep on her arm. Her legs were wrapped around a pillow Indian-style and she slept peacefully.

Hatori sighed. The poor girl. _Overworked_! He wanted to scold her and tell her that she made his heart ache that she was working more hours than him! That she needed to get more sleep. He wanted to tell her that he loved her. He wanted to show her that he loved her so much. He wanted to be by her side every waking second of the day (and night).

**---**

Hatori laid the book down on the cocktail table and rose. He stretched his arms before he picked Tohru up in his arms, rather effortlessly. He carried her upstairs to her bedroom. When he crossed the threshold, he suppressed a grimace. The proverbial knight and damsel-in-distress.

He placed her softly in the center of the bed and tucked her in. He closed to the bay window and opened it slightly. He walked over to her bedside, casting a shadow over her petite frame.

He kneeled down my her bedside and swiped her hair away from her cheek to place a chaste kiss on her cheek.

He finally moved out of the room and returned to his car. He started up the car and waited.

"Tohru, I hope you are not angry with me for not telling you. I want to, but I can't. Understand. **Please**."

---

The next morning, Tohru woke to the loud ruckus overhead. "Huh?"

She looked out the window and saw a leg dangling. She screamed.

She clamped her hands over her mouth to stifle a loud shriek. Kyo hopped onto her window ledge and peeked in.

"Sorry. I was just doing some morning exercises on the roof."

Tohru nodded absentmindedly. "I-I'll go make breakfast."

"No need to. The rat just got back from the train station and he brought some breakfast. Pastries."

_Yuki's back_, Tohru thought, rather regretfully. Something very, very out of the ordinary. Where would that put her blossoming relationship with Hatori? How did last night end? Wasn't she on the couch?

Before she could think anymore, Kyo disappeared just as someone knocked on the door.

"Tohru? Are you awake?"

"Hai. Come in."

Tohru rose from her bed, still in her clothing from the day before. Yuki entered. He was smiling.

"It's great to see you again."

"You too Yuki-san. How was your trip?"

"Great. I have lots of things to tell you. I got souvenirs for you guys."

"Thank you very much, you didn't have to."

"I had to. For all the things everyone has done for me. Even Kyo."

Tohru heard an extra loud thump from the roof. She also heard, "Damn sissy. Gifts. I don't need gifts."

Tohru and Yuki proceeded downstairs to help him unpack. He indeed brought a hefty breakfast—meat buns, warm pancakes, sweet rolls, fresh soy milk.

Tohru set the table and the three companions sat down for breakfast.

Kyo turned away from Yuki and asked Tohru. "When did Hatori leave?"

"A little after we finished reading."

" Reading?"

"Hatori reads?" Yuki said nonchalantly.

"The doc has been hanging around here. Probably keeping an eye on us for Akito. Humpf."

Tohru was shocked by the remark. _Keeping an eye on us for Akito_. Was Kyo serious?

_Was that what he was doing_?

He was always by Akito's side. Tohru knew the boy in black was quite ill, but she didn't think he was that focused on what his cousins were up to.

Tohru felt her cheeks burning.

Hatori.

A mere watch-guard.

**_No!_** Her heart told her.

He loves you! He has expressed in so many ways! Don't you see?

Tohru felt ashamed of herself for being so stupid. _How could she even think that_?!

I love you Hatori. Please forgive me for thinking such traitorous thoughts. We are in this together. Nothing can stop us. Not even Akito. _He_ doesn't scare me.

They finished breakfast with bouts of small talk.

---

**A/N:** The first paragraph of this story-- Hatori crossing the stone garden—reminds me of HP's Smoldering!Sevvy Snape walking (no, floating) down the corridors of Hogwarts. Hmm.

**Yuki returns.**

Stars at screen blankly.

**Yuki _has_ returned.**

What will ensue?

_Ooo, just wondering_… this is a random question that popped into my head: In Harry Potter, **(1)** if you could be in any 'house', which one would you go to? **(2)** Which one do you think the sorting hat would put you in (based on personality and such factors)? **(3)** Which one do you think would be fascinating to be in for a week?** (4)** Who is the hottest male character, in your opinion? **(5)** Any thoughts about the last book, except depression that it's over?

I'm a BIG fan of Harry Potter, so I thought I'd throw those questions out there. As for my responses (not that you'd be interested…):

I would love to join Gryffindor! I actually just bought these really funky red/gold plaid shorts… I'd probably be accepted into Hufflepuff. I'm not exceptionally smart, or brave, or cunning. I do value loyalty, hard work, and fair play. I'd love to be in Slytherin for a week. I'd love to find the hidden underground labyrinth and be 'evil'. Ah, Draco… he is… dashingly delectable; there's always something about a 'bad boy' that attracts me. Of course, in fantasies only. See answer for 3. Sad. So sad that it's over. Boo-hoo. That's why I read fanfiction. To continue the legacy! 

I love ya'll! Hugs and kisses for all!


	28. Little White Riding Hood

_**Standard Disclaimer applies.**_

**§§§ **

**Hatori's Remedy **_**presents:**_

**Chapter 38 Little **_**White**_** Riding Hood**

Tohru cleared up the table and washed the dishes while the boys went upstairs, Yuki to start his summer reading/homework for English and Calculus, and Kyo to just read… something. Tohru looked like a mindless automaton, staring out into the cloudy sky. By all means she was happy that Yuki was back, but a deep sadness also filled her chest. It reminded her that _it_ could not stay a secret forever. She wanted people to know (I LOVE HATORI SOHMA!), to be happy for them, but she also knew the dire consequences. If she could, she would drive up to some beach late at night. She would run across the beach barefoot. She would scream those four words over and over again, her passion matching that of the waves crashing against the shore, pouring out like the sea form spilling onto the sand. Those words at the tip of her tongue, yet stuck in her throat. She would scream and scream until her throat was dry, until the waves sound muted hers, until the sun rose, until the waves calmed to a soft ebb-and-flow, until her heart finally settled in her chest-- in contentment.

She took the remaining box of pastries and placed them in her knapsack. She went upstairs to change. She changed into a white Henley hoodie and kept her plaid pajama shorts. She walked to Kyo's door and knocked.

"What?!"

"It's me, Tohru. I was wondering if I could borrow your bicycle for the morning. I'm going out."

"Fine."

"Thank you," she said, bowing to the closed door.

She went to the shed on the property and retrieved the shiny blue bicycle. Shishou had bought it for Kyo when Kyo started high school. _A wonderfully sweet gift_, Tohru thought. She tied the sack to the basket in the front; to make sure it didn't 'fly' out when she rode downhill. She pushed up the kickstand with her heel of her foot, and hopped on. She pedaled steadily, and soon gained momentum. She rang the little (feminine) ladybug bell. It had been her gift to him for helping her clean the house last summer. He had looked at it with utter horror, but put it on his bike... that must mean something, Tohru thought. She hummed a melancholy tune that she had heard on the radio a few weeks after her mom died; it was her (cliché!) life-story, about a death and denial.

It began to shower.

She pulled her hood up and rode through the curtain of droplets.

She finally arrived at the Sohma estates. She realized that she didn't particularly feel like talking to anyone this cloudy, damp morning, and decided to find a break in the fence. A trespasser. As she walked along the edge of the property, she felt fat drops of rain graze her cheek. She looked into the sky. It was dark.

Billowing.

Grey.

Drizzling.

Bleak.

Tohru finally found a small gap in the fence. It looked like something Haru created. She smiled, _that sweet cow_. She parked the bike near the fence.

She crawled on her hands and knees, getting some mud on her knees-- dragging her knapsack, almost touching the rusty fence in this neck of the woods. It didn't even look like part of the property. There are no houses or gardens. Tall grass and overgrown weeds. Her hair is a wet mess, with running streaks of water down her face.

She stumbled over knolls and mounds until she came upon a terrace. Even though she had come here before, it always looked like a resort to her. Fountains, gardens, benches, lanky trees, a large swimming pool (unused), terraces, an outdoor fireplace.

The houses were dark.

The flowers in the gardens—dead.

Leaves swirled in the gentle wind. They grazed her ankles-- the flurry of colors-- green, yellow, red. It was like she walked a path of natural gems-- emeralds and rubies. Tohru stood in front of a stone bench and read the inscription.

_For Sano S._

_Love does not die easily. It is a living thing. It thrives in the face of all life's hazards, save one-- neglect._

_James D. Bryden_

_With eternal love,  
Hanako S._

Tohru felt as though she had intruded upon some beautiful love. Yet something haunted her. This quotation was beautiful, but with a twinge of some... pain, bitterness? Who was Sano? Who was Hanako? Where they Juunishi or 'normal' Sohmas? She wondered. She reminded herself to find out more, maybe from Momiji next time she saw him.

---

She finally averted her eyes from the beautiful stone-carved bench. The back of the bench was a criss-cross lattice. The legs of the bench had vines crawling up. It was a marvelous piece of art. However, she noticed that a piece of the leg had been chipped away, leaving a fist-sized hold. How? Why? She knelt down and noticed that the inside of the leg was hollow. Interesting.

It looked like a ghost town.

It made her feel sad. Such beautiful creatures living in such a barren place. It had everything but that… _coziness_.

She picked her away across the land until she spotted Hatori's small house. She passed by a window and caught a glimpse of Hatori at the computer, wearing his glasses.

_So cute_, she thought.

She knocked on his door.

---

Hatori was startled. _Who was it this early in the morning? It's raining. I'm annoyed. I daon't want to talk to anyone._ It better not be Akito. He 'exited' the webpage he was looking at, a map of all the nearby restaurants. He had only a few days to makes reservations for Tohru's birthday, and he still hadn't decided? Casual or Formal?

He was at an impasse.

He wanted her to enjoy herself. If he went for casual, she might think that he was stingy. If he brought them to a fancy restaurant, she might think that he was trying to buy her love.

He walked over to the door, bracing himself.

Tohru.

_Tohru?_

She was drenched from head to toes. She looked like a virtuous goddess who had just arisen from a lake. Her lips were blue in contrast to the rest of her pale skin. Some of her hair had escaped from her hood; it was wet. He wanted (oh dear) to wrap her hair around his fists and kiss the daylights out of her! She looked so delectable!

Her lower-half wasn't too attractive, to an ordinary man, at least. She had rivulets of mud streaming down her legs.

He loved her.

In all her sopping glory.

"What are you doing here? It's raining outside. Kami, you're all soaked! Your knees are muddied. You're soaked to the bone! Are you okay?"

"I brought you breakfast."

He hustled her in and offered a seat beside him on the couch. "How did you get here? You really shouldn't have... It put you in danger."

"Bicycle."

"You should have called me. I would have come to pick you up."

"Well, you see—Yuki's back."

Hatori's knuckles turned sheet-white, as he gripped his knees. "Oh."

"But I've thought about it. It's okay. We will keep it a secret. For as long as you'd like. I don't mind."

Always the trooper.

She never thought about her own well-being. Wants. Desires.

He nodded, speechless, pale.

She continued (trying to wrap her mind around something she could actually understand and control), "Do you want to go swimming tonight? At the watering hole?"

It was rare of Tohru to be so open, but she loved him so much, and love meant risks and ventures.

"Yes. I'd like that," Hatori said, easing up slightly. He added lightheartedly (trying to cheer up the solemn mood), "You do own a swimsuit, right?"

She turned her face away, blushing. She nodded, thinking of that alluring black swim suit she had bought a few weeks ago.

Hatori felt his lap area tent. Argh! He adjusted his sitting position so she would not see. Luckily she didn't as she focused her attention on breakfast. "Yuki brought home some really tasty pastries. Try this coconut cream one."

"Not before you change out of that wet clothing and take a shower. I can't let you get sick under my eye."

"It's fine. I'm not too wet."

He could see the outline of her breasts, and her taut nipples against the white fabric! It was making him very, _very_ uncomfortable.

He got up and went to the adjacent bedroom to retrieve a black shirt. It was long enough to act as a dress. It was dark enough to hide everything that would make him tight in all the wrong places at the wrong time.

He came toward her and pulled her to her feet and ushered her into the bathroom. "I don't want my girlfriend getting sick."

Tohru finally agreed.

He kissed her slightly blue lips before closing the door behind him.

While she showered, he called the restaurant to make reservations.

She came out.

She looked gorgeous.

Even in the worn shirt.

She came up behind him and massaged his shoulders. She leaned her mouth down to his shoulder, hovering millimeters away from his ear. She said in a low voice, "Now, where were we? Breakfast?"

She grasped his hands and brought him over to the couch, once more.

She lifted the roll up to his lips, and he took a hesitant bite. He didn't really like sweets.

Or maybe not.

A change of heart.

He liked this one, though.

Maybe because of the fact that Tohru was feeding it to him.

"Hmm-mmm. This is good."

"You have Yuki to thank for that."

Hatori finished the coconut cream bun, _himself_, and Tohru brushed the area around his mouth with a napkin. She didn't even notice her motherly fixations until he looked at her with a curious glint in his eye.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I do that a lot. I won't do it again."

"I like it."

He captured her hand as she attempted to move it away, and brought it to his cheek. He rubbed his cheek against the inside of her small palm, reveling in its touch.

"What are you doing today, Tohru?"

"Not much. I was going to do some planting at the garden. Now I will just stay in and do laundry. Yuki has tons of things. I need to scrub his hiking shoes too. They did some extracurricular outdoor activities."

Hatori's mind didn't hear a word about Yuki, instead it was shouting "Yay! Yay! Yay!". _Good, she was going to like __**that**__ part of his gift—Gardening!_

He had decided to take a day off for Tohru's birthday. He wasn't an ordinary doctor who had obligations to patients. He was free to go as he pleased.

At least when Akito wasn't nagging after him.

"Okay then, I'll leave you then. Will you be over for lunch?"

Hatori nodded eagerly.

"Good-bye then!"

Tohru grabbed her knapsack and made her way to the door.

Hatori stood up. "Do you need a ride?"

"No, it's okay."

"Are you sure."

"Yep. Besides, my bicycle is parked in a secret spot."

He quirked an eyebrow, "How _did_ you get in here? Momiji?"

"Nope."

"Haru."

"Nope."

"Kisa?"

"Nope. I crawled in through a hole in the fence."

"Sounds like something Momiji would do. In the mud, at that too," he retorted, rather amusedly.

Tohru grinned.

"I'll see you."

"Not just yet. You just took a shower. I'm not letting you get wet again. I will get your bicycle when the rain ceases and bring it over. As for now, you are getting a ride home."

He grabbed his keys and an umbrella from the coat closet. Huddled close together, he helped her into the passenger side door before getting into his driver's seat.

---

Five hours later Tohru, Tohru finished making lunch. (She was still wearing the black shirt. Yes, she was a sentimental person. It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. As thought Hatori's hands were roaming her skin.) The rain had stopped and Tohru had opened the kitchen window to let in some fresh air. The birds were twittering cheerfully. She flipped a few pieces of sole fish fillets coated with an egg-y batter in the pan. She served it over rice with a steamed broccoli. Yuki had probably eaten a whole ton of fast food on his trip and needed some gold ol' protein and veggies!

She sprinkled black sesame over the rice before calling the boys down. Just as they bumbled down, the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell? Shigure is not supposed to be back until the end of this month!"

Yuki opened to door, ignoring Kyo's bickering. "Hello Hatori."

"Hello Yuki. It is good to see you back," he said curtly.

"Likewise."

They said down at the table.

Kyo offered his advice of the dinner. "Yuki, stop eating like a girl, with your pinky in the air like that."

Yuki quickly dug the nail of the pinky into his palm to prevent any further antique femininity and said nonchalantly, "You know Kyo, you say it as though it is disgusting. You are insulting women all over the world."

Kyo turned a nice shade of red, as red as the ripe strawberries in the garden.

"Take that back!" He was holding his chopsticks in the air like a scythe. It was directed at Yuki, but looked like was facing Tohru, an innocent bystander/wonderful (brilliant!) cook/laundry do-er/sisterly figure/ selfless friend.

Yuki mumbled, "I take it back." He didn't want any accidents.

Kyo focused his attention at the sesame seeds, engrossed, as though they had started walking in the meadow of rice morsels.

Hatori could only hide his smiles… no wonder Shigure was always so happy-go-lucky. Look at this entertainment! Tohru saw his lips twitch and she smiled. It was impromptu and oh-so-hilarious! Where they ever going to grow up?

Tohru and Hatori sat across from each other on the small square nook table. His long legs grazed hers. She stiffened.

Then, she returned the gesture. His legs were slightly spread apart, and unknowingly, Tohru rubbed her knee against his inner thigh.

Hatori groaned.

Quite desperately.

It was loud.

Chopsticks clanked against the ceramic bowls. The two boys looked up from their food at the two blushing suspects.

"Who did that?"

Tohru had a confused expression on her face and mumbled some incoherent things. Hatori interjected, "I choked on a piece of, umm, broccoli."

Yuki raised an eyebrow inquiringly, but accepted the answer. Kyo on the other hand muttered, "Creepy sound. I make those when a girl at school sits too close to me at school, and rubs herself against me or something. Weirdo."

Hatori couldn't look into Tohru's eyes.

His opaque eyes were wanton, lustful, wanting, yearning.

After a hasty lunch, Tohru carried everything to the kitchen to clean. Yuki offered a hand. Hatori couldn't possibly stay. He left after an affectionate touch on Tohru's shoulder.

---

He left the house with a bit off a discomfort.

In his pants.

It wasn't as if she had touched him in some sensitive place. Why was he lacking in self-control?!

It had never been like this before.

---

**A/N:** I really like the word **billowing**. If you do too, review. Even if you don't or feel neutral toward the word… review!

In second place for the stone bench engraving was: If you love something, set it free. If it comes, it was, and always will be yours. If it never returns, it was never yours to begin with; by an anonymous author. The one for this story was more mysterious... it will return in the future of this story... that should give you a hint to as who Sano and Hanako are...

You guys are so cool. Many of you responded to the Harry Potter mini-survey. It was great; so many different answers. I live in a cave and don't really have an interesting personal life, so if you ever have anything to share/talk (an opinion, random though, idea), go right ahead.

Until next time,

(Sinful) Cindy (okay, I am not that sinful.)


	29. Love Evermore

_**Standard Disclaimer applies. **_

**§§§ **

**Warning: Sappy, smutty stuff.**

**Pre-A/N: A big shout-out to my lovely beta, Jen! Thanks honey!**

**Hatori's Remedy **_**presents**_

**Chapter 39 Love Evermore**

The rest of the day passed monotonously. Hatori typed away at his computer, his long fingers that of a pianist's, playing a sonata; and took a trip to the hospital to pick up some special medicine for Akito—the feeble girl's summer allergies had arrived—pollen, bird feathers, dust, furry animals, _people_. Hatori arrived at Shigure's house at six-thirty for dinner. He left his swim trucks and towel in the car.

Yuki greeted him at the door. "Hello Hatori. Did Akito ask you to come over to check up on us?"

Kami, the boy was clever. Hatori nodded; if he opened his mouth, it might let out something he didn't want—_I'minlovewithTohrubutI'mtoostupidtosayit_; or something like that. Yuki shrugged and led him to the dinner table. Tohru had prepared a simmering stew that was still bubbling—it had yellow squash, pork, and carrots. "You came just in time, Ha'r—Hatori." Tohru said, realizing her slip of the tongue. Luckily, no one except Hatori noticed. He smiled.

They ate the tasty stew (which was very tasty with the spices Tohru added) and Hatori helped Tohru wash the dishes. It was silent between them, both parties thinking about the evening.

"Still up for swimming tonight?" He said, in a low and dangerous tone.

Tohru nodded eagerly. "Yep."

They finished the dishes, and Tohru said anxiously, her impatience radiating off her fidgety movements, "Do you want to go now?"

"Okay."

"Wait downstairs while I get suited up. I'll only be a few minutes."

Tohru wiped her hands on her apron and took the frilly pink thing off. She dashed upstairs and locked her bedroom door. She went the adjacent bathroom and sat on the ledge of the tub. She shimmied off her clothes and let it pool around her ankles. She put on her bathing suit and looked at herself in the head-to-foot length mirror, absently twirling a lock of hair around her index finger. She pouted her lips. She wasn't physically perfect.

Her limbs were long and gangly.

Her hair was too straight, almost dull. Limp.

Her eyes were too big. Doe-eyed, making her look helpless.

Her lips were thin. Some might call it pursed.

She wiped her tired eyes and said to herself, "If Hatori can overlook my imperfections, so can I."

She pulled an old T-shirt over her head and returned downstairs. Hatori was in front of the bookshelf in the hallway. He was sifting through various books, namely Shigure's favorite, erotica. A smirk blossomed over his lips. Once a dog, always a dog. He looked up. His heart raced. His hands stilled. His eyes started at her eyes, and followed down her body. The line of his mouth cracked into a smile.

"You look absolutely—beautiful."

"Thank you."

Hatori extended his hand to her. She took it and squeezed it gently.

Hatori said, hoping that his voice didn't crack from the dryness in his throat, "Let's stop at my car to get my trunks."

Tohru averted her eyes as she nodded--blushing. Trunks. Her hair swung forward and covered her eyes.

Hatori put the towel and swim trunks in the crook of his arm and they walked toward their secret spot. They walked stiffly. Neither one knew what to say to break the quiet equilibrium. Hatori finally took his hand away from hers and moved it to the nape of her neck. He coiled her hair around his long fingers, teasing, playing.

She pulled away. Hatori's hand jumped back. "I'm sorry." He looked away, ashamedly. "I forgot."

He, without realizing, began to walk faster, the automaton that he was.

"Hey, wait up, Hatori!"

"It's not YOUR fault!"

---

Silence fell over them. Tohru bowed down, her hands on her knees, to catch her breath. She moved to Hatori and tugged on his bicep to turn him toward her. He turned toward her, his eyes cold, yet lit with an icy passion-- desirous, passionate, wanton. He wanted her. Anyone could tell that. She nibbled her lower lip under his dark gaze; even in the dimming sky, she could make out the opaqueness of his usually clear eyes. She decided that words were not enough to express her current state of mind, which matched his with equal fervor and desire. If she could, she would run her hands all over his body—touch, tickle, caress. She placed her palms tentatively against his thumping heart and grazed her lips over the bottom of his. Her tongue darted out and licked his closed mouth, easing it open. Tohru sighed satisfactorily. She felt his hands over her shoulders, massaging the bone soothing. Tohru bucked her hips toward Hatori, wanting, _no_ needing more contact. She was on the verge of losing her control; slipping, slipping, slipping…

Into utter, ardent disarray.

"Tohru?" Hatori whispers against her earlobe. He tried to form more words, anything, but couldn't seem to form anything else. His mind seemed to have dissipated into a puddle of sappy maple syrup—molten too.

He took a deep breath and said softly, slowly, "Do you know what you do to me?"

Tohru shook her head.

"You make me feel this way." He brought her small hand to his chest. Then to his hard cock. "Please," he said, when she drew her hand away sharply. "I can't control myself around you. _I'm-I'm in love with you_, Tohru. I want you—in every way, your love, your warmth—I am so selfish; I want you to myself. I'm stubborn and Stoic, but will you give me a chance?"

There. He said it. _Finally_. He confessed. Professed his love. He put his heart out on the line. This time was for real. Offered himself as the sacrificial lamb, but not really… She had already promised that she would stay be his side forever. Forget Akito. Forget the miserable, unforgiving world. Let time stop and let they blossom under the simple, unadulterated beauty of nature; with nothing but the fruits of the trees and the warmth of the sun. This was true love, and if Tohru was willing to sacrifice for it, so was he.

"I am in love with you too. I'm sorry."

"Don't ever be sorry. Every day with you, every minute with you is timeless. I just want the freeze the time and hold you: forever."

Tohru was speechless. She beamed. Her eyes fluttered, as though awaken from an enchanting dream—a modern Sleeping Beauty, Snow White. She felt like a princess. The words did something to her. Not that she hadn't loved him before (by Gods no! She was spellbound!), now, it just seemed all the more justified, as though she had something to remember at night, smile, giggle, reminisce. She could tuck herself under heavy blankets and think of this moment. This landmark. She sighed. And sighed. Like a happy little tooth fairy who had just been blessed with a child's beautiful smile. The weight of the world seemed to dispel. She felt peaceful, as though she could die today, knowing that Hatori loved her. Consumed in an alight, bonfire of passion, love, promise. Tonight, she could drown in this puddle of love in her mind.

Tonight she could die.

And be satisfied with her life. Have no regrets.

This meant everything to her.

Hatori ran his knuckles over her chin and brought her to look at him. Her eyes were glistening. With tears. He wished he could pull her tight, into his sturdy embrace. As though they were one, blood flowing like one body—one chamber. He wanted to her heart beat and soak in her warmth.

"Don't cry," he said. He meant it. He couldn't see her cry, for him, for those words he had taken so long to say. If she cried, he didn't think he would be able to control himself, and end up taking her virginity right there. Wrong, wrong, WRONG! He wasn't a sadistic person by nature, but Tohru had a way of distorting everything for him. His mind turned to winter slush and his heart turned into a frantic palpitating mess. Unhuman.

"Please don't cry Tohru," he said, weaker this time.

She sniffled and buried her head under the crook of his neck, ever-careful not to touch his chest with her own. He smelled of refreshing pine; it was intoxicating. Her fingers reached up to touch his face. She slid her fingers over his perfect jaw-line, as though etched in marble. She wanted to make sure this wasn't one of her dreams. "I don't want to, but I can't. I'm so happy, I want to cuddle you. Hug you._ Oh, _I wish I could Hatori!" She said his name like it was a prayer or something, something Shigure would have dwelt on for nights if it had been said to him.

She kissed him chastely on the cheek; then she said, "Let's go swim!" He wiped away her giant tears with the callused pads on his thumb.

He followed her lead, grinning the whole way there. He felt lighter, as though the anchor that had held him down and just been released.

She removed her shirt and dived into the water, splashing Hatori. "I'll get you for that!" he shouted, rather halfheartedly.

The water hit her hard, or rather she hit it hard. She broke the surface with a smooth dive, as graceful as that of a pebble. The water felt like sharp daggers against her exposed skin. It felt better when she began to move, to circulate the blood through her veins.

He saw her dark shadow swim toward the trickling waterfall. The proverbial waterfall, where it had all started… He went behind a tree and changed quickly. He remembered his poor still-stiff _member_, unsatisfied, yet again. He chastised himself for being so… Shigure-ish. He finished his _business_ and jumped into the water. He glanced across the surface of the water.

No Tohru.

Not _again_, he thought, remembering that fateful night…

He heard a stifled giggle behind him and felt arms around his midsection. The feeling of soft hands hovering close to _that spot_ had him breathing shallowly.

He spun around and gathered each of her hands in his. He kissed the center of each palm and put them delicately by her side. "Let's have a quick race."

"Sounds good."

He took her hand in his and they walked (no, stumbled), toward the aged-wood dock. "Whoever reaches the other side of the waterfall, the inside, gets to decide what we do next. Any questions?"

"Anything?" Tohru asked innocently.

"Anything?"

"I'll say go. Ready? GO!"

They paddled over to the waterfall, each wanting to win.

---

Hatori won. But not by too much.

Tohru accepted her loss and said, "So, what's next?"

"Let me think," Hatori said, placing his index finger and thumb on his chin, in deep thought.

"Well, first. I get to kiss you senseless."

--

He pressed his lips softly on hers and suckled. Her hands moved up to his neck and she tugged him closer, as close as she can without initiating the curse. His tongue brushed the fissure of her lips and she opened them slowly. He ran his hands down her back, feeling her shiver beneath his touch, but he knew that it was not out of fear; because she is kissing him as fervently as he is. His hands grazed her round bottom and he pulled her on him. She instinctively wraped her legs around his hips, her fingers tangled in the dark silk tresses at the bottom of his neck. This contact that he has been yearning for is finally fulfilled. He knew he was being selfish, but it was too good to stop. His mind seems to be closed. His heart working overtime. Every bit of skin feels alive, wanting attention, _love_.

Tohru squeezed her eyes tight as he kissed his way down the curve of her neck. She is like a swan, stretching her neck, wanting more and more contact. She moaned into his hair. He pulled away long enough to hoist her onto the stone platform for more comfort and _access_. He dragged the wide strap of her one-piece swimsuit down, painfully slow. He stopped mid-way, and looks into her eyes—focused; making sure that she is ready. She moans, "Please."

He continued moving the swimsuit down her lean torso, leaving it bunched beneath her pert breasts. He cupped her breasts in his hands, weighing them before setting on the right on first for his gentle, teasing ministrations; he brushed his thumb over the dark nipple, watching it contract under his misty-eyed gaze. She watched his expression—surprised, yet compelled—wanting more. Greedy.

There is desperation in his eyes. His heart ached to just _take_ her, but he knows… he can't. He could never do that to the one he loves. His tongue circled around her breast before sucking on the areola. He can feel it harden, his hands cupping the curved flesh. He does the same to the other breast before working his mouth over her shoulder—nipping, caressing, suckling. Tohru's fingers are shaking as they lay flat against Hatori's wonderfully flat, rippled chest. She cries, the decibels of her cry almost as loud as the crash of the water in the pool, out when Hatori sucks a bit too hard, leaving a love-bite on her shoulder. "Oh Kami."

Her lips are swollen and red when he finally looks at her again. She cranes her neck again and kisses him—hard and reckless; he matches her thrust for thrust—like two swordsmen in a duel. The thrusts match something that both know they are not ready for… at least not yet. He clutches her hips to keep her from pouching on him and instigating the curse that would have them both in a very, very uncomfortable situation. When they break apart, both are breathing heavily.

They finally stop, both of them looking away, there faces red with exertion and lust. They are still shy. Timid.

"Ready for another go?" Hatori said.

Tohru looked at him in confusion. "Didn't we just—"

He realized his meaning of his words, "I mean another swim. You are good competition." She truly was.

"Hai."

"Race you to the dock and back."

"You got it. GO!"

---

It was eleven before they finally dragged themselves onto the dock and collapsed next to each other. Sighing happily to herself, Tohru said to Hatori, "Nice job."

"Congratulations to winning the breaststroke race."

"I thank Yuki."

Hatori quirked an eyebrow. "May I ask when?"

"Two years ago, I paddled for my life when I was in the water. Swimming at school was scary. I was really embarrassed; I couldn't get the arms and legs synchronized for breaststroke. But he taught me. He spent many afternoons until I finally got it."

Hatori felt a twinge of jealousy, but swept it aside when Tohru laid her wet head on his glistening chest. "I love you, Hatori." Despite the fact that she had already said that many times tonight, she wanted to give him reassurance. He was not as unflappable as when she first met him. He was vulnerable, just like any human.

"Me too."

---

**A/N:** Confessions of a Grown Man. Tee-hee. Much more love and angst to come; you didn't think this was going to be a secret forever, did you? Who do you think will find out first? Where? How? I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thanks again Jen for so willingly beta-ing this piece in record time; sorry about leaving you with a cliffy. Thanks again for reading everyone!


	30. A Birthday to Remember, Part I

_**Standard Disclaimer applies.**_

**§§§ **

**Pre-A/N: Thank you Jen for looking this one over.**

**Hatori's Remedy **_**presents**_

**Chapter 40 A Birthday to Remember, Part One**

Tohru woke up to the bright lights flooding in from the windows. She stretched like a cat, before snapping her leg close to her torso. Her feet touched someone's muscular thigh.

Her eye cracked open just enough to see a man holding a tray with two steaming bowls of rice porridge with fluffy yellow eggs and bits of pink ham, two pretty sunflower-shaped pastry, freshly-picked juicy strawberries (with their stems still on!), and two tall glass of orange juice.

Tohru rubbed her eyes and gaped at the man. He looked domestic in his frilly pink polka-dotted apron; _hers, mind you_. Underneath that, he was dressed casually, like a dapper college student—in his cargo khaki shorts (showing off his _very, very_ attractive legs), white polo shirt, and leather loafers.

"Happy Birthday, Tohru," he said with a grin.

Tohru crawled on all fours over to the man sitting at the foot of her bed and planted a kiss on his clean-shaven cheek. "Thank you so much. You didn't have to do this. It's beautiful."

She eyed the pretty pastry. "Is that from the bakery near my workplace?"

"Yep, I stopped there. Let's eat, while I tell you about today's plans. I picked this pastry out just for you. It has a sweet pumpkin filling."

"Ooo, it also has pumpkin seeds! Yummy! Today's plans?" Tohru inquired innocently picked off the seeds before nibbling on the semi-sweet pastry filled with the light paste.

"First, we are going to visit your mom. I bought her a little something; it's downstairs. Then we are going somewhere special, which I think you will really like. There's a hint on the tray. Then, we are going to have lunch wherever you want. I made reservations for an early dinner. Lastly, we are going on a hike to watch the sunset."

Tohru's cheeks were flushed with excitement. "I can't wait!" She wondered what the 'surprise' place was going to be—a delectable orange-picking adventure in the country-side? Or maybe they were going to see the sun rise, after all, the sun looked like an orange. Wait… the sun was already up; oh darn. Maybe sunset? Where they going to the rice paddies? She always wanted to wear one of those broad straw hats and stand in the ankle-high water. Whatever it was, she couldn't wait!

"Hmm, this porridge is really yummy. It's better than mine. Yuki and Kyo are going to like it."

"I doubt that it is better than your porridge. Plus, it's time you take a break from cooking and working. I've left a message on the whiteboard saying that you won't be home for the day. We should get going before the imps wake up."

"Teehee, imps. (Me: Rhymes with pimps!) Okay. Let me get dressed, I'll be down in ten minutes."

Hatori nodded and gathered the remains of their breakfast (which wasn't much, as they were both ravenous from last night's, or rather this morning's glorious swim) onto the tray to bring downstairs. He scrubbed the bowls with an ardent fervor.

Tohru finished and went downstairs.

Hatori looked over his shoulder when he heard her 'ahem' behind him. His jaw dropped. Had he been holding a plate: that would have dropped too. He was speechless.

Tohru said softly, "Ready?"

Hatori stammered like a flabbergasted teenager on his first date (one could call him that), "You-you look beautiful."

"Thank you."

Tohru looked down at her toes. She was glad he did. She had picked it out just for him. She wanted them to look like a true couple when they were together, not an immature child.

This past week, she had stopped at the mall. For just a bit. She had saved up enough money to buy a pretty blouse, jeans, and flats. It was a gauzy silk charcoal camisole. It had contrasting satin detailing and cloth-covered buttons in the front. The back added a little surprise—crisscrossed!

Today was the perfect occasion. Tohru looked absolutely delectable in her silk number, straight-leg dark jeans, and red patent-leather ballet flats. She had done her up in a neat bun (like a ballerina's bun!). She looked like she meant business. She looked like a young student teacher, and Hatori felt like a naughtly little seventeen-year-old with a crush) Tohru had touched up her face with a bit of mascara and eyeliner (nothing smoky or cat-eyed; too dramatic). She had also put on a hint of nude lip gloss.

By all means, Tohru did not need makeup; nevertheless Hatori couldn't take his eyes off his golden vixen. (Actually, he never could.) He eyes trailed down hungrily to her bosom. Perfect.

He gently took her hand in his. "Ready for a day in the city, birthday girl?"

"Absolutely."

He opened the passenger-side door for her, and she gracefully sat down. Not without a 'thank you' of course. He got into the driver's seat. They started for the cemetery.

Hatori thought that it was a slightly odd way to start the morning; death, mourning on a birthday? Plus, it was only six-thirty. Would it be open?

The gates into the cemetery were closed. He parked on the street and they got out. Hatori opened the truck of his car to make sure the fresh flowers he had bought at the small boutique across from the bakery were safe; he had bought two fresh bouquets of golden daisies.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until it opens," Hatori said.

They walked around the perimeter of the burial grounds. This place was old and unkempt. However, it gave her a serene feeling, a homely touch. The grass knolls looked like seaweed, swaying to the gentle zephyr. They actually looked like they were dancing. Oh utterly adorable, especially when a squirrel paused on a small knoll and sniffed the ground, probably looking for hidden treasure—buried acorns.

"Isn't it peaceful here?"

It was indeed. It gave Hatori an uneasy feeling; he had never been good with the mourning stuff. His mother…

He tried not to think about her. It pained him. Very much.

She had been one of the three women he loved.

Yet she was so…

Weak. Powerless. Meek.

The ever-dutiful wife. More than a mother.

"Hey, is that a stream over there?" Tohru asked, as she balanced herself on the edge of the yellow curb.

Hatori squinted his eyes. "Let's go."

They walked over to the trickling stream, low, due to the heat from the past few weeks. Tohru impulsively jumped onto a stone in the middle of the stream. Hatori leaped forward, afraid for her as she teetered on the crooked rock. "Be careful!"

"I'm fine, _Worry_-san. Come over here," she stretched her hand out to him as she moved onto another stone. He carefully stepped onto the rock, wiggled it to back sure it was stable enough for his weight before allowing the other leg to step onto the platform. He wobbled, feeling his heart lurch forward. "Whoo."

Tohru steadied him with her hand on the small of his back. "Careful, Ha'ri."

When he steadied, she said, "Look, there's a trail running along the stream. Do you want to follow it for awhile?"

"Okay, but how are we going to get onto the ground? It's a bit far."

"Here, step here." Tohru pointed to a large rock for Hatori to stand up on. "I will grab onto that root and pull myself up first. Then I'll help you up."

"Help me up? Don't you think I'm too heavy?"

Tohru merely shook her head, hiding the small smile on her face. "Not at all." She pulled herself up, without too much help from Hatori. He looked hesitantly at the protruding root. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely Tori-san. Trust me."

Hatori thought to himself:_ Don't underestimate her. You underestimate too many people. Maybe you would be more satisfied if you just took life as it came, instead of over-thinking, criticizing everything. If you trust her with your heart, you can trust her to help you up the side of a stream. _

"Here goes," Hatori whispered under his breath. He looked like a child who had gotten half-way up a cliff, and realized that he didn't want to go to the top; oops, a little too late. He grabbed onto the root for dear life, one leg sprawled over the edge of the raised-ground. He was in a very… awkward position. Tohru knelt down over his leg, straddling his thigh to make sure it didn't go anywhere while she reached for his hand.

"Here," she offered. He reached for her hand and she pulled him up.

He collapsed on a surface, not caring that his butt was on a dirt-encrusted log. "Phew. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Apparently jogging doesn't prepare you for _that_ kind of adventure."

Tohru patted down the leg of her pants before she went over to Hatori to do the same. Hatori felt his stiff member harden when she gave him a _close_ pat-down. Yikes!

He got up. "Where to now?"

"Look over there. It looks like a clearing."

They strolled over to a clearing in the dense forest. It looked like something out of a picturesque fairytale— serpentine vines, slender branches, peeling birches, overgrown emerald tufts of grass, smooth rocks-- creating an illusion of an orb surrounding the people in the open area. The dew on the grass sparkled like small diamonds. The wispy scattering of leaves overhead created a gauzy, fine web, enclosing them inside this natural palace. The soft morning light shone down on the two new 'inhabitants'. Tohru swirled around, tendrils of hair coming undone from the bun. "It's beautiful in here," she said, her voice soft and gentle. Her face was illuminated by the panel of light. Her sun-kissed cheeks were rosy with color.

This place was plainly beautiful in its desolation—unknown to man.

Her warm brown eyes peered into his, searching for his response. She was thinking: _Does he think this place is as beautiful as I think it is_? He crossed over to her in one great stride, and held her head close to his chest, stroking her hair delicately. She clung onto him, her hands wrapped tightly around his neck, with just enough room as to not initiate the curse. He could feel her tremble in his light embrace.

"Are you okay?" He asked sincerely.

"I'm fine. Just a morning chill."

He tipped her chin up and looked into her affectionate eyes, glazed with sheen of water. He placed a light kiss on her mouth. "Good." He held her close to the side of his body. He ran his warm hands up and down her arms, to warm her up.

---

Hatori growled inwardly when she finally removed herself from him. His member had found a position close to Tohru's belly, but she had moved. At least she didn't make a big deal about it; it would make him more embarrassed than he already was. He was very self-conscious.

"Ooo, are those mulberries?"

Tohru pointed to a small dollop of dark-blue-colored berries tall plant. She crawled over to the setting and ran her hands over the small globes near the ground. She picked one and delicately sniffed at it. She wiggled her nose. Hatori looked at her amusement; she reminded him of a rabbit. "Are you sure about that?"

"It's perfectly fine. My mom and I used to pick wild berries in the forest. I can probably identify the most common ones."

"Uh-hmm," Hatori said, tilting his head. She was so captivating, in all her innocence and unbridled beauty. He crouched down beside her. "So Mother Nature, tell me how to identify what's edible and what's… poison."

"Well, that's easy. First, they are only grown in the summer. The leaves are lobed, not serrated. This black one is mature, and if you open it, like this, and take a smell, you can tell it isn't poisonous. Here, try. It is really quite yummy, really sweet." She offered the dripping berry to Hatori. He took a whiff.

"I see. Can I share an interesting fact about mulberries with you?"

"Of course."

"Mulberries, like many other berries produce a natural chemical in the skin that protects itself from bacteria and fungi. It is very good for the body." _As good as you are for my heart, Tohru. I am entranced evermore. Please don't ever give up on me. I may be stubborn and hopeless sometimes, but I love you. I love you with all my heart. You have changed me. You have showed me all that I was missing out on. You have proven to be that I can love again, and be loved again_.

"Interesting," Tohru said, putting her index finger and thumb on her chin, in the shape of an L. She looked like a detective, deep in thought. She said, "Would you like the try one?"

"Okay," Hatori said optimistically. Tohru picked a plump dark berry off the nearest branch and gave it to Hatori, before taking another one and eating it herself. It was as good as she said it would be. It was sweet. The small kernels in the berry were juicy and the skin gave it texture. "Not bad."

Tohru had an 'I-told-you-so look' on her face—_sincerely smug_, of course.

Tohru moved to sit on a smooth rock. She patted the area beside her. Hatori went to sit by her side.

"I just wanted to say thank you so much for this wonderful surprise, Hatori."

"Don't thank me just yet. We have not even done any of the things I planned yet."

"Any time spent with you, anywhere—at the garden, swimming hole, supermarket makes me so happy. You make me so happy. How can I ever repay you?"

Hatori looked mock-horrified at Tohru as he clutched his chest. "Repay me?"

Tohru nodded innocently.

_Kami, how can you say that! I am the one who should repay you. You have made me love again. Be able to feel love. You've pumped life into me with a bicycle pump, and now I'm brimming with passion and love for you! I've become a puddle of sappy love! Forgive me you being so impossible sometimes, but I…_

"This is your birthday, and I'm doing this for you because I _want_ to. You don't have to repay me for anything, except being happy and having a good time, and telling me if you are not—that is 'payment'. I never want you to think you owe me. Tohru, remember what I told you yesterday? I don't want you to ever forget that. I may not be able to say that everyday, but I mean it in everything I do. I want you to know that and never doubt it. I am not one of the boys. They may love you, but they do to show it enough. I want to. I need to."

Tohru recalled what he said last night. He loved her.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Love is not meant to be full of apologies. I am sorry for many things—like never being able to hug you, and not always being there for you—but I don't want that to be the premise for our relationship. We should get going. I still have lots of plans for us."

_Oh goodie_!!

They hopped over the rocks to the other side of the stream. Hatori held her hand, making sure she didn't fall in. A birthday suit was not a way to send the morning, _in public_. If they decided to stay indoors, it would be a totally different issue…

When they arrived at the entrance of the cemetery, the guard was in his office. "How may I help you kids?"

_Kids?_, on any other day, he would be insulted by such a word, but today it made him feel good. He was young.

Tohru said, "We're here to visit my mom."

The old man nodded and allowed the mechanical gates to open.

---

The two visitors made there way toward the gravestone, both with a boutique of daisies. He didn't know which flowers to choose at the flower-shop, but thought that roses were too romantic and daisies were happy and cheerful. A daisy was a perfect symbol of the woman beside him.

They arrived at the black marble headstone. Tohru knelt down in front of it and started speaking.

"Mom, today is my birthday. Hatori wanted to do something special for my birthday and decided to buy flowers for us to bring here. I wish I could spend it with you mom," she said, before her voice began cracking and her nose became runny.

"I-I miss you so much, mom. I will never forgive myself for not being there to save you."

_Save you_?—what did she mean by that? It wasn't her fault that her mom was the victim of a car accident. Why did she say that?

It wasn't her fault.

But he stayed silent, not wanting to break the mournful atmosphere.

Tohru set her flowers on the side of the stone and ran her fingers along the engraved words.

_Her mom died so young_, Hatori thought.

He did the same. Hatori wrapped a comforting arm around her backside and pulled her close to him. "I'm sorry I'm such a sniffling mess."

"No need to apologize."

---

As Hatori held her, he looked past the rows of gravestones, to the edge of the enclosed graveyard. He saw two large headstones, five feet high, five feet wide.

His parents'.

He squeezed his eyes shut. _No, don't let the emotion set in. They don't deserve your sympathy or mercy. Your father was abusive. He wanted you to use your power to bury people's memories. Your mother was weak. You loved her, yet she could never look into your eyes and tell you the same thing. She did not stand up to him. She did not stand up for her offspring, you. And the occasions that she did, she begged, implored like a common animal. She should have stood up for herself!_

Tohru was perceptive. _What is he looking at_? She did not know much about his relations, but she ventured that he was looking at someone-important's gravestone. He had that distant look in his eyes—they were cloudy, misty.

"Hatori, are you okay?"

"Yes," he said before coughing, "I'm sorry. My eyes must be acting up. It must be the eye-drops." _What an excuse that was_. He had indeed put eye-drops in his eyes this morning, but that was not the reason for his watery, opaque orbs. He focused his eyes on the tombstone in front of him, but the words made no sense. He was still thinking out his parents. Since Tohru had got involved in his life, his views had changed. She loved her parents _so_ much, did his deserve at least a little love from their only son?

He stifled back any emotion and told himself today was Tohru's birthday, not some pity party for himself. He plastered a plastic smile on his face, but his eyes were detached.

"Let's go, Ha'ri."

They both got up and moved toward the gates. Tohru asked the old man, who was reading a worn book, "I'm sorry to bother you, but is there I bathroom around here?"

"Yes, back there, behind the ceremony arena."

Tohru looked were he pointed to and bowed several times. "I'll be right back Hatori. I had too much orange juice this morning."

He smiled forlornly at her and said, "I'll wait here."

As she ran off, his eyes returned to the gravestones.

Of his parents.

Of a life he had hated. _Despised_; that he cried many nights, and covered it up during school hours by looking down at his feet and wearing a baseball cap. He felt like the scum of the world. No love. No words. No trust. The girls thought he was wearing some kind of dark eye makeup and liked it ("Hatori Sohma is gorgeous! He has such pretty eyes! They remind me of emeralds! Is my cleavage showing?"). They flaunted their assets at him, lecherously. The guys, on the other hand, followed this new 'fad' with eyeliner. Oh odd. Something so negative would attract so much positive attention. Even with all this attention, he had no friends. Or maybe because it was so difficult for him to make friends. Everyone thought of him as this 'God' or 'Hero' an Apollo, Paris, Hercules. He was far from it. He was weak, submissive, and despondent… he was the true rebel teen.

That single skeleton in his closet.

That one thing that made had made him so… difficult. Prone to hiding his emotions from others.

_Especially love_.

---

**A/N:** This was a longer chapter. Hope you liked it. Sorry to end everything on a sad, cliffy(!) note. We will be looking into Hatori's past…

How is this birthday coming along? I hope everyone finds it satisfying. I am thinking the Birthday will be Three Parts. Time passes so slow in this story… Does anyone have any comments about that? Is the speed okay? Thank you for being so supportive; it means so much to me. If it weren't for the review, I doubt I would have continued this story. Thank you.

_**A big shout-out to my reviewers for the last two chapters:**_** EatTheMoon, Marshi, Nikki-4, Kiwadoi Seiitsu, Fox-Zodiac, ****Tohru Daihikashousha****, TatianaSaphira (!!!), the-only-english-rose, Rayn Lake, lorreta537, devilgrl1, BlobBl0b, Through the Silence, midnight 1987, RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl… THANK YOU!**


	31. A Birthday to Remember, Part II

_**Standard Disclaimer applies.**_

**§§§ **

**A/N: Sorry for the almost one-month long wait. Hope the wait is worth it.**

**Hatori's Remedy **_**presents:**_

**Chapter 41 A Birthday to Remember, Part Two**

_Tohru, will I ever be able to love you as much as you love me? Can I ever show you how much you mean to me_?

They piled into the car after Tohru returned from the bathroom. Tohru looked at Hatori thoughtfully. He looked very tense today. Both of his hands were tightly wrapped around the steering wheel.

"Hatori, is there anything you want to say?"

He shook his head.

She looked straight out the front window and said with conviction, "My mom always said it was good to get things off one's chest because keeping pains and doubts in one's soul is not healthy. You can go ahead and even talk about medicine and doctor stuff if you'd like; I may not understand, but I'm a good listener. When you share with someone a problem, that person can help you resolve it. Truth is the best remedy. Sometimes it may be hard to release the truth or knowledge, but it is always good to fix the problem as soon as possible – whether it is about another person, or event. Love is meant to experience challenges. I can handle it."

He thought about what she said.

The car deviated from the mainstream traffic after an hour. They drove around a mountain. To Tohru's right was the beautiful ocean, glimmering under the morning sun. But she was afraid of heights, and didn't want to look down. Hatori's lip twitched into a small smile. It was amusing to see her huddled in the fetal position in the passenger seat.

---

Hatori said, "We're almost there."

Tohru wrecked her brain for ideas of what this place was. He had said there was a clue in her breakfast. She drank orange juice and ate porridge and a pastry. What could this surprise possibly be?

Hatori turned onto a pot-hole filled two-lane road toward the mountain. Tohru saw a modern, transparent glass building. The mountain side was verdant and green. She could imagine a sheep plopped right onto the idyllic scene. She giggled. It reminded her of the felt storyboards her elementary school teachers used. The structure looked like a large greenhouse. Was that were they were going, a greenhouse?

Hatori arrived at a parking lot. Tohru saw many, many people. People in Hawaiian shirts. People with cameras around their necks. People with children. People with heavy backpacks, sunglasses, hats. She even saw a family of seven hop out of a van with a 24-package of water bottles. Today was perfect for flowers, trees and butterflies. And sightseeing on this brilliant, clear day. Tohru watched the interaction between children as Hatori paid at the booth.

He parked a ways away from what seemed to be a tram station.

"We are going to ride the tram to the Momento Botanical Gardens."

"Really! I have never been to a botanical garden before! I've seen them in books. They are beautiful! Thank you so much! That was what the sunflower bun for breakfast was about! Thank you Hatori!"

She squeezed his arm happily, almost cutting off the circulation. To an outsider, she might have sounded overly excited and false, but Hatori knew that this was the _true_ Tohru – she was just this sweet, just this warm, just this enthusiastic about life -- she had enough spirit for the both of them. She planted a kiss on his base of his jaw. He made sure her birthday present was tucked safety into his backpack, away from any fluids or sticky chocolate (that Tohru had insisted upon putting in, saying that it provided energy during the most dire of times).

They walked over to the long train entrance line.

"Please wait behind the yellow line until the doors are fully open. When steer clear of the door when you here the bell. The ride is approximately fifteen minutes. Thank you, and may you enjoy your ride up to the Momento Botanical Gardens."

Hatori followed Tohru into the train, after an inspections officer checked Tohru's bag and Hatori's backpack. The seats were all taken, so they stood. Hatori held onto the bar overhead; he held Tohru close to him, along the side of his body.

As the train steady ascended the hill, Tohru bumped beside him, and gravitated to the front on his body; her back to his chest. The scent of fresh honey wafted his senses, and seemed to make his body extremely sensitive to her touch. He bit his lip to prevent any sound.

They finally arrived at the top of the hill. The view was sensational; seeing the waves crash viciously, passionately against the cliffs made Tohru long to just jump in and be immersed in such beauty. Hatori couldn't take his eyes off that beautiful sight. He wondered if they could get to the bottom of the cliff and watch the sunset later.

"Would you like to see the inside of the gardens or the outside first?"

"How about the inside, it's getting sunny outside." Tohru decided for the both of them. Hatori always came first, she knew how much he disliked the sun.

"Okay."

Tohru retrieved two maps from an elderly docent (not without bowing and bowing and bowing graciously) and handed one to Hatori.

"The orchid exhibit sounds great. Yuki and I were almost going to buy orchids one time, but we decided against it, because neither of us knew how to properly care for them. I do think they are beautiful though."

They entered the cool, air-conditioned building and went to the orchid exhibit. Some of the rare, delicate plants were in glass containers. Tohru looked at the plants as if they were alive, growing right before her eyes.

Hatori was not exactly fascinated by the plants that they saw over the course of the next hour, but happier due to the fact that Tohru was happy. Her emotions radiated onto him. She taught him about each plant. It was quite educational. H grew more interested with each plant. He only wished he could express it.

He found the carnivorous plants quite interesting. The pitcher plant. The Venus Fly Trap. They reminded him of Akito, eating small flies and frogs. The couple did not stay for the "fly-eating" exhibit. Tohru could not bear to see innocent insects be eaten for human pleasure. He also liked to here Tohru's melodious voice when she explained things to him. She would be a perfect teacher. _No, Hatori, not of sexual acts_!

"Let's go see the sunflower maze. The clouds are out."

They went outside. Many people were seated under colorful umbrellas eating lunch, but Tohru didn't feel hungry; excitement cured any hunger. She was running on pure adrenaline.

The sunflower maze was a short walk away. Many of the people with children did not go there, opting for the nearby Butterfly Patch inside a tent. The clouds were puffy like cotton candy. The sun was nowhere in sight, but the sky was lit with a soft glow, almost angelic, like something Michelangelo painted on the Sistine Chapel, as though someone could picture God and Adam almost touching their index fingers together. Breathtaking.

When Tohru sat on a bench around the lily pond. "Hatori, thank you so much. I wish I brought my camera."

"No need to thank me for the seventeenth time Tohru, As long as you are happy, I am willing to do anything." He sounded slightly sarcastic, but it was all true. _I love you so much. A smile on your face makes my heart beat faster. I feel victorious_.

"Can we take a picture in front of the lily pond?"

Hatori hated pictures; he looked so glum and it made him uncomfortable to have a 'reminder' of something, but today, he was glad to take a picture with Tohru, as long as no one else saw it… it wasn't that he wanted to hide his relationship with Tohru; he wanted to protect her from the wrath of his cousins and the 'God.' It wasn't safe. He wasn't cynical, it was true. Plus no one deserved to know this special bond that had formed over the past few weeks. It was something sacred between them. He didn't want to share this beautiful woman with anyone else.

Tohru politely asked a teenage girl to take the picture.

"One…two… three…" Click.

"Thank you so much, Miss."

"You're welcome," the girl replied; shy to look into the eyes of the foreboding man standing beside the young woman her own age, Tohru. By Gods, he looked devilishly handsome, but something about it… misanthropic. Forbidden.

Tohru showed Hatori the picture the girl took. Tohru looked like an angel with her sparkling white teeth and rosy, cherubic cheeks. "You look good. Though I wish you smiled. Your smile is so sweet Hatori, I want to see it!"

He growled weakly, "My smiles come out looking like I'm a little boy who just won a big prize at a carnival or something. Or covered my face with fluffy pink sugary cotton candy."

Tohru merely giggled. "You are so funny Hatori. You make me so happy."

_I'm glad. It's the least I can do, since I can't confess deeply that I love you. I am so weak. I said it once. At least you have that to remember._

_I'm sorry._

_I want to._

They passed the rose garden, the herb patch, the Children's Cultivation Zone, the Fountain of Youth, the pansy park, and finally arrived in front of the Sunflower Maze.

There was no one around. Lunch.

"Do you see that red pagoda on that platform Hatori? Whoever gets there first wins."

"A challenge, Tohru?"

"Yes. I challenge Hatori Sohma to a race to the pagoda. Whoever gets there first gets to dare the other person to do something."

"Hmm-mmm. Sounds fair. Ready… go!"

The two set off at the speed of cheetahs. Tohru took the right path. Hatori took the left path. He arrived at a dead end.

He really wanted to win this.

Tohru paused at a fork and said to herself aloud, "I can really cheat. The sunflowers aren't dense like a bush or corn stalks or anything. Well… nah. I'm going to win this far and square!"

Hatori could see Tohru hundred feet away, running with determination. Arms working like a robot -- forward, backward, forward, backward. He looked away at the object of his toils and when he looked over again, she was gone. Her head was not above the gangly canary-yellow sunflowers.

He stopped. He watched for her buoyant, vibrant brown hair to surface above the sunflower heads, but it didn't. He panicked.

"Tohru!"

He began running toward where he last saw her. He found her sitting up, with her legs bent in an awkward position.

"I am here," Hatori said softly. He crouched down beside her and ran his hands through her soft hair. "What happened?"

A tear trailed down her cheek. "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going and I tripped on a stalk."

"What is there to be sorry for? Don't be sorry. It isn't your fault. I'm sorry I wasn't here to catch you." _To catch you, my lovely maiden_.

He straightened her leg carefully, "Is this okay?"

She nodded.

"I'm going to take a look."

She nodded.

He pulled up her jeans. There was an unattractive purple splotch forming on her knee. At least it wasn't an open wound.

He sat down beside her and pulled her into his embrace – her back molded into his. He pulled her hair away from her face and kissed the nape of her neck. She arched her back and moaned. "That tickles."

Hatori groaned. This girl.

This wonderful specimen.

Hatori wasn't much of a guy for snuggling, but right then he wanted to hold Tohru in his arms for eternity; to have her sigh pleasantly, contently, blissfully.

"Today has been absolutely wonderful, Hatori. Thank you." She pulled down a showerhead-like sunflower and made the inanimate object kiss Hatori's cheeks. "Mr. Flower says thank you."

_I'm glad._

_All for you._

_Because… I love you_.

Tohru tilted her head up to look at Hatori. She watched his black air glinting like obsidian in the sunlight, as he pressed his cheek close to her head. His pale face was illuminated by the sun; it seemed to be glowing. He noticed her staring at him with intensity and looked away, away that she would see pain in his eyes on her birthday. While he was very much enjoying himself, he couldn't help but think of the graveyard, and what Tohru said to him when they got into the car. "_My mom always said it was good to get things off one's chest because keeping pains and doubts in one's soul is not healthy. You can go ahead and even talk about medicine and doctor stuff if you'd like; I may not understand, but I'm a good listener. When you share with someone a problem, that person can help you resolve it. Truth is the best remedy. Sometimes it may be hard to release the truth or knowledge, but it is always good to fix the problem as soon as possible. Love is meant to experience challenges. I can handle it_."

Hatori chastised himself for thinking painful thoughts on such a special day.

He focused on the situation at hand: a familiar aching was forming low in his belly, a longing for her. She saw the crease in his brow and decided that he was thinking about what happened this morning at the graveyard. She had sensed a change in him when she left for the bathroom. She saw him looking over at an overgrown part of the cemetery. It must have been someone special. Someone as important as to Tohru as her mom.

She shifted her bottom between his outstretched legs.

"Ahhh-hhhhh."

"Oh, sorry Hatori. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay."

Tohru summoned up her bravery. She moistened her lips. She placed her fingers delicately on Hatori's firm chest. She felt the sinewy muscle ripple beneath the cloth. She watched his eyes flutter. He looked like a sleeping prince who had just woken from a deep slumber. Her fingers ran over his nipples and he groaned loudly. As much as he enjoyed these innocent touches, they were a pain on his lower half, and his lust-induced brain. He couldn't think logically, and might do something bad in the cornfields.

He opened his clouded eyes and pulled her wrists to his chest. "Please don't do that – What I'm trying to say is that I can't think logically, rationally when you are doing that. I don't want to harm you." _I care about you do much to lose you trust over an impulsive act_.

He brought her hands to face. He kissed the center of each palm before releasing her.

She said softly, "You will never hurt me. It's okay. I'm ready."

_You don't know what you are saying Tohru! I can't to that to you! Do you know that I fantasize about you every night?! I am tracing my fingers over your soft body, watching the tips of your nipples harden at my unyielding stare, tracing the heel of your foot to the insides of your thighs, watching you moan, gasp, mewl, and wither beneath me because of love and passion, brushing myself against your wet mound, pressing myself against you -- feeling you, releasing the built-up physical pain, entering you, breaking past your maidenhood, watching your eyes turn dark with passion equal to mine, listening to the slip and slide of our bodies against each other, having you cry out in ecstasy, having you pulsing around me, milkening me, until we lay by each others' side, in each others arms, kissing you until my mouth is dry, listening to your sweet heart settle in your chest, pound next to mine…_

_Oh Gods._

_I'm turning into a modern Shigure. A pervert_!

Her face turned into a crimson red when she saw how fast his eyes turned into lust-filled dark orbs. _I hope he's okay_.

---

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be like this…" It's just that when I'm around you, lust is coursing through my body like goddam electricity through a wire!

He wanted to change this uncomfortable, strange mood. He unzipped his backpack and pulled out a small turquoise blue bag.

Tohru recognized it instantly. The girls at her high school always looked about Tiffany's and its trademark bags and boxes – but most of the attention was focused on the gifts, the marvelous jewelry -- silver, gold,platinum, two-toned, diamonds, rubies...

Never in a million years would Tohru have thought someone would get her anything like this.

Hatori gave the bag to Tohru. "This is for you. I was going to give it to you during dinner, but I think know is the perfect time: we are in the middle of a pastoral cornfield."

Tohru giggled. Hatori's professional voice never failed to get a laugh out of her, and also seeing him with the dainty blue bag and a soft smile on his face. It was an adorable sight. She kissed him on the lips.

She was silent as she lifted a small matching blue box from the bag. The box was thin and long. She looked into his eyes. They were clear now, as clear as the pristine azure waters of the Pacific.

She lifted the box lid and looked inside.

A simple platinum chain bracelet, with a heart-shaped… watch.

"Tohru looked at the small ticking watch. This was absolutely beautiful!

She pounced on Hatori unexpectedly. "I love it. I love it! I LOVE IT! It's so pretty."

"That's not all. Look on the back of the watch."

Tohru flipped the dangling charm watch over and saw a small inscription. She tried to pronounce some strange stuff that didn't sound like English, or at least any she knew. Some ancient language? The only thing she understood was the 'H' at the bottom. She had a bemused look on her face.

"Here, let me help you put it on before I tell you what it means."

"Okay."

He took her think wrist and laid it in his lap. He unclasped the bracelet-watch and fastened it onto her wrist. He held her hands in both of his as he told her what it said on her birthday gift.

"It says Ad vitam aeternam, which means: To life everlasting in Latin. I care so much about you Tohru. I want you to live forever, to share your passion and love for life with everyone. I also want remember that our love and time is forever. That is the reason for the watch. The time we spend together is everlasting, eternal, ageless. We are immortal when we are together. If I am not by your side for some reason, you will have this to think of me. Please don't forget me and remember that I love you so much. _So much_. I will remember you forever – I have learned so much from you. The ability to care for life and for another person; you have breathed air into my lungs and my heart."

It pained Tohru to see him say something so passionate; she knew it was difficult. Tohru was speechless. This went beyond simple love, this was a pact. This was a sealed promise that: Their love was for eternity.

Tohru and Hatori were immortal against the ravages of time.

---

**A/N:** This story has reached 300 reviews! Thanks so much; it means a lot! One or two more parts to this birthday! In the Sunflower Maze, for some reason, I remember the maze scene in HP and the Goblet of Fire… Voldemort was about the jump out at any second and attack someone…

With two people like Tohru and Hatori… the lemons are hard to get around to… they are just so moral and stubborn. Hatori wants her so badly, but can't afford to lose her trust and love because of a stupid sexual act. Tohru wants Hatori in the physical sense, though she knows that would be betraying her promise to herself to stay 'virgin.' Argh.

This was quite a sappy little chapter. I hope you liked it. Reviews are nice.


	32. A Birthday to Remember, Part III

_**Standard Disclaimer applies.**_

**§§§ **

**Hatori's Remedy **_**presents**_

**Chapter 42 A Birthday to Remember, Part Three**

"_**I**_t_ says Ad vitam aeternam, which means: To life everlasting in Latin. I care so much about you Tohru. I want you to live forever, to share your passion and love for life with everyone. I also want you remember that our love and time is forever. That is the reason for the watch. The time we spend together is everlasting, eternal, ageless. We are immortal when we are together. If I am not by your side for some reason, you will have this to think of me. Please don't forget me and remember that I love you so much. So much. I will remember you forever – I have learned so much from you. The ability to care for life and for another person; you have breathed air into my lungs and my heart."_

_It pained Tohru to see him say something so passionate; she knew it was difficult. Tohru was speechless. This went beyond simply love, this was a pact. This was a sealed promise that: Their love was for eternity._

_Tohru and Hatori were immortal against the ravages of time_.

---

Tohru sniffled loudly.

Hatori looked into her eyes concernedly. "Are you okay?"

"Hai. I'm just so happy. Thank you so much Hatori."

Tohru raised her wrist. The sunlight hit the platinum, making the bracelet sparkle. It was the only thing that glistened brightly in the cornfield, except the eyes of the two lovers.

Tohru got out of the dirt, wiped her jeans free of loose dirt, and pulled Hatori to his feet.

"Can you walk, Tohru?"

"Yeah, I can." She whispered through her clenched teeth (her leg was still hurt). Her legs were numb from sitting on the ground in the same position for too long.

"Good." I'm still sorry I wasn't there to save you.

They slowly walked back to the indoor botanical garden. Tohru halted in front of the topiary garden. She looked at it longingly.

"Would you like to go in, birthday girl?"

"Yes please."

He took her hand in his and brought her over to the entrance. The entrance was flanked by two topiary pieces – elephants with their trunks twisted together – affectionately. It was quite a beautiful scene.

Just then, an elderly couple passed by. Tohru graciously waved to them and asked politely, "Excuse me ma'am, do you think you could take a picture of us?"

"Sure darling."

Tohru bowed before tucking her head beneath Hatori's shoulder for a shot. Hatori's smiled was more of a smirk, but it was getting closer every day, and Tohru applauded him for that. The picture turned out very well. Both of the subject's hairs were blowing in different directions, creating a natural, pleasant feel.

In the garden, each posed with different animals. Hatori held onto a dragon wing and offered a smile with teeth. _Ooo_. Tohru couldn't help but look at it; _my what lovely pearly white teeth you have._

_All the better to…_

"You should delete that shot," Hatori said seriously.

"Never."

Hatori smiled at the conviction she had. The day was so perfect. The spark that had lit on the first day of the summer (when Tohru had tripped on the porch with her wicker basket full of strawberries) was still burning bright. Every small action was like a small breeze adding strength to the flame. No force was large enough to blow the flame out. Never.

Hatori savored each moment with her, like it was his last. Each kiss, each touch, each laugh, each word.

Hatori sat down on a bench. He patted his lap. "Sit down."

Tohru asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her torso and put his chin on her shoulder. "You are so wonderful, Tohru."

"Thank you Hatori. You are more wonderful-er."

He laughed and nuzzled her neck, causing her to arch her head onto his shoulder. He licked at the pulse in her throat. Her hands fluttered to her bosom as she breathed hard. It was such a surprising feeling.

Hatori's skillful tongue ticked the hollow of her neck, and her eyes closed momentarily as she imprinted that delicious feeling in her mind – a snapshot. When she returned to her 'normal' position, she felt his erection pressed into her derriere. She didn't pull away, though her complexion turned a shade redder.

There was nothing to be afraid of.

He swept her hair to one side and kissed her neck. Tohru cried aloud when he nibbled the pliable skin.

Hatori could not get close enough to her.

She turned in his lap to face him. She gazed into his eye, which were cloudless, the color of the sparkling ocean at dawn. He buried his hands in her long hair. It shone in the light.

He kissed her fervently. Her hair was like fine silk, slipping through his fingers like water. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him as close to her as possible (without the 'evil spell' coming on). She could feel his blunt nails digging into her back, but it didn't stop her. Her fingers ran across the line of his jaw, up to his sculpted cheekbone. The coolness of the platinum charm grazed his cheek, making his shiver with sensation (one of those feelings when I person blindfolds you, and then drags a feather across the nude body, he thought).

He broke the kiss long enough to check if there was anyone around the garden. Behind them were a lion and giraffe.

He was willing to take the chance.

He covered her mouth and caught each sigh or whimper. Her lips were soft and moist, sensations against the rough pads of his fingers when he touched them.

Tohru could not think properly with these pleasurable feelings of abrasiveness and softness against her lips. Her stomach grumbled, because of hunger, but more so, because of the feeling he gave her when his lips were touching her. Her hips bucked. Hatori's hands dragged languidly down her body to still her hips.

"Don't do that, Tohru. _Please_," Hatori stammered. It was rare to hear Hatori stumble over his words, or say please, because he rarely wanted anything with such passion or verve.

Tohru's eyes opened and stared into his. She understood the effect she had on him.

"I'm sorry Hatori, I didn't mean too. It just happened."

_Trust me, Tohru. If I didn't stop you, something we'd both regret would happen_.

Hatori dropped a sloppy kiss on her forehead and whispered in her ear, "It's okay. We're both not ready for that."

He looked down, at their compromising position.

Hip to hip.

Hand in hand.

Swollen lips.

Tousled hair.

Hitched breathes.

Flushed faces.

It was a beautiful sight.

Tohru laid her head on his shoulder and inhaled Hatori's sweet, musky scent – citrus and cedar. It reminded her of an evening walk in the woods during the spring.

"I think we should head back for lunch," Hatori said.

"Hai." And Tohru's stomach agreed, by chiming in with a grumble.

Tohru got off his lap and held his hand as they walked back to the terrace for lunch.

---

Tohru swirled the contents of her lemon tea before taking a small sip. "Are you sure you don't want some? It's not overly sweet. It's just the way you like it."

Hatori accepted her offer and took a sip. "It's very good. But not as good as my smoked salmon and scallion tea sandwich," he responded before taking a bite of half the sandwich.

Tohru giggled. It was amusing to see a grown man with a finger sandwich in front of _A Sprig of Mint_, a quaint café with frilly pink curtains and seat cushions, and hostesses dressed in Alice-in-Wonderland-esque outfits.

Tohru looked at the three-tiered tower of dainty finger sandwiches they had purchased, with two of each kind. "I'll try it."

Tohru took a small bite. "Hmm-mmm, it's really good."

"We should buy one of these bear cookie cutters and make them at home."

"We" and "home" were used in the same sentence. It delighted Tohru to hear those words.

The mood turned serious. "Do you think we will ever buy a home together?"

"I hope so."

"When?"

"After you graduate college, Miss. I want you to get a good education."

"Like you," Tohru added.

"Hai."

Tohru smiled and stood up from her chair to kiss Hatori from across the circular table. "Thank you, Mr. Sohma."

"No need to thank me, Miss Honda." _You deserve all of this, and more_.

Tohru took a large bite out of the cucumber and shrimp sandwich and said eagerly with her mouth full, "This is even better."

Hatori followed her lead. "Hmm-mmm, it is."

"Would you like to try the cheese and orange marmalade sandwich?"

"Cheese. You know how I feel about cheese," Hatori said, with a tilt in his voice, meant to sound snobbish and patronizing, but sounded happy and comfortable in Tohru's ears.

Tohru smiled and took the two rectangular sandwiches and put them above her lip to create a mustache. She made various faces.

Hatori quickly took out the camera and snapped two pictures to Tohru imitating an aristocratic gentleman, with his nose turned to the sky, and his lips firm and pout. Silly and adorable.

Tohru finished the mini-egg salad sandwich, just as Hatori returned with a smaller tower of dessert pastries; there were ten items, each different. _Time to share_.

Hatori had never shared anything so intimately with anyone. This was a step in their relationship; Tohru didn't seem to mind that fact. They shared a mini blueberry muffin, a butter scone, a cream puff pastry, a mini slice of pumpkin cheesecake, a raspberry tartlet, a sweet lemon bar, a lattice sandwich cookie with blackberry jam, a slice of lemon poppy-seed bread, a slice of banana walnut bread, and last but not least, a simple heart-shaped sugar cookie.

"It was delicious," Tohru said when she was finished. "This has honestly been the best birthday ever."

_Best birthday ever_. Those three words sent warmth throughout his body.

"Where to next, Miss Honda?"

"How about the jungle?" She said in a low, sexy voice.

"_**The jungle is dark but full of diamonds**_, my fair maiden. I will guide you there."

He stood up from the table and offered his hand for her to hold. She smiled and followed him into the indoor garden, properly titled, "Eden."

There were waterfalls, bamboo, large-leafed plants, jagged ferns, and exotic dark purple-colored plants – it was paradise. The couple studied the plants with fervor and concentration.

Both were giddy.

Lovers.

On cloud nine.

By five thirty, they had finished seeing all the exhibits at the Momento Botanical Gardens. They had kissed at every possible occasion, in every possible locale (without the guards or docents seeing).

Hatori hadn't done anything so lawless since… college (fraternity initiation).

They drove into the city for dinner. Hatori made reservations at the chic, modern Sakura 168.

"I'm no-not dressed for such a nice place Hatori."

"Don't worry. You look beautiful. And plus, this isn't the restaurant I initially wanted, now that one was seriously prim and proper – one of those traditional places, where you have to bow to everyone. Now, thinking about it, it wasn't right." That place had memories he didn't want to revisit… Kana…

"Oh, it's perfect. I love it."

The valet drove Hatori's black BMW into the parking structure behind the contemporary restaurant.

The waiter offered them sake, but Hatori declined. Inappropriate!

Tohru's eyes became glassy when she looked down at the menu. Everything was so expensive. They even had the notorious fugu, AKA pufferfish, which could be poisonous if not handled properly. It cost a fortune.

"Eat anything you'd like, Tohru."

"Hmm-mmm, do you want to have shabu-shabu? It's kind of cold in here, so that would be perfect."

"Actually, that sounds perfect. Are you cold, I have extra shirt in the trunk, I can get it for you if you'd like – "

"That's fine," Tohru said, "Thank you."

"Are you sure, it's no trouble."

Tohru gave him an evil eye, but it failed. She burst into a laugh, that warmed Hatori's heart.

For the boiling chicken stock, they had thin strips of raw beef, enoki mushrooms, fish balls, Chinese cabbage, tofu, bok choy, and daikon. (Tohru insisted on buying many plates of vegetables.)

After each person dipped the food item into the stock, they dipped it into sesame sauce or citrus soy sauce (or both!) and ate it. It was delicious.

At the end, they shared the tasty soup of various flavors.

After dinner, Hatori invited Tohru for a stroll on the city streets. Outside was warm and breezy. The streets were well-lit and the stores were open. Many people ambled down the concrete sidewalks in short and short-sleeved shirts. They sat down on a bench next to a fountain with bronze-cast dolphins and a mermaid in the center. Hatori took out the camera and asked a middle-aged man to take a photo of the two of them. The man gladly obliged. Hatori clutched Tohru close to his chest, as though the wind might blow her away, take her from him.

"Do you ever imagine the two of us on vacation in some tropical place?" Tohru asked him cheerily.

"As a matter of fact, I do. A few nights ago, I imagined us swimming in a cove, maybe in Italy. We would be isolated. We'd be free. Happy." _You would look like a water goddess – wet with crystal water drops shimmering across your smooth, creamy skin. I would touch you. You would melt in my arms. _"We would kiss on the beach and eat tea sandwiches."

"How beautiful. I like the tea sandwiches part. We really have to make those at home."

"I agree."

Tohru planted a kiss on Hatori's clean-shaven cheek. "I love you so much. This has been the most wonderful day ever."

Tohru wished the night could go on forever. The smallest actions made her sigh in happiness. This was true love, when you looked into the eyes of the man you loved and they were as clear as the water at the swimming hole. True love was having the man you loved offer to run to his car parked on the seven floor of a parking structure to get you a warm shirt. True love was when the man you loved held you hand and _showed_ you that he loved you. True love was when the man you loved planned something so special, something that he knew you'd love, weeks in advanced.

True love wasn't diamonds.

True love wasn't eating at the most expensive restaurant in Japan – Kobe beef and truffles.

True love wasn't buying an expensive car.

True love wasn't renting a beach condo for a weekend.

True love was visiting loved ones, skipping across creeks, visiting gardens, kissing in cornfields, taking silly photographs in topiary gardens, trying tea sandwiches, and talking about the future.

Suddenly Hatori shot up from his seat, "A birthday isn't complete without cake! Let's get to the bakery before it closes!"

"My birthday has been perfect Hatori, you don't have to – "

Hatori looked into her eyes, "Tohru…"

"Fine," she said with an amusing look on her face. Hatori wanted everything to be perfect. What a perfectionist. Just like her.

They caught a bus and arrived in front of the Momiji's dad's company, the one where Tohru worked. The bakery was still open.

"Thank Kami."

"Sit here."

Tohru sat down outside the bakery and listened to the muffled sound of Hatori talking to the lady behind the counter.

A few minutes Tohru heard footsteps behind her. "Close your eyes, Tohru. Don't open them until I say so."

"Hai."

Hatori placed a small two-person multi-layered cake in front of Tohru. He placed a candle on the side of the top of the cake (so he didn't ruin the words) and lit it with a match he got from the bakery lady.

"HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY TOHRU!! OPEN YOUR EYES!"

Tohru opened her eyes. In front of her was a pretty yellow cake with the words, "Happy Birthday Little Flower! From, all of us."

"Shigure and the boys and Kisa insisted on buying the cake for you. They wanted to be a part of your special day." _They thought I was dropping you off at the botanical gardens alone. I didn't tell them I was spending your birthday with you. _

"Thank you so much. I really have to thank them!"

She wrapped her arms around Hatori and said, "This has been perfect!" But she said suddenly (always lovingly concerned with others), "They don't know about us yet, right?"

"No."

"I don't ever want Akito finding out. I love you so much and if anything bad ever happened to you, I would never forgive myself, Hatori."

Her eyes brimmed with tears of joy and sadness. If something ever happened to Hatori, she would die.

It sounded impulsive for a girl who was seventeen. But she was mature.

Mature beyond her years.

"Don't be like this, Tohru. Nothing will ever happen to me." _Not with you by my side_.

Tohru sniffled into his shoulder. Tears soaked his shirt. She twirled her fingers around the tendrils of his black hair at the nape of his neck.

"Try some of this cake, Tohru. It's has a mango cream and mango. I know how much you love fruit."

"Hai. Thank you."

_Please don't let us ever __**not**__ be like this, in love_, Hatori thought.

Tohru lifted the plastic spoon to Hatori's mouth. He took a bite. Fluffy goodness. Everything today seemed to be perfect. Wonderful. Enchanting.

When Tohru packaged the remains (saving the rest for the boys), Hatori said, "I have one more surprise for you at Shigure's house."

Tohru looked back at him and nodded quietly. She was remembering the beauty of tonight; the relaxed look on Hatori's face as he ran his fingers through his hair.

The bus ride back to Sakura 168 was quiet. Tohru looked out the window wistfully, with her arms wrapped tightly around Hatori's bicep. Tohru looked at her watch once to check the time. She liked her gift very much.

---

**A/N:** I'm sorry, but I have a small part of the 'Birthday' left, the last part of the gift and the goodnight kiss; Hatori can't stay, because Yuki and Shigure are back. Aw darn. 168 (the made-up restaurant Sakura 168) is a lucky number for superstitious people. "The jungle is dark but full of diamonds" is from Arthur Miller's Death of a Salesman. There was a tinge of angst at the end, with no one knowing about their secret love affair. Muwhaha.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! Has everyone made their resolutions for the New Year? I love you all! (Thanks so much for the fourteen reviews last chapter; I've never gotten so many so quickly. That made me so happy and I told myself I HAD to start writing!)

Anyone going/gone anywhere fun?


	33. Losing Control

_**Standard Disclaimer applies.**_

**§§§ **

**A/N: Thanks Angie. I appreciate your beta-ing very much.**

**Warning: **_**Major**_** smut. If you are underage, or dislike explicit sexual situations, please turn back. Otherwise, welcome to Chapter 43; please enjoy!**

**Hatori's Remedy **_**presents**_

**Chapter 43 Losing Control**

The couple stopped at a café for a drink (no, not a nightcap!) to wash down the cake.

Then they drove back to Shigure's house in quiet bliss. Both were emotionally sated.

Hatori rounded the front of the car to open the passenger side door for Tohru.

"Thank you Hatori, for this absolutely wonderful birthday. I will remember it forever. When I was little, my mom and I usually spent birthdays baking cakes in our kitchen, watching movies, and visiting parks. This was really something different and special." She yawned before adding, "Time flies. I'm so tired, but I don't want this to end."

"You're very welcome." He said with a pensive smile, knowing that the boys were at home, and his time with Tohru was coming to an end. He kissed her forehead.

Tohru walked up the steps languidly. Hatori said, "Wait, I have something for you."

Tohru sat down on the swinging chair on the porch. She placed the small box of leftover cake on the seat. She watched as Hatori returned to the trunk of the car to retrieve something.

"I hope you like it. It's something that I think we can do together."

He took, from behind his back, a wicker basket with many seed packets, some gardening tools, and two pairs of gardening gloves.

"Oh, this is wonderful. It will be so fun."

"Read this." Hatori said, pointing to a small card.

Tohru looked into his dark eyes. They were full of unspoken promises.

She opened the card and read the perfect handwriting aloud:

_To my dear Tohru. _

_Thank you for all the joy you have brought into my life. I hope that all your dreams come true. Mine certainly have. Happy Birthday._

_I hope you like the seeds I picked out. _

_H._

Tohru was speechless as she stared 'into' the card, with so much concentration that a random green dragon might have just popped out for her sake. She looked at him and smiled.

"I'm glad you like it," Hatori said. "I was wondering, what was your birthday wish when you blew out the candle?"

Tohru turned a pretty pink color and smiled. "I wished that you and I could be happy forever."

He touched her red cheek with his thumb and said softly, "Thank you."

Tohru leaned over the basket to kiss him, but he leaned his head back and whispered, "Not here."

He took her hand and pulled her down the porch to the back of the house. They stood a mere millimeter from each other as his eyes searched hers. He could not find a single glimmer of regret or worry. He raised her fingers to his lips. Her heart fluttered as he kissed the center of her palm, before placing her limp hand on his cheek.

Tohru wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him as he caressed her cheek, neck, collarbone with his soft lips. She melted and allowed his warmth and love to seep into her, warming her womanhood, making her breathless, flushed. Her heart was about to burst into smithereens. She could barely hold herself together because of all the sensations that traveled through her lower body.

Breathlessly, Tohru said into the crook of his neck, "Do you think _it_ will always be like this?"

Hatori knew what 'it' was. 'It' was made up of indescribable emotions. 'It' made him warm all over and his heart dive into the deep depths of passion and excitement. 'It' made him promise things that he didn't even care what the consequences were, as long as he knew she was by his side.

"I promise I'll never let you go."

Tohru took a deep breath and slid her hands into his. Hatori brought the union of hands to his chest, holding it over his thumping heart. Tohru saw the romantic side of Dr. Hatori Sohma. He was far from stoic and hard. It wasn't the marble god the others made him out to be. He was passionate, tender, and thoughtful.

They didn't move or talk; meanwhile, the moonlight shone softly above them.

Finally, Hatori broke the equilibrium of the moment. "We should get back before Yuki comes out and sees the basket." His voice was ragged.

"Hai."

He gave her a final kiss before they returned to the front of the house. "I will call you."

"Okay."

And they broke apart.

---

They did not see much of each other for the next two weeks, twice for dinner, and three times at the watering hole, four times out for lunch or a stroll near the company. Hatori was busy at the estates. Tohru was busy working. Both were tired. Plus, Kyo had returned. Hatori could swear that boy was the most scrutinizing person he had ever met; a cat's instincts? It wasn't as easy to 'come' over and start acting intimate. Things had to be contained.

However, they did call each other every night. They talked about everything and nothing. Two lovebirds.

One night, Hatori lay awake in his cold, empty bed. He dreamed that he had covered her body with his on the grass beside the shed. He dreamed that his mouth had crashed down on her with an unquestionable passion, while holding her hips still. He dreamed that his hands had explored her familiar body and that he had made her writhe with pleasure and want.

He dreamed that he had buried himself within her and she had cried his name out in ecstasy. _I want you so bad it aches_.

But he wanted to do it right, and she was so young; her mind and heart were mature enough for this relationship, but her body was not yet ready for any physical unification. _Not yet_.

He looked over at the clock. It read: 1:37.

He wondered it she was still awake. He walked over to his cell-phone of the kitchen counter. He scrolled down the short list of names until he found hers, 'Tohru' and called.

---

She could not sleep, adrenaline still pumping in her body. She had worked so late tonight that her body was twitching. Tohru sat in her bed replaying the events of her birthday. It had been pure paradise.

Her whimsical ringtone went off. She hurried out of her bed, ignoring the Goosebumps that covered her skin. _Hatori_.

She picked up the phone and whispered, "Hatori?" She was afraid that Yuki, two doors down might hear her.

He said, "I was wondering if you were up for a swim. I can't sleep tonight."

"I can't sleep either. I'll be at the hole in ten minutes."

"It's dangerous walking to the hole. I'll wait for you by the shed in ten minutes."

"Okay, see you, Hatori."

Tohru changed into her slinky black swimsuit, before putting on her white and blue striped cotton boxers and white tank top – her pajama get-up. She went into the bathroom to get two towels and a hair tie. She locked the door behind her, just in case Yuki came to her room with a question or something.

She closed the door behind her quietly and waited beside the shed. She felt giddy and excited.

Hatori went into his closet to retrieve the newly laundered swim trunks. They were not there. He had gone swimming awhile back; did the maid leave it behind at the service bungalow?

He got two large towels from his bath closet and slipped into loafers (doesn't like the summer, so he doesn't have any sandals) to go down to the laundry room. He put the towels in his car.

---

A pair of eyes watched as he marched across the stone garden. The eyes peered through a black curtain of hair with astonishment; what was he doing up so late? Her new medication made her drowsy during the day, but jittery at night. The lights in the laundry room turned on. She watched as he opened the washer, dryer, and cabinets. He seemed very impatient; lost his tie?

She lips twisted into a smile. _Little pawn_. Poor, miserable Hatori.

"What are you looking at, Akito?"

"Go back to sleep, Kureno."

Changing her mind, Akito turned from the window to her companion.

"Hold me."

"Yes, Akito," Kureno responded dully. He held the slim girl in his arms, sniffing in the scent of lemons from her wiry hair. Her black eyes peered at the claw-like shadow of the trees swaying back and forth on the ceiling.

She asked Kureno, "Do you love me?"

"I do." _In a different way._ He thought.

_You are my master. _

_I am your obedient slave_.

---

Hatori could not find his trunks, and he was growing anxious. Like Tohru, it didn't take much to get his edgy and fretful. He decided that he could not keep Tohru waiting any longer and ran to his car and drove to Shigure's house.

Tohru was waiting for him with a smile.

"Sorry I'm late. I could not find my trunks. I hope it's okay if I swim in my boxers."

"That's fine."

His heart rate slowed as they traveled down the dirt path to the watering hole. Hatori watched Tohru tilt her head back to look at the night sky. He wondered what she saw: pictures in the sky, maybe? She had a wonderful imagination and a keen sense of the natural world. Hatori could not pull his eyes away from the expression on her face, or form words to ask her what she saw.

They arrived at the pool. He didn't even want to swim anymore. He just wanted to sit by her side and talk. She was always this bundle of quirky statements, cheerful expressions, and animated hands.

"Want to have a race?"

"Sure," Hatori replied.

Hatori took off his black shirt and striped pajama bottoms. He dived into the water to clear his conscience and remove any dirty thoughts of Tohru. He swam as far as he could before rising for a breath of air.

Tohru spotted Hatori swimming to the waterfall, she followed. She hugged him from the back just as he swept his hair away from his face. "Ha!" She shouted energetically.

She said, "We'll start here; whoever gets to the big rock over there first wins and gets to decide what game we play next."

"Sounds good."

The two engines splashed and spluttered. Hatori won – fair and square. Tohru had no objections.

"The next game is. Hide and seek. The boundaries are from that big willow tree over there, to the pine tree over here. You can not go beyond the rocks."

Tohru nodded, "I will be the seeker. How 'bout a minute to hide?"

Hatori nodded and glided away, with the grace of a swan. "Tohru smiled when she saw the wet boxers molded against his backside.

He stood on the dock until she turned away and started counting.

"56… 57… 58… 59… 60! Ready or not, here I come!"

Tohru left the confines of the waterfall and looked around. No pasty white skin was to be seen. She looked around the water for any movement. Nothing. She lifted herself onto the dock and wrapped her arms around herself as she tiptoed around the rocks and past the big tree roots. She heard movement in a tree. "Hatori can't be up there," she said aloud.

She heard stifled laughter behind the pine tree, or rather hidden in the thicket of needles. She ran toward it and shouted, "Gotcha!" followed by a burst of uncontrollable giggles.

Hatori came out of the tree with his hands up – surrendering. "You got me, Miss Honda."

Tohru giggled. He looked so silly in his wet boxers. "Stand behind the waterfall. It's the best place for the seeker. You won't be able to hear me."

"Okay."

Tohru waited on the dock, while Hatori treaded toward the waterfall. She looked around for a good place. She thought that next time she would bring a straw and goggles; that way, she could hide in the water for a long time and watch if he was coming and move away.

She decided to climb atop the waterfall, the same place they had watched the sunset a few weeks back. She would crouch low so he would not be able to see her from the water. Her chest heaved against the dirt.

Hatori finished counting and looked around the water's surface. He didn't see any bubbles or ripples. He climbed out of the watering hole and looked behind a few trees within the boundaries. He did not see any sign of Tohru. He told himself not to panic, even though this was the place where he had saved Tohru– a catalyst that had brought them together.

After ten minutes, he grew nervous. He wasn't going to give up.

He decided to climb to the top of the waterfall and have a good look around. He reached the top and way a figure lying flat on the ground, peering below, into the gleaming blue water. He knelt down between her and grasped her hips. "Gotcha."

Tohru turned to look up at him. Her position made him breathe unevenly and his member grow hard.

"That was long," Tohru teased.

"You had a good hiding spot," he responded, placing a trail of wet kisses down the bridge of her nose to her cheek, to the hollow behind her ear. The last spot drove Tohru crazy – she whimpered his name breathlessly. The shock of his tongue running along the sensitive skin sent through her body made her weak all over. Heat pooled in her stomach and made her feel a strange awareness in her core – warmth, as though something was about to explode. Tohru fisted her small hands in his wet hair and pressed his head gently into her chest. He groaned.

Tohru lifted herself with all her willpower and placed a kiss on his shoulder. Her body trembled as she tried to stay in that position to kiss his jaw, his neck. The muscle in his neck tensed. Tohru liked to see the balance of such a man destroyed at a single touch. He looked down at her with starry eyes. She gave him a playful smile before scraping her blunt nails across his broad, glistening chest. When her nails ran across his nipples, he groaned again and his arms shook – losing control. His nipples were pebbled.

He settled his voracious mouth on her and plundered it with his hot tongue; she could barely breathe, she was so lost in the moment. He was like a pirate, and she was his precious gold. He stared into her eyes with desire and want. He wanted to plunge into her warm depths.

Tohru squeezed her eyes shut. She felt guilty for wanting to give herself up right then – to him, and to enjoy the pleasure of having him inside her, she knew it would feel good, she had read enough books off Shigure's bookshelf – and breaking the promise to her mother.

Tears came to her closed eyes as her hands moved to his wet boxers. The pulse in her wrist raced. She shivered in the warmth of the night.

She began to pull the boxers down, before two bigger hands caught hers and pressed them roughly into the dirt on either side of her head – forming a cross with her body.

"No. Not yet." He said raggedly.

"But I really want to feel that… feeling." She mumbled hopelessly. She wanted that adrenaline without engaging in any penetration. _Like the books_, she said to herself. She had fantasized about the unification of two bodies – Hatori's and hers. How?

Why was she so wicked?

Hatori saw the pain in her eyes. She wanted to please him, just like previous times. It was in her nature, whether it was good for her or not.

"I have a way."

"Really?"

"I can only show you, but if you want me to stop, please tell me. I don't want to hurt you. This is my first time doing it."

Tohru nodded. His hand moved to her back as he guided her to a sitting position. He began to pull the straps of her one-piece swimsuit down. So much for being modest…

She lay before him nude – a perfect female specimen, with curves and planes in all the right places. He settled himself between her legs once again. His eyes grew misty when he looked down at the round globes of her breasts – small but pert and perfect.

Her back arched off the now familiar dirt ground as he nipped at each breast; he was concentrated and trained to please. This was for her.

He was never the type of man to use a female for his own pleasures. Pleasure was a side-effect. Her breathing grew loud and frantic as his lips navigated down her flat stomach. He kissed a circle around her bellybutton before kissing the bone of each pelvis and descending further. He kissed the insides of her quaking thighs before asking, "Is this okay Tohru? Do you want me to stop?"

"Don't stop."

He nestled his nose into her mound and sniffled the sweetness. His tongue caressed the ultra-sensitive skin, even venturing into her folds, but he backed out when she screamed like a banshee. She had to cover her mouth. She said mutedly, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he growled, his own heavy length straining for release from his tight, wet boxers. He slid a long finger into her and thrust – in and out. At firstm it was painful for Tohru. Tohru bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming again. She didn't want to ruin the moment.

He felt her tightness adjust to the foreign object before thrusting a second finger into her. "Is this okay?" He asked.

"Hai Hatori… Hatori…" she sobbed, feeling the pleasure of his fingers in her. She begged for release.

She reached her hands out for something, a root, to hold onto.

She was close.

She exploded; she couldn't hold herself any longer, the pleasure too great – her first orgasm. She cried out his name. Contentment flooded her. When her heart settled down, she looked down at Hatori, who was watching her with dark eyes.

His hands slid up the side of her body languidly. He kissed her lips once before falling beside her.

"I hope that wasn't too bad."

"It was… wonderful, Hatori."

He lay on his side, gazing at her. She rubbed her derriere against him. He stilled and his breathing hitched. He took the message and pressed her derriere against his front; he stroked her stomach, her breasts, making her purr in contentment. It was only in this position that they could truly be close to one another – in mind and soul.

"I'm sorry," Hatori whispered in her eye. _That I will never be able to hold you and look into both of your eyes at the same time_.

"Never be sorry."

---

After ten minutes, Tohru said softly, "I feel really sticky."

Hatori chuckled. "I think it's supposed to feel like that."

Tohru said, "Oh," as Hatori pulled her to her feet. Her legs staggered. Hatori wrapped his supportive arms around her and held her while she adjusted herself to being vertical.

"I'm okay."

"We should get back in the water and wash off."

They swam a little bit in the water. Tohru got out of the water first. She wrapped a towel around her midsection and tossed one at Hatori when he followed after her.

Tohru pointed at his crotch and giggled. "It's a flower."

Hatori looked down. There was a big red rose on the towel attempting to cover his twitching member. How perfect.

Tohru liked seeming him this way; his lines around his eyes were soft. He looked so… happy. Tohru smiled. This was paradise. Precious. Timeless. The two of them. Garden of Eden.

Hatori raised his hand to Tohru's head. He ran his fingers through her damp hair, untangling the knots. He kissed her soft and long. It was tingling and sweet. His lips tasted of bitter tea and honey. The perfect balance.

"Let's be like this forever," Tohru asked.

Hatori nodded.

---

**A/N:** I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter (lemons!).


	34. Dark Things

_**Standard Disclaimer applies.**_

**§§§ **

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Hatori's Remedy **_**presents**_

**Chapter 44 Dark Things**

_I don't love you as if you were the salt-rose, topaz  
or arrow of carnations that propagate fire:  
I love you as certain dark things are loved,  
secretly, between the shadow and the soul._

:: Pablo Neruda (credits for the title!)

It was the middle of August. Tohru and Hatori spent most of their free time together: strolling through the enchanted forest - a melody of bright apple green leaves, coffee brown logs, and scarlet red berries, visiting museums and parks, gardening (mostly goofy around and kissing), and of course, swimming and picnicking at the watering hole.

Nothing could destroy the beautiful balance of their lives. Hatori had been released from the downward spiral of angst and hopelessness. Now, his body and soul were mended, overflowing with happiness, anticipation, and love. He had lost everything. But found everything and more. She had set him free.

But…

Everything was in the shadows.

Done in secrecy.

At midnight. Behind the shed. In the darkness. In alleys. In trees.

If that was what it took, so be it. _Everything has a price_.

"What's on your mind, Tohru?" Hatori asked, twirling a strand of silk around his index finger. His voice was soft. They were at the beach. The sun was just about to set.

"Not much. I was just thinking."

"About what, if I may ask?"

"_Us_. I'm so glad." She did not have to say anymore. Hatori felt the same way. _This_ life was perfect.

She kissed Hatori on the forehead, tasting the sweet sweat that shimmered on his skin.

He took her hand away from his chin and kissed the center of her palm. "I never want you to leave me."

She slapped his shoulder playfully. "Don't say that. You know it's never going to happen." Her voice was slightly hoarse and broken. She was afraid too. This wasn't a normal boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. This was different, but just as fulfilling if not more. They cherished everything. Each spark between them was put into a little wooden box (known as their mind) and treasured. Sometimes when one was alone, he or she would conjure up an image and smile. That was not something that many couples did.

Hatori looked into her eyes. They sparkled with determination, hope, and self-esteem. It pained him to think that one day… they could be broken apart. He was always the person who thought of consequences – days before a project was due, months before a planned business trip, years before he went to college.

"Hear me out. I- I want you to promise that you will be safe no matter what."

"What do you mean? We will be together." Red intensity blossomed on her pale cheeks. She looked worried. Her eyes grew stormy. They reflected murky pond water.

"The curse or someone may interfere. I don't want you to do anything that might put your life in danger."

"I don't understand what you are saying!" She said desperately. This talk of not being together worried her.

"Just be careful."

He snuggled her close to him. Her arms were covered in goose pimples. "I love you."

"I love you too, Hatori. Nothing will happen to us," she said adamantly.

_I hope so. _

_It would shatter my heart, my soul, my life if this relationship put you in any danger. Do you know every night I wish I could hold you in my arms until sunrise? Do you know that every night I also fear that I also have fears that something may happen to you? I have never been one to be positive and certain. That is just illogical. Do you know I want to promise you everything – a family, a house, vacations, love, and happiness? Do you know that I would to hand you my heart and tell you that I am utterly lost in you? Do you know that I want to be by your side when you have our child, when you are sick and covered in dry sweat, when you wake up with a bad dream, when you graduate high school, college, when you take our first-born to the first day of school? No, I am not crazy. I want to be with you for everything. Before, I dreaded the future. Now, I cherish it_.

_Just sometimes, I am illogical. Ever since you entered my life. This irrationality is good though. _

He felt her arm quiver. "Are you cold?"

"A little."

He unzipped the backpack beside him and pulled out a towel.

"You think of everything, don't you?" She said sweetly.

"Just like you."

She smiled and whispered in his ears, "I love you so, so much."

"Me too."

---

"Look! Look!"

The sun was a glowing red sphere low in the sky. It was the perfect sight, with a few seagull outlines in the sky.

There love and memories of their love was locked away. Only two people had the keys.

He kissed the stunned Tohru. She looked back at him with sparkling eyes.

_Thank you for curing me, Tohru. I was afraid to get involved with you at first. I did not want to taint you with my pain and suffering. I felt guilty. But you unbound me. You opened the iron-wrought gates. You freed me from the cage. Now, I am guilty for being in love with you_.

Tohru decided it was time to discuss something. She bit her lip before saying, "I have to go to school in a few weeks."

"So?"

"Will we still be able to see each other?"

"Of course. What makes you doubt that?" _Was she having doubts about their relationship? No, please, no_.

"Umm – "

"There is nothing to afraid of. We will still meet each other." _I don't want our relationship to be a secret! But I am afraid if it is out in the open, we will be trampled. We will be crushed by society_.

"It is your senior year. Have you thought about applying to any schools?"

"I don't know if I'm going. I would love to, but –"

Hatori did not want her to leave him, but he knew he was being selfish. She deserved to go to a good school and learn.

"Why not?"

She looked at the ocean. "I don't know."

He was seeing some hesitation. Had she thought about school? Did he think about the future? He had been so caught up in crazy love, that he had not had a chance to think about where it was going. It would not always be like this. Untroubled. He could see her whenever he wanted.

"You should go to a university. You are smart, hardworking – a school would be proud to have you in its student body."

"Thank you Hatori, it's just, maybe I will go to a junior college." _The thing is Hatori, I don't have enough money. I can not afford to go to a private, or even a public school. You seem to have so much faith in me. I'm sorry_.

_I guess that was an idea. That way she could stay close to home. Don't be selfish, Hatori_. Suddenly, he came to a conclusion.

"It isn't because of money, is it?"

She bit her lip. "Yes."

"Don' let that be a problem. I will pay for you." _I don't want any secrets between us. Tell me everything. I care for you so much. I never want anything trivial to stand between your success and happiness_.

"I couldn't possibly."

"I will _help_ you pay." I really want you to be free. I don't want money to bind you to a certain lifestyle. I want you to explore. To learn. To achieve. All the things I wasn't able to because of my curse.

"I will find a way to pay you back. I promise."

Tohru dug her toes into the dry golden sand. It oozed between her toes.

---

**Two weeks passed.**

"Tohru, what are you thinking about?" Kaneshiro asked.

Tohru was moping the marble lobby floors of the third floor. She leaned on the mop, letting a puddle of dirty water pool at her feet.

"Oh nothing."

"You look pretty distracted."

"I'm fine."

He nodded his head and returned to moping.

It was great to see Kaneshiro at the office three times a week. He worked full time. Tohru had seen him talk to his dad a few times. They looked very similar. Tall and gangly, with muted grey eyes. Both were well-mannered. Kaneshiro was at ease around her – he teased her, but around his dad, he was stiff and upfront. He answered everything with, "Sir." Tohru found it strange that a son spoke to his dad that way.

"Have you designed anything lately?"

"I have designed this beautiful beach house. It's a bit ambitious though." He blushed when he finished his sentence.

Tohru could tell he was very interested in architecture.

"Care to tell me about it, Kaneshiro?"

"Sure. It's about time for a break."

_Ring, ring, ring_.

"Oops, it's my phone." It was her friend Arisa.

"Go ahead," Kaneshiro said.

Tohru picked up the phone. "Hey Arisa!"

"Hey girlie. School is starting soon, and we were wondering if you wanted to have a girl's night out later this week…"

"Sure!"

"Is Friday, at my house, okay?"

"Sure. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"You don't have to, but any of your cooking would be great."

"Okay."

_Click off_.

Tohru felt obligated to tell Kaneshiro what the phone call was about. He was sweet and thoughtful. "You have some wonderful friends."

They went to the roof and sat down on the benches overlooking the city.

"My grandfather was a carpenter. When I was little, I lived with him in the countryside. We had so many projects. That was his way of teaching me math. He always told me to sketch out everything. I became really interested, a perfectionist in drawing lines and circles. We started with wood boxes, and then we built chairs, and then a tree house. My dad would never approve. He only likes things that deal with money."

"That's so cool. My grandfather taught me how to cook," Tohru said shyly.

"Cooking, eh?"

"Yep. I should bring you something."

"That would be great. I love food."

"I was wondering… I don't mean to sound intrusive, but… where to do live? Do you live with your dad?"

"Well, sort of. I live in the guest bedroom. I have just moved in with him. This is our first 'real' time together. I grew up with my grandfather. I went to boarding school."

Tohru was relieved. She took her hands off her collarbone. She was afraid he did not have anywhere to live.

His hand stretched and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry about me, Tohru. Do all the people who know you get lavished with this kind of attention?"

She smiled.

---

Tohru arrived home at twelve thirty. Hatori was at a business convention, and she did not want to burden any of the other Sohmas.

The house was silent. She took a quick shower and blow-dried her hair. She feel asleep.

_The house was silent. Tohru made her way across the hardwood floor – barefoot. She could not fall asleep and came down for a snack. She stopped when she heard something creak. She stopped. The creaking continued._

_No one else was at home._

"_Is-is anyone there?"_

"_Pathetic." _

"_Kyo? Are you back from Shishou's?"_

_The voice was cold. It cut through the air like a knife – crisp and clear. Every word stung. The lights in the room came on. It took time for Tohru's eyes to adjust. She noticed Akito on the couch, swathed in a black cloak._

_The boy was remarkably attractive. His features were delicate. His nose was aristocratic and pointed at the tip. His lips were thin and masculine and sensuous. His skin was pale and smooth. His eyebrows were perfectly arched. Tohru stared at her feet, almost afraid to look at him. _

"_Come over here."_

_She walked over slowly. She could see his shoes in her line of vision. His feet were small for a man's. "I'm sorry."_

"_What are you apologizing for?" He asked in a smooth voice. She felt his eyes bore holes into her body. He chuckled to see her stammering, trying to find the right words. She shivered in his company._

"_Don't you know to look the door at night? Didn't your mom read you stories of bad wolves when you were young? Especially when there is no one else in the house. An unlocked door begs to be opened."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Look at me!" Akito hissed._

_Tohru lifted her eyes painfully slow, now staring at his neck. She was afraid to look into his eyes. He was not very tall, or very big, but in the sitting position, he was a formidable presence. _

"_What brings you here at this late hour?"_

"_I-I couldn't sleep, sir," she murmured._

_He placed a ling, spidery finger under her chin, forcing her to stare into his mesmerizing greenish-blue eyes. She gulped. _

"_Is there something wrong?" He asked softly. _

"_No." She murmured._

"_I'm here to warn you. Stay away from Hatori. He doesn't want your pity. We don't want your compassion."_

_His beautiful brows furrowed. _

_She whispered stubbornly, "No."_

"_You dare? What are you willing to sacrifice for him?"_

_Before Tohru could respond, ice touched her cheeks. The pain of a cold glass piercing her skin: Akito's hand. "You silly girl. He is not capable of love." She wavered, but did not fall, her feet rooted to the cold hardwood._

'_But I've seen it! I've felt it!' She screamed in her heart. Her voice however, was soft and weak when she said, "Yes he is."_

"_I can barely hear you," Akito cackled in a demonically high voice._

"_Would you ever die for him?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Pitiful. You don't know that he would do the same. You don't think of the consequences. Tsk, tsk, tsk. You've only known each other for a few years. You don't know what he's been through. You don't know where his loyalty lies. You don't know anything, you filthy rag."_

_He hit again. In the same place. Her cheeks burned. Every nerve inside her was pulsing, alive. She stood firm, breathing heavily through her teeth. Her body seemed to be sensitized. Akito looked at her with disgust. "You don't deserve him."_

"_Don't hurt him," were her last words. _

She woke up. Her room was dark, and she was sweating. She sat up against her headboard and hugged her legs close to her chest. "Don't worry Tohru. You are safe. You are in your own room. No one is here." She said to herself.

It was a nightmare, she realized. Her first in a long time.

She heard something loud against the window. The sound startled her. She tiptoed to the window and peeked through the blinds.

She quickly raised the blinds and lifted the window. "Hatori!"

He put his index finger to his lip in a signal to be quiet. She nodded.

"Can you come down and open the door?"

She nodded again and went downstairs quietly. Everyone was home now, so they had to be extra careful.

She unlocked the door. "Hi Hatori. You are back."

She was about the hug him, but then took his hand and shook it awkwardly. He smiled down at her. His angel.

"How was the trip?" She did not look into his eyes.

"Great. How have you been?"

"Okay." Something was up. They had promised there would be no secrets between them. But something was holding her back. Reluctance in her voice.

"What happened?" Hatori asked concernedly. _I am here for you_.

She looked at him; her usually clear eyes were dark and pained. "I had a nightmare."

She brought him down to the swinging bench. She told him everything. He was surprised that someone so optimistic could have such a painful nightmare. He winced in compassion for the girl he loved.

He looked at his little angel, huddled at the edge of the bench. "I'm sorry Hatori, I should not have made you worried, its nothing."

"No, it is." He pulled her close to him and whispered her name in her ear. "Don't be afraid of that. I am here to protect you. You are safe." He stroked her goose-pimpled arms to warm her up. The expression of fear on her face only serves to worry Hatori. _We will have to be cautious and secretive so that nothing like that will ever happen. If it did, I don't know what I would do with myself_…

She was calm in his arms. He placed her hand in his lap, and patted her hair, smoothing out any bumps. Soon, she is asleep.

He looked down at her peaceful face, though there is a single wrinkle in her forehead.

Hatori took her hand, and rubbed soothing circles before placing a light kiss in the center. He held her for what seems like eternity. He liked the feeling a woman in his arms.

He removed his jacked and covered her legs. He did not want her to get sick. Ever the helpful doctor.

He closes his eyes. Relaxed.

---

Hatori woke to moaning. Tohru was shaking his lap. And it was not from the cold, because her hands were warm. "Tohru! Tohru!"

She doesn't seem to hear him, because she continues to shake and tremble in his lap. He pulled her off his lap, into the sitting position and shakes her shoulders a bit. He felt her frail bones in his hands. In this state, she seems thinner, smaller than usual. "You have having a bad dream! Wake up!" He was afraid for her, afraid for what is happening in her innocent mind. Is Akito harming her? Is Akito whispered stinging words to his little flower's pure, unsullied ears?

He was helpless. He felt broken. Useless. Hatori put her head on his shoulder blade, holding her as close to him as possible without initiating the curse. It was these moments he wished the curse would lift. He murmurs soft words into her ears. He has never done this before, but it seems to be working, because the shivers in her body lessen.

He rocked her in his arms. The tremors finally stopped.

"Tohru?"

Her eyes fluttered open.

"You just had a bad dream."

"It was horrible."

"Don't worry. I am here," he said, moving her so that they were facing each other. At first, she does not look into his ears. Fear and guilt fill her. Fear because she does not know what is in their future. Guilt because she is having such negative feelings about such a beautiful relationship. _He has done everything for me, and here I am, crying like a child_.

He gently lifted her chin. She looks at him with soft bedroom brown eyes. They are clear and vibrant.

Hatori tried to think positively. _It is good to let out these 'locked away' dreams_. He did not want her to be tortured. What can I do?

He brushed away a stray tear with the pad of his thumb. "Don't be sad."

"I'm not sad," she said pig-headedly.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked, pained. His eyes are alight with the _need_ to cure her of her fears.

"I'm thinking about such had things when all you done is treat be wonderfully. You have always been there for me, and I'm just sitting here crying."

"Don't say that." Hatori gives her a smile. The one that he only shows her.

She sniffled. "You're smiled!"

"If you smile, I will smile again."

A smile tugged at her lips. She wiped the last of her tears away and said, "Thank you."

Hatori smiled at her. He felt complete. Whole. Fulfilled.

He held her in his arms. She loved the feeling of his arms around her. She felt safe. Loved.

He kissed her full on the lips. At first, it was soft and gentle and slow. It became primal and scorching and intense. Hatori placed kisses along her jaw line, down to her clavicle. Her fingers traveled aimlessly over his back. It seemed to trace the lines of a map. The warmth from her fingertips sensitized his skin.

"Don't be afraid." Hatori said after they broke away, and watched the light in the sky grow.

_If I could take you away, I would. We would run off to a foreign country, or live in the mountains; just the two of us. But I know you'd be too sad. You would miss your friends_.

_You, like me, are slow to change. You like balance and stability. I would never take it away from you._

---

**A/N:** Star-crossed lovers, eh? I hope everyone enjoyed this installment. Reviews are welcome. (I always enjoy reading them!)

Thanks for the review, _kierra sanders_. Thank you for reading.


	35. Call Me Crazy

_**Standard Disclaimer applies.**_

**§§§ **

**Hatori's Remedy **_**presents**_

**Chapter 45 Call Me Crazy**

Tohru packed a small bag for the sleepover. At five, after she prepared dinner, she kissed her boys good-bye and left for Uo-chan's house. Shigure called out from the porch, "When will you be back?" He was thinking: _I can't stand these immature boys. They can't cook. They can't clean. They are nothing of use to me_!

"Tomorrow afternoon."

When she arrived, the girls greeted her cheerfully. Arisa offered a friendly punch in the shoulder, while Hanajima welcomed Tohru with a curt nod. Her friends were different, to say the least. But that was why she loved them so much. She admired them. She learned from them. She taught them. It was a solid, seamless relationship.

Yet these months, she felt guilty for keeping one big secret from them. They had called and spoken on the phone. But Tohru never mentioned Hatori, though it might have _almost_ slipped a few times. (_Hat – is… oh never-mind_.)

They watched a thriller flick that Arisa picked out, while eating some Western fast food. The Westerners did include a lot of gore, much to her distaste. Tohru sat in the middle. She averted her eyes when she saw the killer in the house. Hanajima interjected, "He is a good-looking man." Tohru screamed with the babysitter victim. Her friends were impassive. Arisa admired the fact that the killer had entered through a basement window. "He's got skill. I would never be able to do that." _Of course not_, Tohru thought, _you are not a killer_. They acted as "clutch" mannequins for Tohru to hold onto when she was afraid or fearful of a certain scene.

After the movie, Arisa said, "It was alright. The night is young. We girls have important things to do.

Okay, okay. I have a question to ask. What is your ideal guy?"

Hanajima tapped on her chin thoughtfully. "I'll go first. He's a little taller than me; very intelligent and capable of a good conversation. He might wear a pair of horn-rimmed glasses. He is respectful and honest. He could be older; I'm okay with that."

"He sounds great, but seriously: find me a guy who is respectful and honest. Zip-o! The guys now are all concerned with sex. Chivalry is dead."

"That's not true," Tohru said. My knight in shining armor is…

Both looked at her, surprised. Arisa nudged Tohru. "Tell us, who is the lucky guy?"

"There isn't one," she said quickly, "He's in my fantasy." She was in a bind. Both of her friends were noticing her blush a passionate red. She continued, "Well, the Sohma men are quite respectful."

"Yuki is." Hanajima commented.

Arisa scoffed, "Not Kyo. That demented animal is so quick to jump to conclusions. He is so stubborn too."

They all smiled, each remember an instance of Kyo's mulishness.

"Describe your perfect guy, Tohru." Arisa said.

Tohru had the perfect picture of him in her head. "Well, he has dark hair and green eyes. He is tall. He is quiet and thoughtful. Like Hanajima's perfect guy, he is respectful and honest. He may appear cold on the outside, but once you get to know him – peeling away petals of the flower, you find out that he is sweet and wonderful. He does the most unexpected, glorious things that make you blush and stammer. He may never say 'I love you' but you know that he does. He is always thinking of your welfare. He is smart and subtly charming and witty and - um, yeah, that's about it." She nodded absentmindedly, with a lopsided grin on her face. She could go on forever, describing Hatori, but she stopped herself.

"You're crazy. Crazier that Hanajima. Someone's gave the question a lot of thought."

"I guess I am." Tohru muttered under her breath. _I'm in love. It's made me this way._

The rest of the evening was spent talking and goofing around.

---

**Four days later**.

Tohru and Hatori were sitting in the oak tree in the park. Hatori's secret spot, his haven. They had shared a "Fruit Basket" crepe down the street. Then they meandered down the streets, holding hands.

This time, they were more comfortable around each other. Hatori wasn't as conscious about his movements as before. He was familiar with her soft touch. He liked this domestication. He cherished it like flames loving oxygen.

"This isn't exactly how I planned to spend my morning. It's only six."

"Summer is coming to an end! We have to make the most of the light hours. I wanted to watch the sunrise with you, and I wanted us to watch the city rise too." She made a pitiful sound, before whacking Hatori's shoulder with the palm of her hand.

Hatori chuckled low in his throat. He put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her above her ear. "Thank you for being so thoughtful." _Life has never meant so much to me before. Now, I look forward to everyday_.

"You're very welcome."

"Tohru, I have something to tell you." _I was going to tell you that day on the tree. It was too painful back then, but now I want to tell someone. I'm not afraid, because you won't judge me. You will stand by my side_.

Tohru looked at him with wide eyes.

"I've never told you this before. Remember when I told you about my past?"

She nodded. "Hai." _Of course I do. I cried that night. I could see the pain in your eyes. Through your narration, I felt the pain that coursed through you every time you erased someone's memory_.

"Do you know how my eye became almost blind?"

Tohru looked at the pained features that proliferated across his pale face. "Yes."

"Tell me." He wanted her to know. Every detail, to know what Akito was capable of, so that she would not try to make peace or do something irrational. He didn't want her to pity him; he just wanted her to know.

The truth.

"You-you and Kana went to ask for Akito's permission, but he told you to erase Ka-Kana's memory of everything. You didn't want to at first, and Akito hurt you. He threw a –"

Tears came to her eyes. She shivered in the August heat. All the hairs on her back stood up. She continued, "Glass vase at you."

I hate her because of that.

How could a human be so ruthless?

He pulled her close to him, tucking her under the crook of his arm. "Don't go near him, okay?" His voice was low and husky. In the silence that followed, Tohru placed her hand on his thigh to propel her self to kiss him. Her kiss was so soft.

"I could never let you go," he added, as an afterthought.

"Don't."

Hatori ran his hair through her soft hair. It was morning, so the humidity level was still low. He inhaled the sweet scent of her hair – honey and cinnamon. It was just like her personality, sweet and warm. He was no longer bitter, alone, and resentful. Now, he was loved, hopeful, and happy. He was not just a walking corpse. He had a heart; he had purpose. Everyday, he was thankful that he had such a wonderful woman by his side. He tilted his head to look at her. Her eyes were closed; her face peaceful. When his sweet breath proliferated across her skin, her eyes fluttered open.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too."

_I won't hold it back anymore_.

---

They were sitting in front of the ice cream parlor when Tohru exclaimed, "I forgot my bag in the tree!" _How can I be so dense_!

"I'll go get it, it isn't too far."

"I'll go with you."

"No, its okay, stay here and relax. We still have a long day ahead of us."

Hatori ran back to the park. He looked around at the base of the tree, to make sure no one was looking. He saw a couple in a bench nearby. He recognized the female's giggle.

What was she doing here?

He had not seen her in a year and a half.

Kana.

"Riyuki, can you get off work early tomorrow? It's my parent's anniversary and we're going out for dinner." She pouted for effect.

He remembered that about her. She was very persuasive. It was part of her charm. He had loved her, and when he lost her, a part of him died.

But that was all in the past.

"Kana, we are in negotiations. I will try though."

Hatori could see her throw her arm across his chest and kiss him. "That's why I love you so much. You are always willing to try."

The man looked at her and smiled. "For you."

There was a barely perceptible twinge of pain in his chest. '_You are always willing to try_.' He had regretted that he had been so weak in their relationship. He would never allow anything like that to happen again. He was not going to erase his lover's memory. He was not going to erase anyone's memory.

It wasn't humane.

Hatori climbed up the tree and found Tohru's green bag hanging off a branch. He learned from his mistakes. He would not let Akito get to Tohru.

_I am not just willing to try. I will succeed. Tohru, you have brought me so much ecstasy, I will not let anyone come between us_.

---

Tohru sighed as the wind blew across her heated skin. She would miss the time that she and Hatori had spent during the summer, but she did look forward to a new school year. She would visit him as much as possible. She had a thought her them meeting up at the library, sitting in the corner reading Macbeth together.

"What are you laughing about?" asked a voice from behind her.

Hatori laid her bag on the frosted glass table.

"I was thinking about us meeting at the library during the school year."

"That sounds like a plan."

"Seriously?" Tohru asked, unconvinced. "Wouldn't that be too dangerous; I mean us together at the library where everyone can see us. The library is close to the school, and students might see and – "

"I don't really care about that. I care about us."

"But what about if the Sohmas see, what if Yuki or Kyo sees us."

"We will try to avoid them. But we aren't going to hide because of them. The library as lots of hideouts, doesn't it?" _Plus the fact that I'm almost positive that Kyo would not be caught dead in the library_.

---

Hatori was in his office at eight when there was a knock on the door. A maid in a blue uniform appeared. "Akito-sama would like to see you."

"Thank you, I will be there shortly."

His fists clenched. He did not want to see her. He had not spoken to her for a week.

He walked to her bungalow. He knocked on her bedroom door. "Hatori?"

"Hai."

"The door's open."

He found her in bed, reading. He may have felt bitterness toward her, but she was nonetheless an ethereal beauty – translucent skin, high cheekbones, perfectly-shaped feminine lips, and bold eyes. Her relentless gaze was frightening, the way she seemed to be able to read his mind. He looked into her eyes, unafraid, though his whole body was trembling. "I need you to do a favor. A homeless individual was caught on the grounds a week ago. One of the maids spotted him looking into one of the bungalows yesterday. In the evening, she spotted him sleeping on one of the benches. We suspect he is living on the grounds."

_No, I can't do it_.

"You need to erase his mind."

"He might have seen something."

_I can't go erasing whoever's mind whenever there is speculation_!

"Hatori, did you hear me?"

"Hai," Hatori muttered hastily. He felt like he had a mouthful of filth – thick and syrupy.

Her cold eyes were fixed on him. Though there was nothing to suggest that she knew anything about the relationship (because she was usually so direct), that glint in her eye seemed to say otherwise. It was hopeless to try to guess what she was thinking.

"You look exceptionally down today. Care to explain?" Have you seen _her_ lately? That _muddy_ normal girl."

Akito always asked that question. She wanted that control, that knowledge that she had caused the pain, the torture, the hurt. Today, he felt increasing irritated, though he did not show it. The anger within him enlarged like a painfully, poisonous boil on the skin.

"I have not seen her. Are there any other duties you would like me to perform, Akito-sama?" He asked coldly. His voice was steely and stiff.

"I want you to find that vagrant and erase his mind. If I hear that he is still on our property tomorrow evening, you will have to answer to me. I will not be happy. You have not done _it_ in a while. This will give you a chance to sharpen up your skills."

Hatori left the room. He walked a little faster that usual. He closed the door with a little more force. He did not want her to see the fear in his eyes. That would incite her like nothing else, knowing that he was afraid.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I told you that I would never do _it_ again. I will have to." He felt so ashamed. _That_ last time, it had haunted him. He remembered that could shock that ran through his body, as if someone had punched him hard in the chest, leaving that stinging, excruciating feeling, when she fell back after he erased her mind. Night after night, he woke up in his bed with a cold sweat. He was like he had been thrown into the deepest point in a lake with a bundle of bricks tied to his legs; drowning, drowning, drowning. He felt his lungs wither in a desperate attempt to find another breath of air. It burned in his chest like a cold fire. Not possible right? He did not think it was possible to be tortured for years after the incident.

He was his own being, but he was still tied to _her_.

Like a common animal. Hauled by its owner here and there.

---

"Meet me at the watering hole."

His voice was husky.

She threw a sweater over her swimsuit and ran down to the hole. Tohru's stomach did a flip when she saw him. His presence never failed to extract heavy emotions from within her. He was sitting at the edge of the dock, his feet grazing the water's surface, creating concentric shapes in the water.

"Hey Hatori. What's up?"

"I have to tell you something." _I will do wrong. I have sinned. Please forgive me. I do not want to do this. But this is the price to pay for secrecy. If she ever found out that I disobeyed her, she would find reason to punish me. She would see through the cracks of my façade. She may see into my heart. I mustn't let her. For now, she thinks I am a stone statute. She thinks I am a heartless bastard. I must keep it that way._

_For our sake_.

"I'm sorry." I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry_.

Tohru sat down next to him and put a comforting arm around his back. She was concerned. "What happened?"

His blazing green eyes stared back at her.

"I have to do it. I have to erase someone's mind."

"Huh?" Tohru said, confused. He said he had not erased anyone's mind since Kana's situation.

"There was this homeless person on the estates, and Akito thinks that he might have seen something. She wants me to erase his mind. I don't want to do it, but I have to…" he trailed off, his breath shallow and erratic. He felt his overwhelming feeling in his chest, like someone had shoved a rock down his throat and it had somehow traveled into his stomach.

Tohru could see the pain. She didn't know why she felt dread. He was doing this for them. She was silent. Her lips were sewed shut with a needle and thread.

"Say something Tohru." Hatori whispered; it was barely audible. He was afraid that she would reject him. Or worse, hate him.

He could not handle that.

Tohru felt as if a flame had lit her throat on fire. She could feel that pain radiating off the man next to her. She felt guilty, even though it was not her fault, nor did it have anything to do with her.

She got to her feet and ran back to the house. To her room.

All the way, she cried.

She cried for him. He was caught in that tangled web of agony, and she could do nothing about it.

Herself.

Her mom.

Her dad.

The homeless man.

All of the Sohmas for being so burdened with secrets. It was so unfair.

She cried for everyone she knew and everyone she didn't know. Why was the world so unfair? Why did the world torture good people like Hatori? She wanted to take away some of the burden on his shoulders. Reality was a bitch.

The line from Arisa seemed to be perfect in this context.

---

**A/N:** Cliffy. Muwhahahaha! Thanks for the reviews. **Kisses for all.**


	36. A Love Letter

_**Standard Disclaimer applies.**_

**§§§ **

**A/N: Thanks for being supportive of this story! A big thank you to **_**Botan and Kurama Lover**_** for a great idea in this chapter; and my brilliant beta **_**Enigmatic Eel**_

**Enjoy!**

**Hatori's Remedy **_**presents**_

**Chapter 46 A Love Letter**

School started in September. The summer breeze had finally died out, along with her summer fantasy. She was like a walking corpse – soundless as she crossed the campus. She spoke only when spoken to. She was only comfortable in the shadows and almost could not handle the real world. She was painfully aware of all the sounds and the mechanical workings of the world – loud and cacophonous. At night, she could only wonder what the future had in store for her; the present was a nightmare, and the past was a beautiful secret. Each night, she left the house at midnight. She sat on the porch steps and listened to the sound of the nocturnal birds, her arms covered in goose bumps, her lips trembling.

After the first night apart from him, she had not cried. Moisture always blurred her vision when she thought of him, but they never fell.

She hadn't spoken to him once during the past two week. Her friends thought she was going through post-summer withdrawal symptoms; that was only part-true. Kyo thought she was going through her "monthlies" and avoided her at all costs.

Tohru was filled with overwhelming guilt and sadness. _Was she the reason Hatori had been so distraught that night_? She could see the pain in his eyes when he told her he had to erase the vagrant's mind. _I've put you in such a complex situation. It's my fault_, she told herself.

On Thursday, during her second week of school, she could not handle the separation. It ate at her like maggots. Tohru stopped at the bakery for Momiji's favorite carrot cake before she went to the estate after school, ringing for him at the gates.

"Hello, it's Tohru. May I come in?"

"Of course."

The gates opened, and she walked in. She went to his small house that he shared with Hiro. He was waiting on the porch, dressed in a grey jumpsuit and ankle boots.

"Hallo Tohru! I haven't seen you at school. Thanks for visiting me. Hiro's been no fun at all." He said, pouting.

"Hello Momiji. I bought some carrot cake for you."

"My favorite!"

He took the box from her and opened it up. Inside the box was a plastic knife, which he used as a spoon. "This is great. How did you know?"

"Rabbit… carrots… plus you told me one time. I'm glad you like it." She bowed her head.

"Try some. It has pineapple and nuts too. The frosting is not too sweet. It's perfect." He cut off a big piece and fed it to Tohru.

"This is good. Thank you for sharing with me," she said with her mouth full.

After they chatted, Tohru left feeling marginally more cheerful.

---

Hatori heard his porch croak. Who or what was on it? He was fearful that it was Akito. He went to his window and peeked out.

---

He had _almost_ done the deed five days ago. It had been right before lunch when he saw the scruffy man in the stone garden. He was sitting in the center with his legs crossed (his knees protruding from the jeans), meditating. It felt so wrong to do someone who was in the midst of something so pure. His hands felt clammy when he approached the man.

Hatori knelt down beside him, on the smooth grey stones. The man opened his eyes.

"Hello," Hatori said.

"Hello. Do you live here?"

"Yes I do." Hatori said softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I want to give you something." The man took a small cloth satchel out of his coat pocket. He unfolded it on one hand. Hatori peered at the folded crisp papers.

The man said, "Take it."

Hatori's took the delicate papers, which were made of linen. It was yellowed with age and tied with a white thread. He unfolded it with painful slowness, his palms almost soaked with sweat.

Hatori recognized many traditional symbols. He read the first few lines and found that he could not tear his eyes away. A cold shiver crawled across his back, though it was a warm, still day.

_I waited for the day you would respond to my affection; tell me that you were in love with me. Your curse does not make me think any different of you. When I first met you in college, I fell in love. The first time I heard you say your name, the way the words dripped from your soft lips, the way your green eyes twinkled in the bright sun; I was in love. You had an amazing way with words. You were witty and sharp. You were so handsome, but so far from me. Your eyes were always distant. You never looked at your friends when you spoke to them and I thought that was very odd, but it did not bother me the slightest. You were older, wiser, like a bottle of vintage wine. I was just a speck. You had a reputation for being cold. But I wanted to get to know you, open you up, and drink you in. I saw the way you acted around girls. You teased them. And that made me afraid. I never approached you, afraid that you would turn me down. …_

He stopped reading. It was as though he had intruded on something delicate. This was between two lovers. It was wrong, but so very tempting.

He looked back at the older man. He said slowly, "This family is wrought with something strange. You must leave at once or something bad will happen to you. Please do not come to these estates again. Don't ask any questions. Don't tell anyone anything you've heard or seen."

The man looked at Hatori, startled. He wanted to ask what was going on, what the letter meant, but he didn't. He may have been a vagrant, but he could see in the young man's eyes honesty and anguish; something dark and forbidden. Some things were better left unsaid. Unopened. Unknown.

He merely nodded his head and said, "May you prosper, young man."

The old man gathered his belongings at the corner of the stone garden and trudged to the hole in the fence and disappeared.

Hatori told himself that he had done the right thing. He prayed that Akito never left the estates and recognized the man on the streets. He returned to his office with the letter clutched in his hand, like something holy.

… _On Valentine's Day, when all the girls came up to you with homemade chocolates, you rejected each and every one of them. You were not afraid to crush their feelings. I only watched. I did not want to get hurt. Those long years, I could not concentrate as my love for you grew. I was crazy. A piece of me died during the summers. I would never go as far as following you to your residence - I was no stalker. The first time we made contact was when I was carrying all my books in my hands, on a rainy day. I was rushing to get to my next class, when I brushed passed you roughly and dropped all my books. You turned and stared past me with distant eyes, with a crease in your brow. I quickly picked up my books, afraid that you would say something cold and shatter my wondrous illusion of you. But you touched my shoulder and picked up my books for me. Without any spoken words, you followed me to my class, carrying them. For me. My heart swelled with desire and happiness and I wanted to say thank you, to throw my arms around you and confess. But I did not. My heart immediately deflated when I realized that it had been three years since I first saw you, three years since I fell in love, three years that I promised that I would never love another man, three years since I lost my mind. It was an unrequited love and nothing more. You were just lending a hand; I refused to look too deeply into it. The weeks went by. I began feeling very anxious, because you were graduating. I would never see you again. My heart grew weary as graduation came. I was thinking about going to the stage and screaming that I was in love with you so that everyone would know, not just you and me. But I would never do that. I have always been meek. When a boy pursued me, a kind boy who cared for me, I told him that I loved someone else. He asked me, with pain in his eyes if that person knew, and I said no. I never loved anyone; I was never given that chance when I saw you. I did not give any chances in return. _

_To my surprise, you did not either. I saw you with several girls throughout the years, but each never lasted more than a couple weeks. I began to worry that you were not attracted to women but, in my twisted mind, I thought that could be good news, because that meant you would never give any love to any woman, and that I could live with the illusion that you loved me. I was sad and miserable when you left school. The next time I saw you, you entered the elevator of my workplace. I nearly fainted on the marble floor. You looked different after two years. Your hair was shorter. You looked more mature. I found out that you got a job on my floor and I was so ecstatic. I always knew we majored in similar fields, but I didn't think that we would be sharing a workplace. You worked in an office around the corner from my cubicle. It was fate that brought us together on a rainy day so reminiscent of that day three years ago. We were both standing under the overhang of the building. A cab pulled up, and you offered it to me, but I said that you were there first, so you should get it. You said, "Suit yourself." But the cab drove around the block and you came out and asked me if I wanted to go out for tea with you. That was the beginning of our relationship. You asked me out on a date. You came to my door with a handful of white chrysanthemums. You said you wanted to be different from other men who gave red roses. You said that the white chrysanthemum represented truth, what a good relationship ought to be based on. I almost melted in joy when you told me that you remembered me from college. I finally confessed my feelings. You said you had a tiny crush on me too. You said I was beautiful, that my beautiful black hair was as soft as silk and dark as obsidian. You said my eyes were pure and trustworthy. But you also said that I shouldn't get mixed up with your kind because you had a bad childhood and you were not very friendly. You think that would stop me? From what I saw, you were perfect. You were a perfect gentleman – polite, responsible, faithful, and dependable. But you were also untrusting, temperamental, and closed off. I could never read you. But you could always read me. You took advantage of that sometimes. But I craved you. You always made me feel loved, but also torn sometimes. You never let me touch your chest. You always swatted my hand away. I felt sullied, like I was a peasant who was not supposed to touch the prince's glorious body. Our courtship was as volatile as the shifting clouds on a stormy day. I loved you too much to care about that. Your lofty being was brought down to my peasantry. We were married three years later. The relationship was stimulating and never boring. I blush when I say this, but the sex was always interesting to say the least, because I was never allowed to touch you with my hands. Finally one day I yelled at you. I wanted to know why I was not allowed to touch you. I reminded you of the white chrysanthemum that you gave me on our first date. 'What was that about truth? I am your wife, why can't you tell me?' You told me that you were cursed and that it was my fault for getting in a relationship with you, and then not being mature enough to accept everything. When you told me about the Juunishi curse, I wept with tears, but you cheered me up by showing me your animal – the seahorse. I was so surprised, such a small creature for great man. I laughed and you were embarrassed, though you tried to hide it. _

_You were very passionate early in our relationship. That two-day period a year, on the seventh and eighth of April where I could touch you, I was joyous. I appreciated and cherished every moment we spent together. I looked forward to two passionate days of roaming hands, caressing lips, soft touches, love bites, slippery bodies, and wild moans. When you told me about your ability to erase people's minds, I wanted to run away, run from this nightmare. You said you were a memory reaper, obliterating people's memories. You said that it was your duty. In every generation of Sohmas, one was given the responsibility. It was sacred torture, if that was possible. If ever, a non-Sohma was exposed to any knowledge of the curse, you went into shock for days before the exploit. I could tell your heart was pure. It made me love you even more. But years into the relationship, it was as though you grew tired of life. We lived on the estates. Life was too perfunctory, like a machine. That curse, that stupid prophecy set by some ancestor destining the seahorse – the latent form of the dragon – to play the role ruined you. I wanted you to be happy, I wanted to protect you, but I could do nothing. I was weak and useless and could only watch as you fell. You became a broken angel. You were sent to me to heal my heart, but left it cracked._

_I've realized it is better to have someone who loves you more that you love him, that loving someone who doesn't have the same level of love that you have for him, because when you let him go, your heart will be broken; because a piece of you died with him. My love for you is etched into my soul with a knife. When you told me right before you died, that you didn't love me, I was crushed. I told myself that you did care for me, and that you said it because you did not want me to be sad. You died too young. I wanted to kill myself. But I stayed for our son, that wonderful growing boy, with dark green eyes and a sorrowful smile, just like you. He loves you, though you pushed him too hard. I will never forget you and your incredible way with words. I will not forget your haunting, cool green eyes that never truly reflected anything but pain and despair. I will not forget the roles you played in life – father, husband, engineer, but first and foremost, a slave to the curse._

_Though you never loved me the way I loved you – full and honest, I will love you for eternity. Every waking moment is pain, like arthritis swarming to every joint. My hands run across the right side of the bed every morning, in hope that maybe you returned from the dead. I wear the ring you gave me, as proud as I should be. Sometimes on the streets, I see a man, and I run after him, thinking it's you. I have become so pitiful. There is no doubt that I will die soon. My heart is broken. But it is difficult for me to ever think badly of you. Sano, I am yours for perpetuity and beyond, until the sun loses its brightness, until the earth dulls, until time fades to darkness. All I ever wanted was you. You gave me your body, but never your mind or soul. You are my husband, and I am your ever-faithful wife._

_One day, someone will read this, and my confession will be free. Someone will know my pain._

_You've left me here to wither,  
Forever and beyond,_

_Hanako Sohma_

Hatori stared at the letter bitterly. His heart had stopped at a few moments in the reading. _His mother_. He replayed in his mind and image of the three of them – his dad, his mom and him standing on the porch of their home. They had always seemed so distant from each other. He could not see their expressions. He did not see much affection. No hugs or kisses. After reading the letter, he did not hate his father. The hate seemed to fade.

Hatori's father had loved his mother. He may not have showered her with love and gifts, but he gave her a comfortable life with a few surprises. She had cherished the relationship. She had forgiven him.

Hatori should too. He read and reread the letter feeling the anchor in his heart lift.

---

He opened the door to Tohru, who had been talking to herself, thinking about how to address him. _Hello Hatori… I'm sorry I was so quick to judge… Will you forgive me_?

"I didn't do it," Hatori blurted out.

"E-excuse me?"

"I didn't erase the man's mind. Come in. I have something to show you."

He welcomed her into the office and offered her a seat on the couch. He pointed to the yellowed papers on the coffee table. "Here. Read them." _And weep_.

She held the papers in her lap. She fidgeted in her seat, not looking at Hatori.

"I'm sorry for leaving you at the watering hole. I was naïve. I didn't understand the responsibility you had. I…It is part of the curse, and I accept every aspect of it. I shouldn't have jumped to such childish conclusions. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." _Anyone would have reacted the way you did. The Sohmas are cursed_.

---

**A/N:** Hope everyone enjoyed this installment. _(Thanks again, Eel!)_

_Ellerianna: Thanks for the review!_


	37. The Big Green Monster

_**Standard Disclaimer applies.**_

**A/N: This chapter was edited by the superb **_**Enigmatic Eel. **_**Your advice is spot-on. Thanks so much my dear. Sorry for the long wait. Hope the drama in this chapter makes up for it.**

**Hatori's Remedy **_**presents**_**:**

**Chapter 47: The Big Green Monster **

Tohru was speechless minutes after she read the letter. All this information had just bombarded her, like frozen rain. Yellow stars danced before her eyes. She blinked back tears. The heartrending words struck something within in, leaving an unfamiliar buzzing in her fragile system. Even after his death, even after all the pain endured alone, this woman loved her husband completely, indefinitely. This made Tohru determined to make her relationship with Hatori a success story. Tohru wanted to experience love in all its facets. She was ready for what life had to offer, whether it be leaving for comfort zone for a challenge, or even trying a new food. She was ready for the battle ahead, with her heart shielded by steel armor, standing next to the person she loved and trusted the most in the world. They had each other's backs. Even if they were shot down, they would patch up each other's wounds and stand their ground until the end of time.

Hatori rubbed Tohru's back soothingly. "Please don't cry," he said, his voice cracking. She took his other hand and brought it to her lap. She drew absentminded, loopy patterns in his outstretched palm. She said quietly, but firmly, "We are in this together."

Those words meant the world to him. He immediately knew that if anyone discovered their relationship, if they meet the dark, glowing eyes of disaster, she would not cower or be afraid. He wouldn't either. _Not again_.

"Would you like to go out and get something to eat, Tohru?" His voice was low and reassuring to her ears.

"Let's just sit in. I've missed you so much. I'm really sorry."

_Please don't apologize, Tohru. _

He pulled her body into his arms. "I've missed you too, Tohru." He wrapped his arms around her midsection and squeezed lovingly; until Tohru worried that her ribs might give out. She giggled, "You're holding me too tightly." But she was not serious. He looked at her profile, simple, beautiful. She wore no makeup. He loved it. Mere seconds passed before she turned and put her long straight legs on his lap. She looked adorable with pigtails and a white linen shift dress. Her eyes rose upward to meet his. They were melancholy.

She was still mourning the letter.

--

Despite Hatori telling Tohru not to work so much, even during the school year, she did. She did not want to spite him, but she needed the money. She felt guilty asking others, even if it was just borrowing. She was putting on her Mary-Jane shoes, she Yuki appeared by her side. "Are you going to work?"

"Hai."

"Can I come along? I don't have much to do this afternoon. I can help out and maybe we can catch a ride to the Fugaii Station. They just revealed this abstract mural. I've heard it's quite inspiring."

"I'm delighted you asked me, Yuki-san. I'd love to do." He blushed a pale pink, the color quite becoming on his alabaster skin. She added, "I think you should change into some different clothing. We're going to be doing hard labor."

Shigure called from the kitchen, "_Hard labor_. Don't break a nail, _girls_."

"Shut up Shigure. Eat your own words," Yuki retorted, his voice rather harsh and forbidding; a speak-again-and-I'll-draw-something-with-permanent-marker-on-your-_oh_-so-unblemished-face-at-night voice. Yuki did not have a soft spot for the owner of the roof he was living under. It was a rather childish grudge with no supporting evidence as to why he disliked the older man so much.

"I am unloved, Tohru. Can you give me a kiss? My fractured little heart has been wounded by a mean boy."

Tohru slipped off her black shoes and tiptoed across the cold floor to the tiled kitchen. "I'm sorry." She bent down and planted a soft, almost undetectable (it felt like a fly's wings) kiss of Shigure's forehead.

Outside the house, Yuki said offhandedly, "You know, you don't have to do whatever that old pervert demands. He is quite an odd, lewd, masquerading puzzle that no one will ever be able to solve, or break."

"It's okay. He's harmless."

--

Shigure sat on Hatori's office couch. He said proudly, _haughtily_ to his childhood friend, "I was kissed today."

"Congratulations. How much did you pay her?" Hatori responded indifferently.

Shigure frowned half-heartedly. "You think awfully low of me. My little flower gave me a sweet kiss."

Hatori spun in his swiveling chair. "She kissed you?!" It was probably completely innocent and friendly, or accidental, but Hatori still felt a surge of provoked emotions, a need to know why and what triggered this action.

"What? Am I that despicable and unpleasant?" A pout marred Shigure's face. He was too caught up in himself and Hatori's mean comments to notice the trepidation and concern in Hatori's voice.

"Where?"

"In the kitchen." _In the kitchen, oh no! That's our special place_!

"No I mean specifically where on your face?"

"Naughty, naughty. I didn't take you for the type of person who lived vicariously through others. I know you've been abstaining for sex for the past several years, but…"

"Tell me." Hatori insisted. (His voice was almost a hiss. He was a green, envious snake.)

"You speak to me as if I deflowered the Virgin Mary. It was an innocent kiss on my forehead, initiated by _mon_ words. You are such a party pooper, you protector of virtue."

Hatori sighed in relief, the tension in his body dispelling into the seat.

"Humpf, you talk as though she is someone special to you. She's _just_ Tohru."

Oops, wrong thing to say. Surrender now.

"She has been living with you for almost two and a half years, and-and you can't even treat her as a person. She is like an object to you. She is a lovely young woman. She does all your dirty work. She never complains or has the heart to say no, even when she is tired. Don't you see the _rose_ in front of you?" _You never appreciate until you lose it_…

Shigure weighted Hatori's words.

"I do see a _blossoming bud_." Shigure said with an impious smirk.

Argh. "Will you ever grow up?" Hatori's tone was more playful than serious; he was already used to Shigure's double entendres.

"Will you stop being such a fucking, woe-is-me, doom-and-gloom-bug fluttering around the world hopelessly, overanalyzing, hating, finding fault, and poisoning the mood of those around you? Take a rest and smell a rose for Kami's dear sake."

"I'll try. And I seriously expect you to lay off Tohru."

--

While they were mopping the seventh floor, they heard something shatter floors below. Glass. The crashing sound was painful. Tohru's heart leaped. It brought back agonizing memories of when Tohru had found her mom in the kitchen, on the ground, her fingers cut up. She had tried to pick up broken Pyrex glass. She had just started to measure ingredients for a special cake for Tohru winning the drawing contest. Kyoko had said, "Don't worry about me. Please don't cry, Tohru." Tohru was called to the fourth floor moments later to clean up broken glass. Broken on the black marble floor was what was once a large glass vase filled with multi-colored pebbles.

"Tohru, you shouldn't clean this up. It's dangerous. Let me go get the big broom."

"It's fine. We can use the broom after I pick up the big pieces." Yuki ran downstairs to retrieve the straw broom and pan. Tohru made her way past the small sharp shards. Her fingers were shaking when they reached down to pick up a large rhombus shaped piece of class. It was perfect. Two parallel sides.

She picked several more pieces. She breathed deeply, as she put them in a plastic bag. She picked up another piece. Her clumsy finger grazed a smaller fragment of glass. It pierced the tip of her middle finger. Pearls of crimson blood dripped to the floor. She was stunned. Her breath was staccato and uneven. She had been so careful…

Yuki returned and looked down at the motionless, crouching girl. Something was wrong. He dropped the broom and pan and went to her side. He saw her bleeding finger. His heart banged against his chest. He picked her up, his arms under her armpits and dragged her carefully to an armchair in the lobby, onto his lap, into his arms. He held her as though she were his little sister.

"It's okay." He took the hem of his shirt and wrapped it around her middle finger, soaking the blood. He applied pressure to the cut.

Her voice was barely above a whisper when she said, "I won't cry." Yuki's eyes shifted from her hand to her face.

"What's wrong here?" said a worried voice beside them.

Tohru's eyes quivered like a ripple of waves before opening. "Hello Kaneshiro," she murmured.

"Tohru's hurt."

Kaneshiro crouched beside them, and looked at Yuki's blood soaked hemline.

"I'll go get a bandage."

"Who's that, Tohru?"

"That's Kaneshiro. He works here with me."

"He seems pretty incisive and helpful."

"He knows how clumsy I am."

"Be careful next time. You mean a lot to us. No one wants to see you hurt."

"I'm sorry."

Kaneshiro returned and wrapped the bandage around her finger. "There you are. I'll clean this mess up. You ought to leave work today and get some rest. You've been here every afternoon."

Tohru felt a burning need to explain her self. "School's just started… I don't have too much homework or tests to study for." She added ashamedly, "I need the money to go to college."

"It's unhealthy for you to do it alone. I'm going to start work here too." Yuki said.

"No, you don't have to. I'm sorry I'm causing you so much trouble…"

"No you aren't. You do so much for us. It's the least I can do. I need to get some experience with physical labor anyways. It will build up my immune system, right?"

"That's great. Someone else on the janitorial/plant management workforce! I'm Kaneshiro." Kaneshiro offered his hand to Yuki. Yuki accepted and introduced himself as well.

"You guys should really leave."

"No…" Tohru said, weakly.

"I won't tell that you left work thirty minutes early."

"You hear that, Tohru?"

"Okay," she finally agreed. She added softly, "I'm sorry."

--

An hour later, they were at Fugaii tram station. Everything outside had been grey. Grey streetlamps. Grey clouds. Grey smoke from buildings they passed in the bus. But the train station was oddly stuffy and comforting. It was clean. The mural was indeed beautiful. Splashes of color: warm sunflower yellows and vivid Arctic blues swirled together in a vortex, creating a third color of a murky turquoise green. It was like a countryside eddy, a small whirl of a stream, where the currents created concentric circles. It looked simple. But the vortex seemed to draw the onlooker. Inside the currents were zigzags, ripples, and bubbles. It was striking, emotional, and provoking. Both students took out their cell phones to snap pictures. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Tohru noticed a drizzle of black. It was like a scar – jagged and meaningful, a wound on this beautiful wall painting. She zoomed in on the black hole in the mural. It looked like something, but she could not quite put her finger on it. It looked almost angry and spiteful, yet it did not mar the beauty of the large painting.

"You looked perplexed Tohru."

"Oh no. I was just wondering about that black splotch over there." She pointed.

"Hmm. Wonder if it's an element of the mural, or some hoodlum's doing." Yuki had on a quizzical detective expression, as though he was going to get to the bottom of this intriguing black blemish. All he needed was to rub (or stroke) his chin with his thumb and index finger.

"I really like it." She commented. "The colors are beautiful."

"I like it too. I'd love to see more by this phantom artist." His voice was hoarse by the end of the sentence, he cleared his throat. "I'm thirsty."

Tohru dug in her green bag. She took out a bottle of water. "A-ha!" She dug around and also found a package of crackers.

Yuki was grateful for Tohru. She was like his sister. They looked out for each other. They walked around the large train station, which was like an art gallery itself, before leaving to go to market nearby. Yuki asked Tohru, "You've been living with the Sohmas for a couple years now? Do you ever feel… different, like you're holding a secret from your friends?"

"I don't have that feeling. I love you all."

"If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here for you. You know that, right?"

"Yes. You saved me when I cut my finger. You are the brother I never had." Tohru gave a small chuckle. "Do you want fish for dinner tonight?"

"Miso-Marinated Tilapia on rice?"

"Sure."

--

Later that night, Tohru lay in bed alone. She felt stuffy and turned on the ceiling fan. She listened to the steady humming of the machinery. She has not seen Hatori for two days. Separation was a bitch, a word she rarely used, but seemed to fit perfectly for her current state of mind. They loved each other, but could not share their bliss for fear that word would spread and… disapproval.

She heard the floorboard outside creak. Who was there? The door swung open. Kyo walked in, wearing pajama pants.

"Couldn't sleep." His voice was drowsy, and his movements were feline.

He pulled a chair out and sat down, facing her. His eyes were dark pebbles in the darkness only let with a sprinkle of pale yellow light from the moon. His hands were clasped in his lap, wringing and wringing. He seemed troubled.

"There's been something on my mind."

Tohru sat up in her bed, the covers falling from her upper body, revealing the thin black camisole she wore. She slipped her legs to the edge of the bed, ready to get off and go over to him to comfort him.

"_I love you."_

--

Uneasy moments slipped by. She stared at him in the dark, stiff as a two-hundred year old tree.

"I can't," she choked, shaking her head. Her throat felt as if it had hot acid bubbling up; she wanted to speak, but she couldn't. The words were like bubbles, elusive and so delicate. Her clever classmate, her dear, sometimes grumpy, easily irritable friend, her 'brother'… loved her? Romantically? This couldn't be. She had never thought of him in that way.

"Have you noticed I've been trying to avoid you for the past few months? Even at the end of the school year, I went days without seeing you. I was afraid that-that I would do or say something stupid. I couldn't bear to see you." He looked away from her, at the moon outside, and continued. "I know I haven't been the nicest guy, but I do care for you. I want to change. _For you_."

His eyes returned to her figure perched at the edge of the bed. Her world had just spun off its axis. Violent and unceasing.

"I sprung this on you too soon; I knew it…" he trailed off. "Say something." His eyes flickered; it was a slideshow of emotions. The usually icy barricade was gone.

"I can't, I'm sorry." She repeated, her lips numb, as though dipped in ice water.

"Why?"

She paused. "I love someone else already."

He acknowledged her words with curt nod. "It isn't Yuki, is it?"

"No."

"Who then?" His body slumped, hopeless.

"I can't tell you." _It's a secret_.

"I'm sorry. I should have kept it to myself, so that my heart wouldn't be so damn pained."

"I'm sorry, Kyo-kun. I care a lot for you. You are my friend."

"I don't want to be _just_ your friend." He said stubbornly. Tohru was silent.

Kyo continued, "Alright then, goodnight. You should just pretend that this was a dream, or nightmare, or whatever. Don't think about it again. It was just an impulsive action. I'm sorry that I disgust you so fucking much that…"

She got to her feet and hurried towards him. She reached out a hand to touch his shoulder. "You don't disgust me. You never… I'm sorry." This was a rare statement from him. It left her wondering, lost in thought.

He shrugged her hand off, not wanting her to feel his body shaking like a leaf in the midst of a tempest; her knuckles were white, the bone jutting out of her transparent skin. "Don't be. It's not your fault." His voice rumbled with emotion, thunderous and rolling, a harbinger of something bad. He left the room, and walked down the hallway, wilted. Like a dying flower.

She returned to her bed, blinking hard, trying to clear her mind. It wasn't a dream. Tears rolled down her eyes. It was the oncoming of a storm. Her life had been so perfect. Now, it was shattered into serrated pieces. She felt tightness in her chest. The air around her was oppressive and heavy, humid and all-consuming. She had hurt him. She could tell. But she did not want to lead him on. Did he really feel that way toward her? Had she been too careless to notice? A loud crash interrupted her ruminations. She went into the hallway. She heard Kyo grumbling.

She treaded softly to his room, the door ajar, not wanting to startle him. She stood next to the door. He was stuffing clothing into a duffel bag.

"What do you want?" He growled, almost viciously. Unflinching. But he could never be vicious toward her.

"Wh-where are you going?" She murmured.

"I don't know." He answered coldly. He turned into a frozen prince in a matter of moments. "I can't stay here. I'll find someplace." He didn't not apologize for his outburst, knowing that it wouldn't change a thing.

"I'm sorry." She had always had a habit of apologizing. "Kyo." Her voice was longing, wanting to make things better, hopeful.

"You've decided." His sad, grim voice stung her heart; now it was pulsating, throbbing painfully, though she knew that his words were true. He looked at her for the shortest of moments. His eyes were stone cold; the barrier had been put up again. His expression was set in marble, nonchalant, but pullulating with anger and frustration below the skin. He did not look at her. The stillness outside ceased. The branches of the old tree outside scratched against the window, eerily. It was as though her throat had sealed, a rope tied around her throat, tight, burning. She could not speak.

The next morning, he was gone.

She felt like a monster.

--

For days, she did not speak to anyone about what transpired that night. She acted as if nothing happened, feeling that it was her fault. She wanted to let the guilt and pain eat at her insides, to be sucked into the eye of the storm. _She hurt him_. She had always been the poster child for kindness and optimistic, and she shattered him, literally. She did not think about him, only herself, her secret. Late at night, she tended to wake up in a sweat, cold and shivering. Crawling out of her bed and peering outside her window, she hoped for his return, like a forlorn seaman's wife. She didn't know why, but still she believed that he would return like a lost cat in the night.

Finally, one night, she noticed something like a white shirt on the grass.

--

A/N: -ducks flying tomatoes- I hope no one is mad about Kyo's confession. I have my reasons for torturing the old boy. Tohru the _once_ Mary Sue… thrown into a whirling cyclone of grief. What will she do?

Eel: The 'lost cat' bit was purr-fect.

**TBC…**


	38. When It Rains, It Pours

_**Standard Disclaimer applies.**_

**A/N: Over 400 reviews! YAY! Spoiler Alert: If you haven't read up to Chapter 99 (I think?) in the manga, you may be surprised. But if you have been following along with the story so far, you should already know. Thank you for your ultra-keen eye for detail and proofreading skills, ****Eel****.**

**Hatori's Remedy **_**presents**_**:**

**Chapter 48: When It Rains, It Pours**

Tohru blamed herself for Kyo's departure. She had never had the feeling of unrequited love and she had turned him down so insensitively. She watched for him by the window every evening, hoping for him to return, so she could apologize profusely and make everything return to how it used to be. One morning, a few days later, Yuki asked her where Kyo was and she blubbered that she did not know. He said he had tried to call Kyo on his cell-phone but no one answered. Tohru could not look Yuki in the eyes when she spoke.

Yuki could tell something was up.

Hatori picked Tohru up after work on Thursday. He noticed how quiet she was, but did not say anything. Sometimes people wanted to be alone. He knew he liked to deal with issues himself rather than letting all his emotions escape and burden others and he preferred to handle something alone, courageously and contemplatively.

"I hear Yuki is coming to work." Hatori stated; his eyes were focused on the road ahead.

"Hai."

"Where did he go for the night?"

"He had to go to the library to renew a book."

"Do you have any homework you need to work on?"

"Hai."

"Would you like help?"

"It's okay."

Hatori sensed uneasiness. It wasn't like Tohru to brood. "Tohru, is something wrong? I am always here."

"No. Thank you."

Hatori's biggest fear was that she had doubts about their relationship. He had gotten over that nagging feeling a long time ago, but maybe it had returned, like cancer, hiding, burying itself somewhere, and then striking. Was it a burden for her, not to be able to walk hand in hand with him or telling everyone of their abundant love for one another?

"Tohru, if it's about the relationship, I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable situation…"

She cut him off. "It isn't."

"Please, if it's anything, just tell me." I love you.

She wanted to tell him so badly. But she also didn't want him to feel bad about the situation or worse yet, be angry. She would rather deal with Kyo alone.

--

Two weeks later, Tohru and Hatori were at the library studying for her English test. They had not seen each other for the past week, wanting to keep their relationship under wraps. They were in a small cubicle area on the second floor, tucked behind rows of tall bookcases – still and undisturbed. Tohru faced him, but she was looking out the window behind him, looking at the dreary drizzle outside. Her body was closed off, her arms in front of her chest. She was not focused on him or her test. She was entranced by the rain. She watched the sky change from a steely grey to the color of a newly formed bruise. She shuddered, almost feeling the cold drafty air whipping her cheeks, and the giant water molecules splashing on her skin. The skies were angry. Maybe at her, for what she did. That's why they were punishing her. She remembered her mom had said that rain washed away troubles. It was the transition to a new beginning. She wished it was, she wished everything would return to the way it used to be. She didn't like the feeling of guilt and remorse in the abyss of her stomach. The book in her lap lay untouched for the past five minutes. The color in her face was gone. She was pale.

Hatori decided to do something spontaneous to cheer her up. He thought hard. "Do you want to go for a run in the rain?"

"Wh-what?" Tohru snapped out of her daze. His voice was a mere echo. She had barely heard him, too concentrated in her self-loathing and shame.

"Let's run in the rain."

"But…it's cold, we'll get sick…"

"It's okay. We're wearing enough. Plus, it's just a little rain. We'll find shelter if it starts pouring." Shigure and Ayame would have thought it preposterous for Hatori to be saying that!

"Okay." Tohru placed her hand in Hatori's and went downstairs, taking their belongings with them. Outside, the rain fell in fat, lazy drops, from the billowing grey, ominous clouds. The rain was not graceful, like a waterfall in the Amazon, but fast and violent. The clouds were like a heavy blanket, enclosing the world below. The grey ground turned black. Rain was the ultimate divinity. It colored the world, cleansed, and rejuvenated. The roads, the buildings, the plants.

"Where are we going?" Tohru asked. Her eyes were clear and wide in wonderment.

"No where in particular."

Holding hands, they ran like there was no tomorrow, through small puddles and past metallic oil rainbows on the roads. They were not running from anything. They were not exercising. They were merely enjoying nature's tears. The rain made them feel alive.

For the first time in a week, Tohru smiled. She uttered a foreign giggle.

"What?" Hatori questioned, feeling warmth blossom in his chest.

"I've never done this before. It's…it's fun." They stopped in a small, empty park, catching their breaths. They could smell the wet earth. Hatori put his arm around Tohru. She shrugged it off, carelessly. She did not want any human touch; she was a sinner, a vile person. She had not even realized her action until she saw his face. Hatori's eyes flashed behind his glasses streaked with rain, which he had forgotten to take off after their silent session in the library. His fair features were hard and chiseled in sorrow and pain. It felt like someone had swung a pendulum made of lead at his heart.

"What's wrong?" He said, trying to hide the hurt and bitterness in his voice. Tohru's eyes concentrated on the water droplets hanging of his sad, sensual lips. "Please tell me what's wrong. _Please_."

Tohru wanted so badly to tell someone, but how would he react? Instead, two twin tears rolled down her pink, windblown cheeks. Even though they were in the rain, Hatori noticed. He wiped it away with his thumb, his rough skin making her wince.

"I'm so sorry Tohru. I don't know what to do… I've-I've been trying… my best." Tohru's eyes instantly flickered with puzzlement. Did Hatori think that she was bitter because of what he was doing? No, no, NO! She put her head on his heart. "I'm not angry or bitter about you. It's just…" Her cheeks were pink. She was beautiful.

"Let it out."

"I can't. It's my fault."

"Don't let it burden you."

Her knees buckled beneath her. She keeled over, her hands and knees on the prickly yellow grass. She dug her fingers into the muddying soil. She felt the tears and tried hard, _too hard_, to not let them fall. She was a shivering mess on the ground; she might as well have crumpled into the fetal position and hidden herself in a cardboard box, because she felt miserable, like she deserved to be locked up in a cage. She was drenched, and it added to the pity she felt for herself. He picked her up, wanting so badly to just hold her. He felt useless. He walked them to a tree, using it to shield them from the torrential downpour.

"I love you, Tohru."

Tohru made no reply, but looked up to him with a distracted smile. He leaned down, his face close to hers and felt her breath gusting across his lips. She no longer wanted to stand, her legs feeling like jelly. She slid to the base of the tree, disintegrating into a convulsion of hiccupping sobs. Hatori brought his lips to hers, wanting to catch all the sobs, wanting to absorb her sadness. She responded to his kiss eagerly, nipping at his lips passionately. She twisted her hands into his shirt, her knuckles white against his black shirt. At the soft touch against her warm cheek, she looked up at him, a sheen of tears blurring her vision. Hatori placed his forehead against hers, his eyes so close that he can see the beads of rain lined on her eyelashes, his hands tangled in her hair.

"Kyo t-told me he loved me." Hatori was perplexed. Of course Kyo loved her! All the Sohmas did.

"Go on."

She hiccupped. He looked so shaken up. She was so fragile, like a porcelain doll. "He left because I told him I did not love him back. That I already loved someone else."

She saw the confusion in his features. "He said he loved me, not as a friend, but like… like you do.

"He said that had I made my decision. He packed and… and l-left." Her face fell, tears leaking out once more.

"I'm so sorry." A harsh wind whipped across their faces. The wind blew some dry strands of Tohru's hair in every direction. Hatori squinted his eyes to look at her.

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry that I'm so weak and that I can't handle my own problems."

"No." This was not a childish problem. This was serious, and she had the right to act this way. He had dropped the question on her like a bomb. Hatori sat down next to her. He heard the sloshing of mud under him, but he didn't care. He put one hand in her leg and rubbed in soothingly, and the other around her shoulder. She felt safe in his arms.

"It's not your fault." She turned her tear-stained, blotchy face toward him.

"But it is! If I hadn't…"

"Please don't be this way. Don't blame it on yourself. He overreacted because he did not think about the consequences. He'll survive. The only reason he left is because all that emotion was suppressed for so long. It's finally out, but the person he likes doesn't feel the same way about him, so he's frustrated." A drop of rain dripped down from the branch above him, right onto his cheek. Now it looked like he was crying too.

"But he looked so… sad." She said, snuggling under the hollow of his arm, seeking solace. A concerned expression crossed her usually bright face. _All the color drained from his face. His eyes were black. There were creases all over his forehead. He almost looked like that_ _creature_…

Hatori did not care that they were drenched, or that his pants were soaked with muddy water. He only cared that Tohru had told him, and thereby released that burdening pain. Now, they would deal with the problem together.

He would return. Hatori was sure of it.

"Please don't worry about it. We'll make sure it's alright. I promise."

--

The rain fell vehemently on the rooftop of Hatori's office. The covers enclosed them, though it was only five in the evening, oblivious to the outside world and _warm_. The pale grey light filtered into the small room, onto the bed, where the lean bodies lay, moving up and down, slowly, surely. Hatori's black hair fell upon Tohru's skin, tickling her, as Hatori's mouth trailed soft kisses across her collarbone. The softness of his kisses sent shivers down to her toes. He gazed up at her, with half-lidded eyes.

Impulsively, Tohru asked, "Let's do something."

Hatori followed her command. She pulled him out of the bed. The stood face-to-face. She took his hand and pulled it up. She twirled beneath him, like a ballerina in a music box. Delicately.

"Do you have a radio?" Her carnation-pink lips arch into a pretty smile.

"In the other room."

She left him, wearing nothing but on of his white undershirts and her panties. She returned and plugged the small player into the wall. She tuned the small wheel until she found a good song. "Let's dance," she said, breathless. Her face was bright as the lights in the city. She twirled before him, utter ease and playfulness. He could not help but smile at her childishness. She never ceased to amaze him.

He had never danced.

Ever.

It seemed like a waste of energy, effort. He had better things to do, like sit at home, reading or studying.

But now, seeing Tohru dancing so fluently, so confidently, so uninhibited, he wanted to join her. _With his two left feet_.

"I can't dance."

"Don't use the word 'can't'." She said, with a frown.

She took his hand. She attempted to twirl him beneath her arm. She was five foot three, but she made it work somehow. He ducked beneath her arm as though it were a small door into an enchanted forest. He looked like a stumbling giant. He grunted like one too. He bumped his knee into the rounded bed frame.

Tohru winced and said, "Ouch. Are you okay?" She bent down to assess the damage to his exposed knee.

"I'm fine."

"I'll go get an ice pack for the doctor."

He pulled her to her feet and said, "It's really okay."

"Alright."

They stood in front of each other awkwardly.

"So Hatori, have you ever danced in the rain?"

"It's pouring, no way. I don't want you to get sick."

"No excuses, Doctor Sohma. I have a very strong immune system. I don't get sick too often. Do you ever remember me coming over to your office for anything other than a checkup?"

It wasn't entirely true. On more than one occasion she had driven herself to illness with stress. But anything other than that no…she was right. She was rarely sick, but that didn't mean she wouldn't get pneumonia or something today.

"You could get pneumonia."

"But I won't. I promise."

"You can't promise that," he insisted.

She gave him a pout. She was tempting him…

"Fine, but if you get sick, I'm not taking care of you." _Yeah right. I would probably smother you with care. _

"Okay."

She tugged his hand, and they made their way to the door. She pushed it open. "Ready?" She asked, before stepping one foot onto the stone pavement.

"Sure."

There was still enough light to see the colors around him. Everything was muted, the grass, the stone pathway, the tree trunks. The leaves of the bushes in front of the porch seemed to move to the steady pounding of the rain. The late November air is fresh. Hatori wasn't afraid that Akito might pass by, she hated rain.

At first, they just stood in the rain. Hatori wondered why Tohru's eyes were so bright. She suddenly twirled in the springy emerald grass, her feet getting wet. It was as though the rain was her music, and she its muse. Her laughter filled the air. She took both of his hands and moved them. He couldn't help but sway. It was uncoordinated and gawky at first, his feet like lead weights. However, his legs adjusted to the different movements. Soon, they were soaked. His shirt clung to Tohru's small frame. She shivered, but insisted that she was fine. He could see everything. He gulped. This wasn't right. She wasn't even wearing a bra; it was drying in the bathroom. Luckily, Tohru took his hands and put them on her waist.

"Just move with me."

He did. It wasn't as hard as he had thought. He still needed some time until he perfected the western Charleston of the 1920s. He spun Tohru under his arm. It was like she was a rotating rose in a cylinder, sparkling, captivating, and intriguing. One wanted to open the cylinder, take the rose out, and enjoy its beauty up close. He watched, fascinated. By they time they broke apart, both were dizzy and utterly contented. Hatori was sailing on down a river of pleasure, with Tohru as his captain. He took her back to the dryness of the porch. They sat on the bench, waiting for their hearts to settle down. Both were drenched and Hatori's hair clung to his face.

If only it rained everyday, and he could dance freely with Tohru. No one would watch or judge. The world would be theirs.

--

In the night, Tohru woke, chilled. Her eyes stung in the darkness as she shuffled to the windowsill to look at the clear sky. She whispered to the empty room, "I had a dream about you again, Kyo. I had a dream that you were at the edge of a cliff. You were going to jump, and I was there. I told you not to jump, but you didn't listen. You-you jumped. It was a nightmare. I've never had one since my mom's… d-death." She swallowed hard. Her throat dry. Her eyes blurred with unshed tears.

"I screamed, but you were already gone. You just left me. Please come back. I can't stand to know that you are angry at me. I did something wrong. I want to make it better. I promise I will. Knowing that you are in pain, I can't be happy. Even though Hatori tried so hard to make me happy yesterday, I couldn't help but think that you were somewhere, alone. My heart aches. Please come back. I want things to go back to the way they used to be." She felt so sad. She picked herself up and returned to her bed.

A knock at the door startled her.

"Tohru? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Yuki."

"I heard you scream."

"That was a dream. I-I…" It was so hard to lie.

"As long as you are okay. I'm always here."

_People are always there to help, but it's so hard, because you don't want them to be burdened_.

--

Early in the morning, before the sun rose, she went to pick autumn vegetables, a wicker basket in the crook of her arm. A multitude of birds seemed to materialize from the dawn fog. Tohru could see the dew perched like small soldiers on the tree-leaf clovers. She heard their eager fluttering, off to find breakfast. She saw a black insect hop from blade to blade. She wore the yellow pom-pom scarf that Kyo had teased her about.

She got to the garden patch as the first streams of sunlight trickled through the forest canopy above. She tilted her head to admire that beautiful soft light, too gentle to hurt her eyes. It was free of weeds. _Yuki must have come here this past week. The last time I checked, it was full of crabgrass_. Just as she was about to crouch down to pick some squash, she felt a tug on her scarf.

--

**A/N:** Some of you said you were afraid Kyo would do something drastic. Don't worry, out lost cat will return safe and sound. You guys are adorable! :3 Reviews are ALWAYS welcome. If you ever have any constructive criticism, toss 'em at me.

Thanks Eel for your constructive criticism. I will be sure to look out for awkward dialogue and characterization. I loved everything you offered, especially the word torrential. – Leaps into a meadow of daisies –


	39. A Separate Peace

**_Standard Disclaimer applies._**

**A/N: WOW, I actually had a chapter written. It's been 'sitting' there. I polished it up a bit. I'm so sorry I haven't updated since 4.22.08. Argh, I'm so mean! Don't worry about the future; I was struck with a hopefully great idea for the next chapter!**

**Hatori's Remedy _presents_:**

**Chapter 49: Before the Storm**

The tug on her scarf was so gentle, so careful. Startled at the foreign touch, Tohru looked up, wide-eyed. Him. The boy she had cried about for the past several weeks. Kyo. He had a shy, pensive smile on his thin lips. He looked so young, so fragile, so vulnerable. He was wearing a white poplin shirt, which seemed to flap in the gentle breeze, his hands in his pockets. He was the first to speak, without making direct eye contact. His simple 'Hey Tohru' was pleasant to her ears. It was rich and baritone, yet innocent and honeyed.

She just stared, forcing him to wave his hands in front of her glazed eyes. "Whoo-hoo. Are you there, Tohru?"

"Hai. I wanted to say th-that I'm so, so, super, super sorry. I didn't mean to say I didn't love you, I do love you, in a different way, like when a girl loves a pretty flower, and admires it from afar, but never wants to pick it, because it will wither because she can't provide it with the love that the soil and sun have. Oh, I'm not making any sense – I just want you to know - "

"I forgive you," he blurted. He saw the pain in her eyes. She had been worried, and that was enough to console his cracked heart. He did not like to see the girl he admired, flustered.

"You're not mad at me?"

He snorted. "You should know. How could I ever be mad at you? You are my best friend."

Tohru's eyes were now blurrier than before. "I am?"

"Yeah, and I realized that being in a relationship with you could ruin things. I would have to be _all_ romantic, and I'm sure I could not handle opening doors for you and whispering sweet, fake words about how your hair is like pure gold in the sun, or how you walk as gracefully as water strider, and all that bullshit. I like our relationship now. I can tease you without hurting your feelings. Becoming a couple would bring things to an entirely different level."

"Oh Kyo." She wanted to hug him.

"I'm sorry for overreacting."

"I love you."

"I-I c-care for you too."

Tohru chuckled and stood up, patting her dirt caked knees. "I'm so glad. Want to make breakfast with me? I'm going to make one big omelet for us, filled with carrots, peppers, onions, and mushrooms."

"Sounds great. I don't cook, but I'll make an exception today."

They picked more ripe vegetables before returning to the house. He was a gentleman. Tohru saw Hatori's black car parked in the driveway. Her heart beat in her chest, frantically. She stopped in her tracks.

"Is something wrong, Tohru?" Kyo said, noticing her stop.

"No-nothing."

She did not want Hatori to come to the house. She might touch his arm in a way that would attract wonder and inquiry, or she might blurt out his pet name. How strange that would be! When they looked at her, she would stammer and blush. She could just see the tragedy unfolding before her eyes. She continued walking. She removed her shoes in the foyer, noticing Hatori's black-clad figure on the couch, across from Shigure.

"Good morning, Tohru-kun!" Shigure called out loudly, as though there was some barrier between them.

"Good morning Shigure," she said, finally making eye contact with the two men. "Good morning, Hatori." She bowed politely.

"What's for breakfast?" Shigure asked.

"Omelet and crepes with yellow squash chutney. I saw the recipe in a book."

"I don't like spicy." He made a face.

"Don't worry, it will be sweet."

Hatori did not speak, he merely observed. Tohru seemed calm on the outside, but he knew she was a bundle of nerves on the inside. He could tell by the way she was moving her fingers. It was a quirky little thing. He saw the silver bracelet dangling from her wrist.

"Hatori, are you staying for breakfast?"

"Hai."

"Great." She said, nonchalantly. She was good at hiding her emotions. Just like him.

Kyo followed her into the kitchen. Hatori frowned. He had not even noticed the cat boy, sulking behind her, with a wicker basket packed with green bell peppers, pearl-white onions, and heirloom tomatoes. The tomatoes, from the seeds he had given her for her birthday.

Breakfast was a lighthearted affair. Shigure made silly jokes and brought out childhood memories. He would start each one, 'Hatori, remember when you…' Hatori would glare at Shigure and mumble something like, 'How great. He's dragging out dirty laundry for his own amusement.' Shigure would continue, unfettered. The man was a gregarious jack-in-the-box.

Tohru laughed.

--

Later that night, Hatori came to the house. He bounced a tennis ball off the outside of Tohru's bedroom. Moments later, a sleepy-eyed girl leaned from the window and waved to him.

"Hey Hatori!"

"Can you come down?"

She nodded and disappeared from the window.

"Hello Ha'ri."

"Kyo came back? Is he okay?"

"Hai. He says it would have been weird to be my boyfriend because we are such good friends."

Good. No crazy, enraged cat prowling the forest.

"That's good."

He could see the less tension lines in her features.

"Have you thought about college?"

She looked away from him, not responding.

"What are you interested in?"

"I love taking care of people, cooking, reading…"

"You should start thinking about all that. You have to apply to colleges soon. Have you started writing essays, getting teacher recommendations, filling out tedious applications? What about school now, you are doing okay right? Do you need any help in math, I'm-I'm decent in that?"

She looked puzzled by his sudden outburst of inquiries. She bit on her bottom lip. "I have started writing essays and filling out applications online."

"I just… want you to have a successful career." Yes, I am bitter about my life before you. I wanted to become a doctor, but what if I didn't? I would still have been thrust into that field, so I could be a useful pawn. I want you to do something you love. So you will be happy.

"I am thinking about taking psychology or go to culinary school. I kind of want to become a teacher, too. Or a botanist. I am so… indecisive." She emitted a shy giggle, uncomfortable about taking about her future. Her heart pounded, and she began sweating. Why am I so nervous? I'm only taking to Hatori. He asked an innocent question.

Her eyes shifted, the whites of her eyes glowing in the darkness, only lit by the sickle-shaped moon low in the sky.

The reason she was so awkward was because her mom wasn't here. A mom was supposed to be there to ask questions about the future. But she was gone. She had not felt sad about her mom's death in a long while. This was the first painful thought.

_Mom, I miss you so much_.

--

Several nights later, he visited again. He enjoyed these peaceful times together.

Tohru rested her head on Hatori's lap. Moments later, she was asleep, lulled by his soft hands caressing her hair, lovingly, delicately; her body was impermeable to the cold.

He gazed at her face, the features distinct yet delicate. What a pretty thing. Something was on her mind. Through after they stopped talking about college, she seemed more relaxed. She takes all the burdens upon herself. She shouldn't. It's bad for her health.

His eyes glimmered. They were no longer cold, but orbs of light. He thought that he was no good enough for her. He always had these bouts of self-pitying. His cold demeanor, his thin crooked lips, his scarred eye. But she seemed to be satisfied with him. She had offered him her heart. He had taken it eagerly.

He closed his eyes, to imprint that image of her in his brain. He began to hum. The sound was so foreign, so unearthly, so cracked, but he continued. It was a song his mother sung to him when he was a boy. She did it before he went to bed, sometimes when his father was not at home. It is about muddy shores, morning dew, secret alcoves in trees, and cherry blossoms. It is about love, friendship, and maturation. He couldn't remember the words, but the melody seemed to flow from his lips, like honey.

That was when he realized how much he missed her. She had taught him how to love. And the love had been suppressed for so long, only brought out recently, by an equally loving woman. He had remembered her saying to him, "Look, your dad loves you. He just doesn't always show it. Please forgive him. I have."

Flashback:

"But he hurts you."

"It's okay. It does hurt. I've gotten used to it."

"How can you ever get used to someone hitting you?!"

"When you love someone, you are willing to overlook their flaws."

"But why does he do it?"

"He is stressed. He has many duties. He has not had an easy life, but he tries his best, and when he fails, he feels like it is his fault. His father was never around, that man never taught him how to control the power or when to use it, so your father has that conscience that punished him when he erased someone's memory. Please don't be mad at him."

End Flashback

He remembered how he crossed his arms and shook his head. But his mom was always able to convince him to agree with her.

--

Yuki had heard talking drift through his window for the past hour, but now it was quiet. Who was downstairs? It was fucking two in the morning. Ever the curious little mouse, he slipped on some bunny slippers and walked downstairs. He gripped the railing, careful not to make a sound. He noticed a figure on the porch. No. That couldn't be.

He inched closer. Hatori? Who had he been talking to? Why at Shigure's house? Hatori wasn't delusional? Hatori was too distant to talk to anyone. He was too broken, too immersed in the past, too miserable.

He would file this memory somewhere in the back of his mind.

--

Three days later, Tohru was sitting in Hatori's office, on the opposite side of his desk, studying. Hatori was supposed to be doing taxes, but his mind was far off. He admired the woman in front of him. His eyes grew cloudy. He felt the moment was bittersweet; two people, brought up differently, but united by a common sympathetic soul. It would have been crazy for an outsider to see this kind of blossoming relationship: these two people who seemed to enjoy the simplicity of life.

"Tohru, do you want to go shopping some time?" I don't want to deprive you of what 'normal' couples do. Just because I am old and bitter does not mean I want to taint your wholesome being.

She stuttered, "Uh, I like shopping, but I don't want to go if you don't want to. I mean what's so fun about trying on different clothes and parading it?" She responded determinedly, knowing that he did not like public places – loud and swarming with people he could come in bodily contact with…

"I would like to." He said simply.

"Okay."

"When are you free? I mean, I don't want to interfere with your studying."

"Thursday after school."

"I will pick you up at the library."

"Hai."

He gave her a melancholy smile.

--

On Thursday, he left his house hurriedly. Akito just happened to be outside. She watched him. Why did he look so… what was the word… happy? His walk was light and untroubled. His back was not hunched. That wasn't Hatori. No longer lost and sad. Akito's small cold hands grabbed hold of the back of wooden bench. She sat down and closed her eyes, thinking. It wasn't a new girl, was it? Of course he wouldn't dare bring her to the estates. Akito would have to get to the bottom of this.

--

Hatori always felt a little jolt in his heart when he saw her. She was sitting on the second floor of the library, facing the streets. Her saw her profile, and it seemed that she was writing something, but as he got closer, he noticed that her eyes were closed, but her fingers clutched the pen tightly, and that she was writing. Odd. Most odd.

He decided to sit across from her and watch this unusual behavior. It was quite intriguing. Strands of her hair had fallen out of the loose bun at the back of her head, so most onlookers would not notice. Her features were serene and unperturbed. He leaned over the table to see what she was writing. Instead, she was scribbling and doodling; she could have been featured on a television show for strange and unusual hidden talents. He smiled before leaning across the table to see what she was doing. He was careful not to breath to hard to awake her. He did see some hearts, and inside one heart, two figures holding hands. It was just a doodle, but it meant the world to him; she thought of him, she thought of him! He occupied her mind, and here he was thinking that she didn't care about him.

Then she woke up. "What-what? How long have I been sleeping? I didn't mean to," she rambled. "Oh, hello Hatori."

"Hello sleepy girl. Are you ready for shopping?" His voice sounded unfamiliarly giddy and foreign.

"Hai." She took out a purse from her backpack. She reached for his hand and they made there way to his car in the parking garage downstairs. "Fashion district, right?"

"Hai, is it where you want to go?"

She nodded. While they were on a straight lane, he took her hand and placed a kiss in her palm. It felt like the caress of a feather, lingering. It was on her mind until the found a parking spot on the street. While Hatori inserted money into the parking meter, Tohru said, "We're going to buy you some clothes. Your wardrobe is too… earthy."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It makes you look sad."

"Aren't I the sad, stuffy, stoic man?" Tohru frowned. "No. You are Hatori, _my_ Hatori, the one who protected me when no one else was at home, spent an evening with my relatives, kissed me in a tree, helped me with the dishes, tucked me in at night, gave me the best birthday ever. You are the one who forgives my stubbornness. I savor every moment with you. You are not stuffy and stoic, but sometimes you look sad."

_I look sad, because I always feel that my good fortune –you, will disappear_.

"I put the prettiness of my wardrobe in your hands, miss." Hatori said. Those words coming out of his mouth sounded rather funny.

They shuffled in and out of several stores. Hatori tried on several pieces at Tohru's suggestion.

"That shirt looks very nice on you." Tohru had chosen a pale blue linen collared shirt with military accents on the shoulder. "The fabric feels nice, but a little scratchy."

"It will keep you cool during the summer, like silk."

"I will not wear silk."

Tohru smiled. "We'll see about that."

Hatori looked at her with horror. Ayame had a ruffled yellow shirt. He, Hatori the doctor would not wear something so unusual. Tohru found a designer black silk jumpsuit. Runway stuff was always 'out there.' "Try this on."

Hatori shook his head inflexibly, but finally gave in, but not without getting something out of it himself. "You have to try on something I pick out for you too."

"Alright."

"Wait here." He wanted to find something strange, as strange as the silk jumpsuit. But when he went to the women's department downstairs, he laid eyes on the prettiest dress; something that would fit into Tohru's wardrobe seamlessly, except it was more mature. It fit his taste very well, and he was sure she would like it. The cloth cascaded down the mannequin like a waterfall, soft and free, yet it did not spill onto the floor, with its scalloped edge. It's shape reminded him of a nightgown, but it had more elegance. The unique silhouette was not skin-tight, but would shift with one's movements. The ivory color would look beautiful on Tohru's alabaster skin. And of course, it had to be silk. He went to the third floor to find Tohru. She was looking for slacks. "What do you think of this grey color with the black pinstripes?" She said when she heard him approaching.

"It's nice." She grabbed one off the rack, his exact size, since she did his laundry sometimes (in the privacy of the night at Shigure's house, where no one would know). "Great, you'll try this on. Have you found anything for me? I know it is payback for me having you wear all those interesting pieces. I have something else for you to try on, these black silk boxers."

Hatori lifted an eyebrow. Though his sexual appetite had been dormant for a long time, it had returned vibrantly, voraciously when Tohru became a part of his life. Silk boxers, eh?

"You will be a silkworm, Ha'ri." Ha'ri the silkworm.

"Follow me." He grasped her hand and led her into a fitting room. "Wait here."

He left to get the dress. "Close your eyes."

She did as told, when he opened the door. One hand covered her eyes while the other placed the dress in front of Tohru after he shut the door quietly. He whispered low in her eyes. "Open your eyes." She did, and her jaw dropped when she saw her reflection in the mirror. "What do you think of it?"

Her voice was as soft and clear as a distant chime. "It's beautiful. It looks like a wedding dress."

"I'll leave you so you can put on the gown."

"No stay, just don't look."

He did as told, facing the corner, like a naughty boy who had done wrong. True, he was thinking indecent thoughts. The rustle of her clothing falling to the floor. When he heard her let out a sweet little sound of contentment, he grew hard. Everything in him was alive, even the deepest, hidden corner of his heart. Because of her. _Look at what you do to me, Tohru. Honestly, do you ever think I can let you go_?

"Ha'ri, can you do the buttons in the back?"

"Hai." Something to occupy his lizard brain. But no, that meant touching her! Yikes! He did not look at her, just yet. His fingers fumbled with the small buttons, noticing that she was not wearing a bra with the dress. With an exasperated huff, he finished. He stood up and looked at her, full-length. He was at a loss for words.

--

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Reviews are always cherished (those of you who review for this chapter will get a response in the next chapter--). I love you all.


	40. Fluid Motions

_**Standard Disclaimer applies.**_

**A/N: Wowwie. I thought that after my long break, I would only have a few reviews. Thank you. There is smut (lots) in this chapter. Be warned.**

**Hatori's Remedy **_**presents**_**:**

**Chapter 50: Fluid Motions**

"We're getting it."

"No, we don't have to."

"You look beautiful in it." _My heart dropped, and my breath hitched to see you in this white reverie. You look purely angelic. I want to kiss you_, _touch you_.

"Thank you, but there's no need to spend money on something I will never wear."

"You will."

She frowned and shook her head.

"This is my early Christmas present to you. I was wondering what to get you, and since _I_ am so taken with this dress, I'm getting it for you."

"Okay," Tohru said. She really did like the dress; she just wasn't used to people buying her things. She had become independent after her mother died. "Thank you Hatori."

--

Tohru sat on the area rug in front of Hatori's sofa. Outside, it was dark and cold. The snow had stopped falling when Hatori drove her to his office from the mall. They had met there after her work and had a simple dinner before he brought her here. She was cutting flower shapes out of pastel poster board, as placemats. As a member of the prom decorating committee, she had to create a memorable high school experience on a low budget, since most of the money had been spend on the expensive location. It was four months in advance, but hey, Tohru always started early on projects. This year's theme was 'Midnight in the Meadows.' With Tohru's diligent doodling skills, they sketched what the ballroom would look like. They would not use the crystal chandeliers with the gold accents; instead the only light source would be from paper lanterns hanging from an intricate lattice, help up by wooden poles. They wanted a romantic, innocent, whimsical gypsy feel. The lanterns would spill out of the ballroom, into the courtyard where students would dance under the firefly-pricks of light in the night sky. Both areas would be filled with sweet-smelling flowers, spilling out of the glass vases, ribbons of color. Tohru described the beautiful lily-pond in the courtyard with large orange and white streaked koi fish. As Hatori listened to her dramatic recitation, he ached to escort her. He felt greedy for snatching her from her youth; many nights he thought of himself as a cradle robber. But her love had proved him wrong. Age was not an issue.

"Who are you going with?" He asked, trying to sound blasé. She looked adorable with her tongue peeking from the side of her mouth. She was in deep concentration. A stunned look glazed her face when she looked up.

"No one's asked me." _Yet_, he thought.

"Yuki?"

"He worked up the courage to ask Machi. Both are so shy and cute. I'm really happy for him." A big grin was splash across her face.

"Kyo?"

"I don't know. We've hung out at the library studying for our physics exam this week, but he didn't bring it up."

"He should pretty soon before other guys do. He won't be able to sweep you off your feet like I've seen some teenage boys in the city do, buying girl's gifts, sweet treats, taking them to movies, dinner, museums… who can resist?"

"I can," she murmured, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"But it's our human nature to enjoy being lavished upon."

"It's in the eye of the beholder." She responded. "It's true that I like to buy myself a gift once in a while, but I don't like being 'lavished upon.' It makes me feel greedy, taking things from others hard-earned money. I really liked the dress you bought me, but the amount of work and effort you put in for the money… I feel guilty."

_That's why I love you so much. You are so pure. You respect everything in life. You can love me without looking at all my blemishes._

"Don't ever feel guilty. The look on your face when you saw yourself… I'm willing to pay any amount of money to see it. Also Tohru, don't be too humble. You are a very desirable woman. Any man would be proud to call you his girlfriend." _I lose control when I'm around you; a dormant desire overwhelms me_.

"Thank you for the compliments, but I have many flaws." As she started listing them off on her fingers, her eyebrows furrowed in deep focus, Hatori moved from his seat to the area rug. From behind, he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her between his legs effortlessly. His thigh acted as a back rest. He kissed the soft tantalizing spot behind her ear and said huskily, "You don't know what you do to me. My body wants to express my love for you in depraved ways, but my heart waits in pain." _You make me feel so giddy all the time_. Her smell, a mild soap, not some harsh expensive perfume, was like a drug.

Tohru gulped, feeling goose pricks over her tingling skin. The room was cold, even with the bumbling air conditioner on. Yet, her cheeks were aflame because of his confession. She felt warmth in her stomach, in her toes, in her core. She turned to him about to ask him what he meant, in more detail, but Hatori closed his mouth over hers tenderly. Shutting her eyes, her hand reached his and they intertwined easily. Her mind raced. It felt so good to be in his arms. The perfect moment suspended in time.

She was lost in his kiss when he broke away. He was on an addictive high, hormones racing, blood pumping. He asked headily, "Do you want to take a shower with me?" The words echoed in his brain. It was rash and aggressive. It was imprudent. He immediately wanted to slap himself hard in the face for expressing his raging physical desire. Her gaze met his, startled. He expected her to stand up and ask him to take her home immediately. He expected her to tell him that was wrong to ask something so selfish, that she had morals and principles to stand by. But she didn't. She lay her head on his pounding chest and let out a deep sigh. Worried, he released her hand, as though electrified with a shock. She was going to reject him.

"Hai."

She tilted her head to look up at him. _What?_ He thought. Her eyes were dark, determined. No apprehension. _You're not freaked out by my request? You don't hate me? You don't feel that I've come on to strong? Like a madman_?

As though she had heard him, she said, "I know what you are thinking, Hatori. I won't regret it." That was all he needed.

He pulled her to her feet and brought her into his bleak bedroom, a lonely place where he spent miserable nights awake, thinking. His bedroom was not a place of solace, but a place he dreaded going to every night, alone. When the tree outside scrapped against his window thunderously, it made him cringe that he had no one to hold close or protect from nightmares. Now, he had someone, and he wasn't going to let her go. He grumbled throatily, "I have to go turn on the shower. It takes some time to get warm," not wanting to leave her side for a second. He flicked on a night lamp. Tohru nodded as she fumbled with her watch. Tohru looked around curiously. She ran her fingers over the edge of his bureau, over the closet doorknob. She liked the simplicity of his room. Even though it did not have many personal items – no pictures or trinkets (she supposed that all unmarried grown men's rooms were like this… except Shigure's of course), it was comfortable. It was him - down-to-earth and sincere, no frills or scary surprises, no 'skeletons in the closet' so to speak. Tohru noticed a blue pillow with a yellow-thread embroidered rabbit silhouette in the center. Tohru liked Momiji's gift. When he returned, he took her in his arms, still careful, and kissed the top of her head, a mere brush of his lips. It was like the small catalyst, the small key that unlocked a flood gate of desires. He whispered, "I love you."

Within seconds, everything was fuzzy and hasty, a fire consuming two lovers. When his hands moved to the hem of her sweater, Tohru threw away all her inhibitions, all her worries. He nodded for her to raise her arms. She did, and he helped her remove her bulky sweater. To his surprise, she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. He gulped loudly enough for her to hear. He tried not to focus his attention on the movement of her breasts as she breathed, but it wasn't easy. In response to his action, she cast aside his white lab jacket. He was wearing a black V-neck sweater, one that she had picked out for him. The fit was tighter, and it drew one's eyes to his lean, defined chest. He raised his arms automatically, as she tugged the sweater up.

In the steamy bathroom, they removed their pants. Tohru smiled when she saw his boxers dotted with leaves. It was so… cheerful. Both were hesitant to remove their undergarments. Tohru turned to the corner to remove her panties; it was enticing, provoking that she was so shy. Hatori did the same as he took off his boxers, stepping out of them. She was the first to step into the shower. In Hatori's mind, he reprimanded himself for not ordering a Jacuzzi, or at least a bathtub when his office was renovated. But who would have known that the stoic doctor would fall this hard…

It would have been more romantic than a shower.

Hot beads of water pelted them. Tohru ran her fingers bashfully down the length of Hatori's body, slick with water. Seeing her reaction after touching his dark nipple made his breath hitch uncomfortably. His body was all smooth planes, and the trail of hair from beneath his bellybutton to his… she had never used that word in her life… penis. Every time her eyes wandered 'down there,' she blushed.

Adrenaline pulsed through his body. Hatori blushed under Tohru's ministrations, her gentle hands. He was growing hard. He needed no more encouragement to kiss her full on the lips. He looped his arms around her waist and pulled her against the wall. He kept her there by pressing his knees into the wall, and having her 'sit' there. She was struck with the cold sensation of the cold white tiles, and the warm mist of the water and his lips. He drew slow circles on the small of her back – the calluses making her tingle pleasantly, as he kissed her; their lips melded together. Hatori initiated a battle between tongues, probing, exploring. Though both were inexperienced, they sucked each other's lips greedily, desperately, blindly. It was passionate and urgent as if a dam had broke, leaving a torrent of emotion, love, lust in its wake. She tasted so sweet. Water fell on Hatori's hair, and trickled down his bangs. His senses were at full-speed, overpowering; every moan, every clash between their tongues, every arch was erotic and sensual in the hazy surroundings. He only paused to steal breathes of air. He broke the kiss when he felt her shiver. She had been thrust on the cold tiles for too long, how thoughtless of him. She was so tantalizing, and perfect, and loving… he buried his face in the bony crook of her neck, ragged breaths filling the room. Neither dared to speak; _it_ could not be described in words. They switched positions; Hatori was against the frosted glass and Tohru in the downpour. His legs could not hold him up, as he was lightheaded and shaky. He slid his bottom to the small ledge where the frosted glass and titles met. Hatori relinquished control for Tohru's delicate kisses, which were no less tormenting. She swayed, but accidentally got to close to _him_. It felt as though she had ground her mound against his sex, provoking, teasing. Each little action seemed ten times more potent, effective in making him crazy and wanton.

"Ah, don't do that!"

She opened her eyes awaken from the woozy daze of touches and kisses. She bounced on his thighs, her hands still tangled in his soft hair. "What?" She asked unknowingly.

"You did it again." He seized her hips and set her away from his just enough. "I will do something _you_ will regret." He growled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I will make love to you like a deprived man." Words he would never have said in a million years if not for his chance falling in love with Tohru. Tohru pulled her lower lip between her teeth, a quirk that only made his erection hard and unforgiving. "See, _that_." He said, nodding down. Of course he wanted to ravish her like a dissipated man, but he didn't want her to regret it either. It would make him feel like shit, to put it in layman's terms. He assessed her face. She looked like a hedonistic goddess, with her arms crossed over her small breasts, pushing them together…

When she didn't say anything, he started. "I've waited for this since the first time I met you, but I don't want it to be rushed."

'It' needed no explaining. "It isn't. I always feel this… ache inside me when you are close. I want to express it by hugging you, but I can't. So now, it's just exploded. I want you. I want you to… have me."

_Gulp_. He let out a regretful sigh. He kissed along her jaw line, down to her collarbone, the feeling making her shudder. _I can't do that do you. Not yet. _After a few beats, she leaned away from him. "Why won't you have me?" Her voice was hoarse. Even in the water, he could tell that her eyes were glossy.

He wanted to blabber on about how she was underage, but that wasn't the argument. He loved her, and he would make love to her even if she didn't reach her 18th birthday, but it wasn't time yet. He could gauge that while on the outside she appeared sure and certain, she wasn't. She wanted the feeling, but did not understand the consequences; all the messy emotions that came with the unification.

He was doing this for her sake, not his own, but she was not seeing his point. There was one thing he could do that would hopefully satisfy her curiosity and fulfill that 'want.' He had only heard of it from his college buddies. It hoped it didn't hurt her.

His fingers stroked the inside of her thigh as he kissed her lips. He captured a soft cry that escaped from her, as his thumb brushed across her clit. The stroke was soft, stirring.

"This doesn't hurt right?" He asked.

She shuddered and shook her head frantically, liking this new sensation. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering crazily, colliding into one another. His lips kissed her shoulders, periodically sucking the water that beaded on her skin. Her back arched; she nearly grazing his chest. His heart raced, giddy that he could make her feel this good. His moved his thumb over her distending nub faster, desperate to hear her delicious cry again. She didn't know what was expected of her, could she do anything to help? But her brain was acting on a riotous, visceral level, she couldn't think or ask. She wasn't even ashamed of the rising feeling between her thighs. She moaned and writhed, throwing her head back, her disheveled hair making her look like a wanton goddess. She screamed when two of his fingers entered her, slowly, languidly. _She is so tight and wet inside_… He waited patiently as she adjusted to the feel of him inside her. There was no rush as he stroked her. He made sure of that.

"Again… please… Haaaaaa'ri." She dragged out his name, as though it were a mantra. He took his fingers out, unhurriedly, before thrusting them back in again, repeatedly. His thumb still swirled around her clit, and the sensation was about to push her over the edge. Her body shook violently as she arched around his fingers. Tohru cried out something, hopefully his name as she came, the feeling washing over her in a intense surge; it was fast, hot, burning. There were small aftershocks after the first. Hatori's hand felt the prize of her pleasure as he pulled out. She panted sharply. She would have buckled on the ground, but Hatori caught her in his arms. He held her until she gained enough strength to stand up; the vibrations finally ceasing.

"Tohru."

Tbey gazed at each other amorously.

They finished the shower after they soaped each other up with a fresh bar of honey and milk soap and rinsed the suds off; their motions languorous. Hatori toweled Tohru dry, and she did the same. Both collapsed on the bed. The towels fell away from their bodies. Tohru closed her instantly. She said "I love you Hatori. Thank you for tonight," before she fell asleep. He pulled her close to him. They would only rest for a while…

Hatori's last thought were the image of the ecstasy on her face. Yet there was remorse, always remorse. He would never hear the sounds of their slippery bodies in the shower, or feel friction between their bodies during love-making. He would never feel her pert breasts against his chest or the thump of her heart against his, in tandem. Never limbs thrown carelessly over limbs. Everything had to be meticulous, careful, delicate. And it nearly damn broke his heart as he was lulled to sleep by Tohru's soft breathing.

--

A/N: Reviews! (I eat them for breakfast.)

XOiHeartMiloOX: Thanks girl! Before you know it, things will start to unravel…

LibraryLady08: Awww. Thanks for the compliment!

devilgrl1: -hugs you- I love Tohru and Ha'ri so much!

savannahsaysfxck: Hey Savy! Stories for this pair are SO hard to find. Thank you for being so sweet. :)

Marisol Akyri: Muwhaha, Yuki is a very smart little boy…

ayashi77: Haha.

kiwadoi seiitsu: Thank you! I was hoping someone would bring it up! -.-

kouga's older woman: Ha, funny! :) My fav pair too (besides DHr…).

Jaffa-Cake-Queen: -gives you an eyedropper so you can squirt Hatori in the face for his indecent thoughts-

Takeru Takaishi's Gurl: Let's just say that happier they are, the more painful the fall will be… Who is Takeru Takaishi?

Dr. Tsukiko Sohma: -flies to the dark side to visit you with flowers- Thanks for thinking the story was amazing; it means a lot!

avidlydreaming: Ayame… hmmm. I like him, but his character is way to 'out there.' I won't do him justice. I would probably make him too feminine and people would flame me.

krystelvampire: I love fanart! Any good artists out there? Hehe. I love you wariness. :)

_TO THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE STUCK WITH ME FROM THE START… I LOVE YOU!!_

Where are you: BlobBl0b, TatianaSaphira, Rayn Lake, EatTheMoon, **RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl? I miss you guys. :(**


	41. In Ribbons

_**Standard Disclaimer applies.**_

**_A/N: College just started. Miss the family like crazy, cried like a baby. Still crying sometimes. Updates may be slow. But patience, my little ones. I love you all too much to give up. _**

**Hatori's Remedy **_**presents**_**:**

**Chapter 51: In Ribbons**

It was two days until Valentine's Day. It was tradition for girls to make chocolates and present it to important men in their lives – friends, teachers, boyfriends. If he was her crush, special measures were taken – maybe a small chocolate cake. Also, a love note was attached filled with cute doodles and stickers. If he accepted, it meant he liked her too.

Tohru had frozen her chocolates overnight. They were ready for embellishment. Carefully removing the plastic mold from the refrigerator, she noticed that from her 72 chocolates (three batches of 24), four were missing. She told herself aloud, "I should have put a sticky note on them." As always, she blamed herself. She did not notice someone come from behind her until she felt a wisp of breath against her ear. "Making more for me?" Tohru whirled around, ready to tell him that he was receiving a smaller share because he had already 'stolen' some, but the grin on his face dispelled any bitter feeling.

"Good morning Shigure."

"Hello my little chocolatier. Do you know how much I adore you?"

She shook her head innocently. Loving to tease her, he leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Very much."

--

The kiss he gave her reminded her of the many not-so-innocent-kisses between Hatori and her. The memories caused her to blush. The one they had shared on the night before New Year's Eve had been especially passionate and uncontrolled, entirely dependent on emotion and not logic. After sharing a sudsy shower together and washing each other off meticulously slow, he had cradled her in the rocking chair on the porch, late in the night when no eyes could see. Previously the chair had been an object of hate. As a young boy, he had wanted to crawl into his father's lap to be lulled to sleep, but his father always pushed him away, telling Hatori, "I'm tired," or "You fidget too much." It made Hatori insecure and uncomfortable in friendly or intimate settings, even with the Sohmas.

Until now. She had awoken his dormant senses. It had taken him awhile, but now he didn't tense up anymore, but reveled in her touches like a kitten. Both wrapped in bed sheets, even the coldness did not chill them. They felt hot and heady. The silence was calm. They spoke through gentle caresses, whispers, and nips. The briskness, the quiet, sensitized everything. At dawn, they had parted. Hatori had brought her home. Both had New Year's traditions to honor; Tohru spending the special day with Saki's family and Arisa; Hatori with the rest of the Sohmas's in the annual festival. This year was Hiro's turn, or obligation, to dress up in the elaborate costume, something the boy had complained about since September. ("I can't wear those red frills!")

At midnight on New Year's, all Hatori could think about was his other half, Tohru. The vision of her imbued him. _Is she having a good time? Is she thinking about me as much as I am thinking about her right now_? He wanted to scream into the still night their secret, to be unburdened, show his complete devotion to her. He took his cell phone out of his coat pocket.

--

"Shigure, you're stifling me. Get your hands off me!" Akito said to Shigure in the stifling banquet hall.

"Please accept me, milord," he said drunkenly. He took her small hand and kissed it sloppily.

"You've had too much sake to drunk. I need some air." A flushed Akito left the large room. Outside, in the cold, she saw Hatori on his cell phone. Who was he calling this late? And smiling, treading in the snow in a dizzy circle. Akito wanted to get closer to hear the conversation, but without proper footwear, she was not willing to risk her health – those bloody heaving coughs last year nearly killed her last year. She went inside, her mind putting pieces together.

She didn't have enough, but she'd be observing.

--

Tohru had been surprised when her cell phone chirped her favorite anime theme song. She excused herself from the living room, wearing everyone was eating nuts and candy, and went upstairs.

"It's almost midnight. Don't the Sohmas have something special planned? Aren't they going to miss you?" She announced worriedly.

"Hello to you too," he said wryly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I just miss hearing your voice," _and everything else about you_.

"I miss you so much, Hat-," she cut herself off just in case Megumi was outside, "but maybe we can see each other tomorrow. I'm making a feast, a beef stew—"

"Do you think it would be weird if I came over early to help you in the kitchen?" His voice had a tinge of desperation.

She responded cheerfully. "Why didn't I think of that? I think it would be perfect. No one ill thing anything of it, except a wonderful guest wanting to help!"

"I can't wait." I want to see you tonight, but by the time we all turn in, it will be too late. And before he ended the phone conversation, he added hastily, "I love you." And it made all the difference. Tohru fell asleep dreaming about the future, and Hatori's perpetual role in it.

--

"Tohru, you have been painting that chocolate for the past ten minutes. It's ugly now." The pout on Shigure's face expressed the pity he felt for the poor chocolate.

"Eeeeyah!!" Tohru cried. She raised the blue sticky sugar-coated brush, accidently wiping it on Shigure's exposed forearm. He feighed hurt, grabbing his arm. "Eeeeyah!" he mimicked. She stood frozen, not yet registering what she had done, still in a tired trance. Shigure dipped his finger into the cup of red liquid and dabbed Tohru on the cheek, making her look like an ancient Japanese woman, who wore white powder all over her face and enough blush to look sickly happy and doll-like.

Tohru realized what was going on, and for a quick moment, she came out of her shell and painted his lips quickly. Shigure growled low in his throat, like a possessed dog.

He hungrily kissed her lips, red and alluring. Then again, and when she didn't turn him away immediately – too shocked, his tongue probed. She tensed, moving her chair back jarringly, breaking the heated moment.

"Oh Kami." She said quietly. She had been a willing partner. She frowned, angry at herself for participating so lustily. His touches before had been meaningless, but now that she was in a solid relationship with Hatori…

She was so frustrated and she couldn't voice it, tell Shigure that she was in love with his friend.

Judging by the blank stare, his kiss had not been appropriate, but it had been wonderful. Soft full lips. It was probably his imagination, but they had been receptive. "Are you okay?" He asked seriously, but not fully concentrated. He was still lost on her honey and milk smell.

The sound of her leaving the kitchen woke him. He got up and ran o her. This wasn't just "one of his women", this was his friend, the one who always gave him the benefit of the doubt. The one who stood by his side when the hose stood divided against issues like who left the stink in the mess, or who touched drank out of whose glass. Plus, Yuki and Kyo would never allow him to see light again when they would out what the "pervert" did – stolen a kiss from maiden Tohru. Aside from his punishment, he woundered why she hadn't pushed him away immediately. If he had indeed stolen her first kiss, why did she respond like a pro? Unless…

Maybe she had a boyfriend.

Just a guess.

--

Tohru was a bundle of nerves behind the door. She had kissed Shigure in the heat of the moment. How could she see _him_ on Valentine's Day? The guilt… first she needed to confront Shigure. She opened the door. Shigure was sitting at the top of the stairs. He turned his head.

"I'm sorry Tohru. I didn't mean to –"

"It was my fault. I didn't stop you."

"I was aggressive."

She accepted his consolation, but could not forgive herself. She let the incident nag her. At night, since she could not fall asleep, she went downstairs to pain her chocolates – drawing on the surface of the box: a zodiac animal. It took her a painstaking four hours and fifteen minutes to design the boxes, fill each on with 5 chocolates and wrap the box with patterned paper and a red ribbon. After that, she kept her idle hands busy by folding the while boxes into shape.

Yet she could not make herself _not_ feel ashamed. It was the typical movie storyline: kissing the best friend _accidentally_. Two sides of her fought. One said: Shigure and you have a teasing but platonic relationship. You don't love him in that way. The other side said: you are a grown woman. You should own up to being careless and unfaithful, even if it was 'spur of the moment.' Your independence has become reckless.

She fell asleep with salty teardrops streaking down her face.

--

Shigure was smoking on Hatori's porch the next morning, not noticing Hatori's snow-white knuckles or his unfathomable gaze. Shigure's breath created small puffs in the cold winter as he recounted the previous day's episode.

"It was done in the heat of the moment, yet she looked so dismal, as though I had deflowered her. I apologized, but she was so hesitant to accept it. She had rubber gloves and a 20-meter pole, and I had fleas and a restraining order."

Hatori knew how easily Tohru got distressed. She would sulk until it killed her.

"Do you think she's dating someone? That's what my intuition telle me, Tori-san."

_Me, Kami-sama_!

"Hello, are you there Tori-san?

"You're awfully quiet today. Flu season? Need a message?"

"No." What he needed was a hot shower. But he could not shoo Shigure away. "Did you follow up after the apology?"

"What do you mean?"

"Comfort her."

"What was I supposed to do? I can't exactly hug her and I'm not a Casanova with words."

"You could have told her you were an uncouth, impulsive git."

"Thanks for putting it that way." Shigure said sarcastically.

"She's a young girl who has had no experience with strange men kissing her out of the blue! Do you expect her to immediately forget and move on?"

"You're mean."

"I'm not. I'm being honest."

"Why do you care about her feelings so much? You always indifferent. When I get into an argument with Haru, you just stand there with your arms folded. I've never seen you this way, this passionate."

She's more important to me that anything! You would never understand! Instead, he said, "She's important to the Sohmas. She brought Yuki and Kyo to somewhat of a truce. She has gotten Rin to speak to her when no one else can! I don't want to see her leave over a foolish thing you did."

"Harrumph!"

It sliced his heart in ribbons, but deep down in his heart he trusted her.

It was love.

--

Tohru left the house with two brown bags filled with personalized boxed chocolates. _Winner of Most Valentine's Day Chocolate Contest, in three categories: Effort, Creativity, and Tastiness_. There were dark circles under her eyes.

"Tohru, you're not sick, are you?" Yuki asked, concerned.

"Just a late night. I'm fine."

He had insisted on carrying the bags to school. Kyo grabbed Tohru's messenger bag and yanked it off. Too tired, Tohru did not even acknowledge the competitiveness between the rat and cat.

Class was a blur.

"Yuki, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Can you give something to each of the Sohmas for me?"

"Sure, but wouldn't it be better if you did it? They'd appreciate it more."

"I can't." _I can't see his face_.

She gave him the bags before walking to class. She felt dizzy.

--

A/N: I didn't have time to type all of it up. This will just be a chapter. Some angsty goodness is coming up!


	42. Kiss and Tell

_**Standard Disclaimer applies.**_

_**A/N: I credit LibraryLady08 for the title of this chapter. Thank you. **_

_**I have trouble with titles a lot. :)**_

**Hatori's Remedy **_**presents**_**:**

**Chapter 52: Kiss and Tell**

In class, Tohru received many nasty glares from girls because Yuki had accepted her blue box of chocolates and leaned in to kiss her cheek. It didn't even faze her. Yuki was a good friend, nothing more. But the fan girls/nosy parkers didn't know, didn't _care_. In their minds, even a chaste kiss on the cheek was scandalous. During lunch however, the gossip moved to Manchi, whose sakura-blossom print box was accepted by Yuki. Girls grew bold and had decided to approach Yuki with their gifts, but he declined them one after another. Shocked, rumors spread like wild fire; was Yuki Sohma playing the hearts of _two_ girls? Snobby girls said Yuki's actions were out of pity.

Tohru was too caught up in her own affairs to listen.

After finishing only an apple for lunch, Tohru went into the bathroom to splash cold water on her hot cheeks. She was barely able to sit through her physics class: something about an object hanging off the edge of a table had her completely confused.

After school, she went to work. Without Takeshi, the hallways were lonely. The older women working the evening shift with her noticed the dark circles under her eyes. She advised Tohru to go home early.

"Don't overexert yourself. I wouldn't want my daughter like this."

Tohru didn't object, her arms felt heavy with fatigue. It was seven-thirty when she arrived at home. She made a simple dinner and plowed through her homework. She felt uncomfortably hot and muttered under her breath that she should have bought some cold medicine on the way back. She rarely got sick; how did this happen? She took off her sweater and opened the windows. The coolness of the air refreshed her skin, and the wintriness of the windowpane against her forehead made her sigh contentedly.

"Tohru, are you alright?"

Yuki asked outside her door. "Why are you eating with us?"

"Just eat without me. I'm not feeling well."

"Do you need anything?"

She hated ever asking for favors, but her body felt combustible. "Can you get me a glass of cold water, please?"

"Sure."

When she opened the door for him, he assessed her with the care of an older brother. He raised his hand to her forehead and then his own. "You're burning. You should get it looked at."

"Don't worry about it. I have a test tomorrow. I can't miss it."

Yuki ignored her plea. "I'll go call Hatori."

Tohru's face immediately turned pasty white. "But—"

"We want you to get well fast."

And when Yuki left, she said, "He'll have read my note. He'll be angry."

--

In the past hour, Hatori had read Tohru's note more than a dozen times. The two folds in the letter had become worn with use.

_Dear Hatori,_

_You are going to hate me. Shigure and I were having a playful fight when he kissed me. I didn't push him away immediately like I should have. I have no feelings for him. I am so sorry and I understand if you don't want to talk to me. I deserve the miserable pain of not being able to see you._

_Give the sweets a try. They are triple-dipped strawberries. Dark, bitter chocolate for you. Happy Valentine's Day._

_Tohru_

Her shaky handwriting made him want to rush over to Shigure's house and tell her loved her. He wasn't angry with her. He could live with the fact that she had accidentally kissed Shigure. He couldn't live with the fact that it was destroying her so much. While devising a plan to talk to her, the phone rang.

Hatori gulped. "She's sick?"

"Her forehead is hotter than mine."

"I'll be right over." Hatori put on his black toggle coat and drove to Shigure's house. The roads were icy, but he managed to not fling the car over the edge. He flung the house door open without any forewarning. He went up the stairs, where he saw into the open door. She was on the bed, sitting at the edge, with her feet dangling. Innocent, childlike. Yuki was on his knees, consoling her.

There was a pang of jealousy. He could never do such a simple action in the presence of others. "Out of character" or "perverted" were things spectators would say. Because he was always so cold, distant, wary of human contact. But in fact, he was passionate and caring. It was just that it had been dormant for a long time. But it was in full bloom again.

Hatori interrupted Yuki curtly. "Yuki. Midterms are coming up. We don't want you to get sick."

Yuki agreed when he saw the stern look on Hatori's face. At the door, Yuki said, "I'm two doors down. Call me if you need anything."

Tohru looked at him helplessly. It was her last chance to get away from the hands of guilt that would strangle her. She did not make eye contact with Hatori.

Hatori asked urgently, "Where are your pajamas?"

Tohru asked him why.

"You're staying with me until you are better."

"No it's alright."

"No it isn't. You can't get better if you are always taking care of other people. You don't take care of yourself." He said, harshly. He was angry at her for overworking herself to the point of getting sick. He was angry at Yuki, Kyo, and most of all Shigure for not helping out (and causing unneeded pain and confusion). He was angry at himself for not always being there. He was angry for being cursed.

She murmured, "It's only a few degrees –" She trailed off after being interrupted by Hatori's cool hand on her forehead. He didn't say anything as he went into the bathroom to get her toothbrush. He returned and asked again where her pajamas were. She pointed to the third drawer on the bureau. Her mouth was dry and she couldn't protest. This was mixed with the fact that if she stayed, she would be affecting Yuki. She did not want his scores to drop from their second place. She didn't want Hatori to lose sleep over her either.

While he opened the drawer, he said inaudibly, "It's not worth it to get sick and do too much because you feel ashamed." Tears trickled down her heated cheeks and she wiped them with her sleeves. Hatori put her stuff in a duffel bag and hung it on his shoulder as he bent his knees and curved an arm beneath her legs and pulled her into his arms. She was very light.

"You're taking my Tohru?" Shigure said at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes." You opportunistic pig.

He put her gently into the passenger seat, making sure her head did not dip forward. He got into the driver's seat and started the engine. He did not look or speak to her. Because he if he did, he would lose his concentration on the icy roads. They would go careening off the road and that would be the end of things.

At the house, Hatori boiled some water for tea. He helped her settle into his bed after she changed into some penguin patterned pjs. When he tucked the comforter under her chin, she pulled it away. "I feel hot. Can you open the window please?"

He nodded.

--

In the bathroom medicine cabinet, he found his personal supply of cold medicine. He checked the expiration date: a couple more months. They were plain white tablets, no chewy fruity flavor or gel capsules. It was better than going to the supermarket and leaving her side.

Along with some cold water, he gave a drowsy Tohru her medicine.

She had a fitful sleep, though never fully awake. Every time she yelled sorry, he cringed. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her she needn't feel bad. He loved her too much to ever let her go or not talk to her as her letter suggested. She cried his name once, and he came rushing to her side from the hard chair in the corner of the room. He grabbed a cold towel from the bathroom to place on her forehead. It was freezing in the room, but as long as it eased her pain, he could bear it.

At eight, Tohru woke up startled, like an automaton. "I have to go to school."

As she slipped on Hatori's too-big bunny slippers (courtesy of Momiji), Hatori entered the room and firmly sat her back down. "You aren't well enough. I called the school. You will be allowed until the end of the week to make up the test."

"Homework,"

"Yuki will bring it over this afternoon. You won't be left behind." He offered a tight smile.

"I kissed Shigure." Tears sprung to her already puffy eyes. She covered her face in shame.

"I know." He said, removing her hands from her face.

"How?"

"He told me. And I don't care."

She looked back at him confused. She felt a bit slighted. "You don't care that I kissed another man?" Wasn't a good boyfriend supposed to be a little jealous? "You aren't jealous?" The fever was making her disoriented and extra emotional.

"I am jealous. Of course I didn't want you to kiss him back, but it happened. People move forward. I care about you and I can forgive anything that you do."

That seemed to console her.

He continued, "I know you don't have feelings for him. And that's all I need to know."

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." He kissed her forehead tenderly before giving her a thermometer to stick in her mouth. "After I get this reading, get some sleep."

"Don't you want to know the details?" _So you know that it was nothing but a flicker of need. I was missing you, and I just got confused._

"I already heard them."

She blushed.

"It was in the heat of the moment. Your hormones got the better of you. Don't worry, I gave Shigure a big verbal beating. I just hope he didn't see the darkness in my eyes or my clenched fists. I was so angry that he did that, but of course I couldn't voice it as a boyfriend, but as a mentor."

"A little comparison is never bad."

"What do you mean, Tohru?"

"I love when we kiss, but I didn't truly appreciate it until Shigure kissed me."

"Is that a compliment?"

"I learned a lesson Ha'ri, you are the better kisser. He was too assertive. You know the perfect time to be gentle, passionate, sex-y." she struggled with the last word, and he thought it was utterly cute. She fumbled with the corner of the comforter.

"Thank you." _I love you too_.

"Oh, have you tried the chocolate strawberries?"

"I was waiting for you. I'll go get them."

He came back with the box. "How long did it take you to draw this seahorse? It's beautiful."

"For your box, it took me an hour. The pattern and coloring took up most of the time."

"Thank you. I love it."

He took a strawberry out by its stem. "Ooo, it's too pretty to eat." He sounded young and jovial, as though he had forgotten his jaded past for just a moment. It was a side of him she rarely saw, but when he glimmered before her, she felt exhilarated.

"Go ahead. I made them especially for you, because I know you don't like chocolate too much. The strawberry is the heart of the food because it was the catalyst for us meeting and growing so close."

He put the tip of the strawberry at her mouth. "I already know how they taste. I had two—" He put it in her mouth before she finished.

"Mmm-hmm."

He was about to put the rest in his mouth, before she pulled his hand away from his mouth. "Don't eat it. I'm sick."

"I don't care."

"Don't get careless, Dr. Sohma."

He had forgotten that she was sick. Caught it a moment of love. She could make him forget his duties. She could make him lose his rational mind. It wasn't a bad thing, but if he accidentally said something or did something careless, people would suspect because he was normally so organized and meticulous.

Doom was just around the corner.

"Thank you."

She took the remainder and popped it in her mouth, savoring the contrast between the slight tartness of the strawberry and the bittersweet taste of the chocolate. He followed her. He was ready for the onset of sticky chocolate at the roof of his mouth, on his molars, but instead, the cacao melted on his tongue – sweet, but not too sugary, bitter, but not too astringent. The layers and the center strawberry tasted great. He admitted that it was scrumptious.

"I am so happy you gave them a try."

"I'm glad I did too."

They enjoyed the rest of the chocolates, feeding each other like newlyweds.

"So, what do you want for lunch? I'm going to go buy something."

"I don't really want anything. Maybe some chicken soup with buckwheat noodles?"

"Alright." He answered, ready to hop in the car and return in a jiffy.

"I can make it myself."

"You're sick."

"I'm fine." She rose out of bed and scuttled to the kitchen before he could respond. It was immaculate, as it always was. Hatori always ate out. Tohru wished she could fill the kitchen with aromatic smells of rice, savory soup, and tasty meats.

"I don't have any food."

"Rice?"

"Yes."

"I'll write a list of things to buy at the supermarket. Even though I am not too hungry, I am going to make a feast. I want to make the most of this time we have together."

Tohru shifted a cabinet where the bag of brown rice was. She stood on her tiptoes, but could not reach it. She wiggled her fingers. Hatori leaned over her and picked up the bag easily.

"If only I were taller," Tohru said after thanking him for helping her.

"You are a perfect size. Perfect for shelter under my arm on a rainy day and carrying in my arms when you are sick."

She reddened. It always made her body warm when he said sweet things. The fact that the things he said were rare and genuine made her tingly. She went to his desk to get a notepad. She wrote down a few items she need and reminded him to pick the ripe ones, because when she told Yuki and Kyo to shop, they always returned with bruised tomatoes or hole-y leafy vegetables. He smiled at her comment and promised her he would return with fresh, flawless vegetables.

"Hurry back."

"I will."

--

Akito was looking out her window feeling uncomfortable. She saw Hatori step gaily through the snow. His hands were in his pocket and he looked happy, like he was going somewhere… _fun_.

The word fun and Hatori were never in the same sentence. What was up with him? When he came to check up on her every other day, he seemed distracted and a bit careless. Before his words were always curt, "Give me your wrist" or "Have you had any stomach problems today?" but lately he was friendly. He said "Please" or "Have a good day." It was strange to see even these small changes in someone who you though would always be stoic and rigid.

She decided it would be a good time to check out his office for clues. Snooping was what she did best.

She wrapped her yukata tightly around her slim body before slipping her feet into a pair of slippers. They were not appropriate for the winter, but she did not want to call one of the troublesome maids who would pretend to care about her health and tell her not to go outside, even though they wished she would just slip on ice, hit her head on a jagged rock, and die.

His house was still and quiet, as usual. But outside appearances were never taken for granted. There was an opening between the curtains. Akito peeked in. She saw a woman in the kitchen. The woman was taller than she, slim and dainty.

A guest? A fucking guest on the Sohma estates? Hatori knew better than to invite someone to the estate and have the secret exposed! He was probably the person most careful of doing such an irresponsible thing!

Plus, Akito thought that he had gotten over women after the incident with that Kana-person. Clearly he had reverted to his wicked ways.

Akito squinted her eyes to make out the face.

It was Tohru Honda! What was she doing here? She was supposed to be living at Shigure's house, a place Akito had so graciously agreed to? Now the stupid girl was getting cocky and going wherever she pleased?!

Akito wanted to storm into the bungalow and teach that girl a few things. Pull that long, luscious hair. Trip those long attractive legs.

But she wouldn't.

She would let things play out.

Ask around.

See that her control was faltering, because if it was, she would have to implement a few new rules. Instill some fear in her captives. Ideas taken from the Machiavelli's work, The Prince that she had just read and enjoyed.

_Sometimes good comes from cruel actions_: was her motto.

Though it may take some times for the puppets to realize that what she was doing was for the good of the community. She wanted a tight-knit family. Though she never admitted to liking anything, she did enjoy the banquets and holidays. The permanence of her efforts.

She did not want these impure bloods to mix with the pure blood.

--

"Shigure, what is that Tohru Honda doing at Hatori's office?"

"Oh, she's sick."

"Why couldn't she stay here?"

"Hatori insisted on taking her."

"Why?"

Shigure shrugged. "I guess he cares about _some_ patients."

"What do you mean?"

Shigure pouted. "When I'm sick, he shoves the thermometer in my mouth or sticks a needle in me. He is so mean and aggressive toward me. I mean, have I done anything wrong?"

Akito thought about Shigure's comment. If she wasn't so cynical, maybe it was just that Hatori was more gentle toward women, no, just insignificant girls. Or that he was giving his paternal instincts an outlet. Who knew what happened in his mind. _He always looks like he's lost_.

And no one can fix that.

No one.

--

Dun-dun. Akito is putting the pieces together. Does anyone feel compassion for Akito?

Responses to All My Dear Reviewers:

kuramagal: Thanks for being the first! Glad you are lovin' the story!

-X-Nefertiri-X-: Evil 'Gure, Evil 'Gure!

Jaffa-Cake-Queen: OMG, I love angsty goodness. It breaks my heart and makes my heart race; impossible, right?

Botan and Kurama lover: Angst my love.

Running to my Heart: Glad you picked up on some hints!

slk1229: Grazie!

devilgrl1: Haha, I loved your reaction to the kiss: ewwwww.

krystelvampire: Krystel, I loved you review. Very cute.

kouga's older woman: All these bumps in the road for TxH. Boo-hoo. -.-

XOiHeartMiloOX: 'Emo,' I love the word.

Nikki-4: there will be highs and lows to come…

Keleidescope: Newcomer!! –welcomes you with a big smile and open arms- Thank you so much for reviewing! It makes me so happy when some has the willpower to read the story from start to finish. –kisses-

LibraryLady08: Thank you, m' lady, for the title of this chapter! :)

Alucard's-Master: Thanks for reviewin'. Just wondering, where is your username from?

hatori-zukoos2: Another newcomer! Thanks for the encouragement! I'm glad you found my story entertaining!

Stay Tuned…More angst to come...


	43. Ashes, Ashes

**_Standard Disclaimer applies._**

**_A/N: Sorry for the l-o-n-g wait. I am flattered by the 500 reviews. Happy Holidays, everyone!_**

**Hatori's Remedy _presents_:**

**Chapter 53: Ashes, Ashes**

Tohru and Hatori sat across from each other at the dining table. The dishes tasted very good, maybe because of the fact that they had labored over it, or because they were sitting with someone they loved (or maybe both reasons).

"There is enough food to last the rest of the week." Hatori said, dipping his chopsticks into his soup. It was rare for him to have such an appetite. (He definitely agreed that in company, food tasted 100 times better.) He lifted a spool of noodles skillfully, like a fisherman reeling in a fish. It was warm and flavorful in his mouth. The house was drafty, but his cheeks were red with warmth and jubilance. He even slowed down his chewing to extract every taste and texture. It was something that they had created together.

Like a baby.

A baby.

That word. So innocent and gentle and touching, yet so disturbing and unthinkable and intangible. He couldn't do it. He couldn't provide a good life for a child. He would be this hovering presence, broken and restless. Would he be able to love it enough – little boy or girl? Would the curse be passed on? Or was it recessive? Would his own father not being around for him affect his child's life? Would the child be resentful of the curse? It already took him so much effort to cast aside the nagging thoughts of Akito finding out about his relationship with Tohru. What would happen if Akito found out about a baby? Would they be banished? Or would Akito raise him in a caged life – unable to make "normal" friends?

Well, being banished didn't bother him, he was already an outcast. But to have to leave a place Tohru was so familiar with? She might lose her radiance. Just like when a plant is taken from grounds it has thrived on for years, and plotted in a new place; it takes time to reach heights.

And many never do. They wither.

And to think more deeply and seriously into the situation, Akito was his God, and no matter how much he wanted to get away from his former life, he couldn't. These ties bound him to her, for eternity.

---

They would have to leave Japan.

Akito would do anything possible to hurt the baby. Because the baby wouldn't be in her control, and that was what she needed the most. She was a girl who had had her childhood stolen from her at a very young age, given her obligation. It was tragic. But she did not go out of her way to improve her conditions. Her own pain and swelled to engulf everyone around her. She could not let them lead happy, simple lives.

Because she couldn't.

"Whoo-hoo?" Tohru said in a sing-songy voice. "What are you thinking about? The expression on your face isn't too pleasant."

"Nothing."

"Sure?"

He nodded mindlessly, not looking into her eyes.

"Hey, when I get better, do you want to visit your parents?"

She said it as though they were alive.

Stunned, he did not respond.

"We can spend the afternoon in the countryside, hiking and picnicking."

His parents were something he tried to push aside. During the day, he managed to pretend they had never existed. But at nights, he twisted and turned, thinking about the short lives they lived. His father, filled with revulsion because he had been given the job of the memory eraser. His mother, too weak to ever stand up to his father's verbal abuse and negligence. But that love letter he had found, it made him let go of those long-embedded memories. His father had been passionate. He had ambition.

Maybe it was time to give his past a chance to reinvent itself. First, by visiting a representation of his pain.

"I will pick you up this Sunday."

---

By Sunday, Tohru was well again, thanks to Hatori. He had healed her with his abiding love and patience. Hatori picked her up at the bus station at the forest's edge. She had two bouquets of handpicked flowers.

---

Standing in front of the headstone, Hatori's eyes blurred. He dropped down to his knees and ran a finger over the engraved name. His father.

"Dad…" He croaked. She knelt down beside him, quite and unassuming. She gave him the space to tell with all the demons. Let them free.

Hatori didn't think he could keep the emotion in anymore. He grabbed a hold of the headstone and put his forehead against it. "You left me here alone. You didn't show me how to carry on. That was so unfair, to leave me with this pain and cursed ability without any instruction. I hated you, but I'm starting to understand. We are the same creature, but I promise to do the things you didn't get a chance to. You life ended too soon. Maybe you would have changed. I think you could… " He was alone. He was drowning.

But he felt arms under his, pulling him to the surface. He smelled sweet lavender, and he wasn't sinking in hurt and guilt. He felt relieved. At peace.

Tohru's head was on his shoulder, and he felt a soothing hand move in circles on his back. "I'm proud of you." He heard a hiccup.

He pulled back. "Are you crying?"

"Yes. But they are tears of joy."

She gave him a bouquet. She placed one on Hatori's mom's grave. He placed one on his father's. They were fresh-cut and yellow.

---

_A month later_.

"Thank you for helping me get ready for prom. It's funny that I had you instead of the girls."

Hatori gave her a frown. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I think you are adorable. Thank you for helping me, Ha'ri."

"I will miss you." I don't like the fact that you will be dancing with another guy, chest to chest, heart to heard, centimeters away from each other.

"Don't." The simple white dress, that _he _had picked out, swirling around her ankles. "Look the door behind you. Wait about an hour before you leave. Shigure will be gone by then. He hangs out with his buddies on Friday nights. I'm really sorry you have to hang around, I mean I don't want you trying to climb out the window; it is very dangerous, Kyo tried to get into his room one night, and even with his cat-like reflexes, couldn't grip the siding."

Hatori nodded. "I'm alright here."

She gave him a swift kiss on his shaved cheek before she turned on her heel.

"I hope these heels don't kill me before the end of the night," she said. The door shut with a notion of finality. It felt awfully quiet in her bedroom. He checked the clock on his desk. It was only six. He had offered to take her to the hotel, but she said that Kyo had offered to pick her up at the house; it was tradition, she said.

This was one of the few times he had seen her room. It was a no-frills room, but with enough decor to show Tohru's radiant personality. There was the western bed Shigure had proudly bought her when she moved in. There was a neatly folded daisy-patterned comforter at the foot of the bed. There was a plain oak desk against the wall with a chair. Notebooks and papers were neatly stacked. There were also two bookcases against another wall. The top shelf contained a collection of glass zodiac animals, as well as origami animals. He picked up to blue seahorse, admiring the crisp folds, and her lingering touch. The room had a large window; he could envision Tohru standing there, looking at the forest, the rain, the sunset. Her mirrored-sliding door closet reflected him. He frowned. He did not like mirrors. He hated seeing himself, hunched and sad-looking. He looked so... foreign in Tohru's room; too old against the painfully modern, youthful decoration. He wanted to open drawers and look through her personal affections, but didn't. It wasn't right to flip through photo albums without the owner's consent. He limited himself to looking at things that were in the bookshelf, outside, in the open.

He bent down to look at the small trinkets scattered across the second shelf. He smiled, seeing that she collected a multitude of things - seashells, old stamps. At the back, there was a rule of colorful square origami papers. He smiled, thinking that he would create something to add to the zodiac collection she had made. He took a green-colored piece of paper. It was a long time since he did anything that fell under the 'arts and crafts' category. The closest was sticking labels onto manila folders. Without instructions, he could not create a rhinoceros or an angel, but he remembered how to fold a crane. He sat down at the small desk and started. On the first try, he messed up. He went to the bookshelf to retrieve another piece of paper. He tried to reach for a vanilla-colored piece, when the small envelope collapsed. Behind it, wrapped in cellophane was the circular picture frame they had bought together. The twisty-tie looked worn, meaning that it was untwisted often. He smiled. It said 'Horse.' He remembered that night, when she had said 'yes' to becoming his girlfriend. There had been no hesitation, no worry. He had been so elated, his heart soared. Inside the picture frame were the two of them; a red trident near her shoulder, an angel's halo to the side his head. He had remembered they had fumbled in the booth, and before they could strike a pose, the machine had snagged a picture. It had been his favorite, because it was so natural, so carefree. He looked at it frequently in his office, his fingerprints all over the glossy film.

He returned to his duty, folding a crane. After five minutes, he folded the 'head' part down. His magnum opus. He sighed. It looked half-decent. The lines were not as linear as hers, the corners not as sharp, but the features were perfectly distinguishable. He deflated the bird's small body to write a message on the bottom of the wing.

_I love you with all my heart_. He hesitated to sign his name, knowing that if anyone found out...

--

Tohru walked into the ballroom of the hotel. The decoration committee's efforts had paid off. It looked like a little sanctuary in the meadows; neat paper laterns spread across a lattice intimately above guest's heads.

Kyo had picked her up in a limo. Yuki and his date, Arisa alone, Saki and a boy from another school. Tohru was excited, with butterflies in her stomach.

The night carried on without any snags. Kyo was the perfect gentleman, grabbing her a glass of grape juice, even picking a flower from the courtyard and putting it in her hair. After dancing until their feet hurt, Tohru and Kyo went to look at the koi fish outside. "Which one is your favorite?" She asked.

"I like the albino one. It only has that single orange dot near its tail."

They sat down on a wood bench.

--

Hatori went home. He unlocked the front door to find the room a mess. Lamps were thrown on the ground. The file cabinets were open with piles of paper on the ground. In his office chair sat a...

fuming Akito. She was holding a photograph.

The ones he and Tohru had took at the photobooth.

"You honestly thing you could get away this?"

He did not respond. It was going to end. Tonight. This profound love. But he wasn't going to give up that easily. He was going to give her a fight. Whatever she did, he could counter. He wasn't going to allow everything to fall apart. He loved her so dearly. And when you love someone...

Don't you feel ashamed, having this fling with this innocent girl? Scampering behind my back. Is it some kind of ill-fated game? You knew that eventually the Gods would tell me of this childish behavior, but I would expect it more from Shigure or Ayame. I will expect it to cut off immediately."

"And if it doesn't," Hatori snapped back.

"It will. We don't have to think about the nasty consequences of these lustful desires. I can come to forgive you, eventually."

"I love her."

He thought he saw a glimmer of emotion in her pale face, but maybe it was just an illusion.

"Fool. You actually believe in love, look at what happened to your parents. Their failed attempt should mean something to you. Look at Kana." He twitched. But his parents had been in love, once, but they had allowed it to wither. He wasn't. He was going to put in all the effort, all the love, all the sunshine.

She let out a dry laugh. "Don't be so naive. Do you need incentive to leave her?"

"No. I'm not."

He could lie and give up. Say that he would follow her instructions, but continue with Tohru, in more secret. But she would eventually find out, again, somehow. But if he would her straight up. Things could be different.

She was quiet, looking at a spot behind his shoulder. Her steady, piercing gaze, unnerving.

"That girl isn't safe now."

The words jabbed his chest. He let emotion flicker across his features. His eyes colder that before. His jaw set square. His shoulders locked. And she saw it all. She knew what could make him twitch.

"Yes, I'm going to hurt her. I will plan my physical attack. Of course it won't be a catfight or anything, you aren't worth that, but maybe some poision. But I'd rather much hurt her emotionally. She is to upbeat, so false. I want to tear that down. Show her true colors - black and blue. I want to see how much she feels about you. I'm going to test her. To see how much she's willing to sacrifice for the illusion of being with you. Will she give up an arm and leg? Maybe I'll threaten her. Tell her that I'm going to harm you, unless she gives up. All the possibilities. --"

"Stop."

"What? You dare command me?" She stood up. She was shorter than he, but a much stronger presence. She picked up the photo and tore it up in his face. "It's over when I say so."

Hatori grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Stop."

"Why should I stop. I'm telling you to stop, but you're not listening. I'm protecting you. I thought you were a man of strong morals, how could you? That disgusting piece of --" He pulled both of her arms to her side and pinned that to her body, tight. "Why?" He asked, looking straight into her black eyes.

"You tell me why? Give me a good, solid reason and I'll consider. And don't tell me love. Because that it so beyond you. Is it for sex? Don't tell me that either."

"She was made for me. She understands me. She sees past my flaws, my uselessness. She's proven to me that I am important. She's given me hope to live. She's made me laugh, I haven't laughed since college. I dream about her when I'm not with her, and when I'm with her, I don't want to leave. I care for her in a way more than just a physical attraction. I need her to guide me. For all these years, I have wanted to die. There is no one to tell my pain, because I feel like I'm burdening them. She when I tell her, she takes it, twists it into something good, and give it back to me. I hated my father for so long. But she showed me that life can not be a proliferation of pain and constant ache."

Charity case, Akito thought.

She look the mug that held pens and pencils.

She forcefully smashed it on the floor.

"Listen to me. Leave her alone. Get away from her. You are a Sohma! You can't be with her! I can't let it all fall apart because of that one girl! I shouldn't have even let her live in Shigure's house. I don't know what possessed me to do that, but it was foolish, and now I have to in put more effort to stop its vile effects!"

"Do you need another reminder of last time. This time, you might lose the full ability of one of your senses. Do you want that? For her. Do you think she's worth it? Do you think that she'll stick by your side, even as you grow old and blind? She is an outsider. She is young! She won't stick up with you. You're worthless. You can't give her a normal child. You can't be a father. What purpose do you serve in her life? A sick father figure at the least. You are a game that she plays. She the savior, you the poor, frail, needy peasant. It'll be over. It started in a flurry, it will end with a swift cut, like a blade through silk. Silk, that was the substance of your relationship. Nonexistent, a dream, and it's going to be gone when you snap out of it. This will show her to stay away." Akito scrapped the glass picture frame off the cocktail table and threw it at the wall above his head with all her force. Right above his head.

"When your a scarred, disfigured beast, she won't want you." It hit him before he could duck. The blinding pain of cold sharp shards breaking his skin. He just stood there, broken. Unmoving.

"If you think that's bad. Think about the things I will do to her. You won't be able to protect her, the weak, useless being." And with that, she left.

Ashes, ashes. We all fall down.

---

_I let you down_, where his final words before all the mixed emotions - want (for her), hate (for himself), angst (that it was all broken) led him kneel in the broken glass and cry.

_This time, you won't be able to forgive me. I gave you up. There is nothing worse than that. I faltered_.

---

**A/N:** This chapter was originally going to be 2 parts, but I wanted you to have it all. Pain, Joy, Pain.

Also, my plan for the next chapter(s). What kind of ending do you want? Tell me happy, angsty, cliffy, or "you decide."

Anyone going anywhere special for the holidays? Be safe! (Oh, did anyone see the movie Twilight? I loved it. Beautiful. I'd love to hear any opinions or anything!)


	44. Before the Storm

_**Standard Disclaimer applies.**_

_**A/N: Enjoy!**_

**Hatori's Remedy **_**presents**_**:**

**Chapter 54: Before the Storm**

Kyo stiffly pulled the chair out for her to sit down. "I'll go get us some snacks."

Tohru nodded, still catching her breath after dancing. Tonight was turning out perfectly. They had spun around until they were dizzy, humming and moving to the music. Both managed to keep stepping on each other's toes to less than 10 times each. Kyo seemed happy, and so was she. But she couldn't wait to get home early to see Hatori. She had so many stories to tell him. Like when Kyo was in a flurry to open the door for her and tripped on the steps, or when Saki called her date a "Fungi" in an attempt to make the stoic boy laugh (who was quite her complement). Tohru looked on at the energetic dancers. Some people's feet moved awkwardly, and sometimes she was afraid that one couple would tumble, causing a domino effect, ending in a heap of tired limbs and laughs. Others danced gracefully, like professional dancers.

"Hey Tohru, do you want to go out for a breath. It's really stuffy in here."

"Sure." Her cheeks were flushed with energy.

Kyo let them out to the courtyard again, with his hands full of tasty goodies. This time they settled on a bench surrounded by flowers and dim paper lanterns. It was idyllic. Tohru wanted to capture the image in her mind to share with Hatori. _Click_.

Kyo passed her a plate with delicate pastries and fruit. "Thanks."

"The line was long, I guess all the people were hungry after all that dancing."

They filled the time between munches with small talk before Kyo abruptly asked, "Tell me more about the guy you like."

"You want to know more about him?!" She asked, incredulous. She wiped her mouth of bittersweet molten chocolate.

"I want to know what a girl looks for in a guy. It's will be my guideline."

"He's caring, smart, patient, loving, honest, thoughtful, a little shy, and of course super handsome."

"He's setting the standard high. Does he have any flaws?"

"Hmm... sometimes he doesn't express his feelings; he tries to hide them. He can come off as unfriendly or cold."

"That sounds like me, the quiet, I-have-a-dark-cloud-hanging-over-me type." Kyo said with a goofy, joking grin on his face. Tohru turned away from his, blushing. _All of the Sohmas are like that in some way..._

"Is he our age?"

"Not really."

"Oh." From the express on his face, she knew that he wanted to ask 'how old' but he didn't, and she didn't provide any hints.

"So you really love him?"

"Yes."

"Then I approve. I'd really like to meet him someday, and make sure he's going to take care of my good Tohru." He ruffled her hair. She shook her head and said, "Aiiii Kyo!"

Kyo chuckled at her reaction. Shaking her head made things worse. He fixed a strand of hair, putting it behind her ear. She forgave him with a smile. She burst into a fit of laughter, until her she was misty-eyed.

"That's be nice."

"Hey you guys! We've been looking all over for you. We're going to have a group picture!" called out a voice.

"Be in, in a sec!"

"Okay!" Arisa shouted.

---

Hatori sat on the couch holding his face in his hands. The glass had pierced his face, and his knees when he knelt down. _I should leave her. To protect her. If Akito isn't afraid to hurt me, she won't be afraid to hurt Tohru, someone she was no care for. _

_I can't. I want to be with her. I love her_. _But I want her to be happy and not stuck in this dangerous relationship. I do not know what the irrational Akito would do. Would she go so far as to harm someone? Yes, it has happened. It was unimaginable. What if it happens again? I would never forgive myself if I harmed her_.

Two parts of him fought. He finally rose and paced the length of the room. _What am I going to do_?

He avoided reflective surfaces. He couldn't not bear to see the monster, or the dark emotionally-scarred eyes that would tell him that he was a fool for thinking he could protect her. A pawn without any weapons was useless against the king, or in this case, the queen. His wakeful state was pure agony, racing, depressing. It was impossible to see the light at the end of the tunnel. This tunnel was dark and smothering. It could only end badly. He fell into a fitful sleep, dried tears stained on his ashen cheeks.

---

She came to the house after the dance. Kyo had kissed her on the cheek before heading to the kitchen. She told him she was going out for a walk. She changed out of her heels into some comfy, worn sneakers, before ducking out into the darkness. The night was still, with only sounds of nature. Usually, it scared her, but tonight, she felt unafraid, free from her fears. It was a thirty minutes to walk to the estates.

She crawled under the broken fence and fled to Hatori's bungalow, mission impossible style, not wanting to attract attention from other residents. She knocked on the door softly.

At first he didn't hear. At first he thought Akito was back, to finish some business. But he figured she would not have knocked, but rather just stormed in.

---

"If you _loved _me, you'd _fight _it with me. But you're being so _cowardly_." The pain of her expression made his heart twist with the realization of things he had just said. _I can't be with you anymore_. At first, she had taken it was a joke, a test. But when his face showed no sign of humor, she fought back. _Why_?

There was nothing subtle about her sobs.

"You didn't hear the things she said," Hatori said sharply. He didn't want to continue you this. The more she asked, the more she stared at him with her wet eyes, the more he wanted to give and and tell her it was all a joke. Maybe let them be together for a little while longer, until the dream came to a crashing end. But it was wrong, so dramatic and illogical.

He was lost. He wanted her so badly. Yet he wanted so badly for her safety.

Protection over love.

Love over protection.

The thoughts twisted in his mind endlessly.

"Whatever they were, it couldn't be worse than the things I feel right now. I-I ca-can't even look at you." She said, shutting her eyes so tightly that her lashes twitched. She was trying to end this nightmare, this horrible, horrible hallucination.

The silence between them was absolute. Not a flutter of wind.

Not a flicker of hope in the thick air between them, dark and decrepit.

"I'll go now."

"No. Not yet." His raspy voice called out. It was far from his usual smooth masculine tones. This was his last chance. Was he ready to give it all up? His body was numb all over. His only grasp to earth, was that she was still in front of him. He did not even want to blink, for fear that when he opened his eyes, she would be gone.

"I think it's over."

"I still love you."

"How can you say something like that after you... you _don't_. Don't tell me lies!" There was an explosion of energy, hopelessness, pain.

He went across the living room, to her. He reached for her arm, wanting to pull her into the protective arc of his arm - the last time, but she pulled away. "Go. Away." The two words she had never thought she would say to him so harshly.

And with that, she left. She didn't slam the door. That would have numbed his mind at least.

He lost her. It was all in his control. But he did it.

He stared into the painful brightness of the white wall.

Then, he woke up. He was on the couch, not standing at the door like a lost seaman. It hadn't been real. She had been a creation of his own need. He wiped the sweat from his face.

---

The distant hollow knock gradually became more clear, pulling him out of his seat. He went to the door and opened it.

There was no one. Nothing. And he heard it again. It was a tree's branch against the window. This was so confusing.

Maybe he should go check on Tohru - to make sure that she had not come, that none of that had transpired. _It was half past one, she must be home now_.

_Please let it had been a dream. Please_.

He grabbed his keys and drove - fast. He parked his car haphazardly, right-side in the grass.

The house was dark, except for a small light coming from behind the front door.

He just wanted to make sure she was safe.

The door was unlocked, as it always was. He opened it slowly. His eyes took in the living room, worried. And he saw her. The angle at which she was positioned in the rocking chair, together with the sheets of her hair prevented him from seeing her face. That delicated visage that had haunted his sleeping state. He knelt beside her. Her face was pure, free of any distress lines; she breathed softly.

He sighed in relief.

Being the light sleeper that she was, she stirred. "'Tori?"

He was stuck. He hadn't wanted her to wake.

"I'm here," he said quietly, stroking her thigh.

She opened her other eye, and immediately stood up. "What happened?" She asked, her voice laced with emotion at seeing the crusted blood on his face, his bloodless face.

He watched her chin quiver. Her hand touched his cheek. As much as he wanted to move and touch her and whisper that it was okay, he didn't, because it wasn't.

He was about to do something so horrible that she would forget him, hopefully erase him from her mind. And he would live with the terrible memories, _again_.

He gave a guilty twitch.

---

**A/N:** Hatori got a bit paranoid at the end. The next chapter is on another computer, far far away. Friday the 13th! Does anyone like horror movies? (random, random)

I treasure each of your reviews. Make my day by reviewing. :)


	45. Details

_**Standard Disclaimer applies.**_

_**A/N: It is finally here! Took me forever to revise! Please enjoy and review!**_

"_**When the person you love gets hurt because of you, you feel like the most pathetic, worthless person on Earth." **_

**-- Hatori Sohma, Volume 7, Fruits Basket**

**Hatori's Remedy **_**presents**_**:**

**Chapter 55: Details**

"I want us to take a break from each other."

_What am I saying?! I'm telling her, my guiding light, that I don't want to see her anymore. Will she understand? Will she take it as a 'gentle no' and break up with me? That would the ideal situation. But that is impossible. We are in too deep. I love her. I've confessed my devotion. We've been together for almost a year, but it feels longer. I want to be with her for the rest of my life. Is that such a difficult request to satisfy? Have I asked for much in life? Such a small request. For once, I am being selfish. Kamisama please give me more time? Tell me, give me a sign, tell me to stop myself! _

_Good things never last._

_I should have known. I should have seen it coming, prevented it, shunned it. I should have been more secretive. I should have..._

The still-sleepy Tohru opened her eyes. They squinted, strained against the harsh light glowing in the kitchen. Adjusting, adjusting... "Huh?" Her small hand was still resting on his cheek. Delicate, lingering. Forever haunting him.

Fuck. I can't repeat those words again! I can't tell these lies to you, especially when you are here in front of me - pure and loving and forgiving. _What am I doing... _You don't have a hurtful cell in your body. You won't understand. It will break you. I didn't know how to drag myself away from you. I wanted to take the easy way out, by staying with you. Running away with you - going to a foreign country and starting anew. I've thought about that! Kami I have! I want to tell you to pack a small bag and take you to the airport. We'll run away from it all. But I don't want to be that coward. I want to be a man, and protect you.

It will catch up to us.

We can never truly be free.

It will only hurt more.

I won't let things end the way they did before. I will erase your memory by my own will. I promise it won't hurt. You won't remember anything. No pain, or love. And I guess it is the best that way. My memories can last a lifetime.

I will remember you in your glory.

The way you loved me, so uninhibited, without a care that I was a different species. I was cold, aloof, the seed that could never sprout. But you showered me with love, warmth, joy, that I finally opened. I blossomed, albeit slowly, carefully, warily. You continued to nurture me until I could respond to your affections. Shower you with all my pent-up emotion. Love, even. Something I thought I had lost. You never pulled away, gave up on me. You faced every obstacle with a mulishness that I envy and adore.

My head is going to burst with the confusion, guilt, utter pain.

"Did you do this to yourself?" She asked, her voice tinged with worry when she was fully awake.

"Yes. I fell down the stairs." He answered grimly. He could not concentrate, desperate to feel the warmth of her hand, remember it. The last time. A lie for her pity. "We can't see each other anymore." He mustered every bit of strength he had to say those six horrid words. Nine syllables.

"Why?" She asked, without hesitation. It hit her like a sack of coals - cold and unforseen. Before he could answer her with the lie that he had formed in his mind, repeated countless times to ensure that he would not fail, she continued.

I've been careful not to let anyone know; I promise to be more secretive, Tori. _Please_."

She drew the last word, pleading with him to explain. Always blaming her self. She thought he was breaking if off because of something she had did wrong? No. NO. Her breaking voice was shattering the strict outline he had for tonight. Getting it over with, quick and painless. But that was impossible. Like forcing a pebble to fly. It wasn't meant to be... I wasn't meant to break you heart.

When he did not respond, merely staring into the grim reproduction on the wall (a gift from Shigure's editor) of a dark man standing at the edge of a cliff, looking off to the sea in shades of violets and blues and jagged rocks, Tohru knew something was wrong. Hatori would not joke about something this serious.

"Real-ly?" She gulped, unable to swallow the truth, literally.

"I can not tell you my reasons now." But one day, I will. He was monotone. He tried to stay as clinical as possible. Be the doctor, be the doctor. But that was impossible. It was like a doctor telling a patient's family that their son had cancer. One could try to stay as focused and dispassionate as possible, but emotions always got in the way of things. The doctor would spend nights thinking about the best treatment - least painful, most successful. If it wasn't successful, he would fall into a state of depression, self-loathing.

For this doctor that 'state' would last for months, years, even decades.

One was a fool for giving up a love this strong.

She tucked her legs close to her chest and bent her head over the small vee formed by her knees. She understood immediately. No need to stick her head deeper into the problem, when it was perfectly clear. It was over. Her sobs were soft, rolling. Like a soft drizzle, that would turn into a monsoon. He brought his hand up in the air, contorting his fingers for circulation - they became gnarled like the branches of a sick, knotted tree. He felt robotic, not knowing what to do with his hand for the first time in months. Physical intimacy had become as common as putting the keys into the ignition when he got into his car, or putting on shoes before he went outside. And suddenly he was lost. He told himself it was nothing but a comforting gesture. _Lies, _his brains screamed. It would hurt her, hurt him even more, but his hand moved around her back, rubbing softly. At first she welcomed it. But then she shifted in the rocking chair, realizing. It was a subtle movement, unnoticeable if he weren't paying such close attention.

It signified the end.

Before he could stop himself, he uttered roughly, "Please let me." She let him. She even allowed him to cradle her head between his shoulders.

The silence lasted a few minutes, until her soft, but steady voice cut into his thoughts. "Please don't erase my memory."

She had read his thoughts.

She knew him - his actions.

As long as Akito didn't know that her memory was erased. It would be alright. But Akito was a sly woman. Even small details did not hide from her.

In the black pit of his own self-loathing, he did not notice Shigure appear behind the rocking chair. "What happened here?"

Shigure did not comment on the wound of Hatori's face. Maybe he knew all along what had been going on between his guest and his best friend... It was hard for Hatori to gauge his cousin's expression.

"Come on, come on. It's late you two." He pulled Hatori's lead body upright. Hatori slipped a piece of paper into Tohru's clenched hands before Shigure dragged him to the guest bedroom.

---

"NO! You can't take her! I won't let you!"

Even as his eyes fluttered opened and he realized he was in the dark comfort of Shigure's guest room (and not in the stone-walled torture chamber in his nightmare), covered by a worn blanke. He felt unease and fear and loathing. The room was lined with dusty bookcases with every bestselling romance in the past five years. How illogical it was for him to be in the room. Though he felt discomfort lying on his back, damp, he could not move his limbs off the bed. Painfully, he turned his head to the digital clock on the bookshelf. Only forty minutes had passed since Shigure shooed him away.

How was Tohru?

Would it be okay to check up on her?

Why did he care?

Wasn't he supposed to forget about her, let her have a life? His whole body shuddered. Could he stand on his own feet without her?

He finally managed to move his legs. He walked silently upstairs to her room. The door did not have a lock. Shigure had been too lazy to get it fixed, and the boys promised not to barge in, so they never made a big deal out of it. He twisted the door knob and entered. He saw her small body lying on the sofa, face on the armrest, framed by her arms. He studied her face; it was apparent with agony. Her mind always translated to her expressions so well, surprise, joy, sadness. He had seen it all. It was beautiful.

The lines of his brow deepened.

Seeing her like this, so delicate and perfect, touched his dark eyes. They blurred.

---

"Honda-san, where are you?"

Yuki walked into Tohru's room and saw a neat suitcase half-filled, clothing and accessories scattered on the bed. The curtains were drawn. Her wardrobe was open and everything was gone. Her bed was neatly made; the books on her nightstand were gone. _What's going on_? He thought. Yuki heard sniffling from the bathroom.

"Honda-san, why are you crying? What happened? Where are you going?"

Yuki stood in front of the open bathroom door and saw Tohru sitting hunched over the toilet, gasping for breath. She had thrown-up for the past half-hour, hoping that she hadn't woken anyone. Her stomach wasn't feeling well— nauseous and sick.

---

She looked up to him -- her face swollen and pink from crying herself to sleep, before turning her stricken eyes away from him.

What happened? No one told him when he returned home from the supermarket yesterday evening. He tried to get some answers, but Shigure was locked up in his room/office, and Tohru's door was locked. The guest room was also locked. He left for a few hours to shop and comes home to this?

**---**

She knew where the gash on his cheek had come from. Stumbling down the stairs didn not result in large lacerations, as Hatori had told her. She had hurt Hatori. Indirectly, but just as bad. It was because of her that he was hurt. She had exposed them somehow. He had probably taken the blame.

Akito had found out. About them. And he wasn't happy.

The image of Hatori kneeling beside her flashed in her mind. She played it over and over in her head. He must have stumbled into the house last night. His shirt stained, with blood streaked across his shirt. It looked like a piece of artwork, the colors dying the shirt a muddy red color. His wet hair was matted to the side of his face, all the contours of his face jagged, colorless.

Shigure stumbled backward when he first tried to pull Hatori up. His ever-present yukata skewed on his thin frame, a look of shock on his face. He couldn't read Hatori's face, but his animalistic senses told him to back off.

In her room, she cried, not knowing the whole story, but knowing the gist of it. The letter was short and bitter, like a dose of hot black tea, just reiterating that it was over. But it was said in the most gentle way, if you could call it that.

_**Akito knew**_**. **

Tohru ran her fingers through his damp, soaked hair. She placed a delicate, gentle kiss at the base of his neck. He was vulnerable. He was hurt.

He pulled away after a few minutes. He turned away, not wanting her to see his broken heart, his lost soul, his forlorn eyes—the tears that were beginning to brim in his eyes. His dark bangs covered them, a mask. It had been removed since the 'strawberry summer.'

When Shigure interrupted, Hatori took it as his chance to lick his wounds. He locked himself in his room. She knocked on his door after ten minutes, but he didn't respond. Shigure tried also, to no avail.

Tohru called out at the door, "I'm so sorry Hatori. I shouldn't have… It's my fault that you're hurt. Please understand." She slid down against the wall, tears forming in her eyes. Did he truly want this?

_No Tohru,_ he wanted to say, _It is all my fault. Why are you here, forgiving me? I deserve your hate, your screams, your fists pounding against my chest. I can take it. I want to feel the passionate, as a lasting reminder that we had something strong. Don't come to me with your kind words! Don't tell me that you love me! _

_You are only making it harder._

_I don't think I can live without you. _

_But I can't live in fear that you will be harmed either. _

"Don't worry about Ha-san. He is very moody." Shigure offered after her final attempt, in which she pounded her palms against the door. Shigure tried to soothe her distress, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She involuntarily shifted. She didn't want anyone's touch.

---

She woke up early and tiptoed to the guest room downstairs. The door was still locked. She put her ear against the door and heard slight, ragged breathing.

Good. She would be able to break it to him without seeing him.

She returned to her room and made up her mind—she was leaving the Sohmas. _The ones who had given her a new reason for life. The ones who had accepted her. Loved her._

She **needed** to leave, to **protect** them. Especially her **Hatori**. Her **knight**. _Her purpose in life. _He had gotten hurt because of her. She didn't know why, but the wounds had been enough to tell her that she had to leave.

She pulled out stationary that Arisa had bought her for her birthday and began writing. Two letters. One to Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and the other Sohmas, and one to Hatori.

Finishing the letters, she sealed each with a kiss on the envelope. Then she went into the closet and retrieved her saved-up money and a brown box.

Then, she began packing.

---

_I watched you suffer a dull, aching pain  
Now you decided to show me the same  
No sweeping exits or offstage lines,  
Can make me feel bitter or treat you unkind _

_Wild Horses,  
Couldn't drag me away,  
Wild, wild horses,  
Couldn't drag me away_

"Wild Horses" - The Rolling Stones

// A.N. The song cover by The Sundays is nice.

The painting on Shigure's wall is Casper David Friedrich's Wanderer Above the Sea of Fog (1818).

_"Kamisama please give me more time" _credits the Japanese drama of the same name (Kamisama mou sukoshi dake). It is my favorite drama. The saddest thing I've ever seen, though contrived at first. Bittersweet. It's older (1998), but really, really good. I recommend. It's on YouTube (in sing-songy voice for persuasion).

Reviews are VERY, VERY welcome. (One coupon for Hatori (or Shigure) consoling you after a bad day. No expiration date.)


	46. Tin Man

_**Standard Disclaimer applies.**_

_**A/N: Thank you Shadie. Your review was very heartwarming! This chapter covers a long span. Like the span of this story. Hehe. Without further ado… **_

**Hatori's Remedy **_**presents**_**:**

**Chapter 56: Tin Man**

Tohru groaned when she realized that she had not told Arisa that she was going to Asahi. She hoped that Arisa's cousins still had room for an additional laborer. Arisa always nagged Tohru to go with her during the summer. I am so absentminded! She thought.

When the bus stopped two blocks away from the company where she worked, she got off. She had to tell the head of the janitorial management that her services were over. Leaving her luggage in the women's locker, she went searching for her 'hiding' boss.

The lights in his office were on, but he was nowhere to be seen. She turned to go in the other direction...

"Ooof!" Looking down at her shoes as a sign of respect, she responded, "I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to walk in your way!"

"Tohru!" said a cheerful voice. The man took her by the shoulders, "Boy, am I glad to see you here!"

She could not hide her surprise. She had not expected to meet anyone, especially in her pained state. She had expected to world to reflect her current state. Numb. Alone.

"Your eyes are kind of puffy? Is something wrong?" His deep-set eyes penetrating, probing.

"No, I'm fine Takeshi. I'm here to see my boss."

"I'm here!" said a sing-songy voice in front on her. He had just appeared from behind the tall plant. He was finally here when she needed him. _Thank you_. "Come into my office."

She gave Takeshi a meaningful look. Something like, _I'll see you later_.

Her boss lifted some books from the chair opposite his desk, and piled them on the floor, making room for her to sit. "Tell me your concerns."

"I won't be returning to work anymore. I'm moving to Asahi for a while to help out a friend."

He nodded understandingly. "Members of my cleaning crew come and go. I was prepared for this. I wish you all the luck. You have been a great employee. If you ever need a recommendation, please come to me. Just leave your keys in the planter outside the lockers."

"Arigato."

If he had been more accessible, they might have become friends. He was pleasant the times she saw him.

She went to the locker to retrieve her baggage. She dropped off her keys, before making a beeline for the sliding doors.

"Wait up. Are you going to keep up the charade?"

"I'm going to Asahi."

His face was marked with a pout. "You're leaving me?"

"I'm sorry." No empty promises. She would not give herself the easy way out. "I'll call you." She was in no mood to ease his grief. Her own broken heart still needed mending.

She left before tears tumbled like a rivulet.

---

While waiting at the train station, she picked up a brochure of Asahi. All she knew of this town was that its agriculture and fishing conditions was phenomenal. She would be helping Arisa's cousin with her farm. Maybe she could cook for them. Practice her skill. Get her mind off… things.

---

Getting off the train was a breath of fresh air. The clouds were soft and bouncy like fresh cotton. Instead of tall grey buildings and honking impatient drivers, there were small storefronts with colorful names; Chifuyu's Creamy Chocolates, Mango to Tango (a bakery/nightclub - something new), Baby Bamboo Clothing. The streetlights were glass-blown bellflowers. She made a mental note to visit the charming town when she had time. She asked for directions and transferred to a bus. She was momentarily stunned with the abundance of yellow rapeseed flowers in a meadow behind the bus stop. In her fantasy world she would dance and twirl in the flowers. The people on the bus were different. They spoke to each other in hushed, excited tones. Their conversations drifted in and out. How are your tomatoes? Did your husband get the job? Thank you for the sweet potato cakes. They were delicious.

She smiled for the first time since she left the house. The small slip of paper with the directions lay in her hand, crumpled.

---

That night, she lay in her creaky cot in the barn. The anticipation had finally settled down. The hushed breathing of her companions and the sweet smell of hay was comforting, natural, encompassing. The nearness provided her warmth. A family environment. Arisa's cousin Sakiko was welcoming, though her eyes weary. She lived with her timid, but pleasant husband, three rowdy sons, and four middle-aged workers. Sakiko promised food, board, and a small salary. The money wasn't much, but Tohru was grateful for it anyways. Tohru would start work tomorrow. Asked whether she wanted to work indoors or outdoors, Tohru responded indoors, but that she was willing to work outdoors if needed. She would be in charge of feeding the hens, picking eggs, and cleaning the enclosures. She also took care of making the preserved vegetables and filling the jars in the large shed. Work began at seven each morning. Sunday was her free day.

Mornings were her favorite time of day. She woke at six to the ribbons of dim light streaming in onto the beams that held the gambrel roof. She threw on her long cardigan and ran outside to see the sunrise. It moved rather fast, like a big errant balloon. Something she had never noticed in the city.

Sometimes the night fog lingered a little too long, but it was alright. It looked like a snow globe that had been shaken. Instead, she climbed to the half-platform below the roof. Sakiko's husband had built it for the boys. There were soft cushions and books. A window peered over the property. It was beautiful. Everything divided with perfect linearity for the animals, the vegetables, the fruit trees, new plots.

During her second week, she strolled between the rows of vegetables, but found to her surprise that the soil was too moist, almost like quicksand. She quickly exited, and found solace at the base of a large tree. As her feet dried, she picked up some wooden trains on the ground and ran them in the dirt, creating deep groves in the ground. She traced a random letter, which happened to be an 'H.' She swore that she did not do it on purpose. _I mean of course my brain decided on that, but I didn't want it! Honestly_. She leaned her body against the strong trunk and closed her eyes, willing herself to forget the pounding sensation that accompanied her painful thoughts.

It was the simplicity of this lifestyle that she found exhilarating.

She never needed televisions or telephones.

---

Nights were torture. She had moved her bed to the edge of the barn, where it was drafty and where the wall panels bumped against each other noisily. Tohru didn't want to wake her sleeping barn-mates with her cries, a response to the disturbed dreams. There was even a graphic scene of Hatori collapsing to the ground after a glass bowl was thrown at his head, bloodied, motionless. She wanted to rush to him, but something held her back. Dark, ice-cold... tentacles? The division between reality and fantasy blurred. It kept her up for two nights. Afraid to sleep. Afraid to see.

And that wasn't the worst.

---

Hatori had aged beautifully in 10 years. This was her sixth time seeing him. Always at a distance. Silver streaked his healthy dark hair, which was more shorter. It no longer covered the scar below his eyebrow, and the newest one. His body was trim, as it had always been. He moved through the crowd smoothly, like a feline. He was handsome, an unparalleled beauty, carved out of stone. Cold, hard, and untouchable.

She stayed 25 meters behind him.

She had changed too. Her defining long locks had been cut short, framing her face. It had been a symbolic new beginning. After she had been given the title of 'head cook' at the house, a promotion given by the boys for her tasty dishes, she had visited the library and picked out all the cook books she could get her hands on. She had learned various techniques, and names for techniques she had long been using, but never knew the names for. The household loved being at the receiving end of her 'experiments.' Dinner was a happy event. Friendly banter. The boys getting each other furtive hand gestures (Tohru always tried to guess what they meant) and making silly faces at each other. Her new 'family' had insisted on her checking out the job opening in town. Tohru was glad she did. She had immersed herself in cooking for a local restaurant during the afternoons. The master chef had taken a liking to her. Since his own two children had gone off to college, majoring in business, he took her on as a sous chef. He taught her techniques and tricks beyond books.

She volunteered at the soup kitchen once in a while.

It was a comfortable life, but still...

Hadn't they promised to stay together?

Hadn't they thought of a promising future together?

He had relapsed. At the final moment, he had basically 'thrown in the towel' when he didn't respond to her repeated knocking. He had given up on the relationship, on her.

It was over.

Over.

But here she was, following him, blinking only when her eyes started to tear, so that she wouldn't lose sight of him. He was at the Farmer's Market. Her heart pounded viciously. She had some clue of where he was going. He paused in front of the water fountain.

She was right.

The ice cream shop. _New York Ice Cream Parlor_. Why was he here? He hated sweets. He came out moments later and sat in front of the fountain. Tohru ducked behind a family of four walking side-by-side, still watching. He took off the sunglasses tucked into the v of his shirt and placed it on his face. For fear that he would see her, she went into a sunglasses store. How ironic. Squinting past the tinted glass, she saw that he had a small cup with pink ice cream. Strawberry.

_Their _flavor.

A flurry of panic rushed through her. She clutched the threadbare sheets of her cot. The nightmares made her wish to see him, hear his soothing voice, his rare laugh, feel his callused fingers on her sensitized skin, have his hair tickle her when he leaned down to kiss her, see his perpetual frown turn into something close to a smile when she did something silly. The list was endless.

Four months without him. It was a struggle.

Yuki had called her in the beginning. To no avail. He had pieced the pieces together. The unspoken understanding in his eyes.

---

The next morning, she went to the main house to prepare breakfast as she always did. It was Sunday, so everyone would wake up late. Sakiko came in for a cup of tea.

"Sakiko-san?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to the city today. Is there anything you'd like me to do before I go?"

"No. Enjoy yourself. Oh, don't forget to make yourself a lunch."

"Hai."

---

On the train, she felt nervous like a schoolgirl on her first day of high school. She looked out the window at the countryside: the green mountains that seemed to undulate forever under the graying sky. Sometimes when her mind drifted away, she would see her own reflection in the window - pale and gloomy. Soon, she fell asleep, with unshed teardrops lingering at the bottom rim of her eyes.

---

Shuffling footsteps came after her soft knock. The door opened. A tall man in a white lab coat and grey slacks opened the door and looked out. Off into the distance before he focused on her.

One look at his sharp green eyes left her voice shaky. She buried her face in her hands.

"Why have you made it so difficult for me to find you, Tohru?" It maddened him that she had appeared so randomly, when he had suffered so long. Needing her, desiring her, yet wanting to keep her away from all the decay, an impossibly bleak future with him. The Sohmas, all wasting away under Akito. He felt like the Grim Reaper standing in front of her, _she_, wholesome and innocent.

The eyes that gazed up at him were wide and lost. They were a blurry hurricane of despair and devastation. They could see into his soul. It tore him apart. He searched her face - every movement - inquiring.

"Can I come in?"

He hurried her in with a wild gesture of his hand, but not touching her, fearing that she would dissolve like a hologram. A butterfly's gossamer wings. She ran her fingers through her short hair. It was a drastic change, but her beauty still dazzled him to no end. She ran her chapped lips through her teeth.

She turned 45 degrees away from him. "I had a dream that I met you in the future, 10 years. You looked worn, with some grey hair, but still perfect, handsome. This time, I followed you to the ice cream store and-and..." It had been so realistic, down to the color of the plastic spoon he used to eat his ice cream, _green_. She was sure she could explain everything in great detail. But something held her back. _Let me finish this and tell him that it is my own decision whether or not I want to be with you! It should not be decided by Akito! I hate him! I hate him! Aren't you capable to choosing who you want to spend your time with! This is your life_!!

She turned to him. Pleadingly she said, "Just stay healthy; promise me. If I can't be here with you, I want to at least make sure you are safe and happy. I didn't get a change to tell you that before." Pathetic. That was all she could say when she had practiced countless days of what to say to him if she ever saw him again?

To give up like this?

His blank gazed-over face made her hesitant to open her mouth again. She started to panic. Did he feel anything close to the pain she did? Did he cry out for her at night? Did he turn into a mess when he ate strawberries, or any berry or dessert, for that matter? Had he made one thousand cranes in hopes of getting one wish granted - love: in the arms of Hatori? This was an outburst of clashing emotion. How could she - thoughtful, always-putting-others-before-her-Tohru want him to suffer as she did?

She finally said, "That was all I wanted to say." Miserably. Blinding white-hot frustration festered, begging to be unleashed. To pound against the wall of his chest and demand a response. Do you hurt as I do?

She wanted to ignite a burning flame in his chest, the same as the one that resided in hers. Always lit. Always persistent.

"Akito has been watching every move I make. It would be unwise for you to stay. I am healthy. Take care of yourself." He responded as a man of his profession. Clinical. The bearer of unfortunate news. Controlled.

Hatori. Hatori. HatoriHatoriHatori. This isn't you, this emotionless robot, heartless tin man. She couldn't stand here. She had already been reduced to a blubbering buffoon, feeling the black storm of stagnancy rolling over her. At least she _could _hold her feelings close to her heart. Never forget.

He apparently had.

Tohru ran out of the house. Tears, like rain, tumbling off a rock balanced at the edge of a mountain.

Across the stone garden, Akito watched. _Good pet_.

---

_Did I say those things to protect her? Or me_?

---

**A/N**: No fear. The end is near. Or is it? Reviews, please. (Next chapter is almost ready...hint, hint, wink, wink.)


	47. Meant To Be

****

Standard Disclaimer applies.

A/N: Second to last chapter. SPOILERS (ahem, Akito), if you haven't read the whole series. But if you've been reading the SSHR from the start, it should be no surprise.

Hatori's Remedy _presents_:

Chapter 57: Meant to Be

(._.)

This was his last chance. He opened his bedroom window and scrambled out. His knees were weak, having stood so still in front of her. She would have left through the gap in the fence. No sign of her on the property. He ducked under the loose-cut wires and ran through the unmaintained trail to the roads.

---

Deep in her throat, the skin seemed to have cracked. Drawing in air was painful. It felt thick. What had she hoped to accomplish by coming here? Had she thought about the consequences of her actions if he didn't feel the same way? It would be liking begging someone for a place in their heart when they had already erased you in their mind.

After what felt like an hour, she sat down by the roadside, shrouded by a stout pine tree. She folded her legs close to her chest and rested her head atop her shaking knees. The last thing she remembered was feeling very cold...

---

She woke up. In damp darkness. The white... cloak on her legs was comforting, but...

Tohru inched back immediately, throwing off the cloak. She looked away hastily, afraid. She saw the unmoving figure across from her. Reflective dark eyes gazed at her, probing. Their eyes met. Focused. Stared. She crossed her arms and stroked her forearms roughly. _How did he find me?_

"I can't forget you." He enunciated each word clearly. Through the spaces between his teeth, gruff. Each word made her shiver. Their was a long pregnant pause scattered with cricket chirping.

"Well, do you love me?" The words sounded harsh, desperate.

"Yes." He wiped the lower half of his face, muffling his voice.

_But you don't want to lose everything to be with me. The risk is too high_.

"Then say it." It was a petty question. Only someone childish would need it. She was a child, dammit! She was a greedy, needy girl! She desperately needed to hear the 3 words. She needed the reaffirmation. Because these past few months, she had nearly forgotten what it sounded like. And when he had turned her away this afternoon, it was though her soul had died a little.

"_Iloveyou_." Gulp. The words came out like a newborn's first cry. Urgent and potent. "This afternoon, Akito was watching me. Like she has everyday. I tried to find you that morning. I went to the train station, your friend's house, your grandfather's house, your workplace. No one knew anything. I had broken you beyond repair I realized much to late, because I was nursing my own broken heart. I was selfish. I couldn't stand --"

"Then come with me. Don't ask any questions." She was close to him. Offering a chance for redemption. His _life_ was in front of him. Her fingers pried his away from blocking access to his body. She crawled toward him. "Trust me."

Fuck Akito. That's what Shigure would say in a moment of blind rage. She could scream, pound, scratch, whip, but she couldn't control his heart. This was his destiny. To be with her. This delicate, passionate, loving woman who did not give up. Put her heart on a stake, shoved it in his face, to show him the truth. He ought to do the same. He would protect her from the jaded world, fulfill her every wishes, tend to her tender body when she was ill, make sweet love to her, make her smile. She saw the slideshow of emotions play across his moonlit face - a span as short as a firework, but as beautiful and unforgettable. She pulled his head to her chest, holding it firmly.

_Forgiveness is the final form of love_.

"I don't want to go back," he said, muffled against the loud thump of her heart. Give me the rest of our lives to make it up to you. I will. I promise.

The warm timbre of his voice and the cold breath of the surroundings rendered her speechless.

"We won't." She whispered later.

---

Tohru bought 2 one-way tickets to Asahi. They had many emotional landmines to walk over, but also a love that could not be undermined. Hatori took her hand and placed it on his thigh. He covered it with his hand and rubbed his thumb in small, comforting circles over her pinky. He noticed the heart-shaped watch he had bought her for her birthday. She was so precious. Still wearing it even though so many bad things had happened between them. _His_. He remembered the speech he had gave her about the inscription:

_"It says Ad vitam aeternam, which means: To life everlasting in Latin. I care so much about you Tohru. I want you to live forever, to share your passion and love for life with everyone. I also want remember that our love and time is forever. That is the reason for the watch. The time we spend together is everlasting, eternal, ageless. We are immortal when we are together. If I am not by your side for some reason, you will have this to think of me. Please don't forget me and remember that I love you so much. So much. I will remember you forever – I have learned so much from you. The ability to care for life and for another person; you have breathed air into my lungs and my heart." _

It had made her cry. But they were "happy tears" (a term Shigure liked to associate with all tears that were a result of him). T

---

hey arrived late in the night. The smell of the heavenly sea permeated their senses.

"Let's get something to eat." The neighboring noodle house gave large portions they were grateful for. The last noodle flicked the tip of her nose when she slurped. Hatori cracked a smile. She was truly his beacon. Without her, his world was dark and unable to navigable.

"Are you sure this alright? The money you are spending? Your living conditions are okay, right?" His ever-worrying, rational mind was at work again, churning. She silenced him with a single look.

"I've saved up plenty. I'm frugal like my grandpa, but this celebration calls for some special attention."

_I agree, we are hungry for love_, he thought.

Outside, meat-scented smoke wafted. Behind the meat kiosk was a hip dessert shop "Animal Crackers". Many teenagers wrapped in fashionable layers and wearing the latest hairstyle, sat on the whimsical chairs (shaped like animals!) drinking hot drinks, fruity frozen yogurts, and small, delicate cakes. "I'm in the mood for mochi. You?"

He nodded, licking his lower lip. Tohru used her hands to eat the "jumbo" soft, sticky-sweet dessert in her sweet red bean (asuki bean) soup in her case, while Hatori used a fork and knife with sheer determination to slice of a perfect segment of his Ichigo daifuku, a variation of mochi, sweet and strawberry-filled. It was the perfect reflection of their personalities too. She, lost-in-the-moment and dreaming, him, ever-methodical and patient. Both, happy. Hatori's filling squirted out and Hatori made a dramatic effort to look ashamed. Lowering her head and making a frown, but Tohru leaned over the table and placed a surprising sweet kiss on his brow. "Never in my presence," she whispered. The soft buttery warmth of her breath lingered. Sweet and heavenly.

He was uninhibited. And in love.

"Where are we staying tonight? It's already 11."

"Hotel," she offered. He pouted.

"Something more adventurous."

"I hope you're not thinking the park bench. Or -the horror- a love hotel?!" He didn't know his Tohru had such a devious, far-from-innocent mind! So many surprises.

"No, how about a capsule hotel?" He said, pointing.

"Hmm-mmm. Sounds fantastic. But aren't there men and women's floors? We won't be together."

He put his index finger to his lip.

"Okay." She said softly, with a wide grin.

A capsule hotel was a very, very tiny "room" with the ground as the bed and basic amenities - alarm clock, TV, A/C, heat, radio. Communal bathrooms. Inexpensive place to stay for the budget traveler. One person in each extra-large coffin type deal.

It took them a while to adjust to the cramped conditions. Wiggling, bumping knees, elbowing. As they lay together, his arm tucked under her head to bring her close to him. It was comfortable. Meant to be. He gave her a soft kiss on the side of her face. She tilted her face up to him to kiss his lips. He responded frantically, hungrily like a madman. His senses in overdrive. Her scent of pine and honey drifted to his nostrils; it was heady. A wonderful, dizzying sensation that ran from his toes to his groin to his heart.

He said "Thank you" before they fell asleep. His mind churned with happy thoughts, the first (and move time-consuming) of which was: how will I propose to her?

_---_

****

_A/N: _

__

_Forgiveness is the final form of love. ...Reinhold Niebuhr_

_Copy and paste the url, without the [ ]... smelly uploader wouldn't allow me to do whole www. --- for extra info!_

_Pic of what Hatori is eating: e n. wikipedia __._

_[org]/wiki/File:Daifuku_ _

_(no spaces!)_

_Here is a good description of a capsule hotel with pictures! So cool!_

_yesicanusechopsticks.[com]/capsule/_

_Anyone who knows how to do the clickable link with the document uploader, please share! Thank you._

_Three years I've been writing this story. I appreciate those who have stuck with me and the newbies who managed to find my story under all the good writing!!! Thank you!!! The last chapter is done. It will be up soon! Keep an eye out! AND REVIEW! Or else I will... overly dramatic... die._

_Muw, muw!_

_---_


	48. An EverFixed Mark

**Standard Disclaimer applies.**

**a/n: 09.15.09 After-School Special!**

**Hatori's Remedy _presents_:**

**Chapter 58: An Ever-Fixed Mark**

Hatori woke her up early one Sunday morning seven months later. It was six in the morning, and in March, it was still dark outside. He kissed her warmly as he did every morning, always wishing he could just hold her in the early vestiges of yesterday, but grateful for what he had, someone he loved who loved him back just as fervently. Every other weekend since they had come to Asahi, they had made day trips: to the town to browse the fresh vegetable selection or to the misty mountains for a picnic. It was respite from the week's tiresome manual labor.

He hurried them out of the barn, his callused hand rough against her arm, Tohru still looking like a baby bird – ruffled and docile – an effect of being woken too early. They took bicycles to the nearest bus stop. Tohru did not ask questions. She liked being surprised.

---

This was definitely a surprise. She was in a dizzying dream.

He knelt down before her, in the cold sand, and offered her a future together and his unguarded heart. He had brought out a small red box with a tiny gold latch. Looking deep into her blurry eyes, as turbulent with emotion as the heavy clouds, he spoke honest words that melted her heart. Tears rolled down her blooming-pink cheeks as she nodded and said hoarsely, "Yes" to his proposal. She said it exactly eight times. She pulled him to his feet and threw herself into his arms. He gripped her arms and pushed her away before he transformed with a 'Poof!', preventing her from falling to the ground face down.

This time, it was she who knelt down. With careful fingers, she picked through the grey slacks on the ground, searching for her scaly lover. Holding him in the gulley of her palms, she carried him to the ebbing waves.

She walked into the cold water, up to her knees, still cradling him in the water. The sun had just come out, giving the slightest bit of warmth. She took long draws of breath, the coldness seeping into her pores.

His words echoed in her mind, vividly_. "I want to wake up every morning to your warmth next to be. I want you to be my sun. I don't want to be immersed in complete darkness ever again. I need you. I will love you with every fiber of my being. As with our children. They will take after you – so kind, nurturing, charming, clever, beautiful. The curse will be but a distant memory. Will you marry me Tohru Honda?"_

The fact that he wanted children pleased her to no ends. He had been so afraid. Terrified even, that he would be like his father, neglectful and indifferent, wrecked with guilt and disapproval. Terrified that they would not live a normal life because of the curse. If they had it, so be it. His love, their love, for them would teach them how to suppress the ability. It would not harm them. _Thank you_. _I promise we will be great parents. _

She ran to the sand and dropped him just as she felt him about to change. He was wet and naked in the puff of smoke. "Ahhhhh!" She cried, covering her face and turning from him.

"It's okay." He chucked low. _You've seen me before_. But not like this. He looked down to see his cold, painfully-erect member.

"Sorry for ruining such a perfect moment." She muttered.

"All the more memorable." He was glad she thought it was perfect. He had been practicing for weeks. He was never one for improvisation, and though he already had, many times since she entered his life, he wanted this moment to be constant, exact; what to say, what to do, where…

After he dressed, he unclasped his hands to reveal the crimson box, open like a clamshell. He slipped the ring onto her finger, where it shimmered and mimicked the movements of the blue waters. Tohru tilted her finger back and forth, smiling. It was a solitary oval diamond set in a simple gold band. Tohru didn't know why, or care, but it seemed a bit… strange. Like it was missing a piece. All she knew was that it was beautiful. Her heart at stopped for a moment. It had been chosen by her beloved Hatori. Her partner for life. So she would treasure it for eternity.

He tucked her under his arm as they walked down the sand. The peach-hued sun rising above the distant mountains.

"Did you read the inside of the band?" Hatori asked her.

"Ah, no."

He stopped and slipped the ring off her finger. _Just as it had starting getting comfortable there…_

He showed her the words. It simply said: _I love you simply, without problems or pride:  
I love you in this way_

It was not easy to say those three words, but now they would be with her for eternity.

The calm after the storm.

Here.

Now.

"Thank you, Ha'ri."

He responded with a feverish kiss, wrapping his hand around her neck. Close, so close…

_What are all these kissings worth? / If thou kiss not me_? Hatori had quoted her that one line while they were laying in the small golden-flowered meadows. It was sweet, with a dash of possessiveness, which she liked. It had been so out of character – the quiet doctor spouting romantic lines? It was something out of a Jane Austen novel!

A storybook romance with a handful of angst.

When she looked back at all the difficulties they had crossed – everything seemed so trivial, just an upturned root in the ground, a stumble, because it had culminated in something so glorious. The big, spectacular, vibrant firework at the end of the day.

And nothing could mar this magnificent day.

---

The wedding came in the following spring, on a day not too hot or not too cold. It was a very unfussy all-day affair for forty guests – the Sohmas, Tohru's grandfather, Arisa and Hanajima, some coworkers, and Sakiko and the boys. Everyone had been surprised by the invitation, but knew that both parties were meticulous. They would not have made the decision were it not for love, a special spark. Yuki had smiled in secret. Shigure had cheered on the porch, glad that his closest friend was finally giving love a place in his misanthropic self (because Hatori had always been an opponent in his own happiness). Kisa had danced in joy for her friend. Mit-chan had immediately replied 'Yes' and went to the shopping mall for a gift. Takashi wrote plainly, "I want to meet this lucky man."

It was garden party-themed at the Sohma's large summer house where flowers and trees were just starting to blossom. Pale-green buds and spears. The beginning of life. The main house was not as big as the Sohma estates, but the land extended far into the distance. This place, a palace in her eyes, was a labyrinth of twisted staircases, themed rooms with intricate chandeliers, niches. Modern melded with traditional furnishings, photos, and colorful canvas. She noted to find out who had painted them. Outside were rare fruit trees, carved marble statues, and topiary. Every possible herb, a dilapidated two-story tree house, and water fountains. Hell, it was Versailles! She could spend hours exploring the land.

Tohru's bridesmaid wore fun, floral-printed dresses, while she wore a snow-white, spaghetti-strapped, empire-waist dress. It showed off her delicate features, fit her like a glove. Hatori had immediately approved it with an ardent nod and gulp. A reverie in white. Also, she had made it a top priority that it did not have a train. Preventive measures, she had told Hatori. The large bow at the center of her back tied everything together. It moved in the slight breeze, painting her like a sprightly nymph from the sea. Her hair long and windswept, framing her face. Hatori was dressed in a form-fitting two-button black tuxedo. Tohru had laughed when he first tried it on, calling him the Japanese James Bond. The little bow tie proved to be her weakness. She adjusted it until it was perfect, admiring the elegant silk knot. The flower girl's dress was an embodiment of the things in her little basket. The top half of their dress was covered in meticulous pink rosettes. The bottom billowed out like the perfect buttercup, formed from silk taffeta.

Tohru discovered that the wedding ring and engagement ring interlocked to form a seamless band. The wedding ring said: _because I don't know any other way of loving. Sonnet XVII_. It was a completion of the first phrase, resulting in _I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I don't know any other way of loving. Sonnet XVII. _

So utterly, devastatingly beautiful! She thought. This revelation had been accompanied by a loud hitch in her breath noticed by all guests, who clapped and cheered for the newlyweds. Her complete ring was flawless. When she put Hatori's ring on his finger, her own shook even though she had practiced the action so many times.

She would have made all the food if she could. But that was impossible.

There were no caterers in this remote town, so she found one on in the closest big city. The food was light and delectable. The wedding cake, an elegant version of strawberry shortcake had tasted airy with a hint of sweetness.

The night settled down. The kids munched on colorful cupcakes embellished with edible candy insects and drank strawberry lemonade, tired from running through the pristine garden maze. The grownups danced under the mellow lights of paper lanterns. Shigure even asked his editor, Mii-chan for a dance, which she hesitantly obliged. Kyo was dressed in a dark suit, and he politely asked her to dance with him. Hatori nodded, but she could see in his eyes, he didn't want to leave her side.

Her grandfather came up to Hatori as he was pouring himself a drink.

"Hatori-san, can I talk to you?"

"Of course, sir."

"Jiisama, remember," the older man chided.

When they were alone in the overhang of the guest house, Jiisama spoke. "Tohru is a gentle soul. She takes everything to heart. When she has an opinion, she often doesn't express it in ways others understand. Because when Kyoko died, she had no one to talk to. The thoughts, the pain just lingered. Just…"

"Love her unconditionally." Hatori finished.

"Yes."

"I promise, jiisama, that I will take care of her with all my ability. I will listen and understand her. Do not worry."

"Thank you Hatori. You know that she loves you very much. I see the way her face illuminates when she sees you." _You should see the way I react. Lovesick. I really am in love with Tohru. I hope to be by her side until our death_.

---

After a pleasant dance (Kyo was very smooth on his feet!), she allowed herself to be swept into the loving arms of her husband. Blood surged to her head.

_Husband_. The word was honey coming from her mouth. Soft, endearing, so potent. One call, and he would be there. Always.

The planning and execution of the wedding had not been as bleak as he had imagined. It was even fun. Because there had been no nagging parents, no limited budget, no haste. They had decided everything together. Except the honeymoon. He had wanted to plan the whole thing – from the seats on the airplane to the bottle of wine they sipped on the hotel balcony. He blindfolded her at the airport and guided her to the boarding gates. On the red-eye airplane they played a guessing game. It wasn't until they were there, on land, that she guessed where they were.

California. Surprise!

_---_

That next night, after a day of snorkeling and eating, she lay awake in their bed, too excited to sleep. _Mom, I finally found him. My knight. Just like you found dad. It wasn't until I lost him that I felt truly alone. He had found the spot in my heart reserved for him. And when he wasn't there, I was incomplete. Our love now is stronger than ever before. The link between us is unbreakable. I know. _

_You would love him. I can see you teasing him about his calmness. He still needs to loosen up in front of others, but we will definitely work on that together. One step at a time, right?_

_I haven't forgotten your words, mom._

---

**A/N: **

I loved the movie Australia, with Hugh Jackman.

I lied. There is ONE more chapter left. (._.) _(But I really don't want to end it. I can't seriously. It's like my little baby. There is still lots of stuff to write...I am so messed up. Indecisive.)_

Credits:

Title from Shakespeare's Sonnet 116.

Poem from which the ring's inscription comes from. Sonnet XVII by Pablo Neruda. The beginning of the poem was used in a prior chapter. It's so beautiful.

I don't love you as if you were the salt-rose, topaz  
or arrow of carnations that propagate fire:  
I love you as certain dark things are loved,  
secretly, between the shadow and the soul.

I love you as the plant that doesn't bloom and carries  
hidden within itself the light of those flowers,  
and thanks to your love, darkly in my body  
lives the dense fragrance that rises from the earth.

I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where,  
I love you simply, without problems or pride:  
I love you in this way because I don't know any other way of loving

but this, in which there is no I or you,  
so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand,  
so intimate that when I fall asleep it is your eyes that close.

---

_What are all these kissings worth? If thou kiss not me? _Percy Bysshe Shelley's Love's Philsophy.

And the spouting-of-romantic-poem is an idea snatched from Sense and Sensibility. How utterly romantic! I actually wasn't going to go into details about the proposal and just jump into the future, but after reading some of your comments, I decided too. My love for you all is as strong as Hatori's for Tohru! I'm a glutton for fluffy stuff! (cough, and angst)

---

Here is a link to the dress. Hope it works! Put this jcrew (dot) com/AST/Browse/WeddingParties/Wedding_

Then find the 'Camille cotton-silk gown'

If you have time, check 'em all out. Which one is your favorite? Do you like simple elegance or something mind-blowing and over-the-top?

---

OH, AND MY THANKS to the reviewers of the last chapter:

Botan and Kurama lover: You have stayed with me for a long time. Love you! Sorry, but there will most likely not be a sequel. Waaaa.

Devilgrl1: Thank you supporter! You are fantastic!

XOiHeartMiloOX: Glad you went to check out the capsule hotel. So cool, right? I loved your "Or could they?" comment

Marisol Akyri: Muw, muw! I absolutely love your review! It was so heartfelt. The dramatic line in all caps: priceless.

Unlove You: Ah, my new reader. Glad to have met you. Was the proposal cute? I admit, it was on the boring side, but I wanted something to show Hatori's true nature - simple and meaningful. My (crazy) dream idea: bakes her this fabulous personal cake with a little card inside with 'Will you marry me?' on it. she has to eat it to find it! squee!

Kouga's Older Woman: I agree, YAY!

Perfect Goddess: Thank you. -.-

Jaffa-Cake-Queen: lol at your comment. Hatori, that slowpoke! JCQ: you stuck with me! Thanks!

Naaaaw.... Arty is so lazy...: nice to hear from ya! The review is so welcoming! I feel your joy! Muw!

loneshinobi: Yes you have, thank you.

Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya: hugs! I agree, I agree. Akito the evil.

hattie cortezz: arigato! cute song.

Running to My Heart: Thanks! I like your icon. It's bella and edward? When I first I looked at it, I thought it was Hermione and a certain "greasy git". I love SSHG (So obsessed recently), I know, so weird, but they are _so_ right for each other (age doesn't matter, honestly!) - brilliant, misunderstood, stubborn. I love your observation skills (they are a projection of my ideal romance - all from movies, romance novels, ff) and thank you for the compliments. -twinkles like a little star-

Miss anyone? Hope not!

---

And randomness: I was rereading the story today. So many little clichés that I love, all rolled into one fluffy-bunny story!

I thank all who have added SSHR (omg, new revelation, SSHR so close to SSHG) to their favorite's list or alerts. Please review (**see**, your reviews made me want to write this chapter!).


	49. Epilogue

_**Standard Disclaimer applies.**_

_**A/N: 10.8.09 Last chapter (cooough 59)/ epilogue **_**(._.). I didn't want to put this up. Waaaaa. I'm so teary. There is smut. Beware my dears.**

**Hatori's Remedy **_**presents**_**:**

**Epilogue**

Tohru and her husband walked hand in hand, beaming smiles as wide as rulers, each holding the pudgy hand of a child. Tohru clutched Natsuo's. Hatori grasped Kasumi's. Hatori wore enclosed sandals while the rest of his family treaded across the warm sand, barefoot. They made fun of him for shrouding himself in long-sleeved shirts and linen pants, but loved him all the same. The set down their blankets and polka-dotted umbrella.

"Otou-san, are you going into the water?" Tohru called out to her husband of fourteen years.

"We want to find crabs first!" Natsuo interrupted, crossing his arms and sticking his nose into the air like a little haughty prince. "Right, Sumi-chan?" His little sister nodded.

"I guess not," Hatori said to his wife, smiling. Natsuo was a replica of his father, hair black as night, and bottomless eyes, though his were brown. Kasumi was a sweet raven-haired girl with a toothless, dimpled grin that would lighten any room. Today she wore her hair in a big whale's tail ponytail. Her demeanor was like that of her father's, calm and thoughtful. She liked to observe, whereas her brother was more idealistic and prone to temper tantrums (not like either of his parents). He wanted results, results, results, whereas his younger sister liked to enjoy the process of getting there. For example, a few days ago, they had filled water balloons for a neighborhood get-together. She had enjoyed watching the balloons expand in her hands, sometimes popping and soaking her. But her brother had been working hard so that he could though the balloons like grenades at his friends, complaining that they were 'too slow.'

The curse had not been passed down. Hatori had been so weary. One night, a month before Natsuo's birth, he woke her in the middle of the night. _I'm sorry if our baby are cursed. Don't get mad at me. I'm sorry. I'll do my best to be a good father. I'll make sure they are protected. _He had been so fragile, so emotional, that all she could do was hold him in her arms, and rock him like a baby, until he fell asleep.

He was afraid that while breast-feeding, the child would transform. They wouldn't be able to find the small creature swathed in pastel hospital garments! Luckily that hadn't been the case. Both kids had been 'normal.' _But _Kasumi loved to act as a kitten. She mewled and licked.

Kasumi and Natsuo used their plastic shovel and dug in the moist white sand. Natsuo wanted to reach water. Kasumi just wanted to dig. Natsuo's brow furrowed in deep concentration. "Natsuo, if you see a bubble on the surface, then there might me a creature under." Hatori said. After Natsuo reached his first goal, he asked how to find animals. "I want to see a crab, or sea urchin, or sea cucumber, starfish jellyfish, snail, sting ray... Oh yeah, and a shark." Hatori raised his eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Maybe you should look in a tide-pool." Natsuo pondered and then found a quiet spot away from his sister, as though she had the plague that would prevent him from finding a crab.

"Look, lookie. I found one daddy! Onii-chan come here!" Kasumi beamed at her dad. She was in front of a shallow tide-pool. Her brown eyes twinkling. The crab was about the size of his thumb and green.

"Good job. Be careful not to touch the legs. He might scratch you! Look, it has a green circle design on it's back! Algae, I think!" Hatori looked back at his wife. The wide grin on his face matched that of his daughter's. Tohru hobbled over, and peered, bumping her wide brim hat against his. "Ooof. Sorry. How cool!"

"Why is he green?"

"Prolly the seaweed." Her brother said stuffily as he looked at it. Hatori nodded in agreement.

"Can we keep him?" Kasumi asked. Everyone leaned in to see the shovel Kasumi was holding. She handed it over to her father and progressed to imitate how a crab "walked."

"Sure. But only for one night. Tomorrow we will drop him off at the beach."

She scuttled back to the car to get some empty bottles to hold sea water and a bag for moist sand. Tohru smiled, thinking about how kids always wanted to keep a souvenir. They wanted pinecones from the hiking trails, smooth rainbow pebbles from the streams, fresh flowers from the meadows. Sea glass from beaches and now, also crabs. They were no sheltered hermits. They went out every weekend as a family. Hatori taught them about nature. He was like a jumbo nature encyclopedia. Berries, mushrooms, flowers. They watched him with wide eyes and intense patience (rare among young kids), lingering on every mellifluous word that dripped from his lips. He wanted to be the father that he never had. He had told her before the kids were born that he wanted to witness every of their "firsts." He wouldn't miss a thing by working late hours. He followed through. The first night without diapers (which had gone well). Natsuo's first word. First time on a bicycle. First lost tooth. (Even Natsuo's first big accident. Almost eating a toy block.)

Kasumi shoveled the crab into the bottle. As she looked into the bottle, she noticed another small speciman. She pulled on Tohru's sundress. "Mama, is that a little shrimp?"

Tohru followed her daughter's gaze. Indeed it was. "What will you name them?"

"Kiki the crab. And Jiji the shrimpy!" The young girl chirped, bobbing her head up and down ecstatically. Tohru smiled at her daughter's recollection of the movie they had seen at home the previous weekend. Kasumi had nearly begged for a talking black kitten like Jiji.

Hatori took Natsuo into the water after changing into shorts, but Kasumi stayed on shore. The water was smooth, unbreakable. She mentioned something about the ocean being a great big monster, as she twirled the frilly accent at the bottom of her strawberry-patterned one-piece suit that matched Tohru's. When Tohru asked for her to repeat what she had said, Kasumi shook her head. _No_.

"Oh honey. The ocean is very scary, but you are a fearless girl. Look at your brother. He has his googles on, and is enjoying the waves. You don't even want to dip your feet into the water. I promise it will cool you down from this heat."

She bit the bottom of her perfect bee-stung lip. Kasumi was a closet adventurer. She secretly wanted to try everything. Have a taste. "You promise?"

"I promise."

"But can I ride on daddy's shoulder's first?"

"Sure."

Tohru called out for her husband. He sauntered over. His shorts rode low on his hip bone. She found them the most attractive thing on a man, liking to trace her fingers along the ridge.

She took out the camera and snapped many pictures. Hatori had bought her a nice camera for her to cultivate her new love. She loved scrap-booking. Sometimes her memory wasn't the sharpest, but one look brought the details flooding to her.

She checked her watch, still in good condition after all these years.

It was time to return home.

Home was a three-story, three bedroom townhouse. Purchased a year before Natsuo was born. They had been quite frugal, wanting to give their child the best conditions - a beautiful home to play in. It had quite a lot of character. It was technically two-and-a-half stories, with a loft off the staircase, which Tohru had dubbed "The Princess and Prince's Playloft." Tohru and Hatori had painted the walls themselves - an enchanted forest. They had found a secret talent they both had. They drew woodland creatures - a deer, rabbits, hummingbirds. A cat, mice, toads, even a weasel. As well as a hidden fairy, a lost tome, magical mushrooms, a bamboo ladder leading to the sky, some rice plants, and an oversized _seahorse _(since their was no water, it was an ornament that hung from the tallest tree). It was like an page from the book 'I Spy.'

They had stayed in Asahi after spending the summer working for Sakiko. Hatori had found the work thrilling. It was not something he did often, outdoor labor, but to him, it was relaxing. He was outdoors, enjoying the fresh air. Or indoors, by her side, collecting eggs or pickling vegetables. He loved playing with the boys. He was like an older brother. To Tohru's surprise, he was very good with his hands. They built several multi-level birdhouses to put around the property.

Together, they had fallen in love with Asahi. The weather, the people, the serenity. An ideal place to raise a family. Hatori immediately began work at a local clinic. He had lost all chance of an inheritance from the Sohmas, as it was Akito Sohma's decision who to give it too. Before long, he was the head physician. His skills were impeccable. He made house calls, and the villagers loved him. He was professional and kind. Gentle and patient. They came to him with all kinds of questions; he even shared home remedies. In a few years time, Tohru became the head of the catering division of Yoshiki's restaurant. It was popular among the start-up businesses with young employees. She had created a few speciality dishes. A favorite was the crystal riceball. It was a riceball with a savory filling of egg, minced pork, and green onions. It was a simple finger food.

When the kids were born, she worked only one stressful week a month. She planned out all the menus and delegated all the work. She did the difficult dishes and added the final touches. She had passed down her secrets to her workers.

---

She dried her shoulder length hair before turning into bed, thinking about tomorrow. They were visiting Yuki at the planetarium in the city. He was still a bachelor, like Shigure. Shigure joked about how Yuki had taken after him. Yuki frowned and feigned angry. The kids loved their "Uncle Yuki" who always lavished them with small gifts of food or playthings. He was a top surgeon, very respected. The meetings were always in secret. Never at the estate. Tohru heard from Momiji that Akito frequently asked about Hatori. The Sohmas had all told her that he went to America. She was suspicious. But he never came around and she assumed it true. She was locked in her room most of the time. She had gotten a computer too. Once mumbled something about research. And of course she threatened the rest with disownment and much more punishment if they ever followed him. She asked about Tohru too, but everyone said they didn't know what happened to her. Kyo had the guts to tell Akito that he saw her once saw her on the arms of a much older man in the banking district. That kept Akito quiet (smug too, thinking that she had become a pitiful gold-digger), or so they guessed. Tohru thanked Kyo for his story, and he said "Sure thing. It's fun making up things on the whim." It was good to reminsce about the good times they shared.

Hatori closed his book, removed his glasses, and turned to face her. He took her arm and ghosted small kisses along her the inside of her arm, starting at her wrist - the purple veins, like the roots of a tree, disappearing into her palm. He licked the soft, translucent skin above her pulse, making her breath hitch. Before soon, his presence loomed above her, his arms trapping her in his loving, radiant hold. His arms no longer shook to keep his chest away from hers. They had built strength. Years of practice. Her heart raced, _pounded_, and his lips were against hers. Her lips parted naturally, yielding to its assailant. His tongue darted into her mouth and probed. She responded - a duel of tongues. Her fingers gripped his arms reflexively to prevent herself from moving beneath him. Even the accidental movement of her knee could provoke the curse. She felt him firm and throbbing; it was spectacular.

If only the curse was like that of a vampire's. Hatori could bite her, and she would be _his_. They would be able to touch, release the feral behavior that had been so carefully fulfilled. She would become a-a weasel, or lizard for pete's sake! For her to be able to rub against him, feel his hot chest, the taut muscles. Their heat. Together.

Hatori's right arm moved down the length of her sensitized body and nudged her legs apart. He looked deep into her hooded eyes. She nodded once. He entered her in one long smooth motion. Holding her hips still, allowing her to adjust to his girth before he began to thrust. She sucked in a sharp breath as he started moving inside her. His usual stone-set expression was carved with something primal. It always made her burn, like a dragon had breathed down her back. She wrapped her legs around his hip, meeting him thrust for thrust when she angled her hip. The rhythm was deliciously slow and deliberate. The sounds she made were soft and feminine. They made him hotter, unraveled his tight control. It never failed to intrigue him that her small body could accomodate his bulk. The sensations grew. He needed release, but not before hers. He always made sure her pleasure came before his. She trembled desperately - trying to hold out as long as possible, dug her fingers to his back sharply, bucked blindly. But he kept her anchored to the bed. He said gruffly, "Let it go." She came. He covered her shattering cries of his name with his hot, hard mouth, swallowing the sounds she made for him. They reverberated through him, harmonious. _So brutal_... Two more thrusts and he was complete. He released the shameless, low guttural sound as an overpowering orgasm drove through him - thick, wet, warm.

The familiar blush crept onto her cheeks. She didn't bother to hide the emotions. It did not bother her that she felt sticky. The scent of their love making filled her nostrils and buried itself in her head - stimulating and pungent. Tohru draped a leg and arm over his body, protectively. Her hands reached out to touch his jaw. He closed his eyes, opening his mind to just feeling, touching. He wanted to shut down all his other senses. _Don't think_. He turned his face into her fingers. He felt her breath, like a zephyr skitting across a lake. His own breath was ragged in anticipation. The fingers trailed down, lingered at his darkened, pebbled nipples, before entering the territory of hard, damp, contracting muscle. They heaved at her touch, slaves to her fingers. He watched her. She was always so intrigued by his body. Her fingers tiptoed across the protruding hip bone that formed the top of the letter V. She made sure to pay each side the same attention. She leaned her head to kiss down the line of hair that arrowed to his... _Oh Kami_... he wanted to crash her body against his, and feel the loving heat soak into him; the firm globes of her breasts heaving, molding to his body, mesmerizing. If only...

He stilled, breathing shallowly, expectantly. Her fingers reached for his hardened member and wrapped it around the rippled skin. He groaned, hoarse, inarticulate. _Don't to this to me if your aren't prepared for the consequences_. She began to stroke.

---

Hours later, they woke to the early rays of sun spilling into the bedroom. Hatori whispered in her hair, "Can we make strawberry crepes for breakfast today? I'm _extremely _hungry."

"I thought you didn't like sweets." She teased.

"I love _you_."

"I love you too."

**fin **

**oo**

---

A/N: This is about 16 years later. Tohru is 34. Hatori is 45. Natsuo is 8. Kasumi is 5. Cookies for anyone who can tell me the movie Kasumi is referring to.

There is a alternate ending plot bunny. A lovely quotation that sums it up...

I almost wish we were butterflies and liv'd but three summer days - three such days with you I could fill with more delight than fifty common years could ever contain. -John Keats

It won't be happy. Get yourselves mentally prepared, or just don't read it. If you guys are up for it... Tell ME!

Marisol Akyri: You are the sweetest!

Botan and Kurama Lover: I will leave your question hanging... hehe.

Unlove You: I wanted something tropical too, but I didn't want to delve into a topic I know nothing about. Boo-hoo. Glad you liked the proposal. It is a mirror of their relationship too. Did I answer your question about the lemons? -grins-

Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya: Glad you enjoyed the wedding scenes. Kyo, that poor cat!

LibraryLady08: Thank you for your support! You know how much I appreciate it, MJ!

Akira Johnson: It could end here, eh? But I can't let go, darn!

kouga's older woman: How'd ya like the babies?

devilgrl1: My supporter. You never cease to make me smile!

Mathinza: Hello newbie! Thank you, thank you, Thank you!!! all good things come to an end... good phrase. (menacing laughter from above)

Nikki-4: Haven't heard from ya, girl! Thank you!

konchama: New to HRSS! I agree, you have to invest a lot of time into long fics! I'm glad you did! Hatori is my ideal guy - mysterious, yet sooooooo lovable

Running To My Heart: You review was marvelous! Thank you for being my biggest fan; it means soooo much! Your quote is very fitting for the future...

Jaffa-Cake-Queen: My latest obsession is baking (and eating!). Cakes are delicious. I made this cinnamon bread, from ... which turned out more coffee-cake-ish. Still superb. Definitely check out that website. It's the best. User reviews included. Thank you for the comment!

_**I hope you all I enjoyed this roller coaster ride. I have enjoyed writing it and reading all of your thoughts. I hope most of you have heard back from me. **_**(._.") Hope I didn't forget anyone. If I did, I'm super sorry!**_** I'm excited to read some plot bunnies**_**. (Fun, alternate universe okay too!) d(._.)b **_**Maybe something angsty, with another male character, another location. Whatever. Just let your imagination run. **_

**Muw, muw, MUW!**


	50. A Knock at the Door, Part 1

**Standard Disclaimer applies.**

**a/n: I NEVER PUT UP THE ALTERNATE ENDING. ARGH. **

**Hope you enjoy. It is in 2 parts.**

**If you read this and don't like it, pretend you never did. It's just me dabbling in some heavy angst. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

**Hatori's Remedy **_**presents **_**(a **_**very **_**dark alternate ending):**

**Chapter 58: A Knock at the Door Part 1**

Tohru opened the door to a delicate-featured woman. She would have been beautiful except for the hollowness of her eyes and the way her thin lips and eyebrows both curled into a frown of disapproval. Her hair, black and angular, making her seem older. The creases on her face were like deep ocean trenches. They must have been created over a long period of time. She did not look pleased.

Tohru had seen this face before, but where? Was she Kasumi's or Natsuo's teacher?

"I am the wound on your arm that never goes away, a cigarette burn digging deep into your skin. Some nights, the memories just come back, like sharp daggers penetrating your every sense. You wake up sweating, heart pounding, unbalanced. It keeps you up for weeks."

Tohru shivered, white faced. Akito had expected instant recognition to register in the simple-minded girl's eyes. I am your keeper. But she looked like a fucking, idiot deer, standing before the hunter. _All the better for you to fall from your heavenly pedestal that everyone puts you on._

"Do you know who I am?" Akito hissed, growing impatient by the second. Her neck poked forward, like a ferious dog tied to a fence. One of those that has a sign nearby that says, 'Beware of Dog.'

Tohru shook her head miserably. She felt like she had in pre-school. Her teacher was dubbed "The Wicked Witch" by all her students because she spoke in a disturbingly low, level tone, when a student did not perform to her expectations. She never took into consideration that the kids were between the ages of three and five - impressionable, innocent, and made mistakes, generously. Her words were like ice - cold, merciless, stinging. They had come upon her like a pelt of glass shards after Tohru accidently knocked over her plastic cup. Honestly, it was just water! The woman, or rather, witch grabbed her upper arm and pulled her to the head of the table. She used Tohru as an example of a "bad child." _Children are robots that need to be programmed. You all will not have a glitch like this, or else you will have no snacks for the whole week_.

However, Tohru had only been there for a month before her mom took her out. The memory flooded back with the force of a turbulent river.

"Akito! You ingrate, abusing my kindness, running off with a Sohma, even having the fucking nerve to get married! You think I wouldn't find out! You think that you can _implant _your _dirty _seed among us? All the Sohmas have been punished for this secrecy. All your little vacations, parties, _gatherings _- how pathetic. I'll admit, it was _hard_, but I found you through leaking bits of information here and there. It took 16 years to get to this point. I haven't forgotten. The longer the hunt, the more enjoyable the rewards."

How could one person contain so much contempt? Tohru thought. She had forgotten the part about Akito's identity being female - a new revelation, too lost, too contemplative of other things, too fearful. It had been a decade and a half of utter ecstasy. Couldn't Akito just accept it? Hatori was happy. His freedom had allowed him to soar. _What more do you want_?

"I want Hatori back. It's that simple. You can keep your spawns. I'll allow that."

"No." Tohru said simply, in a ruthless tone that had never come out of her mouth until now. He is my husband. We belong together. We fit together like a puzzle, never to be broken.

"You want trouble. Innately, you are a selfish, superficial shadow of a girl. You just _want_. Have you thought about the consequences of your _needs_? Hatori has left his family. His kin. Everyone has been punished for your sin! You made me do it. I didn't want to. It's all your fault." There was urgency and unleashed frustration in her voice.

Tohru's heart throbbed. What had _she _done? What happened to her friends? She needed to call them, to make sure they were fine. She wouldn't settle until she knew the truth. Her stomach was already cramping. Her breathing was slow and deliberate.

Akito put her hand around Tohru's arm, her finger pinching, and pushed her to the side of the doorway, fortunately onto the loveseat. Akito came into the house and closed the door. _Lock_. Furtively, Tohru eyed the clock on the side table. It was 11 in the morning. There was no one to help her. Could she get to the kitchen phone quick enough? No.

"Please sit down, Akito-san." Tohru said, as calmly as she could. A conversation could hopefully resolve all the issues. 20 years of built-up hate...

"I won't submit to your shit. You are an orphan, a leech. You have no family, no money, no beauty, no brains - worthless. What did he see in you? I will never be able to wrap my head around it. Must be something about you needing to be _saved_. He was always into the weak, hopeless type. He left the estate, the million-dollar inheritance for this? A shack with _you_? Away from civilization? Normalcy? Only a fool would do such a asinine thing. He must be, the broken, useless doctor. His mind so twisted after all his years of muling over his mother's death. It must have had some effect on him. Maybe you're the _maternal _type." She made the last sentence sound dirty. Like she was an old maid, out for new blood.

_You can shun me with words, but you will never tear open my heart. I won't let you. My love resides in a unbreakable glass box, sealed with love. Away from you._

"He is not useless!"

"Oh he isn't?

I assume he's not a doctor currently. Probably working in the fields or butchering cattle. Something menial. But I'm sure he tells you that it's fine. He likes it. It is satisfying, fresh, invigorating. Fresh air to flush out the stagnancy. Blah-blah."

"He doesn't. He is just using you to get away from the life he had. He was bored. You were a conquest. A distraction."

Tohru didn't believe a single word. But her objections seemed futile. What was there to do? Keep up the talking? Run? Scream? The neighbors weren't home.

"Spare me of these empty words. They fall upon deaf ears." Akito added.

"Just because you have not experienced it does not mean it doesn't exist! Let me _help _you!"

Akito snorted. She made a tsking sound as she shook her head. "Let's stop beating around the bush, shall we?" She rose from the seat across the cocktail table and came toward Tohru, acting fast. Before even the stupid girl realized what was going to happen. Akito's hand snaked into one of the many folds of her black yukata to get a bag of powder. She straddled Tohru's lap and shoved the vile white substance into her mouth, down her throat with her hands. One hand held upon the orifice, jaw-breakingly - the other literally shoved the bag as far as possible, emptying it out with a shake. Down, down, down, it went. Tohru choked, spat, but there was too much. _Overwhelming_. It was already mixing with her saliva. Down, down. _Nooooo_. The last things Tohru remembered was the black cloth sweeping across the hard wood floors and her two angelic babies, who would be waiting in front of the school courtyard.

I love you.

All went black.

"Let this be a lesson. I will make your relationship falter, dissolve. You can't be happy... if I can't."

tbc...

The more the reviews, the earlier i will post part 2.


End file.
